Hidden Emotions
by Brijustme
Summary: Where do you look for something that’s lost? Your room? For a girl like Kagome... she didn't know. The twist? It was in the hands of her true love. Lucky her name wasn’t in it! Oh wait... then he found out it belonged to her. What a shame. ***COMPLETE***
1. The journal of love

**Hidden Emotions- Chapter 1**

**The Journal Of Love-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_8-29-?_

_The first day of school. I'm watching you walk with your friends threw the library door. For some reason, I can't take my eyes off you. You're like my spirit, my soul. There's a girl that I've always hated around your arm, I can't help but think that it should be me. Just face it, she hates me, and I hate her. Anyways, I've loved you since the first day I saw you in the 8th grade. You weren't that hard to confuse with anyother demon. Sometimes, I wish I could tell you who this is, but I think... you'd be shocked. I've always been watching, from a distance. Sometimes I think you know who this is. We've never talked; never bumped into eachother, but I hope we will soon, InuYasha._

_(Your Secret Admirer)_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome Higurashi closed her pink, fuzzy journal. She has had an obsession with InuYasha Tashio since the 8th grade. She'd written every day in her journal about him. Kagome could never really tell anyone her feelings. Not ever her bestfriend, Sango. Sighing, she watched as InuYasha left the library with his bestfriend, Miroku. She put her journal in her backpack, and lugged it onto her back. She left the library doors.

As Kagome left, she crashed into a chest. She fell to the floor. Kagome looked up, and gasped. "Sorry Kagome-sama. Have you seen Sango?" Miroku Kazzana asked, as her life long crush, held his claw out. She took the claw, and stood. "Sorry. I haven't."

Miroku smiled and nodded, as he walked off. InuYasha waved, and chased after his bestfriend. "She's a pretty one. Just contacts." Miroku said with a chuckle.

InuYasha didn't think that there was anything wrong with people wearing glasses. Still, he didn't have any feelings for Kagome Higurashi. As the two were walking down the halls, Kouga Wolf appeared. He went to Miroku's side. The three walked down the emtpy, after school halls.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was 4:00pm. The janitor, Mr Buff, was cleaning the halls. As he was cleaning, he found a journal on the floor. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Buff said as he opened to the first page. He started laughing. "Someone's got a crush on InuYasha. This is good. This girl should be a writer." He said as he put the journal in his backpack that he always wore. Buff continued cleaning.

(At The Higurashi House...)

Kagome was at home, going crazy. She had lost her journal. "LULU! HAVE YOU SEEN MY PINK JOURNAL!" She yelled as tears started forming in her eyes.

"No dear. I haven't. Try looking somemore." Lulu said as she popped her head into her daughters room.

Kagome was about to die. 'My journal that I've been writing in for four years, is gone. What if InuYasha finds it? He'll know my feelings. But wait! I never actually put my name in the book. He'll never know. Let's just hope it stays that way.' She said to herself as she plopped onto her bed, falling into a deep sleep; thinking about a certain Hanyou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**FOUND- Next Day**

Mr Buff was looking for InuYasha. Buff was relieved, when he finally found him. "InuYasha Tashio? I think you should read this." He said as he shoved the journal into the Hanyou's claws.

InuYasha was confused. He opened it, and gasped. There was a picture of him on the first page.

"Just what the hell is that?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha shrugged. He turned the page. It was a table of contents. He read the list, and stopped when a colum said, "InuYasha's favorites." InuYasha turned to the page. His eyes were wide. On the page, were all his favorites. InuYasha was so shocked, that he didn't notice his two bestfriends eyeing him with curiousity. "Let me see!" Miroku pleaded.

InuYasha closed the journal, and put it under his arm; just as the bell rang. He walked in a fast pace to his next class.

During that day, InuYasha didn't even bother opening the journal, but something was nagging him to read it. 'I can't. It's not mine.' He'd keep saying. But as the day went on, InuYasha started glimpsing at whatever page he turned to. 'Some chick really cares about me? Wow. I've always thought that Kikyo was the only one for me.' He said to himself as the bell rang. It was free period.

InuYasha closed the journal, and put it in his backpack. He stood to leave. Miroku pulled him down. "It's just you and Kouga during free peroid. I'm going to find Sango."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha was sitting on the bleachers, reading the journal. "Mutt. Just WHAT'S in that thing?" Kouga asked him.

InuYasha closed the journal on the page he was on, and put it under his arm. "Nothing," He said with a smile.

Kouga didn't really care. He was paying attention to the beauty that had come into his eyesight.

Kagome was panicking. She still hadn't found her journal.

"HEY KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she ran down the bleachers. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, and smiled as her bestfriend came running towards her. "What is it, Sango?" She asked. It took Sango a minute to catch her breath. "Nothing. Let's go." She said as she grabbed her bestfriends arm, and pulled her to the school library.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Letters From A Love-**

InuYasha walked home as fast as he could. He was dying to read his letters from his secret admirer. As soon as he walked into him house, he plopped onto the couch, and opened the journal. He began reading from the third page, where he left off.

_8-30-?_

_I just saw InuYasha Tashio for the second time. I wonder if he knows that I'm watching him. I'm writing this during Acc. English. InuYasha's a hottie. I don't think that he'll ever pay attention to a girl like me. I haven't even started puberty yet. Kikyo Shikon, is the girl that he sould be paying attention to. I've never been friends Kikyo. She always makes fun of me, and calls me four eyes. Alot of girls have glasses. I wish that I could grow my hair long. Just between you and me, but I hear that InuYasha likes girls with long hair! But, my hair will take some time, since I just got it cut. Mrs InuYasha Tashio. I like it. What am I saying! InuYasha... if you ever read this, I'll always like you!_

_(Your Secret Admirer)_

InuYasha tried his best to memorize the handwriting. "I wanna find out who this girl is." He said as he put the journal under his arm, and carried it to his room. He locked the door, and hid the journal in a place where he thought that no one would look.

InuYasha then, plopped onto his bed. He started thinking about this mystery girl that he had become to have feelings for, even thought he'd never met her. 'I don't even know who this girl is, and I think that I like her. She must have known me since the 8th grade. I've got alot of thinking to do.' InuYasha said to himself as he smiled. The next day, would be the beginning of his hunt. His hunt... for the girl he didn't know.

InuYasha laughed and shook his head. He thought that he should atleast give his 'secret admirer' a name. When he couldn't think of one, he decided against a name. It was too much thinking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- Here we are! The beginning to my LONG tale! Next chapter will be updated soon! WILL be correcting my spelling errors when I see them! Hope there's not alot! READ ON!

Next Time-

Finding You

****

**xXBRiXx**


	2. Finding you

**Next Day :**

InuYasha was in Acc. English, trying to gather his thoughts together. He snapped-out of his thoughts, when he sensed someone watching him. InuYasha lifted his head, and smiled. Kagome looked down, and blushed. As she was looking down, she reached for her notebook, and ripped-out a page. She started writing a letter to her crush. InuYasha gave his attention back to his class. His heart was racing. "It could be her for all I know." He said under his breath. Miroku eyed his bestfriend. "Just who is this HER?" He whispered as the bell rang. InuYaha blushed, and stood. "It's nothing." He said as he left in a fast pace. He had to catch-up with Kagome. When he couldn't find her, he went to his locker. InuYasha opened it, and gasped. There was a letter on the bottom of his locker. He un-folded it, and smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

9-1-05

Hi InuYasha. I lost the notebook that I always write about you in, so I'm writing this on a piece of paper. Whatcha up to? If you can, could you write-back, and give it to Sango? No, you don't know who this is. And, as you're reading this, I'm probally calling Sango and telling her all the details. Have you seen a fuzzy, pink journal? If you have, you can keep it. I'm tired of keeping my feelings to myself. I can tell that I'll have to tell you who this is someday. But, just not now. I've gotta find my journal first. Anyways ... I hope that you'll write-back soon.

(Your Secret Admirer)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

InuYasha stuck the letter in his pocket. "I'll add it to the journal." He said as he closed his locker. Miroku was still eyeing his bestfriend. He noticed, the letter that he had gotten, hanging out of his pocket. Miroku slowly reached for it. InuYasha caught his hand in mid-air. "I know that you're not thinking about reading my letter." He said in a emotionless tone. Miorku put his free hand up in defence. "Jesus InuYasha. That hurt." He said as he rubbed his now red hand. InuYasha just smiled.

"So you're saying that you want me to give the letters that InuYasha gives to me, to you?" Sango asked her bestfriend. Kagome nodded. "I've had a journal since the 8th grade about how much I liked him, and now I lost it. I think he has it." She said in a whisper. Sango squealed. "THAT'S ROMANTIC! SURE! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" She said with a smile. Kagome blushed. "Thanks." She said as she hugged her bestfriend. As Sango broke the hug, InuYasha walked-up to her, and gave her a piece of paper. He walked-away, without another word. Sango danced with joy. "I think that this is what I think it is!" She said to her bestfriend. Kagome blushed a DEEP pink. "Oh. I'm just messing with you." Sango said with a smile as she gave Kagome the letter. Kagome stuck it in her pocket, and waved to her bestfriend. She walked away, in a fast pace. When school was over, Kagome left in a flash. As she was walking home after school, she reached into her pocket, and opened the letter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

9-1-05

Hey. I think it's nice that you like me. If I had a clue who the hell you were, I think that I'd like you, too. Yes, I have the journal, and I don't plan on giving it back anytime soon. I've started reading it. I like it so far. I like the parts about me being hott, the best. The only thing I wanna know, is if we have any classes together. Hope that you'll write-back.

InuYasha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome felt herself walking on air. "Hey Kagome. You okay?" A voice asked as they walked-up next to her. Kagome turned to see who it was, and felt like she was going to pass-out. She tripped over something, and landed in his arms. "You do a great job of embarassing yourself." InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome blushed, and returned the smile. She got-out of his arms. "Did you wanna talk to me?" She asked. InuYasha blushed, and took an ID card from behind his back. Kagome was wide-eyed. "Thank you! I'm loosing everything." She said with a smile as she took her ID card. _"I wonder how I lost it." _She said to hersef.

"What else have you been loosing?"

InuYasha asked.

_"Damn. I can't tell him that I lost my journal. I've just gotta make something-up."_

"Something."

InuYasha smiled, as he turned the corner to the street where he lived.

"I'll see-ya tomorrow!"

He said with a wave.

Kagome returned the wave, and crossed the street.

"He TALKED to me!"

She said as she jumped with joy.

**A New ME :**

It was the next morning. Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. For some reason the day before, her mom had let her get contacts. She wasn't wearing glasses. Kagome put her light-brown hair, down. Letting it go down her back, in curls. "I hope InuYasha likes my hair. I've been growing it for so long." Kagome said as she put her brown-backpack on, and put her letter to InuYasha in her pocket so that she could slip it into his locker sometime during school. She left.

Sango and her friends were all sitting on the bleachers. "I wonder where she is." She said under her breath as a beautiful girl came into her eye-sight. "I say she's a 10." Miroku said with a perverted grin, as the girl started walking up the bleachers. "Hey Sango. Can we talk?" Kagome asked. Sango was wide-eyed. "Sure." She said with a smile as she stood, and walked down the bleachers. Kouga thought that the girl was beautiful. "Just who are you?" Sango asked as the two walked threw the grass. Kagome sighed, and reached for her glasses in her pocket. She put them on. "KAGOME! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Sango said as she ripped the glasses off. InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga, were all shocked at just how pretty Kagome could look. "Damn. What you two would kill to be single." Miroku said while eyeing his two bestfriends. InuYasha blushed, and looked down. Kouga didn't hear a thing that his friend had said. He was staring at the beauty. InuYasha stood, and walked down the bleachers. He laced his hand with Kagome's, and dragged her away. "What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she tried to keep-up with the Hanyou. InuYasha stopped, and dropped her hand. He turned to face the girl, and sighed. "Stay away from Kouga. I can tell that he likes you. He's had a thing with having sex with his girlfriends." He said. Kagome's face turned pale. "I don't even like him." She said under her breath. "Anyways. I'll talk to you later." InuYasha said with a smile and a wave, as he walked away.

It was free peroid. Kagome was reading a book in the library, ignoring the watchfull eyes from guys. "I might as well put my glasses on." She said as she blushed. Her crush had just sat across from her. "Hey. Can we talk?" InuYasha asked with a smile. Kagome set her book aside, and smiled. "Sure." She said. InuYasha began his story. He told Kagome everything. From the journal, to the letters. Kagome didn't know what to say. "I think that this girl really likes you." She said with a plain face. She didn't want to blow her cover. InuYasha eyed her. "I think I like her, too. I just wanna know who she is. I think I'm gonna ask." He said as he reached into his backpack, and pulled-out his binder. InuYasha ripped-out a piece of paper, and wrote for about two minutes. "Thanks." He said as he stood, and kissed Kagome on the cheek. He waved, and walked away. Kagome thought that she was going to die. "He KISSED me." She said as she lugged her backpack on her shoulder, and left the library in a flash. She had to get the letter that InuYasha gave Sango, to give to her.

Sango was talking to a friend, when her bestfriend came into view. "Kagome. He gave me a-" She was interupted by Kagome. "I already know. I dont know what to do! He wants to meet me!" Kagome said in a scared tone. "I'm not all that sure, either. I say, just wait until YOU'RE ready to tell him." Sango said in a motherly tone. Kagome smiled, and nodded. She handed her bestfriend a pink note. "But Kagome. I didn't even give you the letter that InuYasha gave me?" Sango said in a confused tone. Kagome giggled. "I already know what it says." She said as she walked down the street to her house.

A few hours later, InuYasha was reading a few pages to the journal that this mystery girl had given him. He read from where he had left-off, just as his phone started ringing. As InuYasha talked to Miroku and Kouga on a three way, as he read the letter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

10-2-01

HI! I still can't tell you who this is. I'm alittle sad. I just found-out today that you're dating Kikyo Shikon. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're happy ... it's just that me and Kikyo aren't the greatest friends. There was this one time in science class, we were looking at a microscope or something like that, when she cut a chunk of my hair off! She put it under the microscope slide, and just laughed at me as she looked threw the lenses. There was a bald chunk in my head. (That was when I had short hair) Anyways ... STILL can't tell you who this is! I'll have to let you know soon!

(Your Secret Admirer)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

InuYasha smiled as he closed the journal. He was alittle mad at his girlfriend for cutting his crush's hair off. He plopped onto his bed, and just stared at the ceiling. He sighed, when his older brother walked-in. "Just what was that sigh for?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat on his brothers bed. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About Kikyo?"

"No."

"Miroku?"

"No."

"Sango?"

"No."

"Kouga?"

"No."

"ME?"

"No."

"Family?"

"No."

"THEN JUST WHO OR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!"

Sesshomaru yelled.

InuYasha blushed.

"I'm not sure. I don't know who she is."

Sesshomaru eyed his brother.

"Whatever."

He said as he got-off his brothers bed, and left the room.

InuYasha smiled.

"I've gotta find-out who she is, even if it kills me."

(BRi Note :here we are! this is the 2nd chapter! what do you think will happen? THX 4 reading! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	3. Gotcha: part 1

**Closer to Finding You :**

InuYasha was generally confused. He couldn't stop thinking about who this person was. "I just wanna know." He said as the bell rang. "See you tomorrow, class!" Mr Myoga said with a smile as he watched his class leave. As InuYasha was leaving, he looked over at Kagome. Hojo Jungi, was following her, drool coming from the corners of his lips. InuYasha couldn't stop laughing. "Guess he can't keep his dick to himself." He said as he left the classroom, hoping to avoid his girlfriend. It wasn't that he didn't like Kikyo, which he did. It was just that InuYasha was getting tired of Kikyo talk about herself 24/7. It was starting to get all his nerves. "INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled. "Shit. Almost got away." InuYasha said under his breath as he put-on a fake smile. Kikyo got into her boyfriends arms, and kissed him. _"He's MINE." _She said to herself as her worst enemy walked past her. Kagome waved to InuYasha, and continued walking. "Just what the hell was THAT?" Kikyo asked her boyfriend. InuYasha wasn't really listening. "Huh? Oh yeah. She's just my friend." He said with a smile. Kikyo just glared at her boyfriend.

It was after school. InuYasha was walking to his locker, hoping to get a letter from his secret admirer. Just as he was turning the corner to his locker, he ran into Kagome. "Hey." InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome blushed. _"He almost caught me giving him my secret admirer letter." _She said to herself with a smile. "I'll see-ya later, Inu." She said as she waved, and walked down the school hallway. Once she was positive that she was alone, Kagome broke into a run. She was embarassed. She leaned on the lockers to her left, and fell on her ass. Kagome cried her eyes out.

**I Know :**

It was the next day. InuYasha had noticed that Kagome was keeping a distance from him. He started to wonder why. After Acc. English, InuYasha tapped Kagome's shoulder in the hall. Kagome turned, and gasped. She hid her eyes under her bangs. "What's up with you?" InuYasha asked with concern. He also wasn't in a good mood. His crush hadn't written to him that day. Kagome looked into InuYasha's amber orbs. "It's nothing." She said in a quiet voice as she walked away. InuYasha was confused. He shook it off, and walked home in a slow pace.

Once InuYasha was home, he ran to his room, and plopped onto his bed. He reached for the journal under his bed. While opening it, InuYasha opened the journal upside-down. He gasped. There was a plaque on the hard cover of the journal. It said, "Property of Kagome Higurashi." InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat. "SHE like me?" He asked himself as a photo fell out of a page. InuYasha reached for it after it fell on his stomach. It was a picture of ... Kagome. He had all the information that he needed. He began reading the pages as fast as he could.

Kagome was in her room, ignoring her mom calling her name. Lulu walked in about two minutes later, with a present. "What is it?" Kagome asked as she sat-up. "I'm not sure what this gift is. Someone just came by and asked me to give it to you." Lulu said as she sat the gift bag on her daughters bed, and left. Kagome just stared at the bag. "I don't even know who it's from, yet alone, know what the gift is." She said as she hesitated to take the paper off the top of the bag. She stuck her hand in, and pulled-out, her journal. Kagome gasped. She threw the journal at her bedroom wall, and stuck her head in her pillow. She started crying. "InuYasha probally hates me now! How did he know that it was me? I just can't face his gorgous face anymore. It wouldn't be fair to Kikyo. She's InuYasha's girlfriend, and I'm not. I've gotta face it. He doesn't like me." Kagome said into the pillow as she lifted her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit.

**Note :**

Kagome walked to school in the slowest pace as possible. She had the journal of her secrets, in her hands. "I've gotta do it." She said as she finally walked into the Shikon High doors. Kagome could hear her bestfriend calling her, but she ignored it. She walked to her locker. As Kagome walked, she started getting stares from guys. "Would these guys jus leave me alone! I hope they know that I can hear all the shit they're saying about me." She said under her breath with a smile. That was the first smile that she had smiled so far that day. Kagome started thinking happy thoughts. In happy thoughts, she meant InuYasha. Just as she started thinking about her crush, she saw him ... at his locker. Kagome gulped, as she tapped his shoulder. InuYasha turned, and smiled. Kagome didn't smile, and shoved the journal into his claws. She walked in a fast pace. InuYasha was confused. "Why'd she give it back?" He asked himself as he opened the journal to the last page. There was a new entry. InuYasha smiled at what it said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

10-5-05

I said that you could keep the journal, REMEMBER. I guess you know who this is, huh? Well ... this is it. All my feelings, are in this journal. Promise me one thing ... that you'll always keep this. Don't ask me WHY, I just want you to. No reason. Unless, you can think of one.

Love,

Kagome

(See! I sighed me name!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

InuYasha closed the journal, and put it in his backpack. He walked in a fast pace to his next class, Acc. English. He had that class, with Kagome. During the WHOLE class, InuYasha couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome. He was alittle shocked, when she didn't glance at him, like she always did. _"What's wrong with her? Doesn't she know that I feel the same way?" _He said to himself as Miroku slipped him a piece of paper. InuYasha opened it, and blushed. "INUYASHA LUVZ KAGOME!" Miroku wrote on it. InuYasha glared at his bestfriend who was sitting next to him. Miroku's face turned pale. Kagome kept quiet for the whole class. While InuYasha and Miroku were having a discussion, she managed to steal a glance at her crush. Kagome felt as-if she was going to die. "Alright class! See you, tomorrow!" My Myoga said with a smile. Kagome was shocked. She hadn't realized that the bell had rung. She stood, and slowly left the classroom.

During the rest of the day, InuYasha thought that he was going to explode. He had to tell Kagome something. He also, had to give her something. InuYasha was walking down the hall, when Mr Buff, stopped him. "Hey sonny. Have you found-out that chick who likes you? Has Kikyo killed her yet?" Buff asked with a smile. "I did." InuYasha said with a smile and a wave, as the girl he'd been trying to catch all day, came into his eye-sight. Kagome spotted her crush, and changed her direction. InuYasha sighed, and followed her. Kagome walked home, in a normal pace. She knew that her crush was still following her. InuYasha was getting tired of following the girl. He used his Inu-speed, to catch-up with her in seconds. He grabbed her wrist. Kagome turned, and gasped. InuYasha smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. He reached into his pocket, and put a note in her hand. He walked away. Kagome was flushed. She opened the note, and began reading it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dear YOU,

Just letting you know that I like you, too! 555-1231

InuYasha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome smiled, and closed the note. "I'll have to call." She said as she turned, and walked to her house in a flash. Kagome had to call him, but when? How long should she wait? Would it make her seem desprite for attention? Or, would other people think that she was a freak? Kagome sighed, as she walked into her home. "Hello dear. How was your day?" Lulu asked with a smile as she patted the seat next to her. Kagome smiled, and took a seat next to her mom. "I'm going out tonight, with Del." Lulu said, before her daughter had a chance to say anything. Kagome nodded, and left. Lulu was confused. "Was it something I said?"

As Kagome walked to her room, she started to sing to herself with her beautiful voice. She opened her bedroom door, and plopped onto her bed. She smiled into the covers. "I can't believe everything that's happened! I basically told InuYasha my feelings, and he said that he liked me, TOO!" Kagome said with a squeal as she sat-up. She looked over at her pink phone. "Should I call?" Kagome asked herself as she held her phone in her hand. She slowly dialed the numbers. After the 3rd ring, Kagome was about to hang-up. She felt her stomach tighten, when she heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is InuYasha there?"

"Sure! Hold on!"

The kitsune said as he ran upstairs with the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You know who this is?"

The two talked for hours.

Nothing inperticular, just talking.

**Deep Depression :**

The next day, InuYasha was in a good mood, for some reason. "INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled as she started running to catch-up with her boyfriend. "Damn." InuYasha said under his breath as he held his arms out. Kikyo got into them. "I tried calling you last night, but the line was busy." She said with a, "Who the hell would you be talking to besides me," tone. InuYasha didn't say anything. He stared at his girlfriend with a, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, back-off," tone. The two walked to school in silence. InuYasha wanted to cry, but didn't. For the first time, InuYasha was noticing, that there was someone's scent, mixed with his girlfriends. _"She's cheating on me." _He said to himself as Shikon High, came into view. "I'll see-ya later!" Kikyo said with a smile as she broke-out into a run to catch-up with her friends. InuYasha hid his amber orbs, under his bangs. He needed to talk to someone.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Miroku asked Kouga in the hall, after realizing how quiet their friend had been that day. "Not sure. I wanna help, but I think it'll just make it worse." As Kouga said his words, Mr Buff walked past them. He walked-up to InuYasha. "Well what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked the depressed teen. InuYasha shook his head, and walked down the hall. "Well I'll be damned." Buff said as he turned, and walked down the hall. Miroku and Kouga were curious. "He's friends with BUFF?" Miroku said as he started laughing. Just as Miroku started laughing, Kagome walked down the hall. "Well hey, sweetheart." Buff said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile, and continued walking. "She's friends with him, TOO." Miroku said with a loud laugh. He couldn't stop for some reason. When he looked to his friend, he noticed that he was gone. "He went after Kagome." Miroku said under his breath as he stopped laughing, ignoring the watchfull eyes, and slammed his locker door. Everyone turned around.

(BRi Note :this is part 1! part 2 should be posted by tonight!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	4. Gotcha: part 2

**Continued :**

(This is the same day at school, as the last chapter!)

InuYasha continued staying quiet for the rest of the day. Miroku and Kouga were starting to get really worried. They asked Kikyo to talk to him, but she rejected for some reason. "Who else do we know that can talk to him?" Miroku asked. They knew that neither of them were the BEST people at advice.

It was the end of the day. Kagome was walking threw the field to go-home, when she spotted her friend, sitting on the bleachers, with a plain face. She hesitated, as she walked up the bleachers, and sat next to him. InuYasha didn't seem to notice. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. No answer. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked. No answer. "Um, I'll just see-ya later, I guess." Kagome said as she stood, and started walking down the bleachers. As she was about to take her first step, there was a tug on her arm. Kagome turned, and smiled. "I need someone to talk to." InuYasha said in a quiet voice as he looked into her eyes. Kagome nodded, and sat. InuYasha told her everything that he had found-out the pervoius day. Kagome was wide-eyed. "I think it's all my fault." InuYasha said as he his his eyes, under his bangs. Kagome leaned-up, and kissed him on the cheek. InuYasha blushed. "I think that you should just tell her that you know. If she really cared, she wouldn't have cheated in the first-place." Kagome said while nudging her crush on the arm. For the first time that day, InuYasha smiled. Kagome stood, and held her hand out. "Come on. I'll take you home." She said with a smile.

**Night :**

InuYasha was still feeling depressed. He had felt alittle better, when Kagome had called to see how he was doing. _"She must really care about me." _He said to himself with a smile, as he reached for his backpack. InuYasha pulled-out the journal that he had some-what become obsessed with. "I wonder why she asked me to keep it?" He asked himself as he started reading. Just as he started reading, his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"It's over."

(HANG UP)

InuYasha had started crying. "Damn her. Right when I started feeling better, she ruins it." He said in a whisper as there was a knock at his door. InuYasha unplugged his alarm clock, and threw it at the door. The person, stopped knocking. "InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he walked-in. InuYasha didn't answer. Miroku took a seat next to his bestfriend. "I see that you're still upset." He said with a smile. No answer. "Should I call Kik-" Miroku didn't get to finish. "NEVER say that name in my face." InuYasha said with a death glare. Miroku put his hands-up in defence. "Ah. I see. You and Kik-, I mean K, split." He said in a shaky voice. He had almost said Kikyo's name. No answer. "I think that you should be happy. Now, you've got your life free to do whatever. WITHOUT, Kik-, I mean, K, holding you back." Miroku said with a smile, to try to attempt to calm his bestfriend down. InuYasha STILL, didn't answer. "I'll just see you tomorrow. You're lucky that tomorrow's Saturday. You'll get to start your new life, fresh." Miroku said with a wave, as he left. InuYasha burried his face into his pillow, and cried.

It was the next day. InuYasha hadn't left his room, and it was about noon. "I need to talk to Kagome." He said as he looked at his black phone. His claw, didn't reach for it. He started to wonder why. _"I've been talking to her alot, lately. Does it bother her?" _He said to himself as he looked at his ceiling, as there was a knock on the door. InuYasha didn't answer. He was relieved, when he heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

The gang, was standing outside their friends house. "It didn't work." Kouga said as he took a seat on the porch. "Then who-else will he talk to?" Miroku asked. Sango's eyes lit-up, as she reached for her cell. She called someone that she knew that she could depend on.

In about five minutes, Sango gave a sigh of relief, when she saw her bestfriend walking towards her. "What'd you guys want me for?" Kagome asked. Sango knocked on the front door. Sesshomaru answered it. "Here she is." Sango said with a pointed finger. Kagome was confused. Sesshomaru's facial expression didn't change. He grabbed Kagome's sleve, and dragged her inside, and up the stairs. Sesshomaru stopped infront of a gray door. He knocked on the door. Still no anser. "Go ahead." He said with his emotionless voice, as he walked down the stairs. Kagome hesitated, as she walked in. She took a seat in a chair, next to her crush's bed. InuYasha stared at her, with life-less eyes. Kagome was shocked. She thought that it was about her. When Kagome was about to say something, InuYasha out his finger on her lips. He didn't smile. "It's not you. I just don't wanna talk right now." He said in an emotionless tone. Kagome just nodded, and removed the finger. She tried her best not to say anything. Sometimes, Kagome would steal a glance at her crush. But once he would turn and look at her, she would look away, blushing. For the first time that day, InuYasha laughed. Kagome looked at her crush, and smiled. _"I'm glad that I was able to make him laugh. It seems like he needed it. Even though, I have no-clue what I did." _She said to herself as she brought her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. "You okay?" InuYasha asked. Those were his first words of the day. Kagome's felt herself blush. "What about you? Sango says that there's something wrong with you." She said with a confused tone. InuYasha stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes. He sighed, and began his story. Kagome listened to every detail. From the dirty deatils, to the shitty ones. "I'm sorry that Kikyo dumped you." She said in a whisper as she looked down. She lifted her head, when her crush laced his claw, with her hand, his eyes still closed. "I'm okay, NOW. I just needed someone to talk to about it." InuYasha said with his eyes still closed. Kagome smiled. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. She knew pretty-much everything about her crush, including the many faces of him. From the pissed face, to the thinking face. "You." InuYasha simply said, as he slowly opened his eyes. Kagome blushed a DEEP pink. InuYasha looked over to her, and smiled. He sat-up, and lifted the girl into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Kagoem leaned into his chest. InuYasha laid back down, and closed his eyes. Kagome didn't bother moving.

About an hour later, Kagome had no-idea where she was. She realized, that she was on her crush's back. "You're up." InuYasha said with a smile, as he turned to face his semi-girlfriend. Kagome returned the smile. She hopped-off his back, and struggled to her feet. "So ... where are we going?" She asked. InuYasha laced his hand with hers, and tugged her to start walking. "Nowhere. I just needed to get outside." He said as he saw someone that he never wanted to face. He hid his eyes. "What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she looked where the Hanyou was looking. Kagome gasped. "Come on!" She yelled as she started dragging her friend, away from the agony. Kikyo was sitting on a bench at the park, with a young man, named Nakuru Hengu. "InuYasha. You okay?" Kagome asked once the two were far enough so that they could talk. InuYasha didn't answer. He pulled Kagome into a hug. "I'm fine." He said in a whisper as he rested his chin on her head. Kagome nodded into his chest.

For the rest of the day, InuYasha didn't leave Kagome's sight. He was scared to be alone. He didn't want to experience what had happened to him earlier that day. The two would walk, holding hands, down the street, and window shop at the mall. Nothing special. InuYasha figited, when he started smelling Kouga's scent. It had anger in it. "HE must have seen us together." He said under his breath with a smile.

**That Night :**

Kagome was sitting on her bed, in a white shirt, and pink pajama pants. She was curious as to what had happened that day. "I even made-out with him, just now. What does that mean?" Kagome asked herself as her phone started ringing. She could almost tell who it was. But when she looked at the caller ID, she cursed herself.

"Hey Sango."

(Long Silence)

"Hey. Kagome, I need you here, with me. Miroku and I broke-up."

"That's all I need to know, I'm coming."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome changed out of her pajama pants, and replaced them with denim jeans. She walked downstairs, and looked at the clock. It was 9:30. Kagome put her black shoes on, and fled. She walked in silence. Talking to herself here-and-there, and thinking about her crush. She blushed, when her bestfriends house came into view. Two people, were sitting on the porch. Kagome took a seat next to her crush. InuYasha looked down, and smiled. He laced his claw, with her hand. Miroku was going to question his friends, when the door swung open. Sango dragged Kagome by the hair, inside. Miroku started laughing. InuYasha glared at his bestfriend. "Just what's so funny?" He asked. Miroku shut-up, and didn't bother saying anything. He knew that he would get clobbered, if he even tried. Still, he smiled to himself. "I see that things are going rather well between Kagome-sama, and yourself." He said in a cheerfull tone. InuYasha thought about knocking his bestfriend out, but didn't. He blushed a small blush, and smiled. "I'm not all that sure." Was all the Hanyou had to say. Just as he said his words, his other bestfriend, appeared. Kouga glared at his friend, as he sat. InuYasha tried to avoid eye-contact. "WHAT?" He finally asked. Kouga didn't answer. He had to get answers. "So what's she got, that we don't?" He asked in a harsh tone. "What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked. Kouga was fuming. "DON'T YOU ACT STUPID! YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT! HOW COME YOU'D RATHER TALK TO KAGOME, THAN US!" He yelled with a pointed finger. InuYasha didn't answer; He blushed. _"Because I wanted to talk to her about it."_

Sango was blabbing-on about how much of a pervert her boyfriend is, and that she caught him, rubbing another girls ass. Kagome wasn't listening. She was busy, thinking about her crush. _"He's so sweet. Not like the other guys that have asked me out. Wait. He hasn't even asked me out. I don't really mind. I'll just always like him." _She said to herself with a smile. Sango noticed. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT!" She yelled. Kagome didn't answer. "I was listening. Go on." She said with a plain face. Sango nodded, and began her story from the beginning, AGAIN.

It was about 9:45. Kagome still hadn't left the house. InuYasha was starting to get worried, and, it was almost his curfew. _"I wanna see her before I have to go!" _He said to himself with a sigh. He was already annoyed, when Kouga wouldn't stop staring at him. Miroku couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend. "Say InuYasha. Do you think that she can do it?" Miroku asked, referring to Kagome. InuYasha nodded. _"Besides, she helped me." _As InuYasha thought his thoughts, the door opened, and Sango stepped-out. She sat next to her boyfriend, without a word. Kagome stepped-out, closing the door, and grabbed her friends' claws. She dragged them to start walking. Kouga thought that he was in heaven. InuYasha was alittle jealous. "Damn him." He said under his breath as he squeezed the girls hand that he was holding. Kagome sensed that there was something bothering her life-long crush. She was glad, when Kouga's house, came into view. "See-ya tomorrow, Kouga-kun." Kagome said with a smiled, as she let-go of his hand. Kouga smiled and waved, as he walked into his house. InuYasha smiled, and swung Kagome onto his back. He started walking in the direction to her house. "InuYasha. What'd you wanna talk to me about?" Kagome asked as she rested her head to the side of her crush's back. InuYasha blushed. "It's nothing." He simply said as he crossed the street, about three minutes from his destination. After those three minutes, InuYasha cursed himself. _"I could have walked slower." _He said to himself, as he took the Kagome off his back. InuYasha placed his lips on hers. She leaned into the kiss.

**Next Day :**

InuYasha was pretty-much having a shitty day so far. He hadn't seen Kagome. He was sitting with his friends, in his garage. "Sooo ... InuYasha. Is there something going-on AT ALL between the two of you?" Miroku asked with a smile. InuYasha eyes that were filled with happiness, turned fierce. He knocked his bestfriend out. Kouga was growling. "She just takes pitty on you." He simply said, as he left, just as Kagome appeared. InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about what his demon-friend, had said. _"What if Kouga's right? Does Kagome just hang-out with me, because she feels sorry for me?" _He asked himself as he stood, and walked up to the girl that was walking towards him. He laced his claw with her hand, and dragged her into his house, and up the stairs to his room. InuYasha sat the girl in his chair, and knelt. He put his claws, on her shoulder. He looked DEEP into her eyes. "I need to ask you something. Why do you hang-out with me?" InuYasha asked as he looked down. Kagome blushed. "I hang-out with you, because I can tell that you're hurting from the whole Kikyo thing, and ... because I like you." She said in a whisper. InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat. He lifted his head, and kissed the girl that had said the words that he had wanted to hear. Kagome leaned into the kiss. InuYasha stood, still in the kiss. He carried Kagome bridal style, and laid on his back, on his bed, putting the girl ontop of him. InuYasha broke the kiss, and used his thump to rub circles in her back. Kagome turned her head to the side, on her crush's chest. She slowly closed her eyes. "Did you really mean what you said?" InuYasha asked as he stared at his ceiling. Kagome opened her eyes, and kissed her crush's chin. She smiled. "Yeah." About ten minutes later, InuYasha and Kagome were watching TV in the living room, hand-in-hand.

(BRi Note :sry that i didn't post this chapter last night! i forgot! sry ... anyways ... no PREVIEW! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	5. Abusive over a rejection

**I Want You :**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black top, and a grey jacket. She was also wearing kacki green pants. Kagome looked-out the window, and smiled. "It's raining." She said as she walked down the stairs. Kagome waved to her mom, that was in the kitchen, and left. It was Monday. She had school. As Kagome walked to school, she couldn't stop thinking about all the things that had happened the following weekend. "InuYasha." She said in a whisper, as her school came into view. Kagome got alittle confused, when she saw her friend running towards him. "Kagome-sama. We need you to have a talk with InuYasha, again. He's not talking to anybody." Miroku said with a worried tone. Kagome couldn't help, but be worried herself. The two walked up the stairs to their school. Kagome was really starting to get worried. _"We stayed-out almost all last night. I was the last person he saw. It's all my fault for whatever happened!" _She said to herself as she stopped walking infront of her locker. Kagome took-off her jacket and backpack, and put them in it. She grabbed her binder, and left to find her crush. Just as she started looking, the bell rang. Kagome sighed, and walked to her class.

It was 2rd peroid. Kagome still hadn't seen her crush that day. "See you tomorrow, class!" Ms Tohru said with a wave. No-one waved back. Everyone left. As Kagome left, someone that she thought that she'd never see again, came into her eye-sight. "Kagome?" The person asked. Kagome put-on a fake smile. "Hi Hojo. How have you been?" She asked as she started walking to her next class. She needed her crush to be near her. "I've been okay. I haven't been using AS MANY drugs." Hojo said with a smile. Kagome was glad at that. "What'd you wanna talk to me about?" She asked as she stopped walking. The whole point of walking, was to find her crush. She gave-up. "I just wanted to tell you, that I want you back-" Hojo said as the bell rang. "I've gotta go." He said as he kissed his lover on the cheek, and walked to class. Kagome wiped the kiss, and walked in a fast pace, down the hall. A tear slid down her cheek. _"I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" _She said to herself as more tears started to fall.

InuYasha was sitting on the bleachers with his friends, silent. He gasped, when he caught the scent of Kagome, mixed with salt. InuYasha stood, and walked in a fast pace to where the scent was leading him. He walked into the Shikon High doors, and walked up the flight of stairs. He stopped, infront of the crying girls locker. InuYasha turned her so that she was facing him, and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome told him everything.

It was free peroid. When Kagome left her 3rd peroid class, she was glad to see InuYasha waiting for her. She laced her hand with his claw, and tugged him to start walking. The two walked in silence. "It's nothing, really. Me and Hojo used to date; then he dumped me because of his drugs. That's it. Now, he says that he wants me back." Kagome said with a smile. InuYasha's face turned pale. "So YOU'RE his ex-girlfriend?" He asked. Kagome just nodded in confusion. "I'm not taking him back. That's a promise that I made to myself." She said. InuYasha smiled. "So you're saying that it'd be GOOD for me to ask you out this Friday?" He asked with puppy-dog eyes. Kagome blushed. "Sure." She said as she leaned in his shoulder.

**Friday Night :**

Kagome kissed her new boyfriend, as she stepped-out of his car. InuYasha smiled, and drove-off. Kagome walked in her house; made sure that her mom wasn't around; and ran upstairs to her room. She plopped onto her bed. Words weren't enough to express how happy she was. Kagome reached under her bed, and pulled-out her NEW diary.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dear Diary,

It was amazing. While I was out with InuYasha, he asked me out! And, I said YES! I can't wait till tomorrow. I wanna spend as much time with InuYasha as possible. Even though he doesn't show it, he's still hurting, and I can tell. He says as long as I'm around him, that he'll be okay. But, what happens when we're not together? Does he go crazy? Should I ask? Maybe I will ... I've been talking to him alot for these past few days. From Hojo, to his drugs, to him dumping me. I tokd him everything, EXCEPT that ... after he dumped me three monthes ago, that I wanted him back. Now, I don't. I promised myself. I wonder where InuYasha is? He calls me everyday BEFORE eleven. He hasn't called yet, and I'm starting to get worried. It's 10:45!

Kagome

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

InuYasha was sitting on his bed, thinking about his new girlfriend. He looked over at his clock, and gasped. "Shit it's 10;47! I've gotta call Kagome." He said as he reached for his black phone. As InuYasha reached for his phone, Sesshomaru swung his door open. "Mom and Dad say that you haven't been moping." He said as he sat on his brothers bed. InuYasha smiled. Sesshomaru's face turned from filled with no-emotion, to filled with curiousity. "Alright. Who is she, and have you had sex with her?" He asked. InuYasha was wide-eyed. "GET OUT!" He yelled. Sesshomaru chuckled, as he left the room. Even as InuYasha's brother walked down the stairs, you could still hear the laughing from his room. "That ass." InuYasha said under his breath as he looked at the clock, again. It was 10:54. He dialed his girlfriends number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Sorry that I didn't call earlier."

"That's okay! Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about you."

"You don't mean that."

"Hell yeah."

(5 Hours Later)

"InuYasha. It's three in the morning, and we're still talking!"

"Alright. I'll let you go to bed. Bye."

"I'll see-ya tomorrow, Inu!"

(HANG UP)

Kagome plopped onto her bed. Well sure, she was tired. But, her heart was racing. Her heart, was full of lust, and ... love.

**Abucive Over A Rejection :**

InuYasha was sitting at the mall, tired. He had stayed-up all night with his girlfriend, just talking. He was as tired as hell. InuYasha slowly closed his eyes, while sitting in a chair, trying his best to listen to his friends talk. "Alright. Either you're drunk, or you stayed-up all night." Kouga said with a laugh, and pointed finger. InuYasha opened his eyes, and didn't say anything. He was too tired to argue. Miroku was shocked, that his bestfriend stayed quiet. "InuYasha. You know where Kagome-sama is? I've gotta talk to her." He said with a smile. InuYasha's smiled. Kouga glared at his friend. "I'm not sure. She's probally with Sango." InuYasha said as he inhaled for his girlfriends scent. He caught it, about ten minutes away. _"Good. I need her smile to brighten my day." _He said to himself with a sigh. Miroku smiled, as his girlfriend came running towards him. The two had made-up a few days before. InuYasha got alittle worried, when his girlfriend wasn't with the girl. "Kagome's looking in Macy's." Sango said with a smile. InuYasha nodded, and left his friends to find his girlfriend. He walked into Macy's, and followed the scent that he liked so much. InuYasha smiled, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist. He kissed her on the cheek. Kagome turned in the embrace, and smiled. She placed her lips on his. "Hey. Aren't you still tired from talking to me all night?" InuYasha asked as he broke the kiss. Kagome smiled into his chest. "I'll be okay. Just don't let-go of my hand. I'm scared of falling." She said in a shaky tone. InuYasha smiled and laced his hand with his girlfriends. The two walked threw the mall. They had nothing to talk about, since both of them had been up all night, talking to eachother. Neither of them cared.

After InuYasha MADE-SURE that his girlfriend could walk by herself, he left her to shop with Sango. "WATCH her." Were his last words, as he left to find his friends. InuYasha was watching Miroku decide between a black and purple top. "What's the difference? The only colors you wear are purple and black." InuYasha said after watching his bestfriend stare at the two tops. Miroku looked at himself, and laughed. He was wearing a black top, and purple army pants. "You're right. Let's go." He said as he put the tops on the rack, and dragged his bestfriend to start walking. "Sooo ... how are things going?" Miroku asked after a long silence.

"What? Me and Kagome?"

Miroku nodded.

InuYasha blushed a small blush.

"Fine. What about you and Sango? Have you grabbed someone else's ass yet?"

"No ... it's killing me. I need to feel the-"

"I don't wanna know! Keep that shit to yourself around Sango."

"Well I'M trying!"

"GOOD. And, keep it that way."

"Fine. Say InuYasha? Do you think that I could grab Kagome-sama's-"

"HELL NO YOU CAN'T! AND, DON'T YOU EVEN TRY!"

Miroku held his hands-up in defence.

The two walked, without conversation.

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That's it's easier to talk to Kagome about your problems, than me and Kouga?"

"I'm not sure. I still talk to you guys about everything. But, I always end-up telling her sooner-or-later. We were on the phone till three this morning."

"So THAT'S why you two look like shit. I almost started thinking that you two fucked-"

InuYasha knocked his bestfriend upside the head.

"Keep your perverted mind to yourself!"

Miroku laughed as he rubbed the rather-large bump on his head.

**Part II :**

Sango and Kagome were shopping. Sango was looking at a pink top, when a farmillar face came into view. "Well LOOK who it is." She said with fake amusement. Kikyo smiled, and started shopping. "So how have you ladies been?" She asked. Sango and Kagome didn't answer. "Well. Nakuru and I have been having a great time!" Kikyo said as she held her right arm out, revealing a silver braclet. "It's pretty." The two girls said at the same time, with an emotionless tone. "Sooo ... Kagome. You still single?" Kikyo asked, trying to start a subject with her enemies. Kagome shook her head. "WHAT'S HIS NAME!" Kikyo asked. Kagome didn't answer. "Come on, Kagome. I bet that InuYasha's looking for you." Sango said as she started pushing her bestfriend. Kikyo's face, turned fierce. She grabbed Kagome mid-ponytail, and used her miko strength, to drag her away. She also put-up a barrier, so that Sango couldn't get to her bestfriend. "I've gotta get InuYasha!" Sango said as she ran-out of the store.

Kikyo shoved Kagome against a wall, so that nobody could see them. "Now, I know DAMN RIGHT, that you're not dating my ex-boyfriend!" She yelled as she used her miko powers, to make her hand glow pink. She slapped Kagome's cheek, as hard as she could. Kagome whinced, as blood started to fall. Kikyo dropped the girl, and the barrier. She left, feeling satisfied. Kagome stood, shaking, and put her hoodie on that was around her waist. She hoped that no-one could see her face with her wearing it. Kagome walked in a fast pace, and left the mall. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"What the hell are you saying that Kagome was just here?" InuYasha asked his friend with curiousity. He had sniffed the store for his girlfriends scent, and it was faded. "I'm not sure. Kikyo dragged her away, and put-up a barrier." Sango said while reaching for her phone. She dialed her bestfriends phonenumber. Kagome didn't answer. "Why don't you try calling. I don't think she'll answer to me." Sango said as she put her phone away. InuYasha reached for his black phone. He dialed his girlfriend number. Still, no answer. InuYasha was really getting worried. Miroku tried calling. STILL ... no answer. "Let's just go see if she's at home." Sango said as she dragged her boyfriend, and friend out of the mall.

(BRi Note :see! i posted two chapters today! next chapter should be posted by tomorrow! yay! its a weekend! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	6. Save me

**Morning :**

It was Sunday Morning. Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. She had a scar on her face from the slap she had gotten from her enemy. _"Why would she get mad when she's the one that dumped InuYasha in the first place?" _She said to herself as she put the hood to her hoodie, on her head. Her scar wasn't that bad. She just had three cuts. The rest of the scar had vanished the day before. Even the purpleish color. Kagome put-on a small smile, and left her house to find her friends; hoping to act as-if nothing ever happened. She was alittle happy, when she saw her friends, sitting on a bench at the park five minutes away from her house. Kagome took a seat next to her boyfriend, and leaned on his shoulder. She tried to avoid eye-contact. Not because of her scar, but because when her boyfriend had called that night, she didn't answer. _"He should be mad at me." _She said to herself as she laced her hand with his claw. InuYasha was alittle curious as-to why his girlfriend hadn't said anything. Sango stood, and stood infront of her bestfriend. "LET ME SEE!" She yelled in a demanding tone. Kagome was confused. "See what?" She asked. Sango reached for her bestfriends hand, and pulled her ahead to the grass so that InuYasha couldn't use his Inu-hearing to listen. "Don't try to lie, Kagome. I know that Kikyo hurt you yesterday. I know you ALOT more than you think." She said in a motherly tone. Kagome hesitated, as she reached for her hood. She pulled it back. Sango gasped. "That ass." She said under her breath. She touched her bestfriends cheek. Kagome flinched. "It doesn't look that bad; does your mom know about this?" Sango asked with concern. Kagome shook her head, she wasn't in the mood for talking. She put her hood back-on. Sango pulled it off. "You're still pretty. Don't let **HER** get the best of you." She said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile; as she put her hood back-on. Sango laughed. By that afternoon, Kagome was laid on her bed, writing in her diary. For some reason, she wanted to be alone.

Lulu was sitting on the couch downstairs, watching TV with her boyfriend, Del. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Lulu said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and went to answer the door. "Oh hello Sango. You're all here to see Kagome?" She said as she pointed upstairs. "Thanks Ms Higurashi." Sango said with a smile as she dragged her boyfriend, and friend upstairs. She knocked on her bestfriends door. "Come in." A cheerfull voice said from inside. Sango smiled, and walked in. She sat her boyfriend and friend, on the bed. Kagome was confused. "Before you say anything, we're all HERE for you." Sango said in a friendly tone. Kagome smiled. InuYasha was curious, but he just smiled at his girlfriend. He hadn't seen one of her gorgous smiled that day; and it meant something to him. Kagome was faced to the side, so that her he couldn't see her cheek. She turned to face him, and gave him a smile. InuYasha gasped. "Just what the hell happened to you!" He yelled as he put his claw on his girlfriends cheek. Miroku gave his attention to his FEMALE bestfriend. He stood and left, dragging his girlfriend. Kagome blushed, and looked down. "I don't wanna talk about it." She simply said. InuYasha sighed, and lifted her into the air. He sat where she was sitting on the bed, and put her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome leaned into the embrace. "You know, I'm still not gonna tell you what happened." She said in a plain voice, as she turned so that she was facing her boyfriend. InuYasha gave her puppy-dog eyes. Kagome quickly turned around, so she wouldn't fall for the trick that she practically invented when she was a kid. About one hour later, InuYasha was still holding his girlfriend; waiting for an answer. When he was tired of waiting, he turned his girlfriend so that she was facing him. InuYasha sighed. His girlfriend had ... fallen asleep. "Damn." He said to himself as he laid his girlfriend down on her bed. He kissed her, and left; with a smile on his face.

**Not Again :**

It was about four. InuYasha was driving, while holding his girlfriends hand. He never wanted to let-go. He had become obsessed with the girl sitting next to him. _"I don't ever wanna loose her." _He said to himself with a smile. "Just what are you smiling about?" Kagome asked playfully. InuYasha took his eyes off the road, and smiled. "Do you have to ask?" He asked with puppy-dog eyes, as the mall came into view.

In a few minutes, Sango was shopping with her bestfriend; while also, watching her. _"InuYasha must REALLY care, if he wants me to watch Kagome." _She said to herself with a smile. She looked to see what her bestfriend was doing. "She's fine. Just looking at pants." Sango said with a sigh, as she looked at a faded, pink shirt. While Kagome was shopping, someone that AGAIN she never wanted to see, stood infront of her. "Hi Hojo." She said with a fake smile. Hojo returned the smile. "Hi Kagome. I was just wondering if you thought about us getting back together?" He said with clapped hands. Kagome sighed. "I already told you, I have a boyfriend." She said in a whisper. Hojo's face turned pale. _"Oh YEAH. That Hanyou." _He said to himself as he said, "But what if you two broke-up?" Kagome was flushed. _"What if InuYasha and me DID break-up sometime? What am I gonna do? I don't think that I could like anyouther guy, as much as InuYasha." _Hojo started laughing. "PLEASE, just think about it." He said with a smile as he kissed Kagome on the cheek, and fled. Kagome whiped the kiss-off, and stared into space. She was curious on the outside, while fuming on the inside. Sango didn't know what to do. She had heard the whole conversation. "STAY here. I'm gonna go get InuYasha." She said with held-out hands, as she left the store. Sango started feeling good about herself as she tried to find her friend. "I feel just like I'm treating Kagome like two things. One, a kid. And two, a dog. I'm watching her like a kid, and I'm treating her like a dog." She said as she caught the back of her boyfriends head. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Miroku turned, and smiled. "InuYasha. I think that there's something wrong with Kagome." Sango said with concern. InuYasha face turned pale. "What're you talking about?" He asked. Sango told him everything that she'd over-heard. InuYasha sniffed the air for his girlfriends scent. He started walking to Macy's. Miroku and Sango continued walking, and window shopping.

InuYasha walked into Macy's, and followed to where his nose led him. He knew two things. One, that his girlfriend was in deep thought. And two, that his girlfriend was angry. He recieved his information, just from inhaling her scent. InuYasha stopped walking, when he was about two feet infront of his girlfriend. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She was thinking. She was thinking so hard, that she hadn't noticed that Kouga had been standing across from her, for about five minutes. InuYasha glared at his friend. Kouga, didn't notice. He was too busy, watching his love shop. Kagome was thinking and shopping, when she sensed someone watching her. She lifted her head, and gasped. "I'm sorry! How long have you two been watching me?" She asked, while feeling guilty. InuYasha smiled, and laced his claw, with his girlfriends hand. He dragged her out of the store; leaving a dazed Kouga. The two walked in silence. Kagome started thinking again. "Hey. You okay?" InuYasha asked, waving his free claw in his girlfriends face. Kagome snapped-out of her thoughts. "Um, yeah. I'll be fine."

**No! This Can't Be happening:**

Kagome was home at about six. She took a seat on the couch, across from her mother. "Hello dear. I have something to tell you." Lulu said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile, to let her mom know that she was listening, when she really wasn't. "Del is moving-in with us!" Lulu said with a squeal. Kagome's face turned pale. "But. Didn't you say that he had a daughter?" She asked. Lulu nodded. "She's moving in, too." She said. Kagome just nodded, and walked upstairs to her room. She felt shitty. _"No! This can't be happening!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_Is Lulu TRYING to kill me! She knows that me and Del don't get along. When we first met, he said that I looked like a guy, JUST because I had my hair but short, REALLY short. I don't know what the hell was his problem ... I liked it. Just thinking about it, gives me the creeps. And, even worse! His daughters moving in! What if Lulu and Del get married? We'll be step-sisters! Wait. I don't even know who this girl is. Why should I be worried? She could be five for all I know. Now that I think about it, having a little sister might be fun! I can't stop thinking about it. What about dad? I know that I've never met him, but ... wouldn't he feel sad? You know, to know that his ex-girlfriend is having a man move-in with her? I should just drop the subject. I've never met the man. I don't know his birthday, his phonenumber, or even if he's married and has other kids! All I know, is that his name is Koya. They split before I was born, and that's all I was told. Lulu says that I look just like him. Same hair, and same light-brown skin-tone. I still have no-clue where I get my light-blue eye color from! Lulu has black hair, and dark-green eyes. We don't look anything alike. Sometimes ... I wish we did. There was this one time when Lulu dragged me with her to the mall so that she could pick a dress for a date, when a woman passed us. You know what she said? She said, "Hello, CHILDREN!" I was fuming. "That's my mom, lady!" I wanted to shout. But ... Lulu took it as a compliment. I wonder why?_

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kagome closed her diary, and shoved it under her bed. "Kagome! Come down here! They're here!" Lulu yelled from downstairs. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She put-on a fake smile, and slowly walked downstairs. She gasped, at who was at the door. Kagome wanted to turn, and run, but ... forced her legs to stay. "Kagome. This is Kikyo." Del said with a smile. Kagome was wide-eyed. _"Noooo! Please tell me that this isn't happening! I already made-up an excuse for the bruises on my cheek. What if she tries to hurt me? Even worse ... what'll InuYasha think!" _She said to herself. "Help Kikyo get her things upstairs." Lulu said as she pointed outside. There were about twenty suitcases. Kagome sighed, and took three. "This is the worst day of my life." She said under her breath. Kikyo, being the snobby ass she is, broke a nail trying to lift one of her huge bags. _"Kikyo's pathetic." _Kagome said to herself with a giggle. She walked upstairs to an empty room, about the same size as hers. She set the suitcases on the floor, and went to fetch the rest.

**Are You Seroius:**

"Are you serious? You're SURE?"

"Yeah. Kikyo's in the next room, unpacking."

"I feel so sorry for you."

"I'll be okay. It's just gonna be harder. And guess what? She has RULES! I'm not aloud to use the hall-way bathroom, she claimed it as hers. I don't really mind that, since I have one in my room. But, some of them, I can't take."

"Like what?"

"I'm not aloud to wear RED, anywhere near her."

"Why?"

"I'm not all that sure. But, I'm wearing a red top right now."

InuYasha laughed.

"KAGOME! GO HELP KIKYO!"

Lulu yelled from downstairs.

"What was that?"

"My mom. She wants me to help Kikyo."

"I'll just call you later then?"

"Alright. What do you wanna do tomorrow, since there's no school?"

"Not sure. We'll talk about it later."

"Kay! Bye Inu!"

(HANG UP)

Kagome left her room, and walked down the hall to Kikyo's. She put-on a fake smile, as she walked in. "What do you need help with?" She asked. Kikyo lifted her head, and threw a bag at her emeny. "Just put the clothes in that bag, in my closet." She said in a cold voice. Kagome just nodded, as she reached for a hanger. "Look. I'm not happy about this. Just to let you know, this DOESN'T change anything. We're not friends, or anything of that bullshit." Kikyo said with a glare. Kagome just nodded, and went-back to hanging clothes-up. She wasn't in the mood to fight.

**Things Get Bad :**

Kagome awoke the next morning, at about five. There was a noise, that sounded like a trumpet. Kaogme sat-up, and followed the noise. She opened Kikyo's bedroom door. "What? I can play my trumpet whenever I want; since I live here." Kikyo said with a smile, as she went-back to playing. Kagome slammed the door shut, and walked back to her room. She tried to sleep, the best she could.

It was 8:30. Kagome was just getting-up. "Hello dear." Lulu said with a smile. She was sitting on the couch. Kagome sat down, without a word. "I see that you didn't sleep well." Lulu said in an attempt to get her daughter to smile. Kagome just leaned into the couch, pretending that it was her boyfriends embrace that she loved. Lulu sighed. "You'll get used to Del and Kikyo living here." She simply said, as she left the living room. Kagome turned, and looked at the clock. It was 8:41. "InuYasha's coming to get me." She said with a smile, as she stood, and walked to her room.

Kagome left her house about ten minutes later. She smiled, when there was a red mustang, by the curb. She got into the car. InuYasha bent-down, and captured his girlfriend in a kiss. Kagome leaned into it. InuYasha broke-it, and turned his car on. "You look tired." He said with concern as he drove-off. Kagome sighed. "I know. I'm okay." She said with a smile. InuYasha returned the smile, and pulled-up to Miroku's. He had been asked, to bring his girlfriend to his bestfriend. The two walked to the front door. Miroku answered it, before they had a chance to knock. Miroku smiled, and dragged his friends in. He sat them on his couch. "I need to ask you a question." He said, while turning to the girl in his bestfriends lap. Kagome looked-up, and smiled. "Sure. What is it?" She asked. Miroku took a seat. "Do you know all the guys that Sango's dated?" He asked. Kagome had to think for a minute. "There was only one. His name was Omi. They dated in the seventh grade; until tenth grade. Then, they started fighting, and Sango would cry alot. Then ... they broke-up." She said with curiousity. "Why?" She asked. Miroku's face turned pale. "Nothing. Just asking." He said with a smile. "What about you?" Kagome asked. InuYasha put his claw over his girlfriends mouth. Miroku felt all his blood, rush to his feet. "Let's just say that I don't like to talk about my previous relationships." He said in a shaky tone. Kagome just nodded. InuYasha removed his claw, and sighed. _"I thought she was gonna ask how many he'd had sex with. That's every single one. And, he's had what ... HUNDREDS of girlfriends." _He said to himself with a smile.

(BRi Note :muhahaha! you people gotta wait! just letting you know to check my story whenever you can cuz its the weekend so i have alot of time to type! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	7. Confrontations and confessions

**Next Morning :**

Kagome awoke, feeling very cold. She turned her head towards her window, and gasped. She couldn't see out of it. Snow, was covering it. "It's snowing? THIS early? It's only November!" Kagome said as she jumped with joy. "I just love snow." She said as she pulled a sweater out of her closet, and put it on. She walked down the hall, to see if her mother was awake. Kagome opened the door, and sighed. Kikyo, was in the bed, with her mom and Del. _"I always did that when I was a little kid, and it was snowing. I was scared that a snow monster would get me." _She said to herself as she walked back to her room. Kagome took a long, hot shower, and got dressed. She didn't really mind the cold. The only difference in her clothes, was a jacket. Kagome slipped her backpack onto her back, and left for school. She didn't even bother waking Kikyo.

**ConFrontation :**

InuYasha was walking down the school halls. He couldn't help but laugh at the way some students were dressed. "It's not even that cold." He would keep saying to himself. InuYasha walked to his locker, to see his bestfriend, waiting at it. "Did you wanna talk to me?" He asked with curiousity. Miroku shook his head. "It's nothing." He simply said with a smile. InuYasha put his backpack into his locker. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. InuYasha turned, and gasped. It was ... Hojo. "Sorry Miroku. You mind if I steal InuYasha for a moment?" Hojo asked. Miroku just nodded, and walked down the hall. InuYasha was confused. Hojo turned to face the Hanyou. "Hello. I would like to discuss yourself and Kagome." He said with a smile. InuYasha just nodded. "What about it?" He asked. Hojo began. "I just think that she'd rather be with a human, or a full demon-" Hojo was interutpted "But NOT a Hanyou?" InuYasha asked with a pissed tone. Hojo nodded. "That's just the way things are." He said as he patted the Hanyou on the shoulder, and left. InuYasha stared-off into space. He didn't even notice, Mr Buff step infront of him. "Hello sonny. How are you these days?" Buff asked. InuYasha just sighed. "Oh, I see. You're feeling shitty. I say, talk to someone about it. OR, you're gonna be everyone's worst enemy today." Buff said with a smile, as he walked down the hall; broom in hand. InuYasha closed his locker, and walked to first peroid. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Would you talk to him?" Miroku asked during the five minute break between second and third peroid. Kagome was confused. "Is there something wrong with him?" She asked. Miroku shrugged. "I'm not all that sure." As Miroku said his words, his bestfriend walked down the hall; without a word. Kagome was starting to get worried. _"He hasn't talked to me about it, yet. I wonder why?" _She said to herself as Sango appeared. "Hey. Is there something wrong with InuYasha?" Sango asked. "We're trying to find-out, ourselves." Miroku said as he laced his hand with his girlfriends. "Hey. Kagome, did you and the mutt get in a fight?" Kouga asked from behind. Kagome was really worried. She walked-off to find her boyfriend. Everyone else, went to class. Kagome continued serching, until the bell rang. A tear slid down her face, as she changed her direction to third peroid.

**ConFessions : **

It was third peroid. Kagome took a seat in her Acc. English class. She managed to steal a glance at her boyfriend. As usual, she thought that he was beautiful. Class was mostly boring. My Myoga would talk mostly about himself; and the students would nod, to let him know that they was listening; when they weren't. The bell rang. My Myoga waved, and went-back to grading papers. The class left. Kagome walked in a fast pace, to keep-up with her boyfriend. It was free-peroid. When Kagome couldn't keep-up with her boyfriend any longer, she pulled on his shirt. InuYasha turned, and smiled. He butterfly kissed her. "What is it?" He asked. Kagome was confused. "Aren't you supposed to be mad?" She asked. Now, InuYasha was confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Kagome told him everything that she'd been told that day. InuYasha laced his claw with his girlfriends hand, and dragged her down the emtpy hall. He stopped, infront of the library. He told her about what Hojo had told him. Kagome was wide-eyed. All she could do, was hug her boyfriend.

For the rest of the day, Kagome tried her best to stay-away from her ex-boyfriend. For her boyfriends sake. _"I can't believe that Hojo said that to him. I would have broke-down if that was me. InuYasha's really strong with himself. But, it's nice that he opened himself out to me. At first, I thought that it was my fault for him being quiet." _Kagome said to herself as she started walking home. The snow had stopped, but ... there was still snow everywhere. "I wonder where Kikyo is? Del probally let her stay home. Lucky." Kagome said under her breath, as she heard someone calling her. She turned, and smiled. Her bestfriend, was running towards her. "Kagome. I was hoping that we could talk alittle." Sango said with a smile. The two walked, and talked. Mostly talked. "So you and InuYasha are good now?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "He says that there was never anything bothering him. That's all I know." She said. Sango nodded, and stopped infront of her bestfriends house. "I'll see-ya later!" She said with a smile, as she crossed the street. Kagome walked into her house, and sighed. _"I knew that Del would let her stay home." _She said to herself as she sat on the couch. "Just what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked. She had her hair in low pigtails, and was wearing pink pajama's. "I still live here." Kagome simply said, as she walked into the kitchen; hoping to find her mother. She popped her head into the kitchen, and smiled. Lulu looked-up, from chopping potatoes. "Hello dear. How was school?" She asked as she held-out a knife, and carrots. Kagome smiled, and took the weapon, and vegitation. She started chopping. "It was okay. It was COLD. That's it. What about you?" She asked. Lulu smiled. She bent down to her daughters ear. "Del let her stay home, I didn't. So, don't get mad at me." Lulu said in an emotionless tone. Kagome nodded. "I know that it wasn't you." She said as she started chopping her second carrot.

**Brothery Talk :**

Sesshomaru walked into his house at about five, to see his brother, sitting on the couch. "What is it?" He asked as he sat across from his brother. InuYasha sighed. "Why do people and demons, hate Hanyou's?" He asked in a whisper. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure. Why? Is it about your girlfriend?" He asked. InuYasha nodded. "I'm not all that sure, either. She's the first girlfriend I've ever had ... that doesn't seem to care. Sometimes, I think she doesn't even know." He said with a smile. "A girl that DOESN'T care that you're a Hanyou? I hope you know that I'll be having a talk with this girl." Sesshomaru said with a small smile. InuYasha was confused. "Why?" He asked. Sesshomaru stared at his brother as-if he had said something perverted. "No reason." He said as he stood, and left his living room; leaving his dazed brother. InuYasha stood, and headed towards the door. "I'll see-ya later!" He said as he left.

InuYasha was home in-time for dinner. "How was your day?" Jackie asked her son with curiousity. InuYasha smiled. "Fine." He said. Shippo eyed his brother. _"He's never FINE. Something must have happened; but I think he's better now. Thanks to Kagome." _He said to himself as he started eating.

**Insults, Taken To The EXTREME :**

Kagome was eating in silence. She ignored the insults that she was getting from Del. "Why doesn't that girl eat meat? Doesn't she know that it's good for her?" Del asked Lulu. Lulu just shrugged, and continued eating. Kikyo was trying not to laugh. "Oh, Kagome. I forgot to tell you that Grandma is moving in!" Lulu said with a smile. Kagome's eyes lit-up. She soon, started to worry. "Why? Did something happen to her?" She asked. Lulu laughed. "No dear. She's just old." She said with one of her smiles. Del and Kikyo were confused. For the first time that day, Kagome was happy. Del turned his attention to his daughter. "What'd you do today?" He asked. Kikyo's facial expression didn't change. "Nothing. I stayed home, and Nakuru called. I have a date tonight." She said. Del nodded, and continued eating.

About an hour later, Kagome was sitting on the couch with her grandmother. "I can already tell that I'm not going to like living here." Kaede said to her granddaughter. Kagome smiled. "Okay. Tell me the REAL reason why you moved in." She said with a, "I know what you're up-to," tone. Kaede laughed. "Ye are a smart child. As soon as I found-out that Del and Kikyo were moving-in, I had to come and keep ye in order. In order, I mean stop you from killing them." She said. Kagome nodded. "You know me too well." She said as she leaned on her grandma's shoulder. They both fell asleep. Lulu came downstairs, and put a blanket on the two.

**ConverSation :**

It was after-school the next day. Kagome was walking to her boyfriends house. She was going to TRY to attempt to spend the day with her boyfriend, alone. _"It's been awhile since I've been ALONE with InuYasha. It seems like there's always someone watching us." _Kagome said to herself as she knocked on the door. Shippo answered it. "Hey Kagome!" He said with a smile, as he got into the waiting arms. Kagome hugged the kitsune, and put him down. "Is InuYasha home?" She asked. Shippo shook his head. "But Sesshomaru wants to talk to you." He said as he led the girl to the living room. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch. Kagome sat in the chair across from him. Shippo just left. He knew that they were going to talk about ADULT stuff. Sesshomaru just stared at the girl infront of him, in silence. Kagome was nervous. "Hi." SHe said with a smile. Sesshomaru returned the smile. "Is it okay if I talk to you for awhile?" He asked. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Does it bother you AT ALL that InuYasha's a Hanyou?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "No. It doesn't. It just makes me mad when other people call him a Hanyou. I DON'T GET IT! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A HANYOU! BEFORE I MET HIM, I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS A FULL DEMON!" She said alittle too loud. She put her hand on her mouth. Sesshomaru was wide-eyed. _"That's a first. A girl that doesn't care." _He said to himself. "That's all I needed to know." He said with a smile. Kagome just nodded, and stood. She left in a flash. She walked-home in a fast pace. _"What was that all about? I've always known that Sesshomaru was weird, atleast ... that's what Sango tells me. He's not that bad." _Kagome said to herself as she walked into her house.

InuYasha walked into his house at about four. He was suprised, when his brother was sitting on the couch. "Did you want something?" He asked as he took a seat across from him. Sesshomaru laughed. "No. Not at all. I just had alittle talk with Kagome. She's a keeper." He said with a smile. InuYasha's face turned pale._ "I'll kick his ass if he scared her." _He said to himself as he reached over his brother. He took the phone off the reciever, and walked upstairs. He dialed his girlfriends number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You okay? Sesshomaru said that he talked to you?"

"Yeah. I'm okay! He's okay."

"You SURE?"

"Yeah."

"You sound pissed."

"I know. I am. Kikyo's playing her trumpet, again."

"You want me to come over?"

"No. I'll be okay. I gotta go. Bye."

"See-ya."

(HANG UP)

**Diary Entry :**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_Did InuYasha ask Sesshomaru to talk to me? Maybe I should ask. No, I won't. To tell you the truth, it kinda felt good to tell someone my feelings; beside writing them down. I'll have to add Sesshomaru to my friends list that I keep in my head. Now that I think about it, I wished that I would have told InuYasha to come-over. I need his company. I only saw him today in math and Acc. English. What am I complaining about! Atleast I got to SEE him. That counts. I can wait till tomorrow. I love him._

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

(BRi Note :hey! what's up? thanks for all the reviews! keep checking! next chapter is dedicated to miroku and sango! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	8. A Miroku and Sango christmas

**I Love You/ Christmas Break :**

It was Christmas Break. Kagome was walking threw the mall, with the gifts that she'd bought for friends and family. She was stuck. She had no-clue what to get her boyfriend. "I always thought that I knew everything about him. Now that I think about it, I have to watch him; see what he likes." Kagome said as something caught her eye. It was a rosery. She thought that it was perfect. "I hope he'll like it." She said with a smile, as she walked into the store.

**A Miroku And Sango Christmas :**

Miroku was doing Kagome's job; watching Sango shop. He had gotten his girlfriend the gift that she was looking at. A beautiful pink, gem necklace. It came with a matching braclet. "I love this!" Sango said with a squeal as she looked threw the glass. Miroku smiled to himself. "Miroki. Let's go." Sango said as she laced her hand with her boyfriends. Miroku sighed. "Don't call me that." He said in an irritated tone. Sango eyed her boyfriend. "I like Miroki." She simply said, as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck. Miroku bent-down, and captured his girlfriend in a kiss. The two left, hand-in-hand.

About twenty minutes later, Sango was in her room, staring at the gift that she'd gotten her boyfriend. She had gotten her boyfriend solid gold, earrings. Two per ear. _"Miroki has been the best boyfriend to me. Well sure he's a pervert. But ... a sweet pervert. I like the way he touches me, and feels me. Miroki makes me feel special. I love him. And, he loves me, too. My other boyfriend, Omi, we broke-up after he hit me. I never trusted another guy. Then ... he came along. We were soul mates. The first time we had sex, I was in heaven. Not from the pleasure; but from the person that I had experienced it with. I knew that I ... wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Nobody knows this. Not-even Kagome." _Sango said to herself, as she slid the gift under her bed. She plopped onto her bed, face-first.

Kagome was walking outside to her moms car in the mall parking-lot, when her phone started ringing. She almost dropped all her gifts, as she reached for her phone. She looked at the called ID, and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome. Where are you?"

"Not telling."

"I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay?"

InuYasha laughed.

"I'm fine."

"Kay. I'm coming. Bye."

(HANG UP)

**Confessed Feelings :**

Kagome parked her car near the peir. She walked down the wooden part, stopping by a bench. Her boyfriend came into her eye-sight. "InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha turned, and held his arms out. Kagome got into them. "What'd you wanna talk to me about?" She asked. InuYasha smiled. "I always wanted to tell you, that I love you." He said as he squeezed his girlfriend. Kagome's face turned pale. "I love you, too." She said as she snuggled into her boyfriends chest. The two sat on the bench, in eachothers arms. _"LOVE! HE REALLY SAID LOVE! NOT **LIKE**, BUT LOVE! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD, I'M IN LOVE! AND ... I ALWAYS WILL BE. WITH INUYASHA."_

Kagome wasn't home until about eight. When she walked into her house, there was a pillow thrown at her. She didn't seem to notice. "Kagome. Where the hell have you been? You were gone since eleven this morning!" Lulu asked with concern. Kagome didn't hear anything. She walked slowly, upstairs to her room. She closed her door, and plopped onto her bed. Kagome screamed into her pillow. _"I'm in love. I can't wait to tell Sango! Did InuYasha really mean what he said? Does he even love me? Then, why'd he say it? Why am I even thinking these thoughts? InuYasha and me will be together ... forever." _She said to herself as she reached into her jacket. She pulled-out her boyfriends present that she'd slipped-up her shirt before she'd walked into her house. Kagome held it-up infront of her face. "I think he'll like it. I know him. He likes things that are weird. And, so do I." She said with a smile, as she put the rosery back into the white box that it came in. Kagome reached for a black pen, and wrote on the little card attatched, "I love you."

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'M IN LOVE!_

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Christmas Break-Up :**

Sango was walking to her boyfriends house. She had decided to give her boyfriend his present; a few days early. As she turned the corner to his house, she gasped. Miroku was walking, with ANOTHER woman, under his arm. Sango squeezed the box that her boyfriends present was in, and threw it at his head. Miroku fell to the ground. Sango ran-up to the girl that was around his arm, and started yelling.

"BACK-OFF! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

"OKAY! I'M VISITING HERE, AND I RAN INTO HIM! WE WERE JUST TALKING!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Sango yelled, tears in her eyes.

She ran away.

The mystery girl, helped Miroku stand.

"If that's your girlfriend, then you're crazy."

She said as she walked-off.

Miroku looked to see what was thrown at him.

He gasped, as he picked-up a violet case.

He opened it, and smiled.

"Shit. I screwed-up."

A few minutes later, Kagome was driving to Miroku's house. _"I wonder what's so important that he had to have me COME to his house? And, it's freezing!" _She said to herself as she made a right-turn. Kagome drove for about fifteen seconds, and parked by the curb. She got-out of the car, and knocked on the door. Miroku's mom answered it. "Hello sweetheart. Miroku's upstairs." Mrs Kazzana said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile, and slowly walked upstairs. She knocked on the dark-violet door. Miroku answered it, and dragged his female bestfriend inside. He sat his friend on his bed. InuYasha gasped at his girlfriend. Her complection was pale, and her lips had a blue shade to them. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and lifted her into his lap. Kagome leaned into the embrace. She was freezing. Miroku smiled, and sat. "All right. I've asked you three here to talk." He said while eyeing his friends. InuYasha and Kagome were confused. "What are you talking about? Me and Kagome are the only ones here?" InuYasha said. Miroku checked the room. "Hmph. Kouga's late. Anyways, I need to talk to ALL of you." He said with a smile. Kagome just nodded. She felt like falling asleep. She didn't even notice, that she was already asleep. Kagome snuggled into her boyfriends chest. InuYasha and Miroku chatted. As much as InuYasha protested, Miroku refused to tell his secret. Kagome's ringing phone, caught his attention. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and dug for her phone.

"Hello?"

(Hears Crying)

"Kagome. I need you here, with me."

"What happened?"

"I can't talk about it. I just need you."

"Alright."

"Thanks. You're the best."

(HANG UP)

"That was Sango?" Miroku asked as his friend hung-up her phone. Kagome nodded, and reached for her boyfriends claw. She kissed it, and got-out of the embrace that she was in. Kagome left, without a word; just as Kouga appeared. The demon smiled and waved, as he walked into the room. Kagome returned the smile, and left. She didn't feel good. She drove to her bestfriends house, the best she could. It was blizzering. She could hardly see. Kagome suddenly, threw-up on herself. She stopped the car, and just sat there_. "I can't move."_ She said to herself as she forced her foot to push the gas. Kagome continued driving. She pulled-up to her bestfriends house, and stopped the car. She got-out of the car, to be tackled to the ground, by the wind. The wing was whistling. Kagome stood, and banged on the door. Sango answered it, and dragged her bestfriend inside. "Kagome. You don't look so good. Did you throw-up on yourself?" She asked once the two were in her room. Kagome just nodded, closing her eyes. Sango smiled, and tossed her bestfriend a clean shirt. Kagome returned the smile, and put the shirt on. "So what'd you need me for?" She asked with a cough. A tear fell down Sango's face, as she told her story. Kagome felt herself drift-off at every word her bestfriend said. "So do you think it's over now?" She asked once Sango was finished. Sango was wide-eyed. "I hope not. Miroku's the best. And, I love him." She said with a blush. Kagome smiled. "That's sweet. When are you gonna talk to him?" She asked. Sango shrugged. "I still think he's mad at me for throwing his gift at his head." She said with a pissed tone. Kagome was wide-eyed. "YOU threw his Christmas present at him?" She asked. Sango nodded. "BUT. It was **AFTER **I saw him with that blonde chick."

The two continued talking, until Kagome felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom, and threw-up. Sango's mom had to come get her. "You're not going home in this blizzard. I'll call your mom." Mrs Higuricous said with a smile as she left the room. Kagome just threw-up. _"I want InuYasha." _She kept saying to herself. The more she said it, the more she started feeling better. When Kagome was finally done throwing-up, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her complection was pale, and her eyes were red. She passed-out on the bathroom floor.

Sango watched as her bestfriend slept that night. _"She must really want InuYasha. I wish I could get him here to comfort her. She could use some cheering-up." _She said to herself as her mother walked in. "She'll be fine." Mrs Higuricous said with a smile. Sango returned the smile. "I know. She hardly gets sick." She said as she patted her bestfriends shoulder. She reached for her phone. Sango was ready. Instead of talking, she decided to send a text message. "Plain and simple. It gets right to the point." Sango said as she pressed SEND on her phone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dear Miroki,

Meet me tomorrow at the peir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**What Do You Think:**

"You're going, right?" Kouga asked as he took his eyes away from the phone. Miroku nodded. _"It's simple. I wonder why?"_ He asked himself as he closed his phone. He looked at his bestfriend. "Something trobling you?" Miroku asked. InuYasha shook his head. There really was. _"Kagome's scent has a sick smell in it. I hope she'll be okay." _He said to himself as he reached for his phone. "Just WHO are you calling?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin. InuYasha knocked his bestfriend out.

(BRi Note :this is only part 1! part 2 should be up by tonight! thx 4 all the reviews! anyone else wanna see the movie Flicka besides me? READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	9. A Miroku and Sango christmas: part 2

**Next Day : Part II**

Sango was on her way to the peir. She had taken Kagome home at about 10. It was 10:15. "He'd better be at the peir. I've got something to say. And, I can't keep it to myself aby longer." Sango said with a small tear. She parked in the emtpy parking-lot. She was happy, when she saw her boyfriend; sitting on a bench. Miroku lifted his head, and smiled. Sango didn't smile, and sat next to him. The two sat in silence. Miroku was about to say something, when Sango put a finger on his lips. "I love you." She said with a blush. Miroku was wide-eyed. _"No other girl has ever told me that they loved me. Am I ready for a life-long comitment?" _He asked himself, as he removed the finger. "I love you, too." He said with a smile. The couple kissed. Sango couldn't believe that she had become so bold. _"Miroku and I are in love. It's true; and ... I never want it to end. Love is the thing that keeps us together. And ... what makes me always forgive him for all the stupid things he does." _She said to herself as she leaned into the kiss. The two sat in eachothers arms, for what seemed like forever.

InuYasha was driving to his girlfriends house. He really started to get worried, when she didn't answer her phone the night before, when he had called. _"I hope she's okay." _He said to himself as he turned a corner to his girlfriends. InuYasha stepped-out of his car, and knocked on the door. Kaede answered it, and smiled. She let the Hanyou in. "Don't kiss her." She said as she sat on the couch. InuYasha nodded, and waved to Ms Higurashi, and his mom, that were in the kitchen. He was getting a glare from Del. InuYasha walked upstairs in a fast pace. He cursed himself, when his ex came into his view. Kikyo smiled, and wrapped her arms around her ex's neck. InuYasha pushed her away, and walked to his girlfriends room. He felt like crying. _"She still has the dignity to show her face around me after she dumped me! She's acting like she wants me back. Does she? Hell no I'm not taking her back! I love Kagome too much to hurt her. But what about Hojo? He already wants Kagome back. I just wanna beat the shit out of him, but Kagome would beat the shit, out of me. She wouldn't! Well ... yeah she would. And, she'd never forgive me for it." _He said to himself as a tear fell. InuYasha walked into his girlfriends room, and pulled-out her computer chair. He took a seat, and just watched. He thought she looked life-less. He smiled, when his girlfriend slowly opened her eyes. "You okay?" InuYasha asked as he laced his claw, with his girlfriends hand. Kagome shook her head. "What'd you wanna talk about?" She asked with a smile, as she sat-up the best she could. _"I can tell that he's holding-back tears. Why was he crying?" _She asked herself. Another tear fell down InuYasha's face. He buried his head in his girlfriends chest. Kagome hugged him. _"I'm so confused. I don't know what to think anymore. Without Kagome; I'm nothing." _

**A Miroku And Sango Christmas : Continued**

Sango was crying. Miroku had given her her Christmas Present. "I love it! How'd you know?" She asked as she put the necklace, and the matching braclet on. Miroku chuckled. "Who didn't know that that was what you wanted?" He said with a smile. Sango captured her boyfriend in a kiss. Miroku leaned into it. The two were at AppleBee's.

**Love Doesn't Cost A Thing :**

About twenty minutes later, Sango bumbarded into her bestfriends room. "InuYasha, OUT." She said with a glare. InuYasha shook his head, and pulled his girlfriend closer to him. He didn't want to leave her. Sango walked-up to the Hanyou, and just glared at him. InuYasha wasn't scared. "Fine. I see how it is." Sango said as she sat. InuYasha didn't seem to care. He thought he was going to die, when Sango started talking about make-up. InuYasha couldn't take it. "FINE." He said as he took his girlfriend out of his lap, and set her on her bed. He waved, and left. Sango started laughing. "That always works." She said with a smile. Kagome was curious. "Did you and Miroku make-up?" She asked. Sango nodded. Her eyes were shimmering. "I said out of no-where that I loved him, and he said that he loves me, too!" She said with a squeal. Kagome smiled. "I'm happy for you. Anything else?" She asked. Sango held-out her right wrist, and took her necklace out of her shirt. "You've been staring at those at the mall for weeks! Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed and nodded. "He's sweet. But, I'm worried. He didn't say anything to me about the bruise I gave him from throwing his present at him. I think he's mad about that." She said in a whisper. Kagome didn't know what to say.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's almost Christmas. Things have really happened in the past few days. InuYasha told me that he loves me, and Miroku and Sango split, AGAIN. They're back together, though. Anyways, I'm still sick. I feel really sad. I hope I get better! Or else, I'm gonna be sick for Christmas._

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

It was about 11. Kagome wanted to stay-up until midnight. She sat in her bed, board. Something blue, caught her eye. Kagome looked on her dresser, and picked-up a small, blue box. She read the tag. "I love you." It said. Kagome opened it, and gasped. It was a beautiful ring. There was a light-blue rock in the middle, with a silver rim. "I LOVE IT!" She yelled. Kagome put it on, and stood the best she could. She walked to her mirror to look at herself. _"How did he know! He's the best! I love him, so much! I hope he likes the rosery. I gave it to his mom after she left earlier today."_

Kagome was staring at her clock. It was 11:59. She looked out of her window. You couldn't see much, but atleast it was something. When she heard her alarm go-off, she looked at her clock. It was midnight_. "Merry Christmas, InuYasha."_ Kagome said to herself as she laid her head on her pillow, falling asleep.

**Day After Christmas :**

InuYasha practically ran to Kagome's house the day after Christmas. He had gotten the rosery; he loved it. _"She knows me backwords and front." _InuYasha said to himself, as his girlfriend came into his eyesight. He quickened his speed. Kagome was walking to her boyfriends house, to say thanks for the ring. She loved it. She lifted her head, when she heard footsteps. "THANK YOU!" They both said at the same time. The couple, laughed at themselves. InuYasha wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist, and kissed her. Kagome leaned into the kiss. The two walked down the street, hand-in-hand. While they walked, Kagome couldn't help but stare at her boyfriends chest. _"He's wearing the rosery." _She said to herself with a smile. InuYasha was looking at his girlfriends right-hand. _"She's wearing the ring."_

**Miroku And Sango :**

Miroku had taken his girlfriend out to breakfast. He tried looking away from her; but couldn't. _"Is this what love feels like?" _He asked himself as he ate in silence. Sango was starting to get worried. She kicked her boyfriend playfully under the table. Miroku lifted his head, and smiled. "Hun, something wrong?" Sango asked with concern. Miroku shook his head. _"It's nice that she cares so much for me." _He said to himself as he reached over the table. He laced his hand with his girlfriends. Sango smiled. A nearby waitress, couldn't help but grin at the teens. "Young love." She said as she set down a gentleman's pancakes.

Kouga was enjoying himself as well. He had taken his NEW girlfriend, out to eat. Her name was Ayame. She had green eyes, and hair that reminded Kouga of Shippo. To him, Ayame was the best thing to ever happen to him; since Kagome. _"My feelings will NEVER change for her. I've got to promise myself that. She's still my world. And, I hope that I'm still hers. If I ever was. Ayame is great. She's fun and all, but I still enjoy playing a game of football with Kagome every ONCE in a while." _Kouga said to himself as he listened to whatever his girlfriend was blabbing-on about. _"The SECOND Kagome's single, I'm making my move." _He said to himself. Ayame stared at her boyfriend with confusion. Kouga just nodded, to let his girlfriend know that he was listening to whatever it was that she was saying. Ayame smiled, and started talking. Kouga didn't listen to a thing. His thoughts kept drifting back to the girl that he had fallen in love with. _"Am I being fair to Ayame? I know that I like her and all; she's great. I'm ... just so confused."_

_Two Weeks Later :_

Alot can happen in two weeks. It had finally stopped snowing. AND, Kagome had gotten braces. InuYasha tried his best not to laugh, everytime his girlfriend smiled. He would just say, "You look cute," everytime he got caught. Sango and Kagome were having fun with Ayame. It felt nice to add a new girl to the group. The three shopped most of the time. Actually, it was mostly Sango and Ayame. For some reason, Kagome felt strange around Ayame. Whenever they would shop, Kagome always felt Ayame staring at her. Kagome also, started feeling jealous. Sango and Ayame were starting to act like bestfriends_. "What if Ayame's replacing me? I'm nothing without Sango."_ Kagome said to herself as she walked threw the mall to Macy's. She was late meeting her bestfriend.

Kagome walked into Macy's, unsuprised. She could hear Sango and Ayame's laughter as soon as she took one step into the store. "Typical." Kagome said as she walked to the womens section. There she found them. Her bestfriend, and nearly enemy, shopping. "Kagome!" Sango said with a wave. Kagome smiled, and walked to them. The three shopped. "It seems that there's less conversation now that there's a third weel." Ayame said with a smirk to the girl standing next to her. Kagome didn't seem to care. She was hurting inside; but she didn't want Ayame to realize how weak she was so she didn't show it. Sango and Ayame just continued talking. Kagome couldn't take it. She felt herself crash on the inside. She left; unnoticed.

Miroku, InuYasha, and Kouga were all sitting at a table near the food court. They all stared at Kagome, when she took a seat next to Kouga; across from Miroku. Kagome stared at them back. "What. You **MEN **got a problem with me sitting here!" She asked with a snarl. InuYasha started getting worried. Miroku put his hands-up in defence. "Alright. Someone's pissed." He said with a smile. Kagome just chewed her gum. She didn't want to talk to anybody, or listen to anybody. She just needed to gather her thoughts. InuYasha was offically worried. _"What's wrong with her? When she came, there wasn't a smile on her face. I'm starting to hurt, too. I haven't kissed her today." _He said to himself with a sigh. "Just what are you so moody about?" Kagome asked with a glare. InuYasha was somewhat frightened. He didn't answer. When Kagome saw Sango and Ayame coming, she fled. InuYasha stood, and followed her. He saw the reaction on his girlfriends face when she saw Sango and Ayame coming. He knew that whatever was bothering her, was big. When InuYasha was tired of following, he quickened his pace, and grabbed his girlfriends wrist. Kagome turned, and glared at her boyfriend. "WHAT." She simply said. InuYasha was hurt. "You can't stop being mad for five minutes to talk to ME." He said in an offended tone. Kagome started having flashbacks. _"InuYasha's right. I've been so mad that I didn't notice how mean I've been acting to him." _She said to herself as she buried her head into her boyfriends chest. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. InuYasha lifted her head, and smiled. "You wanna tell me what's wrong now?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded, as the two walked threw the mall. She told him what was happening for the past few weeks. InuYasha didn't dare drift-off. Kagome sighed, when she was done with her story. InuYasha detected that his girlfriend was really depressed. "You should know that Sango'll always be your bestfriend. She'd never leave you." He said with a smile to prove his point. "You owe me." He said. Kagome smiled. "Owe you what?" She asked. InuYasha smiled a perverted smile. "I need a kiss." He said as he pulled his girlfriend into an embrace. Kagome giggled, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck. The couple kissed.

(BRi Note :here was are! part II! like it? something's gonna happen SOON! what do you think it is? READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	10. Mission impossible

**Diary Entry :**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the first day of school since Christmas Break! I can't wait to get back to school. It seems that everyone else, isn't. I wonder why? Oh well. I always loved school. InuYasha tells me that he loves me atleast once a day, and we've still been talking every night. Somehow, he always knows what I'm doing, when I'm doing it. That kinda gets all my nerves. But, I like it that he cares so much for me. Ayame and I haven't been getting along so well. Lulu and Del are away on vacation, and it's snowing outside, AGAIN. It stopped a few weeks ago. Out of no-where, I woke-up freezing one morning. I looked outside, and smiled. The first day it started snowing again, I had a snow-fight with InuYasha. Of course, he won. **MEN**._ _Still love him! Things have been typical here. Well ... they have so far._

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kagome closed her diary, when her bedroom door opened. "Kagome-chan. Come eat ye breakfast." Kaede said with a smile. Kagome nodded, and got-out of bed. Kaede left to go wake Kikyo. About 20 minutes later, Kagome was eating, while having a conversation with her grandma. As usual, Kikyo stayed silent. "Kaede. Do I have to go to school? Daddy always lets me stay home when it snows like this." She said with puppy-dog eyes. Kagome wanted to laugh. _"Grandma doesn't fall for those eyes." _She said to herself as she stood, and put her dishes in the sink. Kaede glared at the teen. "No. Ye father has left me in charge of ye until he returns. It's just laziness the way ye sit here all the time." She said with a pointed finger. Kagome was about ready to start laughing. Kikyo leaned into her chair. "Bye grandma." Kagome said as she slipped her backpack on. She left into the chilly air.

Kagome slowly walked to school. There was someone following her. They were hiding behind a tree. Kagome walked past the tree, without noticing. The person, smiled to themselves. They threw a snowball at the girl. Kagome turned, and threw a snowball back. "It's on!" She yelled. InuYasha showed himself, with ten snowballs. Kagome gasped, as her boyfriend threw them all at her. She fell to the ground, laughing. InuYasha walked over to his girlfriend, and held his hand out. "You lost." He said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile, and pecked the snow out of her hair. She hugged herself. "Shit it's freezing." She said with a mumble. InuYasha couldn't help but feel guilty. He wrapped his arms around his shivering girlfriend. "Thank you." Kagome said as she leaned into the embrace. The two walked to school, hand-in-hand.

The day went-by, SLOWLY. The second InuYasha stepped into first peroid, he started missing Kagome. They only had one class together, and that wasn't until 3rd peroid. InuYasha took a seat next to his bestfriend. He was greatfull, that the two had all the same classes. Miroku didn't dare say anything. He knew how his bestfriend was feeling; because he was feeling the same way. He needed his girlfriends ass to grope.

Third peroid came by slow. InuYasha was happy, when he saw his girlfriend walk into the classroom. He could tell that she was cold, since her lips had a blue tint on them. Kagome quietly took her seat. She sensed someone watching her. She turned to her boyfriends direction, and smiled. InuYasha stood, and took a seat infront of his girlfriend. He leaned-up, and kissed her. He watched as her lips returned to their regular color. InuYasha stood, when the person that sat where he was sitting, entered the room. Kagome was happy, and confused as to why her boyfriend had kissed her. "Welcome back, class." Mr Myoga said with a smile. No-one smiled back. "Alright. Since you **CHILDREN** don't want to be nice, I won't. I want a five page report over what you did over your break." Mr Myoga said with a glare. The class started protesting. They were all pissed. After school, InuYasha was doing his homework. His phone started ringing. He smiled, at the caller ID. InuYasha opened his phone, and pressed the SEND button.

"Hey."

"Hey InuYasha. You okay? It seemed like you left school in a hurry."

"I'm fine. Anything else?"

"No. Just tired. What about you?"

"Doing homework; listening to music."

"Who's home?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Nobody. You?"

"I'm not sure where my grandma is, and Kikyo's not home."

"You want me to come-over?"

"Please?"

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you."

Kagome smiled to the phone.

"Thanks. I love you, too."

(HANG UP)

**Oops :**

Ten minutes later, InuYasha was holding his girlfriend in his arms, as the two watched TV. While they were watching it, the front-door opened, and Kikyo and Nakuru walked in. InuYasha tried not to glare at his ex. Kikyo smiled at the back of her ex-lovers head, and dragged her boyfriend upstairs. Once they were gone, Kagome sat-up, and stared at her boyfriend. His face was pale. Kagome gasped, and kissed him on the cheek. She watched as her boyfriends complection returned normal. InuYasha smiled at his girlfriend, and laced his claw with her hand. Kagome was concerned. "You okay?" She asked. InuYasha simply nodded. He tried not to cry. Kagome could tell. _"InuYasha still cries whenever he sees Kikyo and Nakuru together. He must have really cared about her. Alot more than me. It hurts ..." _She said to herself as she leaned on her boyfriends shoulder. She closed her eyes, and just thought. _"It must be true! He loves her! Alot ... that's why he cares so much." _Kagome said to herself as the first tear fell. She flinched, when she felt a hand on her face. Kagome opened her eyes, and looked away from her boyfriend. InuYasha was confused. He knew that his girlfriend was crying because of him; he just knew it. And, it was all his fault.

**Ignoring ME:**

The next day at school, InuYasha noticed that his girlfriend was ignoring him. He started to wonder why. _"I wanna ask her what I did, but she'll just say that I should already know." _He said to himself as he walked down the hall. InuYasha gave a sigh or relief, when he saw the person he was looking for. He tapped the girl on the shoulder. Sango turned, and smiled. "What is it?" She asked. "Has Kagome told you what's bothering her, yet?" InuYasha asked with concern. Sango was confused. "There's something bothering her? I haven't noticed. Come on." She said as she laced her hand with his claw, and dragged him down the street; Miroku following.

The two teens sat on Kagome's bed, as they watched Sango go threw her room. "You wanna tell us why you're going threw Kagome-sama's room?" Miroku asked his girlfriend. "Found it!" Sango yelled as she pulled-out a pink notebook from under her bestfriends bed. She sat in the middle of the two teens, and started flipping threw the pages. "That's her diary! Give it to me!" Miroku pleaded. Sango stood, and walked to the other side of the room. "As much as I want to look threw her diary, we can't. We don't have time. Kagome'll be home soon." She said as she continued flipping pages. Miroku sighed. InuYasha gasped, when his girlfriends scent filled the house. He stood, and shoved his friends into his girlfriends closet.

Kagome walked into her house, and went to the kitchen. Her grandma was cooking dinner. "You need any help?" Kagome asked with a small smile. Kaede looked-up, and shook her head. "Ye get some sleep. Ye look tired." She said with concern. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I've just been thinking alot." Kagome said as she walked upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, she saw that a bear that she always kept on her desk, was on the floor. Kagome walked over to it, and bent-down to pick it up; right infront of her closet. She set it on her desk, and took her jacket off. She opened her closet, and threw it in; without looking. Kagome plopped onto her bed, falling asleep.

The three teens stayed silent. Miroku quietly took Kagome's jacket off his head, and set it on the closet shelf. When Sango was getting tired of being stuck in a closet, she slowly opened the door, and slipped out. InuYasha and Miroku, following. As they left the room, InuYasha stopped. He gave his girlfriend one last glance, before leaving. They walked downstairs. Kaede was on the couch. "You NEVER saw us!" Sango said, while holding-out her pinkie. Kaede nodded, and laced the girls pinkie, with her own. "I never saw ye."

"Wow. I feel like a criminal." Sango said with a smile, as the three drove down the snowy street. InuYasha sighed as he turned the corner to his house. The three decided to go threw the diary there. _"Kagome's gonna kill me when she finds-out that I have her second diary!" _InuYasha said to himself as he pulled into his drive-way. He walked into his house with his friends. InuYasha waved to his parents in the living room, and walked in a fast pace to his room. He could tell that his father was staring at him. He could feel his fathers amber orbs peircing threw his back. _"He's up to something." _InuTashio said with a smile. He knew his son, too well. Once Sango and Miroku were safely in their friends room, Sango took the diary out from under her shirt. She opened it to the most previous date. While she was reading, she saw an ORANGE journal that resembled the one that she was reading, on her friends desk. "Where'd you get that journal? It looks just like this one." Sango asked with curiousity. InuYasha stood, and walked to the journal. He put it under his arm, and took a seat. "Nothing." He simply said. Sango shook it off. "It doesn't say anything. She hasn't written in her diary for the past two days. The question is, how are we gonna slip it back?" She asked. Everyone's face turned pale. They had no-clue.

(BRi Note : part 1 of the DANGEROUS mission! will they get caught? will they NOT? READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	11. The mission: part 2

**The MISSION : PART II**

Kagome walked slowly to school. She was scared. _"I lost my diary! I tore my house apart trying to find it! It's what I keep all my secrets in! Someone could be reading all my thoughts right now! I hope not. I don't even remember taking it anywhere. It always stays under my bed. I even checked Kikyo's room!" _She said to herself as she walked into the school doors. Little did she know; that her friends were following her.

"She doesn't look good." Sango said with a sigh as the three walked down the hall. "You think she knows that it was us?" InuYasha asked. All he got, was his friends faces turning pale. Kagome stepped infront of them, with a small smile. "Are you guys sick or something? You look pale." She said to the pale couple infront of her. Miroku and Sango quickened their pace down the hall. Kagome stared at her boyfriend, without a smile. When the bell rang; InuYasha thanked the lord. "I'll see-ya later." He said with a fake smile, as he quickly kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and left. For the first time, Kagome wiped the kiss off.

After school; InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango, were all trying to think of a way to sneak their friends diary back under her bed. "I just say wait till she's not home." Sango said, not taking her head out of the diary. She found it "INTERESTING." She also, found it as a place where her bestfriend hid her emotions. _"I feel sort of left-out. This diary gets more action about Kagome's life than I do. Wait! Why am I even reading this! It's not mine!" _Sango said to herself, as she closed the diary and put-it under her arm. "You guys wanna so it now? Kagome's not home today till about four. That gives us atleast half an hour." She said.

**Feelings Exposed : Explosion Released**

The gang drove to their friends house. InuYasha had a feeling that something was going to happen between him and his girlfriend. A few minutes later, they were all in their friends room, watching Sango slip the diary under her bed. Just as she stood, the bedroom door slid open. There stood, a wide-eyed girl. Sango put-on a fake smile. Kagome didn't smile. "Well ... toodles." Sango said as she grabbed her friends shirts, and dragged them out the door. She felt a tug on InuYasha. She turned, and turned fierce. "Let him go." She simply said. Kagome just pulled her boyfriend tigher; without saying anything. InuYasha was pretty-much irritated. When he couldn't take the yelling and not saying anything, he removed the girls hands, and quickly closed his girlfriends door; blocking his two friends outside. InuYasha turned, and smiled. He sat his girlfriend on her bed. Kagome didn't look at him. "Why the hell are you pissed at me!" InuYasha asked with curoiusity. He would soon get his answer.

**Is It Over: Two Hours Later**

InuYasha was at home, looking at himself in the mirror. He had a red mark on his right cheek, simular to the one that his bestfriend got daily. He laid on his bed; just as his two friends appeared. InuYasha chose to ignore him. He was too mad, and curious, to care. _"I've never seen Kagome so mad at me. All I know is that Kagome thinks that I care more about Kikyo. Well that was true, until I started dating her. I love her now, more than anything. At first, I felt bad dating someone when I was in love with someone else, but now ... it's the other way around with Kagome. I'm nothing without her, and ... I think she hates me. And, she should. I'd hate me, too." _He said to himself as the first tear fell. Miroku and Sango didn't say anything. They just watched their friend. "Sooo ... you wanna tell us why you got slapped?" Miroku asked. All he got, was the matching mark from his girlfriend. He looked at his girlfriend with a, "I can't believe you. I thought you loved me," look. "Save it, Miroku. InuYasha. What's wrong with you?"

No answer.

"Can you atleast say something?"

No answer.

"InuYasha. Don't make me get information out of you the HARD way."

No answer.

InuYasha didn't seem to care about what his female friend did to him, all he could think about was his girlfriend.

Sango stood.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go talk to Kag-"

She didn't get to finish.

InuYasha put a hand over her mouth.

Sango wanted to scream.

Her friends eyes were crimson red, with blue pupils.

In a few simple minutes, InuYasha was standing outside his girlfriends bedroom door. For some reason, he felt strange. His vision had turned red. He sighed, as he walked in. His girlfriend was facing the oposite direction, sitting in a chair. "I don't wanna talk to you." Kagome said in an emotionless tone. Those weren't the words that InuYasha wanted to hear. Ten simple minutes later, He left ... satisfied. Kagome was laid on her floor, unconchus.

InuYasha was walking home, when he could see color. "What was that? I don't remember anything that just happened. How'd I get here? And, why's Kagome's scent on my claws?" The Hanyou asked himself as he held his head. It was killing him.

**Things Go Bad : The Hater**

It was the next morning. Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. She had a huge bruise on her left arm, from being shoved into her bedroom wall. She also, had a split lip. Kagome fell to the bathroom floor, and cried. "I HATE HIM!" She yelled as she kicked anything that got in her way. _"What was wrong with him! I could tell that that wasn't the InuYasha I love."_ Kaede was starting to worry about her granddaughter. Her granddaughter, was acting just like ... Kikyo. Emotionless and cold.

School went-by slow. InuYasha and Kagome didn't dare glance at eachother. InuYasha was alittle worried. Usually when they fought, Kagome would atleast give a glance at him. InuYasha wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. His head hurt like shit, and he didn't feel good. He needed his girlfriends hug of reassurance. During the rest of the day, InuYasha became more worried. His girlfriend still hadn't glanced at him. He worried even more, because his girlfriends scent said that she was hurt. After school, InuYasha comfronted his girlfriend. Kagome ignored him; holding back tears. "You okay?" InuYasha asked with concern. Kagome didn't answer. She just walked-home even faster. "Can you atleast tell me what I did?" InuYasha asked while grabbing his girlfriends hand. Kagome fell to her knees, and finally started crying. InuYasha was confused. When he tried to get close to the crying girl, Kagome just slapped him, again. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled. InuYasha felt his vision turn red again. He was soon, knocked-out. All he remembered, was a gush of wind.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, confused as-to where she was. She finally realized, that she was in a car. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked. Kouga shook his head in disappointment. "Why should you care? He almost killed you just now. Lucky that I was around." He said with a smile. Kagome was worried. _"InuYasha! What happened to him? Where is he anyways? Dammit where is he! I need to make-sure that he's okay. I still love him, and care about him. Even if he doesn't care for me." _She said to herself as she started crying. Kouga tried not to take pitty on the girl. When he couldn't take it any longer, he stopped his car, and leaned over. He lifted the girl into his lap. Kouga cradled her. Kagome didn't want to be in her friends arms. It felt wrong. InuYasha was the only one that could cradle her right. But, Kagome accepted the cradle. She needed to be comforted.

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. He was in his bestfriends room. His two friends were staring at him. "Who knocked you out?" Sango asked as she reached into her purse, pulling-out a small mirror. "Damn Kouga." InuYasha said with a snarl, as he gave his friend back her mirror. He had a black eye.

**Thinking Of You :**

Kagome was slowly walking to her boyfriends house. It was about 8:30. "I just wanna make-sure he's okay." She said as she knocked on the door. Shippo answered it. "Hey Kagome. Why are you wearing sunglasses, when it's so dark outside?" The kitsune asked with curiousity. Kagome forgot that she was wearing them. "What if I said that I was trying to make a new fashion statement?" She said. Shippo started laughing. "Then I'd think you're pretty crazy. InuYasha's upstairs. He hasn't come down since he got home at around four." He said while pointing upstairs. Kagome nodded, and walked up the stairs. "Alittle late isn't it, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked from the couch. Kagome's face turned pale. "I'll only be a minute." She said as she reached the final stair. She walked down the hall. _"What if he can tell that I'm here. I remember his telling me once that he could tell my scent from everyone elses. I wonder what it is?" _Kagome said to herself as she stood outside her boyfriends bedroom door. She hesitated, as she walked-in. She smiled. Kagome pulled-up a chair, and sat at the end of her boyfriends bed. He was sleeping; without a shirt. Kagome wanted to scream at how sexy her boyfriend was. She felt her heart skip a beat, when she saw that her boyfriend had a black-eye. She fiddled with the rosery around his neck, as she started thinking. _"What happened? After InuYasha's eyes turned red, he punched me in the eye. Then, Kouga came. Shippo almost tried to get me to take my sunglasses off. I don't want anyone to see me like this." _Kagome said to herself, as she bent-down to kiss her boyfriend. She stood, and left. Tears in her eyes. As she walked downstarirs, Shippo and Sesshomaru were staring at her. "What?" She asked in an emotionless tone. Shippo took a step back. He was going to ask why his friend was crying, but stopped himself when he saw her walk out of the door.

InuYasha lazily, walked downstairs at about 6:30. He got a glare from his brother. "What'd I do?" InuYasha said with a moan, as he slammed his face into the dining room table. He inhaled the air. He thought his nose was lying. He could smell Kagome scent, in his house! InuYasha lifted his head, and eyed his brother. "What'd you two talk about last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid. You do a good-enough job at that everyday."

"I'm serious. Fluffy, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you and your flimsey girlfriend had talked last night?"

"She was here last night?"

"Stop acting stupid!"

"I'm not! I was sleeping last night!"

"Oh. Well she came to see you last night around 8:30. She left crying."

InuYasha face turned pale.

"Dammit!"

He yelled as he stood, and grabbed his backpack.

He left.

Sesshomaru was curious to know why his brother had a black-eye.

InuYasha walked to school, thinking.

He was confused.

_"Kagome yelled at me yesterday that she hated me. I don't remember anything else after that. What'd I do to her? And, where the hell is she?"_

(BRi Note :here we are! the 2nd part to The MISSION! plz review! thx! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	12. The mission: part 3

**ConTinued :**

InuYasha walked into the Shikon High doors, and walked to his girlfriends locker. He tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome turned, and gasped. "What." She said. InuYasha was shocked. His girlfriend sounded emotionless. "Sesshomaru said that you came to see me last night?" He said with curiousity. Kagome blushed. "I just wanted to make-sure that you were okay." She said as she closed her locker, and walked down the hall. InuYasha smiled. His girlfriend that hated him, still cared about him. That was good enough.

The rest of the day went by generally slow. InuYasha would glance at his girlfriend every once in a while. He was shocked, when she didn't even lift her head from her Acc. English book. Miroku leaned to his right during class. "Have you two made-up, yet?" He asked his bestfriend. InuYasha sighed, and shook his head. _"I don't even know anymore." _He said to himself as the bell rang. He didn't leave his seat. Kikyo stood to leave. As she left, she decided to take the long way to the door. Kikyo slowly passed her ex. She fluttered her hair in his face. InuYasha didn't seem to notice. Not that he would care. Kikyo, feeling ashamed, left. Miroku started laughing. "You ready?" He asked once no-one was left in the room, and the first kids for the next class, started showing-up. InuYasha nodded, and stood. He was in a bad mood.

**Two Days Later :**

InuYasha had started to become depressed. He missed his girlfriends company. He was nothing without her. He needed her, like addiction. Everytime InuYasha tried getting near his girlfriend, Kouga would always get in the way. InuYasha would start crying, when his friend would say that his girlfriend never wanted to see him again. He was watching TV with his family, while his mom was out with Kagome's mom and grandma. Sesshomaru turned to a channel that caught InuYasha's attention.

_"Teens that claim to be in love. Suddenly, something happens to change all that. But what? One says that they hate their partner, while the other says that they have no-clue what they did. Folks, it's always the mens fault. ALWAYS. I say, just damn apoligize!-" _Click.

"I hate Oprah."

Sesshomaru said with a sigh, as he changed the channel.

InuYasha had started crying.

_"As much as I hate to admit it, Oprah's right. It's all my fault."_

"I want her NOW."

He said as he stood, and left.

Shippo and Sesshomaru were confused.

InuTashio had a pretty-good idea of what was going to happen.

**Feelings Can Be Opened, After Being Closed :**

InuYasha slowly walked to Kagome's. It was snowing hard, and all he had on was a jacket. He was freezing. But, InuYasha didn't seem to care. He watched as few cars passed him. Nothing seemed to get Kagome out of his head. "Her smile, her hair when it blows in the wind, her ... everything." InuYasha said with a small smile, as he coughed. He didn't feel good. Still, he continued walking to his girlfriends. InuYasha walked for about ten more minutes. He knocked on the door. Kagome was sitting on the couch, writing in her diary, while Sango watched TV. When she heard the knock, she set her diary aside, and went to answer the door. She gasped at who it was. "Are you crazy! It's freezing outside!" Kagome yelled as she dragged her boyfriend inside. She sat him on the couch. Sango giggled, and left the room. She walked upstairs to her bestfriends room. Kagome took a seat next to her boyfriend. "You okay? You look kinda pale." She said while staring strait into the amber orbs that she loved. InuYasha smiled. "I'm fine." He said with a small blush. Kagome looked-down, and nodded. "Did you wanna talk to me?" She asked. InuYasha had to think for a minute. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." He said with a smile. Kagome was wide-eyed. "WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR! THE WHOLE THING'S MY FAULT!" She yelled at her boyfriend. InuYasha thought that he was deaf. He held his arms out, when his girlfriend started crying. Kagome got into the waiting arms, and cried her eyes out. InuYasha used his claw to lift his girlfriends head, and kissed her. "Do you still hate her?" He asked, while looking directly into the beauty's eyes. Kagome smiled, and shook her head, no. _"I never did."_ The couple kissed.

InuYasha awoke a few hours later, to someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes. His mom was smiling at him. "Come on, sweetheart." Jackie said with a smile as she stood. InuYasha set his girlfriend aside, and stood. Something pulled him back. He turned, and smiled. His girlfriend had a grip on his shirt, while she was sleeping. He pulled as hard as he could. Kagome didn't let go. Lulu tried holding-back laughter. Jackie wrapped her arms around her sons waist, and helped pull. _"Damn. How strong is this girl?" _She said to herself as she continued pulling.

"Just what happened between you two?" Jackie asked as she drove to her house. InuYasha blushed, and looked down. "Nothing. Why?" He asked. Jackie eyed her son. "You've been acting like you've been miserable for these past few days. Just curious." She said with a smile. InuYasha returned the smile. "So. What are you doing with Kagome, tomorrow?" Jackie asked. She knew her son well enough.

**Next Day :**

It was Saturday. InuYasha and Kagome hardly left eachothers side. He loved her, and she loved him. There was no change in that. The two were dying to ride the roller coaster, The Demonator. It had opened a few days earlier. But, the two were too miserable to go ride it. They rode it, and now they were eating. InuYasha tried to hold-back his laughter. His girlfriends face had a pale look to it. _"She should be pale! She threw-up twice!" _InuYasha said to himself as he finally started laughing. Kagome huffed. "**MEN**." She said as she finished her fries. That comment, made InuYasha only laugh more.

**Miroku And Sango :**

"Why am I here?" Kouga asked with a huff, as he watched his bestfriend look at a shirt. "Simple. I think that InuYasha should have some-time to himself." Miroku said with a smile. Kouga really wanted to leave; he wanted to make-sure that Kagome was alright. "HEY! HE'S NOT ALONE! HE'S WITH KAGOME!" He yelled once he realized that the teen infront of him was lying. Miroku started laughing. "I'm not all that sure if he's with her or not. All I know, is that he's not answering his phone." Miroku said with a perverted smile. Kouga stood, and left. Miroku finished his laughing, and started following his friend.

"Hey Sango. Why's InuYasha still dating Kagome?" Ayame asked. Sango eyed her friend with curiousity. "What are you talking about? They make a good couple." Sango said with a smile. Ayame glared at her now BESTFRIEND. "I can't believe you! Kagome's flimsey! She needs to eat meat! I can't stand her! Almost all the guys at school like her, and she gives all her attention to ONLY InuYasha! I have other girls in-line for him!" She said with a snarl. "And ANOTHER thing, she needs stop being so damn smart! You know what I'm saying? She could FAIL a few tests everyonce in a while!" She added a scream to her statement, and left. Sango was wide-eyed. "Poor Kagome-chan. So this is the kind of torture that she goes threw from Kikyo." She said as she chased after her friend.

**Ultimate Enemy :**

Ayame went to her boyfriend for support. She needed it, since her bestfriend wouldn't give it to her. Kouga smelt his girlfriends scent, and turned, holding his arms out. Ayame smiled, and got into the waiting arms. She started growling, when she smelt her enemies scent. Kouga smiled, he could smell his loves scent. Miroku laughed at the two demons. "Miroku? What's wrong with them?" Sango whispered in her boyfriends ear. Miroku, laughed even more.

InuYasha and Kagome were walking threw the mall, hand-in-hand. _"What if Ayame's here? She'll start talking about me. I already know that she hates me, from Sango. I'm starting to think that they're bestfriends." _Kagome said to herself as her bestfriend came into view. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and released his claw. Kagome walked-off. InuYasha smiled. _"She seems happier." _He said to himself as he went to find his friends.

Kagome walked into Claire's, and walked-up to her bestfriend. Sango looked-up from a red top, and smiled. "Hey Kagome-chan. There's a smile on your face." She said with a pointed finger. Kagome blushed. "What's up?" She asked. "Actually, Sango and I were talking." Ayame said with a glare. Kagome felt violated. She scooted a few feet away, and shopped. Ayame smiled to herself, as she inspected her enemy. Kagome was wearing faded blue jeans, a black shirt, and a white jacket. Her hair was alittle messy from the roller coaster. Ayame laughed. Kagome lifted her head, confused. "What's so funny?" Sango asked. Ayame continued. "You're my bestfriend, so YOU'RE the only one I'm telling." She said as she dragged Sango to the oposite side of the store. Kagome left. She wasn't in the mood. As she walked to find her other friends, and boyfriend, she felt eyes of her. "That's the hott chick from school." A boy said with a pointed finger. Kagome blushed, and reached into her pocket. She pulled-out her glasses, that she always carried with her. She put them on, and continued her search. As Kagome was walking, she noticed that less guys were looking at her; she was greatfull for that.

Kagome walked into JC Penny's, to hear the names Lindsey, and Hilary, being heard. She knew that it was her boyfriend, and friend. Miroku smiled, when he saw his female bestfriend walking towards him. "Kagome-sama. Might we waste some of your time?" He asked. Kagome nodded in confusion. "Good. Who do you think would win a fight? Lindsey or Hilary?" Miroku asked. Kagome didn't even have to think about the question that she was just asked. "Lindsey." She said with a smile. Kouga sighed, and held-out a five dollar bill to the Hanyou standing next to him. InuYasha slipped it into his pocket, and smiled at his girlfriend. He knew that something was troubling her.

The four walked threw the mall. When InuYasha was confident that his friends weren't paying attention to him or his girlfriend, he stopped, and changed his direction. Kagome smiled. "You gonna tell me what's wrong now?" InuYasha asked. Kagome was wide-eyed. "Who said that there's something wrong?" She asked while looking to the side. InuYasha smiled, and used his claw to turn his girlfriends head so that she was facing him. Kagome blushed. "Fine." She said as she began her story.

The two were later at Starbucks. "So you're saying that Ayame called Sango her bestfriend? Why should you care?" InuYasha asked. Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure. Does Ayame saying that Sango was her bestfriend, mean that she feels the same way?" She asked. InuYasha didn't know what to say. He reached over the table, and laced his claw with his girlfriends hand. Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She said as she leaned over the table, and butterfly kissed her boyfriend. InuYasha took that kiss as his chance. He ripped-off his girlfriends glasses. "Give them back!" Kagome said with puppy-dog eyes. InuYasha smiled, and stuck the glasses in his pocket. "No. You're beautiful." Kagome felt herself blush. "Kagome-chan. Can I talk to you?" Sango asked as she walked-up to her bestfriend that she had finally found. Kagome nodded, and stood. She gave her boyfriend one quick kiss, before leaving.

Sango and Kagome walked in silence. Sango was trying to get the right words together. "Kagome-chan. I'm sorry that Ayame said that." She said in a motherly tone. "Um, it's okay. I'm over it." Kagome said with a smile as she hugged her bestfriend. Just as she did, Ayame appeared. She dragged her bestfriend away. "I'll come-over tonight, Kagome-chan!" Sango said with a smile as she followed her friend. Kagome waved, and went to find her boyfriend. She had to thank him. His advice had worked.

**That Night :**

Sango had come-over to see her bestfriend, as promised, without Ayame. Kagome opened her front-door, and smiled. The two, were later in her room. Kagome didn't want to stay downstairs, since Kikyo was down there with Nakuru. "Hey Kagome. How are things going here? You know, with Del and Kikyo." Sango asked with curiousity as she took a seat on her bestfriends bed. Kagome's face turned pale. "I've been OKAY. It's kinda nice to have mom and grandma on my side all the time. Like this one time, Del started complaining that I didn't eat meat. That's my problem if I don't eat meat. What about you?" She said with fierce eyes. Sango scooted away. "I've been FINE. Miroku's being a sweetheart. He hasn't touched another girls ass for weeks. And, he constantly keeps telling me that he loves me. I feel like the luckiest girl on Earth." She said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile. "What about you and InuYasha?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed. "There's nothing to tell. We just made-up, and we just spent the day together." Sango knew that there was more; but dropped the subject.

A few hours later, Kagome watched as her bestfriend slept. Sango had stayed the night. Kagome smiled, and reached under her bed. She retrieved her diary, and opened the book full of secrets, to her latest entry.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_What's up? Nothing here! I was alittle confused when I woke-up this morning. I had a piece of cloth in my hand. And, InuYasha was gone. Don't worry, I'm still trying to figure-out the mystery myself. Anyways, me and InuYasha got back together. He's been being a real sweetheart. We rode The Demonator! And, I threw-up ... twice. But it was worth it. There's nothing special happening yet. I'm watching Sango sleep. She's holding a pillow between her hands. I think that she's imagining it's Miroku. Never mind. I shound block those thoughts out of my mind. I've gotta think of a way to steal my glasses back from InuYasha! He's tricky, and clever. I can come-up with something ... I think?_

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

(BRi Note :here we are! the next chapter! no preview STILL! let me know if im updating too fast! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	13. No regrets

**Next Day :**

It was the next day. Kouga was walking to the park. He had asked his bestfriends to meet him there. Kouga smiled, when he saw them, sitting on a bench. "What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Miroku asked. Kouga sighed. "Ayame's with Sango. And, I've got nothing else better to do than hang-out with you idiots." He said as he took a seat in the middle of his bestfriends. InuYasha wasn't listening to a thing that his friend had said. He was thinking about his girlfriend. _"Is Kagome even with Sango and Ayame?" _He asked himself as he watched Shippo play on the playground. InuYasha was impressed that his brother could play on a playground, that looked frozen. It was still freezing outside.

"Thank You." Sango said with a smile as she took her shopping bag from the cashier. She wasn't listening to Ayame, babble-on about Kagome, and how much she hated her. _"Where is she anyways? I woke-up this morning, and left her house. I thought that she would have called by now." _She said to herself as she stepped-out of the store, still thinking about her bestfriend. "Hey Sango. I need you to help me pick-out a dress for my date with Kouga tonight." Ayame said with a smile. Sango was wide-eyed. "Why do you need to wear a dress? It's as cold as shit outside." She said in a motherly tone. Ayame rolled her eyes. "Read the magazines. All the celeberties are wearing dresses on dates; EVEN in the freezing cold." She said with a smirk. "Fine." Sango said as the two walked into a store that looked rich. There were manakins that were wearing dresses, in the window.

**Higurashi House :**

While Kagome's boyfriend and bestfriend were worrying about her, Kagome spent her time, sleeping. Lulu slowly opened the bedroom door. She walked over to the window, and opened the curtains. Kagome moaned, and pulled the covers over her head. "Get-up sweetheart." Lulu said with a smile, as she left the room. Kagome kicked the covers off of her, and stood. She walked into her bathroom, and turned the water on.

Kagome took a shower, gathering all her thoughts. _"I wonder where everyone is today? I don't really feel like going anywhere. But, if anyone called, I'd go. I think I'm gonna stay-home today. Besides, I don't feel that well. I'm not sure why. I only get like this when something's gonna happen." _She said to herself as she turned the water off, and wrapped her blue towel around herself.

She blow-dried her hair, and got dressed. Kagome sat on her bed, and started writing in her diary. She had nothing else better to do. Kagome slammed her diary shut, when she heard Del calling her. She slowly walked downstairs. She knew that she would be in trouble for something. As it turned out, she wasn't. Kagome was shocked. All she had to do, was let Lulu borrow her car. Kagome walked upstairs, and came back, with her dog keychain. Lulu took it, and left. "Bye hun." She said with a wave to her daughter, as she closed the door. Kagome returned the wave, and walked to the kitchen to see what her grandma was doing. Kaede was in the kitchen, drinking tea. Kagome took a seat across from her grandma. Kaede looked-up, and smiled. "I see that ye are awake. Feeling alright?" She asked with concern. Kagome smiled at her grandma. "I'm okay." She said. Kaede nodded. She tried to think of a topic to talk to her granddaughter about. "How are ye and InuYasha? I hear that his mother had to cut his shirt free from ye grasp." She said with a chuckle. Kagome blushed. _"Now I know why I woke-up that morning with a piece of cloth in my hand!" _She said to herself as she stood, and went into the backyard. Kaede thought that her granddaughter was crazy; going outside without a jacket. Kagome walked into her backyard, letting her toes freeze from the snow on the ground. She stood infront of a tree. Kagome jumped, and grabbed two branches. She climbed the tree, until she was at the top. She looked out into the sky. It was gray, with white clouds all over.

**Ayame Gets UGLY :**

Kagome had decided to go find her bestfriend at the mall. She slipped-on a jacket, and fled. Sango and Ayame were dress shopping. "You know. Whenever I need a dress for a date; Kagome helps me." She said with a smile. Ayame glared at her bestfriend. "NO. You should know that the two of us aren't the best of friends." She said, as she continued dress looking. Sango was starting to feel like Kagome. _"So this is what Kagome-chan does? Sit and watch me shop; ALL the time. I feel sorry for her. I'll try to lay-off." _She said to herself as she found a dress that she liked. "I need Kagome-chan's opinion, first." She said as she put the dress back on the rack.

Kagome was walking threw the mall, attempting to find her bestfriend. "I wonder where they are?" She asked herself as she walked into Payless. Kagome smiled, when she saw her bestfriend, looking at high heels. "Are you going on a date?" She asked. Sango shook her head. "I'm helping Ayame find a pair of heels to go with the dress she's wearing on her date with Kouga tonight." She said with a smile. Kagome nodded. "What's the dress look like?" She asked. Sango started describing. "It's a white dress, with a blue flair going down the-" She didn't get to finish. Kagome was holding-out a pair of white heels, with small blue diamonds on the heels. Sango's eyes sparkled. "These will do. You're the best." She said as she hugged her bestfriend, and took the shoes to the cashier. Kagome smiled.

Ayame was pissed. She wanted to spend some-more time with her bestfriend. She always thought that three was a crowd. Kagome could tell that Ayame didn't appreciate her presence. Sango could feel the tension around her. "Kagome-chan. You okay?" She asked with a concerned tone. Kagome lifted her head. "I'm fine." She said with a fake smile. The three walked into the store Honey Delicious. They shopped, in silence. Ayame couldn't take it anymore. "Kagome. You mind if I could talk to Sango for a minute?" She said with a glare. Kagome nodded, and went to the other side of the store. She snuck-out, unnoticed.

Kagome walked down the aisles of the mall, her fists in balls. She was upset. She flinched, when she felt an arm wrap around her. Kagome turned, and smiled. InuYasha gave his girlfriend a questioning glare. "You okay? You seem pissed." He said. Kagome turned so that she wasn't facing her boyfriend. "I'm fine." She said with fake antisipation. InuYasha simply nodded. He already knew that his girlfriend was hiding something from him.

**Ayame Gets UGLY : The Insulter Gets BITTEN : Savage**

Kagome decided to go find her bestfriend again. When she did, she got a stare from her bestfriend. "Where were you? I was going to spend some time with you, if you wanted." Sango said with a smile. Kagome was wide-eyed. _"So she DOES care?" _She said to herself as she smiled, and nodded. "Sure. What do you want me to tell you if I like it or not?" Kagome asked, as-if reading her bestfriends mind. Sango blushed. "There IS this one dress that I really like! I need your opinion first." She said. Kagome nodded. "Where's Ayame?" She asked. Sango looked around. Her friend was about two aisles away, her face red. "Something bothering you?" Sango asked. Ayame shook her head. She walked-up to Kagome, and glared down at the girl that was about three inches shorter than her. "You. I'm not done hanging-out with Sango." She said with a snarl. Sango stepped-in. "Ayame. I haven't spent any time with Kagome-chan all day." She said in an emotionless tone, as she laced her arm with her bestfriends. "Whatever!" Ayame yelled as she stormed out of the store. Kagome was confused. "You know, I could have just hung-out with you lat-" She was interutpted. "Oh NO. I've been dying to talk to you. I want all details about what you've been doing with yourself." Sango said with a smile, as she led the way out of the mall.

Ayame walked down the mall; she had no-where to go. _"Just GREAT. What am I gonna do without Sango? We do everything together. I'm a million times better than that KAGOME. She looks like trash anyways. Where the hell is Kouga? I need someone to comfort me." _She said to herself with a snarl, as she inhaled the air. "He's near here." Ayame said with a smile, as she walked into the store that her boyfriend was in. She had to talk to InuYasha.

InuYasha stormed to find his girlfriend. He wanted to give her a piece of his mind, after hearing the rumor. Miroku ran to keep-up with his bestfriend. He stopped infront of the Hanyou. "Stop. You SHOULD know how much Kagome-sama means to you; the same for her. I know that she wouldn't make-out with Hojo." He said with a small smile. InuYasha hid his eyes under his bangs. "Then why would Ayame say it?" He asked in a whisper. Miroku was caught off-guard. "Easy. Ayame hates Kagome-sama." He said. Just as Miroku said his words, Hojo walked past him. "Hey InuYasha. Have you seen Kagome?" He asked. InuYasha rolled his claws into fists, and slowly walked-away. Hojo was going to follow the Hanyou, when Miroku stepped-in. "Don't mind InuYasha. He's just in a bad mood. I'll help you find her." He said with a smile. Hojo nodded. The two walked side-by-side down the mall aisles.

InuYasha slowly walked towards the mall exit. He wanted to go home. He had alot to think about. Meanwhile, Kagome was walking threw the mall; attempting to find her boyfriend. She had just gotten her hair done, and wanted his opinion. "I wonder if he's mad at me? He hasn't really said anything to me today. I'm starting to get worried." Kagome said, as she looked at herself in a mirror that was outside a store. She looked at herself, with curiousity. "My hair looks so different. I don't think that InuYasha will even reconize me." Kagome said, as she considered ruining her hair that very moment. She decided against it. "I want to know what he thinks." Kagome said with a smile, as she continued her search; feeling confident.

Ayame caught-up to her friends, with her boyfriend. She had to make-sure that her plan was going HER way. Once she was standing next to Hojo, she said, "How was the kiss?" Hojo was confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Ayame started laughing. "I've been hearing RUMORS that you and Kagome shared a kiss a few minutes ago." She said with a smile. "I think it's great. Just HOPE that InuYasha doesn't find-out." She said. Hojo's face was flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about?" He said. Sango's face was red. "I don't believe you! Kagome would never!" She yelled with a pointed finger to her friend. Kouga was confused. "It seems that Kagome's not as innocent as we thought." He said with a smile. Ayame was proud of herself. Her plan to break-up InuYasha and Kagome ... was working. "So Hojo. Are you two dating again?" She asked with fake curiousity. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Hojo said. Sango stormed off. Miroko followed. Hojo hesitated, as he left. Ayame had started laughing to herself. Kouga was curious to know what his girlfriend was thinking about.

Sango was practically in a run, trying to find her bestfriend. She was confused. _"Kagome where the hell are you! I need to know if this is the truth!" _She said to herself, as her bestfriend came into view. "KAGOME!" She yelled. Kagome turned, and smiled. "Hey. Have you seen InuYa-" Sango put a finger on her bestfriends lips. "Is it fucking true that you made-out with Hojo!" She asked with a glare. Kagome moved her bestfriends finger from her mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who?" She asked. Sango shook her head in disappointment. "Ayame." She simply said. She took a step-back. Her bestfriends eyes were full with evil. Kagome stormed off.

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled once her enemy came into view. Ayame turned, and smiled. "I see that someone's pissed." She said with a smile. Kagome went wild. And ... she didn't regret a thing that she had done to her enemy. To her ... it felt like revenge. More than revenge, but lust.

(BRi Note :muhahaha! see how evil i am! you have to see what kagome did! told-ya that there was gonna be something between kagome and ayame! this is ONLY part I so don't get confused! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**

**(THX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!)**


	14. Revenge never felt so good!

**That Day : The Hospital**

"I'LL KILL THAT BITCH! SHE BIT ME! I THINK I'VE GOT RABIES!" Ayame said as she held her left arm out. There was a red bite mark. Kouga wanted to laugh. He also, felt sorry for the girl that had gotten the abuse. _"If I was around I would have stopped Ayame! But, I wasn't."_ Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were sitting at their friends house. They didn't have a clue as to what had happened. "InuYasha. Aren't you going to talk to Kagome yet? She says that she didn't kiss him." Sango said with a small smile. InuYasha ignored his friend. He wasn't even mad anymore. He was worried. He had called his girlfriend three times, and she hadn't answered. InuYasha could tell that something had happened.

Kouga and Ayame were driving to their Hanyou friends house. "I don't even know what the hell I did to that bitch! Out of no-where, she bites me in the arm! That savage!" Ayame yelled. Kouga, still tried to hold-back his laughter.

**Injured :**

Kagome was just getting out of the hospital. She had a broken arm, and a split on her forehead, from where Ayame knocked her out. _"I feel good. Even though Ayame gave me a broken arm. I wonder if InuYasha knows? He'll probally hate me. The slit in my head should heal first. While I was holding down on Ayame's arm, she started banging her fist on my head. Even when blood started dripping, I didn't let-go. I was so mad, and so happy, to get my revenge. Something came over me that I had never experienced. I'm not sure what it was. But, I liked it." _She said to herself, as she walked into the waiting room. There, was Lulu. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Lulu asked as she put her hand on her daughters cheek. Kagome nodded. Lulu smiled, and smacked her hand across her daughters face. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING STUPID!" She yelled, as she walked down the hospital hall. Kagome put her left hand to her cheek. She followed her mom. The two walked in silence. "Even when you know that I'm disappointed at you, I'm proud. You fought back." Lulu said as she opened her side of her car door. Kagome smiled. "By the way, your hair's pretty." Lulu said.

Kouga knocked on his friends door. Shippo answered it. "Hi! Are you okay? I heard that you and Kagome got into a fight?" He asked. Ayame nodded, and followed her boyfriend inside. Sesshomaru smiled at the couple, as they walked upstairs. Kouga opened his friends bedroom door. Sango stood. "Where's Kagome?" She asked in a shaky tone. Miroku pulled his girlfriend back into the chair she was sitting in. "Calm down. You act like she just got beaten to death." He said with a smile. "Well she did." Kouga said with a happy tone. InuYasha shot-up. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

**Young Love:**

InuYasha had left his house, as soon as he recieved his information. He was driving to his girlfriends house. He was as worried as fuck. InuYasha parked his car on the curb, and stepped-out. He knocked on the door. Kaede answered it. "I see that ye are here to give my granddaughter a piece of ye mind?" She asked. InuYasha nodded. Kaede smiled, and let the boy that had become to feel acustomed to, inside. "She be upstairs." She said as she sat on the couch. InuYasha smiled, and walked upstairs. He paused infront of his girlfriends door. He was thinking of a way to be harsh, and sweet, at the same time. InuYasha slowly opened his girlfriends bedroom door. Kagome lifted her head from writing in her diary, and blushed. "Are you gonna yell at me, too!" She asked. InuYasha smiled. "I just wanted to make-sure that you were okay." He said as he took a seat on his girlfriends left. Kagome was speechless. "So you're saying that you ONLY came to make-sure that I was okay?" She said with a small smile. InuYasha nodded in confusion. Kagome sat-up strait, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "What'd you think that I'd come her for?" InuYasha asked with curiousity. Kagome looked away. "Nothing." She simply said. When she turned to face her boyfriend, he had puppy-dog eyes. "Fine. I thought that you were going to yell at me for the rumor about me kissing Hojo." Kagome said in a whisper. InuYasha smiled. "I already know that it's not true. Your scent's not on him." He said. Kagome lifted her head, and held-out a black sharpie marker.

"Can you sign it?"

She asked while dangling the sharpie.

InuYasha smiled, and took the marker.

"But. You've gotta close your eyes until I'm done."

"You're not gonna write something perverted, are you?"

"Maybe. Close em'.

Kagome hesitated, as she closed her eyes.

InuYasha stood, and went to the right-side of his girlfriends bed.

He took a seat, and took Kagome's right arm, where her cast was.

Once InuYasha was done, he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and left as quiet as he could.

Kagome opened her eyes, confused.

She looked at her right-arm, and smiled.

Her cast said,

_"I Love You!"_

_-InuYasha_

"I love him, too."

Kagome said as she laid on her bed, and fell asleep.

InuYasha smiled.

He had never actually left.

He had been watching threw a crack in the door.

_"I like her hair."_

InuYasha said to himself, as he walked downstairs.

Kaede was curious to know why there was a smile on the Hanyou's face.

InuYasha left without a word.

**Next Day :**

Kagome was walking to school. She was wearing a purple sweater, so that you couldn't see the cast. She smiled, when she saw her two friends, running towards her. "Are you okay? InuYasha said that you broke your arm!" Sango said with concern. Kagome simply lifted her sleve. Sango and Miroku were wide-eyed. "You do know that you're on the crazy list at school now?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile. Kagome nodded. "I don't really care." She said as she put her sleve down, and continued walking. Sango and Miroku following. "Is that mark on your head from Ayame?" Sango asked. Kaogme nodded. "I'm fine, REALLY." She said in a reassuring tone. Sango and Miroku smiled. "Well nothing's new. We haven't seen InuYasha today yet. Well I haven't." Miroku said while eyeing his girlfriend. "Same here. I'm not sure where he is. When we called, he didn't answer." Sango said in a concerned tone. Kagome didn't seem to be worried. _"He's either doing something that he doesn't want anyone to know; or he's mad." _She said to herself as she entered Shikon High grounds. She cursed hell, when she saw her ex running towards her. "Are you okay? I told-you that being with a Hanyou does things to you!" Hojo said with a pointed finger. Kagome ignored him, and walked to her locker. Now, she was worried. "What if Hojo said something to him?" She asked herself in a shaky tone, as she put in the last code to her locker. Kagome opened her locker door, and gasped. There was a rose at the bottom of her locker. There was also a tag. She ripped it off, and read it.

_"Hope your arm heals fast! I Love You!"_

_-InuYasha_

Kagome smiled, and looked at the rose. "Just how'd he know my locker combo?" She asked herself as the bell rang. "I've gotta find him." She said as she walked into her 1st peroid class. Kagome slowly took a seat. She had her 1st peroid class, with Ayame. She was also glad, that she had her 1st peroid class with Sango. The day went-by slowly. Kagome was depressed. She hadn't seen her boyfriend that day.

**Not Again : Tragedy**

InuYasha was walking to class. He hadn't seen his girlfriend at all that day. He was dying to kiss her. InuYasha stopped walking, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and growled to himself. "I hope you know that this is all your fault that my angel got hurt! She shouldn't be hanging-out with a Hanyou!" Hojo yelled with a pointed finger. InuYasha was speechless. Hojo huffed, and stormed off. He had to find his lover. InuYasha turned, and slowly walked to his next class, Acc English. He didn't even want to go. What Hojo had said to him, sinked into his brain. The more his brain kept repeating the conversation, the more he began to believe it. "I need to talk to Miroku." InuYasha said with a sigh, as he walked into class. He wasn't suprised, when his girlfriend wasn't in the room yet. But, Miroku was. InuYasha was greatfull for that. "Something the matter?" Miroku asked with a smile. InuYasha silently took his seat. He began telling his bestfriend of his conversation with Hojo. Miroku took in all the information. He watched at Hojo, took his seat across the room. "You're sure that he said that?" He asked. InuYasha nodded.

Kagome walked into her class. She quietly took her seat. Hojo was staring at her. She mouthed a, "What." Hojo's only responce, was smiling. He blew his love a kiss. Kagome looked away. _"Jesus. What did I ever see in him? He knows that I'm dating InuYasha, and he still tries to hit on me." _She said to herself as the bell rang. "Hello class. Let's begin." Mr Myoga said with a smile to his class.

School was over. InuYasha was deeply depressed. He knew that he was taking it out on his girlfriend, but ... he couldn't face her. He soon came to realize that was Hojo said was right. "Does she feel the same way?" InuYasha asked himself as he opened his locker. There was a note, attatched to the door. InuYasha ripped it off, and read it.

_"Thank You for the rose! I love you, too!"_

_-Kagome_

InuYasha smiled. "Just where the hell is she, anyways?" He asked. "Where's who?" A voice asked. InuYasha blushed, and turned. "Okay. How lond have you been standing there?" He asked. Kagome giggled, and wrapped her non-broken arm, around her boyfriends waist. "Not long." She said with a smile. InuYasha bent-down, and captured his girlfriend in a kiss. The two walked down the hall, hand-in-hand. Kagome was trying to keep her question to herself. "InuYasha. Is there something bothering you?" She finally asked. InuYasha blushed. "No. Why?" He asked. He knew that he was lying. But, he wasn't ready to tell his girlfriend about her ex. "Is it Hojo?" Kagome asked. InuYasha lifted his head. "How the hell did you know that?" He asked. Kagome smiled. "I knew it! Now, you HAVE to tell me!" She said with puppy-dog eyes. InuYasha sighed, and told his girlfriend everything. Kagome was wide-eyed. All she could do, was hug her boyfriend. She buried her head in his chest. _"I never knew that Hojo hated InuYasha THAT much to insult him like that! I can tell that he's hurting." _She said to herself as she lifted her head, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "You okay, now?" Kagome asked with a small smile. InuYasha returned the smile, and laced his claw with his girlfriends. He never wanted to let-go.

**Diary Entry : Phone ConverSation**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hojo. He's such a bastard! He knows that I love InuYasha, and he still wants to tear us apart! I HATE HIM! InuYasha on the other hand ... I wish he would have told me sooner. I could tell that he was hurting. What am I so worried about? He doesn't have to tell me everything. But, it feels good to know that he can trust me. And, I can trust him. I love that Hanyou, more than anything. Hope he loves me, too!_

_It was really weird today. Ayame would keep staring at me. I could tell that she was trying to avoid me. To tell you the truth, I wasn't done with her yet. If I had a time machine, I'd go back to yesterday. And, do worse things to Ayame. She would deserve them. I mean HAVE you seen what she wears! Micheal Jackson groupie! I'm sorry, but her clothes are just TOO tight! Oh well, atleast Kouga's happy!"_

_There's nothing else here! Sango has been sticking to me like glue! I think that she's scared that Ayame will try to hurt me, again. I don't really mind. Just give me ONE minute alone with her. Of course, I'll be far enough away so that InuYasha can't smell my scent. It's been really creepy for the past few days. Everytime I start thinking about InuYasha, I get this weak feeling to my stomach. I wonder why? Does he feel the same way? I want to ask. I have no-clue. I'm scared to ask mom. If I do, she'll think that I'm pregnant. I'm a virgin for gods sake!_

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kagome closed her diary, and reached for her phone.

_"Please answer."_

"Hello?"

Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"Just what was the sigh for?"

InuYasha asked.

Kagome hesitated.

"It's nothing. I just heard that you weren't answering your phone today. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about me. What about you?"

"I can't help it. I love you, too much. And, I'm okay. I just can't feel my arm."

"You need anything?"

"No. I'm okay. I Might go to bed after I'm done talking to you."

"I don't have anything to talk about. I'll let you go to bed. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye!"

"See-ya, miget."

(HANG UP)

(BRi Note :here we are! we're gonna skip ahead a few weeks ... or mothes! keep reading! READ ON!)

**PLZ REVIEW!**

****

**xXBRiXx**


	15. Arousal

**That Weekend :**

It had FINALLY stopped snowing. The snow, had also melted. Kagome was excited to spend the day with her boyfriend. She had no-idea where her boyfriend was taking her. All Kagome knew, was that her boyfriend told her to be up and dressed, by nine. She looked out her window, when she heard a car pull-up. Kagome smiled, and put her jacket on. She crept downstairs; since the rest of her family was still sleeping. She slowly opened the front door. Kagome got into her boyfriends red mustang. She was pulled into a kiss. She leaned into it. "Can you tell me where you're taking me, NOW?" Kagome asked, once they were driving for about ten minutes. InuYasha chuckled. "NO. Not yet." He said with a smile. Kagome decided to fake-it.

"Can't you tell me?"

She asked with puppy-dog eyes.

InuYasha glared at his girlfriend.

"That's not gonna work, Miget."

He said with a smile.

Kaogme pouted.

"Fine."

She simply said as-if she didn't care.

**Celeberty :**

InuYasha had been driving for about an hour. When he glanced at his girlfriend, he smiled. Kagome had fallen asleep. InuYasha continued driving. Where he was going, was a place where only his family was aloud. He wanted his girlfriend to meet someone. InuYasha drove for another half-hour. He stopped infront of a big, white gate. He pressed the red button on the monitor. "Open-up. It's me." He said. The gate slowly opened. InuYasha smiled, and drove into the driveway. He got-out of his car, and went to his girlfriends side. He opened the door, and carefully carried Kagome in his arms. InuYasha walked to the front door. The door opened, before he even had a chance to knock. "Hello!" The demon said with a smile, as they moved out of the way.

"What'd you want me to bring her for?" InuYasha asked as he laid his girlfriend on a white couch. The woman smiled, and took a seat. "I just wanted to see that girl that's been taking-up all your time. Everytime I would call home, mom would always say that you were with her." She said. InuYasha blushed. "When can I come get her?" He asked. The woman glanced at her clock, that was on the other side of the room. "Just call when you want to get her. I don't want to ruin your weekend." She said with a smile. InuYasha stood, and hugged the woman. He gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek, before leaving.

Hoshi watched as Kagome's flutted her eyes open. She smiled. "I see that you're up. InuYasha will be back to get you in awhile." She said. Kagome was wide-eyed. She screamed. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE FASHION DESIGNER, HOSHI TASHIO!" She yelled with a pointed finger. Hoshi nodded. "I just wanted to get to meet the girl that has been taking-up alot of my little brothers time." She said with a smile. Kagome blushed. _"Just HOW much time do I spend with InuYasha?" _She asked herself as she stared at her favorite fashion designer. Hoshi had jet-black hair, that went down to her ass. She also had crimson red eyes. Hoshi had claws, and a jet-black tail. "You don't look anything like InuYasha." Kagome said in a confused tone. Hoshi laughed. "We have different mothers. My twin brother is Sesshomaru. We don't look anything alike, either. Oh, and then mom and dad adopted Shippo when I was just a little girl. He was so cute!" The two talked for hours. Hoshi got an idea. "Stay here, sweetheart. I'll be back." She said as she stood, and left the white room. Kagome nodded, and gathered all her thoughts. Hoshi returned a few minutes later, with her claws behind her back. "Close your eyes." She said with a smile. Kagome slowly closed her eyes, she was confused. Hoshi held the girls hands out, and put a piece of cloth in them. "Open 'em." She said. Kagome opened her eyes, and gasped. "It's gorgous!" She said as she inspected it. It was a light-blue haltar top, that looked simular to a short dress. It was beautiful. "I think that it will fit you nicely." Hoshi said as she sat. Kagome stood, and gave Hoshi back the top. "I can't take it." She said with a small smile. Hoshi stood, and shoved the shirt back. "I insist. I just made it. Plus, I know that you like it." She said with a smile. Kagome looked at the top, and then at Hoshi. She hugged her. "Thank you." She said with a squeal. Hoshi nodded. She was alittle suprised that her brother would date someone so short. Just by looking at Kagome, Hoshi could tell that she was shorter than most girls her age. _"InuYasha must have a nickname for her." _She said to herself, as she eyed her new friend. "Can I sign it?" She asked, speaking of the cast on her new friends arm. Kagome lifted her head, and stood. She reached into her pocket, revealing a pink sharpie. "You can sign, anywhere." She said with a smile, as she held-out the marker. Hoshi nodded, and sat Kagome next to her, so that she could write. "Close your eyes, again." She said with a smile. Kagome obeyed, and closed her eyes. "Done!" Hoshi said about two minutes later. Kagome read what her new friend had written.

_"It was very nice to meet my brothers girlfriend! I hope that we can be great friends!"_

_-Hoshi Tashio_

**That Night :**

Kagome had just gotten home. As it turned-out, Hoshi had given her a ride. Kagome ran to her room, and plopped onto her bed. She lifted her head, when her computer started making a ping noise. Someone was trying to IM her.

Silver Ninja: hey miget.

SugarPlumFairy: hey! i had fun!

Silver Ninja: thatz great. what did you two do?

SugarPlumFairy: mostly your sister talked about you and how-come youre a lazy-bumb ... nothing else. what did you do?

SugarPlumFairy?

Silver Ninja: i took shippo to a movie. hoshi just called and said that shes going to a fashion show tomorrow.

SugarPlumFairy: it was nice meeting her! what are we doing tomorrow?

Silver Ninja: dont ask me cuz i have no clue! what about you?

SugarPlumFairy: ummmmm ... dont ask me either!

SugarPlumFairy: you wanna think about it overnight?

Silver Ninja: kay! you should call sango.

SugarPlumFairy: why? what did i do to her?

Silver Ninja: nothing! she was just worried today when i showed-up at the mall without you.

SugarPlumFairy: im sry!

Silver Ninja: itz okay! i g2g! luv ya!

**Silver Ninja signed-off at 8:31 p.m.**

Kagome smiled to the computer.

SugarPlumFairy: luv ya, too!

**Next Day : Hospital**

Kagome was at the hospital. She was supposed to get her cast taken-off. Since she was a miko, she had healed faster than a regular human. "Higurashi?" The doctor called, not lifting her head from her clip-board. Kagome stood, and followed the doctor into her office. An hour later, Kagome was driving home, with two free arms. "I was lucky that that doctor let me keep my cast!" She said as she pulled-up to her house. Kagome stepped-out, and walked into her house. No-one was home. Kagome was glad at that. She wanted to do something. Once she was safely in her room, she opened her closet, and pulled-out the top that Hoshi had given her. Kagome also, picked-out a pair of pants that would match. She put the clothes on, and turned-on her curliniorn. She curled the ends of her hair. Kagome still had her hair in the hair-style that she'd gotten it done at the mall. She just decided to tweak-it. "I hope InuYasha likes this." Kagome said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought that she looked beautiful.

Sango was shopping, hoping that her bestfriend would show-up. "She's probally with InuYasha." She said with a sigh. "Who's with InuYasha?" A voice from behind asked. Sango turned, and gasped. "Kagome-chan! You look gorgous! And, you got your cast taken-off!" She said with a squeal. Sango had noticed, that there were three boys, following her bestfriend. "I know. They won't go-away." Kagome said with a sigh. "Don't worry. We can have fun with those stupid idiots from school, following us." Sango said with a smile, as she led the way out of Macy's. The two walked down the mall aisles. Kagome was trying to aviod her boyfriend. Everytime she started thinking about him, she'd start feeling weird. _"Shit. It's happening again." _She said to herself, as she held her stomach. Kagome forced herself to start walking.

Sango and Kagome were shopping. "Hey. Where's Ayame?" Kagome asked. "Oh. She said that she's not shopping with me, while you're around. She'll come back." Sango said with a smile. Kagome just continued shopping; ignoring the whistles that she was getting. Meanwhile, InuYasha was trying to find his girlfriend. He had picked-up her scent, while he was talking with Miroku in Payless. Miroku ran to keep-up with his bestfriend. "I'm sure that what you have to tell Kagome-sama isn't THAT important that you have to have me chase after you!" He yelled to knock some sense into his bestfriend. InuYasha stopped walking. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said with a smile, while putting a claw on his head. He had to know if what he was smelling, was true. _"My Miget's scent has an arousal to it. She can't be-" _InuYasha said to himself as he started walking in a normal pace. All of a sudden, his mind started going crazy, as he kept inhaling his girlfriends scent. _"Dammit! She can't be!" _He said to himself as he quickened his pace, again. "Oh no you don't!" Miroku yelled as he grabbed his bestfriends shirt. InuYasha turned, and glared at his bestfriend. "Let go." He said in a demanding tone. Miroku took a step-back. His bestfriends eyes were red; with blue pupils. "CALM DOWN." Miroku said in a soothing tone. InuYasha noticed that his vision returned to normal. "Thanks." He said in a whisper, as he started walking. _"I don't believe it. Miget's in heat. I've been waiting a LONG time for this day to come." _He said to himself, with a small smile. InuYasha enjoyed the scent on his girlfriend when she was in heat.

**Arousal :**

Kagome was shopping, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She turned, and smiled. Her stomach started hurting, again. "You look beautiful." InuYasha said with a smile, as he kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. Kagome smiled, and held her arm out. InuYasha was wide-eyed. "You got it taken-off!" He said with anxiety. Kagome nodded. "Kagome-chan. Me and Miroku will see you two, later." Sango said with a wave, as she laced her hand with her boyfriends. She started dragging Miroku out of the store.

(BRi Note :here we are! i wanted to get this chapter posted before i went to bed! 2ND CHAPTER OF THE DAY! this is part I to the arousal! there's gonna be some PG-13 stuff coming-up soon! hope you people can handle it! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	16. Nature taking its course

**Morning :**

It was Monday morning. There was no-school, since it was Staff Development Day. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She hugged herself. She had slept in her boyfriends red jersey that he had given her. Kagome's computer started to make a ping noise. She sat-up, and slowly walked over to her computer. Someone was trying to IM her.

xXSANGOXx: kagome? u there?

SugarPlumFairy: yep! do you know what time it is!

xXSANGOXx: im sry that itz so early but i needed someone to talk to!

SugarPlumFairy: what happened?

xXSANGOXx: MIROKU

Kagome sighed to the computer.

She looked at her alarm clock.

It was only 7:09 a.m.

SugarPlumFairy: sure. ill be there in like ten minutes

xXSANGOXx: thx! youre the best bestfriend ever!

**xXSANGOXx signed-off at 7:10 a.m.**

Kagome flinched, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

She turned, and smiled.

InuYasha returned the smile.

"Has she told you, yet?"

He asked.

Kagome leaned into her boyfriends chest, and nodded.

"You?"

She asked in a whisper.

InuYasha sighed, and nodded.

"I'll come see you as soon as they get back together."

He said with a smile.

Kagome returned the smile.

InuYasha pressed his lips against his girlfriends.

Kagome leaned into the kiss.

**The ISSUE :**

InuYasha pulled-up to his bestfriends house, after dropping his girlfriend off at Sango's. He was sort-of glad that she was gone. Her arousal was starting to get to him. InuYasha knocked on the door. Miroku's mother, answered it. "Hello dear. Miroku's upstairs. Something seems to be bothering him." Mrs Kazzana said with a smile. InuYasha returned the smile, and walked upstairs to his bestfriends room. "Go ahead and come-in." Miroku said threw the door. InuYasha hesitated. When Miroku noticed that his bestfriend hadn't entered yet, he removed a purple brace, covering his right-hand. He held it towards the door. When the door couldn't take the pressure of the suction, the hinges released; revealing a shocked InuYasha. "You never use the wind-tunnel?" InuYasha said as he slowly took a seat. Miroku covered his hand. He didn't say anything. "What'd you wanna talk about?" InuYasha asked with curiousity. Miroku sighed, and reached over his dresser. He sat back on his bed. He held-out a note to his bestfriend.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Miroku,_

_Hello. This is Omi. I've been watching Sango very carefully. It seems to me that she's missing something in her life; me. I suggest that you give her back. **AFTER ALL**, I did take her virginity. As you can tell, I'm hurting. I need the woman I love, alot more than you. AND, I'm not a pervert. AND, we're both demon slayers. See ... I have alot more in common with Sango than yourself._

_Omi._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

InuYasha cursed hell.

"Why are you believing this stupid note?"

He asked.

Miroku shrugged.

"What if it's true?"

"You're a dick if you think it's true."

InuYasha said with a smile.

This time, Miroku returned the smile.

**That AfterNoon :**

Kagome was walking home. She was pissed. She had been with her bestfriend almost all day. Once Kagome was home, she was questioned where her boyfriend was, by Mrs Tashio. "I haven't seen him. I think he's with Miroku." She said with a smile, as she walked upstairs to her room. Kagome slammed her door, and plopped onto her bed. She was as tired as shit. But, for some reason, Kagome's stomach started hurting. _"What the hell's wrong with me? I like thinking about InuYasha, but everytime I think about him; my stomach hurts. Why?" _She said to herself as she sat-up. She kept hearing a ping noise, coming from her computer. Kagome stood, and walked to her computer. For the second time that day, someone was trying to IM her.

Silver Ninja: im sry miget

SugarPlumFairy: what are you sry for?

Silver Ninja: that i didnt get to come see you

SugarPlumFairy: thatz okay! as long as i got to see you. did you find-out why miroku isnt talking to sango?

Silver Ninja: yeah. he got a note from omi telling him to leave her alone

SugarPlumFairy: hez stupid enough to believe that?

Silver Ninja: i guess so

SugarPlumFairy: im gonna go take a shower and go to bed! luv ya!

SugarPlumFairy signed-off at 8:43 p.m.

Silver Ninja: luv ya too!

InuYasha stood from his computer chair, and sat on his bed. He had ignored his girlfriend that day, on purpose. While he was driving to see her at about noon after talking to Miroku, his vision started turning red. InuYasha didn't want to risk the chances. _"Dammit! She's gonna hate me!" _He said to himself as he slowly closed his eyes.

**Arousal Gets The Best Of Me :**

InuYasha's POV :

I was walking to school. I could smell my Miget's arousal. I even thought about not going to school that day. It was starting to get the best of me. But, I still went to school. During the day, I thought I was gonna explode! Miget's arousal kept turning me on. It's not that I don't want to have sex with her, it's just that I don't want her to go threw her life, knowing that she had sex with a Hanyou.

END InuYasha's POV :

InuYasha slowly took a step into his 3rd peroid class, Acc English. Miroku looked up from his desk, and smiled. InuYasha didn't smile back. He took his seat. He was being cautious. His Miget's arousal was strong that day. InuYasha turned his head to the side, when his girlfriend walked into the classroom. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She already knew that her boyfriend was ignoring her. _"I wonder what I did to make him stay-away from me? I'm too scared to ask." _She said to herself as her bestfriend sat infront of her. "WE'RE BACK TOGETHER!" Sango said with a squeal. The other students were eyeing her. Kagome smiled. "That's great. Did he tell you what was bothering him?" She asked with fake amusement. She already knew why. Sango shook her head. "He said that he was just helping his mom at home." She said with a smile, as she stood and walked to her seat. Kagome turned, and eyed her perverted friend. Miroku shrugged his shoulders with a, "What can I say I had to lie," gesture. Kagome sighed, and faced forward.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_INUYASHA HATES ME! AFTER SCHOOL, I TRIED MY BEST TO FIND HIM, BUT I COULDN'T! HE HASN'T EVEN BEEN ONLINE TODAY! WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE HIM NOT TALK TO ME? I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT ASKING MIROKU OR KOUGA, BUT I'M NOT SURE. WHAT IF HE NEVER TOLD THEM? WHAT IF IT WAS HOJO? WHAT IF I'M JUST AN IDIOT? AND ... WHAT IF INUYASHA'S TIRED OF ME?_

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

(BRi Note :as you can tell ... im stalling! i wanna keep you people guessing! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	17. Without you: relationships dying

**Kouga's Dilemma :**

InuYasha awoke the next day, feeling depressed. He already missed having his girlfriends company. _"Dammit! It's only the first day that I've been avoiding her, and I'm already lonely!" _He said to himself as he rolled out of bed. His mother was yelling at him to get-up. InuYasha took a cold shower, and blow-dried his LONG hair. During all that time, he couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend. About ten minutes later, he was finally downstairs. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" Jackie asked, as she lifted her head from her coffee. InuYasha shook his head, and took a seat next to his mother. Jackie set her coffee down, and put a hand on her sons forehead. "You're not sick. Did something happen?" She asked. InuYasha didn't answer. He kissed his mother on the cheek, and left; without a word. Jackie was confused.

InuYasha was leaving 1st peroid, when Ms Yuka, called him to her desk. "InuYasha. I'd like you to take Kouga his homework." Yuka said with a smile. InuYasha didn't return the smile. He simply nodded, and took the three pages from her. He left. While he was walking down the hall, he spotted his girlfriend. InuYasha was alittle shocked. His girlfriends arousal, wasn't as strong as it usually was. He was greatfull for that. But, InuYasha was also alittle worried. His Miget's scent, was also, mixed with depression. InuYasha gathered his strength, and tapped his Miget on the shoulder. Kagome turned, and smiled at her boyfriend. She kissed him on the cheek. InuYasha wanted to die. While his girlfriend had kissed him, her body had brushed against his. He would have to go threw the rest of the day, with her scent on him. "Hey. Is there something wro-" Kagome didn't get to finish her question. Her boyfriend was gone. She simply sighed, and walked to her next class.

**Physical Education (PE) ConVerSation :**

"Are you positive?"

Sango asked, while the two were getting dressed after PE.

Kagome nodded.

"He keeps ignoring me."

She said in a whisper, as she put her shirt on.

When she looked at her bestfriend, she saw that her face was red.

"HELL NO! THAT'S BULLSHIT! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT IDIOT!"

Sango yelled.

All eyes were on her.

She didn't seem to care.

She had to knock some sense into her bestfriend.

Sango took a seat on the bench, after she was dressed.

"Kagome-chan. If there was something bothering him, he would have told you by now. Or else, it must affect you."

She said in a motherly tone.

Kagome was confused.

_"What would InuYasha be keeping from me? Should I care? It's not like I expect him to tell me everything, because I don't. I listen to the things he tells me, and I can't help but smile."_

She said to herself as the bell rang.

School was over.

**ConVerSation Between Two Demons :**

InuYasha was walking to his friends house, to give him his homework. He knocked on the door, and Mr Wolf, answered it. "He's upstairs." Wolf said with a smile. InuYasha still didn't return the smile. He walked upstairs. He opened his friends bedroom door, and sighed. "You're drunk." InuYasha said as he pulled-up a chair. Kouga slowly opened his eyes. He inhaled his friends scent, and started growling. His loves scent, was on it. He glared at his friend. InuYasha felt offended. "What are you staring at me, for?" He asked. Kouga didn't answer. He sat-up, and put a claw on his head. "You okay?" InuYasha asked with concern. Kouga nodded. "What'd you want?" He asked. InuYasha dug into his backpack, and tossed his friend his homework. "I've gotta go. I'll see-ya tomorrow." He said with a wave, as he stood, and left. Kouga laid back down, and fell asleep.

About an hour later, Kagome was walking to her boyfriends house. She had to talk to him. Not talk, but ask him something. She knocked on the door. Shippo answered. "Hey Kagome! Can you talk to InuYasha? He seems sad." The kitsune said with puppy-dog eyes. Kagome gasped. _"So there IS something wrong with him!" _She said to herself as she nodded. Shippo let the girl inside. He inhaled her scent. Something, took him by suprise. _"There's something different about Kagome's scent. I wonder what it is?" _Shippo said to himself, as he went back to playing video games. Kagome stood infront of her boyfriends bedroom door. She thought that he would have sensed her scent by then. She slowly walked-in. Kagome smiled at the sight. Her boyfriend was laid on his back, sleeping. She quietly crept-up to him, and sat on-top of him. When InuYasha didn't open his eyes, Kagome reached for his claw; and laced it with her hand. She enjoyed staring at her boyfriend. For some reason, she felt ... happy. She hadn't been feeling all that cheerfull for the past few days. All the depression, slowly faded.

Three Hours later, InuYasha opened his eyes. There was something light on-top of him. He reached to turn his light-on, since it was already dark. InuYasha looked at what was on his chest, and gasped. It was his girlfriend. This time, her arousal ... was comepletly gone. He smiled. InuYasha was curious to know how his Miget could sleep, sitting-up. She was using his claw for support. InuYasha sat-up, and caught his girlfriend, right before she fell. He pulled her into his embrace, and started cradling her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, about ten minutes later. She was confused. "You're up." InuYasha said with a smile, as he kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. Kagome smiled. "What'd you wanna talk about?" InuYasha asked with curiousity. Kagome hid her eyes under her bangs. "Why are you talking to me, now?" She asked in a whisper. "What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked. Kagome's face turned pink in anger. "YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT! IGNORING ME, AND THEN ALL OR A SUDDEN, TALK TO ME!" She yelled as she got-out of her boyfriends embrace, and fled.

**WithOut You :**

The next day, InuYasha and Kagome didn't even glance at eachother. They were too mad at eachother, to realize how stupid they were being. There was once time, when they bumped into eachother in the hall. The two looked into eachothers eyes, and just continued walking. Their friends, actually thought that one stupid fight ... would be the end of a great relationship.

InuYasha was glad. His ex-girlfriend, was no-longer in heat. But, the two had already broken-up. InuYasha sighed, as he opened his locker. Miroku showed-up, and slapped his hand HARD, across his bestfriends face. "You're a real dick!" He yelled. InuYasha started growling. "Just what the hell did I do?" He asked, while putting a claw on his cheek. Miroku's face was red. But, he calmed down. "Kagome-sama is really hurting from whatever it is you did to her." He said. InuYasha was wide-eyed. "Why is it that whenever something happens, it's my fault! WELL, this time it's her fault!" He yelled, as he stormed off. Miroku had started laughing. "Bull. It's never the woman's fault!" He said with a laugh. Someone, had been watching the whole conversation. "Poor sonny." Buff said, as he continued mopping.

**Walking Home :**

"No! It's not over between you two!"

Sango yelled.

Hopefully to knock some sense into her bestfriend.

"Yes it is. He hates me."

Was all Kagome had to say.

Sango kicked her bestfriend in the leg.

"Well it's bullshit! Get it threw your thick skull!"

She yelled, as she stormed off.

Kagome stood-up strait, tears in her eyes.

Not from being kicked, but from realizing that her bestfriend ... was right.

"It's all my fault."

She said, as she slowly walked home.

(With InuYasha and Miroku)

"You're a fool if you think it's over between you two."

Miroku said with a pointed finger.

InuYasha set the finger aside.

"Oh YES it is! You didn't even see how mad she got at me."

He said in a whisper.

"Just HOW mad does she get at you? Hopefully not the aggressive type."

InuYasha put his claws-up in defence.

"No. She just got mad this one time when she thought that I cared more about Kikyo, and she slapped me."

He said with a sigh.

Miroku nodded.

The rest of the walk home, was silent.

Miroku was thinking of a way to comfort his bestfriend; and a way to yell at him.

All InuYasha could think about ... was his Miget.

What will happen between these two?

Why does it seem that everyone's relationship is dying?

And, what happened to Ayame?

**FIND-OUT SOON!**

(BRi Note : if you wanna answer these questions in a review, go right ahead! ive had this chapter done for about two days! ive been stalling to see what kind of reviews id get! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	18. Hidden from you

**Two Years Later : Diary Entry**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear InuYasha,_

_Just found-out that you're dating someone! Yep ... Sango told me. She says that she's pretty. It's been two years, and you managed to stay single. That's amazing. Don't get me wrong, I've been single, too. I'm just STILL not ready to start dating. I love you!_

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kagome slowly closed her diary, that she still had. She was depressed. Her ex, had finally started dating again. Kagome was still confused about her feelings. _"I know that I still love him, but ... I'm scared to talk to him. Yet alone, see him." _She said to herself as she stood in her house, and walked to her bathroom. Kagome took a quick shower, and got dressed. She was already late meeting Sango at the mall.

**PerVert And Wolf :**

Kagome slowly walked threw the mall. She knew that she was going to get yelled-at for being late. She was walking threw the mall aisles, when she saw a top that caught her attention. Kagome smiled, and walked in.

Miroku and Kouga wee walking threw the mall. Kouga stopped, when he caught someone's farmillar scent. "Come on." He said, as he grabbed his friends shirt, and dragged him into Claire's. He set Miroku down, and pointed to the girl that had a Kagome resemblence. Miroku smiled. "Well look who it is!" He said with amusement. Kagome lifted her head from shopping, and smiled. She ran into her friends waiting arms. After she hugged Miroku, she hugged Kouga. The wolf-demon, thought he was in heaven. "How have you guys been?" Kagome asked once she was done with her hugging. "We've been okay. What about yourself?" Kouga asked with curiousity. Kagome blushed. "I've been okay." She said while looking at the ground. Miroku had already started laughing. Kouga was confused. Kagome hid her eyes under her bangs, and quietly fled. When Kouga was tired of his friends laughing, he knocked him upside the head. "What the hell was that for? It's hilarious!" Miroku said, while rubbing the rather-large bump on his head. Kouga glared at his friend. "She's NOT his anymore." Was all the demon said. Miroku didn't believe it. _"InuYasha and Kagome-sama will always be together."_ He said to himself, as his bestfriend came into view. InuYasha started growling at his friends. _"Why the hell is my Miget's scent on them?" _He said to himself as he eyed his friends. "Something bothering you?" Miroku asked. InuYasha kept quiet. He shook his head, and walked with his friends. Kouga could tell that his friend knew that Kagome's scent was on him.

**Fear Of You : Nami Is InTroDuced**

Kagome finally made her way to Macy's. She walked in, and smiled when she saw her bestfriend. "Hey Sango." She said as she caught-up. Sango turned, and put a frown on her face. "Kagome-chan. This is Nami ... InuYasha's girlfriend." She said with a sigh. Kagome felt her heart stop. She wanted to run, but her legs refused her. Nami lifted her head, and smiled. Kagome could immediatly tell, that she was a demon. Nami had light-green eyes, and baby pink hair. "Hi." Kagome managed to say. Nami eyed the girl infront of her. "You're alittle short for your age." She said. Kagome blushed. Sango stepped-in, between the two. "Let's just shop." She said with fake amusement. The three shopped. Nami lifted her head, and inhaled the air. "InuYasha's coming!" She said with a squeal. Kagome's face turned pale. "Sango-chan. I've gotta go." She said, as she left in a flash. Sango giggled. _"She still has feelings for him. It's obvious. It's obvious with InuYasha, too." _She said to herself, as Nami ran-off into her boyfriends arms.

Sango was trying to escape, and go find her bestfriend. She knew that Kagome hadn't left, and that she was probally shopping in another store, crying. Sango got an idea. She reached up onto her Hanyou friends, shoulder, and took his little brother. "Hey InuYasha. Can I borrow Shippo for awhile?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes. InuYasha was confused. "Um, sure." He said while eyeing his friend. Sango put the kitsune on her shoulder, and took-off into a run. Everyone ... was confused.

"Sango. Where are you taking me?" Shippo asked with a smile, after walking for about ten minutes. Sango eyed the kitsune. "I need you to find-out where Kagome's scent is." She said with a small smile. Shippo inhaled the air. "She's at Claire's. But, there's salt mixed with her scent." He said with concern. Sango started running again. Nothing that she had ever felt, could compare to how her bestfriend was feeling.

**Love For You :**

Sango and Shippo walked into Claire's. Sango slowly tapped her bestfriend on the shoulder. Kagome turned, and didn't say anything. Sango did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her arms around her bestfriend, and pulled her into a hug. Shippo was confused. Kagome just cried. Her heart was broken. She lifted her head, and looked-down, when she felt a tug on her pants. She smiled. Shippo returned the smile. "Don't worry, Kagome. InuYasha's always been an idiot. He'll come around." He said in a soothing tone. Kagome broke-away from her bestfriend, and lifted the kitsune into her arms. "Thanks. I wanna know all about Nami." She said in a, "I need some information about this bitch," tone. Shippo laughed. "They started dating like two days ago. InuYasha met her while out with Sesshomaru." He said. Kagome gathered all the information. She turned to her bestfriend. "Do you know anything?" She asked. Sango tried to look away from her bestfriend. Seeing those flushed cheeks, and those red eyes, she couldn't resist. "Fine. All I know, is that all she can talk about, is herself. She's worse than Ayame." She said. The two girls left Claire's. Shippo safely in Kagome's arms. Kagome was listening to her bestfriend talk, the best she could. She was thinking about her ex-boyfriend. _"InuYasha. I still love you. But, I see now that Nami's the girl in your life. She couldn't have been more beautiful. I'll try to be happy ... for your sake." _She said to herself. Kagome stopped her thoughts, when she saw her ex-boyfriend ... coming her way. With Nami. "I've gotta go!" She said in a shaky-tone, as she threw the kitsune into her bestfriends arms. Kagome fled. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to pout. She was going to be ... happy.

Sango walked-up to her friend, and placed Shippo on his shoulder. InuYasha thought that his nose, was lying. _"Shippo, too? He has Miget's scent on him. Was she here? Sango has Miget's scent on her, too. What the hell is going on?" _He said to himself, as he squeezed his girlfriends hand. "Something wrong?" Nami asked. InuYasha smiled at his girlfriend, and shook his head.

**That Night :**

InuYasha was at his house, trying to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend. _"What the hell is wrong with me? All my feelings for Kagome, are coming back! I even started calling her Miget! I've been trying to get her out of my head for years! Then, when I finally do ... she comes back into my life. And, I'm glad that she did. I really missed her. Even if I didn't get to see her." _InuYasha said to himself as he stood, and left his room. He walked downstairs, and sat in his computer chair. He logged online, and went to his BLOCKED list. There was the name SugarPlumFairy. InuYasha hesitated, as he added Kagome back to his friend list. And, she was online. InuYasha moved the mouse to click on her name, but ... he couldn't click the name. His mind wouldn't listen to him. _"It wouldn't be fair to Nami." _He said to himself, as he logged-off. InuYasha stood, and plopped onto his couch. Falling asleep.

Sango had just gotten to her house, with her boyfriend. Sango was sitting on the couch, staring at the phone. "You okay?" Miroku asked, as he took a seat next to his girlfriend. Sango lifted her head, and smiled. "I'm just waiting for Kagome-chan to call." She said with a sigh. Miroku reached over, and lifted his girlfriend into his lap. "Ah. InuYasha is feeling the same way." He said, while kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. "Miroku. Do you think they'll get back together? It's been two years, and look at InuYasha. He's found someone else." Sango said with concern. Miroku laughed. "It's obvious that they both have the same feelings, still." Just as he said his words, the phone rang. "Miroku! Get-out! That's probally Kagome!" Sango said with a squeal, as she got-out of her boyfriends embrace. Miroku sighed, and left.

"Hello?"

"Sango. Why do I feel so sad?"

"Probally because of Nami."

"No, not that. I mean, WHY am I sad?"

"Because of InuYasha?"

"I still love him."

"Are you serious! That's great! I think you should tell him!"

"You must be crazy."

"Kagome-chan. I'm serious. Letting him know will change you two. He still loves you."

"Bull."

"Kagome-chan! Stop being so stubborn!"

"No I'm not! I just really miss him! And, I love him! And, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"It's all my fault that we broke-up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when he was ignoring me in High School?"

"Yeah. Go on."

Kagome told the whole story.

Sango's face was red.

"YOU IDIOT! THEN IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I know it is."

(HANG UP)

Sango was frustrated.

It was all her bestfriends fault, for ruining her perfect relationship.

"Sango. You okay?"

Miroku asked from upstairs.

"JUST SHUT-UP!"

Sango yelled, as she buried her head into a pillow.

She started to feel bad.

_"I'm taking all my anger out on Miroku, when I should be taking out all my anger, on Kagome. AND InuYasha. This whole thing is partly his fault, as well."_

(BRi Note :2nd chapter of the day! thx 4 all the reviews! things DO heat-up! keep reading! READ ON!)

****

**xxBRiXx**


	19. Taken to the extreme for an ex couple

(BRi Note : i was getting some strange reviews and just letting you know, you're SUPPOSED to be confused! this chapter will explain your confuseness! Kagome's next Diary Entry, will explain! READ ON!)

**Next Day :**

It was the next morning. Miroku slowly crept out of bed, carefull not to wake his girlfriend. He walked downstairs, and sighed. "You know. I gave you a key for a reason. What's wrong?" He asked, as he took a seat across from his bestfriend. InuYasha lifted his head, and wiped his eyes. "Ah. So you've been crying about the fact that you still have feelings for Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a smile. "I'm just not all that sure anymore. I wanna call her stupid, and I wanna hold her at the same time." InuYasha said, as he slowly closed his eyes. He was expecting to get slapped. When he didn't feel a warm feeling going across his face, he opened his eyes. His bestfriend, had a perverted grin on his face. "I'll be back." Miroku said as he stood, and walked upstairs. He returned about five minutes later, wearing black pants, and a dark-violet, top. "You wanna tell me where we're going?" InuYasha asked after driving for about ten minutes. "You wish to see Kagome-sama, yes?" Miroku asked. InuYasha nodded. "Just ... not talk." He said in a whisper. Miroku nodded. "Then, I suggest you shut-up, and let me take you to where I'm going." He said with a smile, as he turned-back to the road. InuYasha sunk into the passengers seat. He was too curious, to argue.

**Goddess :**

A few minutes later, Miroku pulled-up about a block away, from a white house, with a blue porch. InuYasha's eyes widened. His miget's scent, was in the air. Miroku noticed his bestfriends expression. "I see that you've realized that Kagome-sama lives near here. Now, we wait until she comes out." He said, as he leaned into his seat. The two sat for hours. Finally, the front-door opened. A beautiful girl, stepped-out. InuYasha tried to look-away, but his eyes refused him. "Goddess." Was the first thing that came-out of his mouth. He slapped his claw over his mouth, to prevent anymore words from spilling. "Goddess. A woman of extraordinary beauty and charm. Is that the word that you use to refer to her?" Miroku asked with curiousity. InuYasha removed his claw, and shook his head. "No. Actually, I called her Miget, when we were dating." He said with a smile. Miroku eyed his bestfriend. "Alriiiight. Now that you saw her, can we go?" He asked. InuYasha took one last glance, and nodded. The whole way to where his bestfriend was taking him, he couldn't stop thinking about his Miget. _"I wonder where she's going? I saw her get into her car, and drive-off. Probally to see Sango."_

**Enemies Form :**

Kagome was driving to IHOP. She was late meeting Nami there. She had called, asking her to meet her there. About ten minutes later, Kagome walked-in. Nami turned, and smiled. "Hello Kagome. Have a seat." She said, while pushing the seat across from her out. Kagome returned the smile, and took a seat. The two sat in silence. "Sooo ... Kagome. Why did InuYasha and you break-up?" Nami asked, after an uncomftorable silence. "After we got into a fight, we just stopped talking. That's it." Kagome said in a sad voice. Nami slammed her hands on the table, catching Kagome's attention. She wasn't scared one bit. She knew what was going to happen. "Look. I've heard that you and InuYasha used to have a STRONG relationship. All I'm telling you, is to back the hell away. InuYasha's too big of a man, to deal with a little girl like you. AND, I'm planning to be the mother of his children." Nami said with a glare, as she stood, and left. A single tear fell down Kagome's face. She wiped-it, and stood. She left, trying to feel happy. For her ex-boyfriend's sake. _"What am I kidding? I feel miserable! InuYasha's happiness is costing me my-own happiness. Oh well. As long as he's happy." _She said to herself, as she unlocked her car door.

"Miroku?" Sango said as she slowly opened her eyes. Her boyfriend wasn't in sight. She sat-up, and began serching for him. While she was serching, there was a knock at the door. "Coming." Sango said in a cheerfull tone, as she walked to the door. She opened-it, and sighed. "You still mad at me?" Kagome asked while looking at the ground. Sango smiled, and shook her head. "You know that you've got a key here. Why'd you knock?" She asked as she opened the door to let her bestfriend inside. "Miroku lives here, too. I didn't want to risk the chances of running into InuYasha." Kagome said, as she took a seat on her bestfriends couch. "Was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sango asked with curiousity. Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to tell her bestfriend of her conversation with her new enemy. "No. Just felt like stopping-by." She said, as she picked-up the demon cat, at her feet. Kagome put Kirara in her lap. She was trying her best to avoid eye-contact.

**1st Step : Admitting Feelings : InuYasha and Miroku**

Miroku was sitting in his bestfriends house. Eyeing his bestfriend. "Sooo ... you say that you still have feelings for Kagome-sama?" He asked. InuYasha blushed and nodded. "Then I don't get it. Why not tell her? Get it over with?" Miroku asked. He was truely confused. InuYasha blushed even more. "What if she doesn't feel that same way?" He said in a whisper. Miroku laughed. "I seriously don't get you. If it was me, I would have told her a LONG time ago! But ... what if she starts dating, herself? How will you handle it?" He asked. InuYasha stopped blushing. "I'm not sure. How is she?" He asked. He knew that his bestfriend had atleast talked to his ex-girlfriend ONCE. Miroku put his hands-up in defence. "Don't get me wrong, I'm on neither of your sides. Me and Kouga were walking threw the mall to find Sango, when Kouga smelt her scent. Then, we found her. I asked her how she was, and she said that she's been okay. Was I supposed to ask her if she was still single?" He asked. InuYasha was happy that his girlfriend had taken-care of herself over the years. He hadn't even gotten a glance at her, yet. "No. That'd just be getting into her personal life, TOO much. Do you think that Sango'd know?" He asked. Miroku nodded. "I'll call." He said as he reached for his phone. InuYasha slowly closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear if his ex-girlfriend, was dating someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Did Kagome-sama mention if she was still single?"

"No. But it's obvious that she's not dating anyone."

"You SURE?"

"Hun, I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll be home soon. I love you."

"Love you, too!"

(HANG UP)

"Sango says that she's not sure. I wonder why no-one's asked, yet?"

Miroku said as he leaned into his bestfriends couch.

InuYasha gave a sigh of relief.

_"Until I find-out, she's single. SO, that means that I can still keep trying."_

He said to himself, as his front-door opened.

"Hey. What's up?"

Kouga asked, as he took a seat.

The three started conversating.

**Diary Entry : (READ THIS! AND STOP TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE CONFUSED! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND AFTER YOU READ THIS!)**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear InuYasha,_

_How are you? I wish that we could go back two years, and make-up. I've been having the strangest dreams. We were married, and had a kid. Her name's Kimiko. She looks just like you, but with my eyes and skin-tone. She's beautiful. Anyways, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry._

_I remember two years ago. It was after the day that I'd yelled at you. I stood outside your house, and then you walked outside. I turned to run, but you grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into a kiss. I dug my nails into your arms, and you let-go of me. I remember that there was blood, dripping down from your arms. I hope that you're okay. When I finally broke into a run, I heard you say that you loved me. In my mind, I said that I love you, too. But, you can't read minds. That was the end. We didn't speak, didn't look, didn't anything. I don't even think that the break-up was officaial. Doesn't that not make sense? Us breaking-up over not talking? Well ... I hope to tell you this, soon. I LOVE YOU, TOO!_

_Kagome._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Rejection : Taken To The Extreme : A Nami Story**

Nami was shopping, with Ayame. She tried her best to listen, but she was too busy ... thinking about a name for her future child. "Hey. I think it's strange that you haven't dumped InuYasha, yet." Ayame said with a smirk. Nami was confused. "Why would I dump him?" She asked. Ayame sighed. "Well, he IS a Hanyou." She said. Nami was wide-eyed. "No way in hell am I having Hanyou kids!" She yelled, as she stormed-out of the store. She went to find her boyfried. Nami found him, with Miroku. She turned him, and slapped him strait across the face. Before InuYasha got to get word-out, Nami started yelling. "WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT I'M DATING A HANYOU!" She yelled, as she turned and ran, tears in her eyes. InuYasha face was pale. Silent tears fell down his face. _"Dammit! I'm suprised that I'm not used to being rejected. Just DAMMIT!" _He said to himself, as he walked in a slow pace. Miroku following. _"I have to call Kagome-sama." _There was blood dripping down the Hanyou's cheek, but ... he didn't seem to care.

(BRi Note :here we are! the next chapter! what do you think will happen? let me know! do you understand NOW? READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	20. PROPERTY of Hojo

**That Night :**

Kagome was sitting at home, when there was a knock at the door. She stood, and answered the door. It was Miroku and Sango. "Kagome-sama. We need you to talk some sense into InuYasha." Miroku said in a demanding tone. Kagome flinched. "What happened to him!" She asked. "Nami dumped him because he was a Hanyou. Miroku says that he locked himself in his house." Sango said, while dangling a key in her bestfriends face. Thoughts started going threw Kagome's mind. _"InuYasha's told me of girls dumping him because he was a Hanyou. I can't imagine how he's feeling." _She said to herself, as a black Lexus, appeared. Out stepped, Sesshomaru. He walked-up to Kagome. Kagome tried to look away. "Don't try to look away from me. I hope you realize how stupid you're being. Not just you, but InuYasha as well. JUST TALK TO HIM!" Sesshomaru yelled, as he turned to his car. He drove away. Miroku and Sango were impressed. Once again, Sango swung the key in her bestfriends face. Kagome took the key. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA REGRET THIS!" Sango said with a smile, as she got into the passengers seat to her boyfriends car. The two drove home.

Kagome sat in her living room; just staring at the key in her hands. "I've gotta do it." She said with a smile, as she set the key down. She stood, and ran to her room. Kagome reached under her bed, pulling-out her diary. She placed it under her arm, and returned downstairs. She reached for a pen, and wrote one more entry. Once she was done, she grabbed the key, and fled.

**ConFronTations : What We've All Been Waiting For**

Kagome was standing outside her ex-boyfriends house; clutching her diary against her chest. She reached into her pocket, and slowly put the key in. Kagome walked into the house. She gasped. The house, was pitch-black. She couldn't see a thing. _"I've gotta be quiet." _She said to herself, as she touched a nearby object. It was a wall. Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She didn't know how she found her way upstairs, but was suprised when she did. There was a light, at the end of the hall. Kagome assumed that it was her ex-boyfriends room. She slowly walked towards her destination. She was some-what ... scared. _"Has InuYasha not smelled me? That's impossible. He's gotta be asleep."_ Kagome said to herself, as she popped her head threw the door. She smiled. Her ex-boyfriend was laid on his bed, sleeping. Kagome pulled-up a chair, and sat near him. She started inspecting the Hanyou. The thing that caught Kagome's attention, was that her ex, had a tear-stained face. _"He was crying? I feel terrible now."_ She said to herself, as she stared at InuYasha's chest. The rosery that she had given him TWO years ago, was still around his neck. Kagome looked on her right-hand. She was still wearing the ring.

When Kagome couldn't take it any-longer, she stood, and sat on her ex's bed. She carefully lifted his head into her lap. She leaned against the wood of the bed, and started whispering soothing words. "Everything'll be okay. I'm here." Kagome said with a small smile, as she bent down, and kissed InuYasha on the lips. She leaned-up, and slowly closed her eyes. She didn't know one thing. InuYasha was awake ... the whole time. When he was sure that Kagome was asleep, he slowly opened his eyes, and smiled. _"She's still as beautiful as ever." _InuYasha said to himself, as he took his head out of his ex-girlfriends lap. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and one under her legs. He lifted the girl into his lap. He started cradling her. He never wanted to let go.

**Morning :**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, not having a clue where she was. She looked-up, and gasped. Two, amber orbs, were staring at her. Kagome hesitated. "Are you feeling better?" She managed to ask. "I am, NOW." InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile, and looked-down. She blushed. Her diary, was in her ex-boyfriends claw. "Hey! Give it back!" She yelled, as she reached for her diary. InuYasha held it in the air, and pointed to the front cover. There was a tag that said, "To InuYasha." Kagome blushed. InuYasha smiled, and set the diary on his left thigh. Kagome took that as he chance, and tackled InuYasha. "Oh no you don't!" The Hanyou said, as he started tickling Kagome's stomach. The girl had started crying, from all the laughter. Once InuYasha was positive that Kagome was out of energy, he stopped. He laid down, and put the girl ontop of him. Kagome rested her head to the side, and clutched her ex-boyfriends shirt. She slowly closed her eyes. InuYasha smiled at the girl. He had a question that he'd been dying to ask. "Hey. Can I ask you something?" He asked. Kagome nodded into his chest. InuYasha took that as a yes. "Why'd you come see me?" He finally asked. Kagome bit her lower lip. "I wanted to make-sure that you were okay. I don't wanna see you get hurt, again." She said into his chest. InuYasha felt the cold sheild that had been covering his heart over the past few years, break. He was happy.

**Well Look Who It Is : PROPERTY : Getting Violent :**

InuYasha was sitting with Miroku and Shippo at the mall. For some reason, he kept quiet. He wanted to tell about himself and Kagome. But, he wasn't sure if they were a couple again or not. He was told by Kagome to read the WHOLE diary. _"I'll find time." _InuYasha said to himself with a smile. Miroku noticed the smile. "Ah. You're happy for once." He said, while returning the smile. InuYasha blushed. Shippo started laughing. "AH-HA! I KNEW THAT YOU AND KAGOME HAD GOTTEN BACK TOGETHER! HER SCENT'S ON YOU!" The kitsune said with a pointed finger. Miroku was wide-eyed. "What'd you do? Fuck her?" He asked with curiousity. InuYasha's face turned red. "Shut the fuck up." Was all the Hanyou said. Miroku was shocked that he'd not gotten hit. Or beaten. Or ... his ass kicked for his remark. "Someone's trying to keep their temper." He said in a teasing tone. Still, InuYasha didn't beat the shit out of his bestfriend. He didn't know why. Someone had caught his attention. The man had Kagome's skin-tone, and brown eyes. He also, had a french, rich-like, haircut. InuYasha gasped. He knew who it was. "Hello InuYasha! It's been two years! I see that you still haven't cut your hair. Anyways, how's Kagome? Have you seen her?" Hojo asked with a smile. InuYasha was going to give an insult, when Miroku stepped in. The monk slapped a hand over his bestfriends mouth, to prevent anything from slipping. "She's FINE." He said with a small smile. Hojo nodded. "I see that Kagome's not around to control that Hanyou's temper." He said under his breath. Shippo lost control. "Well DUH she's not around! InuYasha and Kagome just got back together!" He yelled, sitting his McDonald's strawberry-shake, aside. Hojo's face was red. "You mean to tell me that you two got back together! She should be my property!" He yelled, as he punched the first thing that was in his sight. InuYasha's eye. Miroku removed the hand. InuYasha put his claw up to his eye. He stood, and took his brothers shake. He took the spoon, and grabbed Hojo's neck. "Hope you like strawberry!" The Hanyou said, with an evil laugh. Miroku and Shippo were scared. InuYasha smiled, and shoved the spoon down the monks throat. Hojo cried in pain. Miroku couldn't take it. He slapped his bestfriend across the face. When the Hanyou turned to his bestfriend, Miroku gasped. His bestfriend had three strips on his cheeks, and red eyes. "We've got to find Kagome-sama." Miroku said under his breath, as he kicked his bestfriend in the leg. InuYasha released Hojo. The monk, fell to the ground. "No wonder why I can't stand you!" He said as he stood, spoon in throat, and fled. Shippo tugged his brother's pant leg. InuYasha looked-down. "What is it?" He asked. Shippo pointed to his brothers right eye. InuYasha finally realized. _"Shit. What am I gonna tell Kagome?" _He said to himself, as he started walking. Miroku and Shippo, following.

**Brothers :**

InuYasha was sitting in his brothers house, about half an hour later. "What'd you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked with curiousity, as he took a seat on his couch. InuYasha pointed to his face. "How do I get the Yokai half, to go away?" He asked. Sesshomaru knew that his brother was going to ask that question. "When something dear to you, comfronts you." He said with a small smile. "So YOU'RE saying that I'm stuck like this, until I see Kagome!" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "I've been hearing good things about the two of you. From Shippo. He said that her scent was on you?" He said. InuYasha blushed. "SO." Was all he said. Sesshomaru could tell that his brother was trying to hide something.

"You didn't fuck her, did you?"

He asked.

"HELL NO!"

InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru laughed.

"I know that you've been thinking about claiming the girl as yours."

He said with a pointed finger.

InuYasha couldn't look away.

He sighed.

"I don't want her to have MY kid."

He said.

"What about twins? Like me and Hoshi?"

Sesshomaru asked.

InuYasha glared at his brother.

"That wasn't funny. I'm serious, Sesshomaru. You just watch. If she ever has MY kid, people and demons will never let her live to the end of it. Just like mom."

He said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what his brother was saying.

"You're saying that she DOESN'T love you, and that she DOESN'T give a care for you?"

He asked.

InuYasha lifted his head.

"No. It's not like that."

He said.

The two brothers continued talking, until Sesshomaru's girlfriend Rin, came home.

InuYasha said hi, and took-off.

But, before the Hanyou left, his brother pulled his sleve.

"You know. If I marry Rin, she'll be having Hanyou kids, as well."

Sesshomaru said with a smile.

InuYasha returned the smile.

"Thanks."

**Worried :**

Kagome was working, when Miroku and Shippo bursted threw the doors. "Kagome! InuYasha's gone crazy!" Shippo yelled, catching everyone's attention in the restaurant. "Shippo's right. Kagome-sama, PLEASE have a talk with him." Miroku pleaded. Kagome was worried. "What happened?" She asked. Miroku and Shippo told the girl everything.

**That Night :**

Kagome was driving to InuYasha's house. She wished that Miroku and Shippo wouldn't have told her that her boyfriend had gotten hurt. She was worried. Kagome pulled-up to her boyfriends house, and stepped-out. She walked up to the door, and put her key in. As she walked in, two, red eyes, were staring at her. "Hey. You okay?" Kagome asked as she took a seat next to the demon. InuYasha simply nodded. He was reading his girlfriends diary. Kagome lifted her head, and gasped. She put a hand on her boyfriends right cheek. She turned his head, so that he was facing her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHOVING A SPOON DOWN SOMEONE'S THROAT!" She yelled. "Well, unless you like being called someone's property, you should be glad." InuYasha said with a glare. Kagome blushed. "What are you talking abojt?" She asked. InuYasha told her his story. "I'm sorry about that. Are you SURE you're okay?" Kagome asked with a smile. InuYasha returned the smile, and lifted his girlfriend into his lap, setting the diary down. "I'm fine."

Once Kagome fell asleep, InuYasha started questioning himself. _"What the hell? I was supposed to change back. I know that Miget noticed in my appearence, so why didn't she queation me? Because it would hurt my feelings, that's why. So THAT'S why she didn't ask! I love her ..."_

(BRi Note :here we are! the next chapter! WHY didn't inuyasha change back? FIND OUT!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	21. Brighter shade of pale & surprises

**Next Day :**

InuYasha was driving to his brothers house. He had to get answers. Why hadn't he changed back? Was it a lesson for something stupid that he'd done during his life? Or, was it just bad-luck? InuYasha asked himself all those questions, as he knocked on his brothers door. Sesshomaru answered it. "What is it, now?" He asked, as he moved to let his sibling into his house. InuYasha sat on the couch, and Sesshomaru sat across from him. The Hanyou opened his mouth to say something. "Something's troubling you." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha blushed. "I didn't change back." He said, while pointing to his face. Sesshomaru was confused. "Your Yokai half should have faded. Did you not see Kagome? Her scent's on you." He said. InuYasha nodded. "I just saw her last night." He said with a sigh. Sesshomaru settled to gather his thoughts. "Then, you just wait for the Yokai-half to fade." He said, while trying to look away. He had to admit it, his brother looked like a full-flede-demon. InuYasha stood, and waved. "I'll see-ya later." He said with a small smile, as he left. Sesshomaru plopped onto his couch, slowly closing his eyes.

**Appearences Don't Matter :**

"So you're saying that Kagome-sama didn't say anything as to why you have the appearence of a full-demon?" Miroku asked in dis-belief. InuYasha nodded. "It's as-if she's blind." He said with a sigh. Miroku had to think. "It's either that she knows, and doesn't want to question you, or she knows, and she doesn't care." He said with a smile. InuYasha was wide-eyed. "You think that she doesn't care?" He asked. Miroku nodded. "Either that, or she's trying not to hurt your feelings." He said. InuYasha nodded. He started thinking.

"What are you talking about when you say that you don't care that InuYasha looks just like a full-demon?" Sango asked, as she looked at a top. Kagome smiled. "I don't care what he looks like. He's still InuYasha." She simply said. Sango lifted her head. "That's weird. I would have thought that the two of you would have talked about it." She said with a small smile, as she put a top down. "I'll be at Payless. Meet me there when you're done here." She said with a wave, as she left the store. Kagome nodded, and left the store. She walked in the oposite direction that her bestfriend had gone. She started thinking. _"Does InuYasha think that I care that he looks like a full-demon? I hope not. He'll always be InuYasha." _Kagome said to herself, as she ran into a chest. She took a step-back. "You okay?" InuYasha asked with concern, as he held his claw out. Kagome smiled, and took the claw. "I'm okay. Just thinking."

**Morning : Alittle Earlier Than Most Mornings**

InuYasha sat in the back of his bestfriends car. It was about 3:30 a.m. "Where are we going?" He asked as he slowly closed his eyes. "To get Kagome-sama. Sango wants her, and me out of the house." He said with a sigh. InuYasha was confused.

Kagome slowly left her house. It was freezing outside, and it was 3:45. She sat in the back-seat with her boyfriend. She didn't say anything because, she was too tired to. "Don't let her fall asleep." Miroku said, as he started driving to his house. He was there in about five minutes. Kagome squeezed her boyfriends hand, before getting-out.

**Suprises : Shocking news : A Miroku And Sango Story**

Sango sat her bestfriend on her bed. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked with curiousity. A tear fell down Sango's cheek. She walked into her bathroom, and returned about a minute later. She held her bestfriends hand, and put something in it. She squeezed it tight, and let go. Kagome stared at her fisted hand. She slowly opened it, and gasped. "Does Miroku know?" She asked. Sango shook her head. "I think he'll wanna get rid of it." She said in a whisper. Kagome punched her bestfriend in the arm. "NO HE WOULDN'T! THIS WHOLE THING IS PARTLY HIS FAULT!" She yelled, hopefully to knock some sense into her trouble-some bestfriend. Sango smiled. "Then I'm keeping it." She said with a squeal. "And, YOU'RE gonna help me shop for it!" She said. Kagome sighed. "When are you going to tell Miroku?" She asked. Sango's face turned pale. "I'll tell him! Tell him, and I'll kill you!" She said with a glare. Kagome smiled and nodded. "But, you can tell InuYasha." Sango said with a small smile.

Miroku was waiting outside in his car, telling his bestfriend of all his troubles. He smiled, when he saw his female bestfriend, step outside. Kagome slowly got into the car, trying to keep her mouth shut. "What?" She asked with curiousity. Miroku glared at the girl. "YOU know something!" He said with a pointed finger. Kagome blushed, and turned away. InuYasha laughed. He could also tell that his girlfriend was hiding something. He reached over, and laced his claw with her hand. Kagome turned, and smiled. She looked away, when her boyfriend had puppy-dog eyes. She blushed even more. Once Kagome was home, InuYasha reached into his pocket, and pulled-out his phone. He dialed his girlfriends phone number.

"Hello."

"You wanna tell me, NOW?"

InuYasha asked.

Kagome squealed.

"Where's Miroku?"

"Driving."

"Good. Guess what!"

"What?"

"Sango's pregnant!"

"Are you serious? Does the monk know?"

"No. But DON'T TELL HIM!"

"I won't. Boy or girl?"

"Sango doesn't know yet."

The two continued talking, while Miroku kept driving.

He knew that what Sango had told Kagome, and what Kagome had told InuYasha, had something to do ... with him.

**Later That Morning :**

InuYasha was walking towards Macy's. There were about three girls, following him. One of them had slipped him her phone-number. InuYasha tried his best to ignore the things that the girls were saying about him. But, the more he heard what they thought of him, the more he wanted to keep listening. _"Just because I look like a full-demon, girls won't stop staring at me. It's starting to get annoying." _InuYasha said to himself, as he walked into Macy's. He smiled, when he saw Sango, shopping. Sango lifted her head, and glared at her friend. "You're two minutes late! Where the hell were you? Kagome's late, too!" She said with a pointed finger. InuYasha sighed. "Why'd you wanna talk to us?" He asked. Sango blushed. "I can't tell, until BOTH of you are here." She simply said, as she glued her eyes to a pretty skirt.

Kagome was walking to Macy's. She was trying her best to not listen to the voices around her. "Have you seen him? I think his name's InuYasha, or something like that. He's hot!" She heard a voice say. She simply tried her best to ignore it, and continued walking. _"I don't get it. Girls are giving InuYasha all their attention, just because he looks like a full-demon. He looks like a full-demon, both ways. And, I don't care what he looks like." _Kagome said to herself, as she started walking.

Sango lifted her head, when she could hear her bestfriends footsteps. She looked down at her watch. "You're six minutes late!" She yelled with a pointed finger. Kagome was confused. "Anyways, I asked you both here to help me." Sango said with a smile. The couple, was extremally confused. "With what?" InuYasha asked. Sango sighed. "Isn't it obvious! I need you two to help me tell Miroku that his kid's inside me!" She yelled. InuYasha and Kagome both took a step-back. "Why not just tell him?" Kagome asked with a smile. Sango glared at her bestfriend. "That's not a bad idea. InuYasha, how'd you like it if Kagome popped-out of no-where tha she's pregnant?" She asked, with sarcasim. InuYasha blushed. "Exactly." Sango said, as she started walking. While the three were walking, InuYasha had started thinking strange thoughts. _"Holy shit. What if Kagome walked-up to me one day, and said that she was pregnant?" _He kept thinking to himself, as there was a squeeze on his hand. He looked down to his left, and smiled. Kagome returned the smile. "You okay?" She asked with concern. InuYasha simply nodded.

**BriGhter Shade Of Pale : **

It was the next day. Miroku banged on his bestfriends front-door. InuYasha hesitated, as he answered it. "Jesus. Could you get a brighter shade of pale?" He said, while trying to hold-back his laughter. Miroku walked-in, and sat on his bestfriends couch. He didn't say anything. Too many thoughts, were going threw his mind. InuYasha had started getting worried. "You okay?" He asked, as he took a seat across from his trouble-some, bestfriend. Miroku didn't say anything. "Get Kouga and Kagome, NOW." Were his only words. InuYasha reached for his phone. Ten minutes later, Kouga and Kagome were eyeing their extremally pale friend. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Miroku lifted his head. "You ALL knew that Sango was pregnant!" He said with a pointed finger. Kouga was confused. "So that's what's different in her scent!" He said with a smile. Miroku glared at his friend. Kouga felt himself sink. Miroku took his eyes off his friend, and glared at his blushing female bestfriend. "Don't try to deny it." He said in an emotionless tone. "When did she tell you?" Kagome asked. Miroku sighed. "Last night. It was strange. She just blurted-out that she was pregnant." He said in a whisper. Kagome blushed even more. InuYasha was trying his best to hold-back his laughter. He nudged his girlfriend playfully. _"So she DID take my advice!" _Kagome said to herself with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

She asked.

Miroku eyed the girl.

"Damn. You're not pregnant too, are you?"

He asked with a perverted smile.

Kagome's face turned completly white.

InuYasha stood, and knocked his bestfriend upside the head.

Kouga was rolling on the floor, laughing.

InuYasha took a seat, ignoring the laughter.

He wrapped his tail around his girlfriends waist.

Kagome stared into her boyfriends red eyes.

Her face was still pale.

_"I never thought about it. What if I got pregnant with InuYasha's baby? I've never even had sex with him. I shouldn't be worrying."_

She said to herself, as her complection turned normal.

**That Night : StranGe ThouGhts**

Kagome was sitting at home, thinking. For some reason, she didn't want to be left alone. She climbed off her couch, and put her shoes on. She left. Kagome drove down the street. Something kept bothering her. She, had no-clue what it was. "Is it about Sango being pregnant?" She asked herself, as she stopped her car infront of her boyfriends house. Kagome got-out, and put her key into the lock. She walked-in, and went up the stairs to where she knew her boyfriend would be. Once she was in his room, she closed the door, and laid herself ontop of the Hanyou, while he slept. Kagome slowly closed her eyes.

(BRi Note :here we are! yayy! a little miroku or sango is coming! what do you think it'll be? let me know! READ ON!)

**xXBRiXx**


	22. Hormones and protection

**Morning :**

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. He smiled, when he smelt his girlfriends scent, ontop of him. He was also confused. His vision was colored, instead of red. InuYasha sat-up, and laid Kagome to the side. He walked to his mirror, and gasped. He had his amber eyes. And, the stripes on his cheeks, were gone. InuYasha was extremally confused. He shook it off. He was happy to be himself.

**Later That Day :**

InuYasha had confronted his brother, about his sudden change. Sesshomaru was just as confused as his brother. "You could try asking dad, I've got no-clue. You must have been spending alot of time with Kagome." He said with a smile. InuYasha blushed. _"It's true. I have. I love her."_

**Miroku And Sango : Names**

"Miroku. What do you wanna name the baby?" Sango asked out of no-where. Miroku's face turned pale. "You want ME to name it?" He asked in disbelief. Sango nodded. "I'll think about it." Miroku said with a smile, as he laced his hand with his girlfriends. Neither of them knew, that the two had been thinking the same thoughts for the past day. _"What's it going to be like, having a baby!" _They would keep asking themselves. "Hey Miroku, is keeping the baby the best thing?" Sango asked in a whisper. Miroku lifted his girlfriends hand, and kissed it. "More than anything." He said with a smile.

**More ConFronTations :**

It was that night. Kagome was working, when someone that she didn't expect to see, stepped-up to her. "How'd you do it?" Sesshomaru asked with curiousity. Kagome was confused. "Do what?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at the girl as-if she'd just said that her mother died. "How'd you get InuYasha to change back?" He asked. Kagome was STILL confused. "All I know is that he said that he woke-up, and he was back to normal. I don't know what I did, if I even did anything." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded. "Interesting." He simply said with a wave, as he left. Kagome went back to work. The rest of the night that she was working, she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that she had just encountered. _"That was strange. Sesshomaru coming to my job, and asking me. I always thought that Sesshomaru was the type of cell-phone guy, not that actually TALK to you guy." _She said to herself with a sigh.

Sesshomaru's next stop, was his brothers house. He got out of his car, and knocked on the door. InuYasha answered, and gasped. "You need something?" He asked with confusion, as he moved to let his brother in. Sesshomaru sat on the couch. InuYasha sat next to his brother. "She doesn't have a clue." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked with curiousity. Sesshomaru smiled. "I just had a talk with her. She doesn't have a clue as-to why you changed back." He said. InuYasha's face turned pale. "If you scared her, I'll kick your ass!" He yelled with a pointed finger. Sesshomaru laughed. "Whatever you say." He said as he stood, and left the house without a word. InuYasha leaned into his couch, and stared at his phone. He thought that his girlfriend would have called him by now. He smiled, when the phone rang.

"Is he gone?"

Kagome asked in a shaky tone.

InuYasha laughed.

"He just left."

"Just asking. Did he talk to you, too?"

"Yeah. He's trying to get answers."

"He says that it was me that made you change. Is that right?"

Kagome asked in a whisper.

InuYasha was wide-eyed.

"I'm not sure what to tell you. Do you THINK that you did something?"

He asked.

"I'm not sure! I'm just a human!"

The two continued their conversation.

Hoping to get to the bottom of their mystery.

**Next Day : Psyco : Hormones**

Kagome was driving to her bestfriends house, the next morning. She was already late. Once she was there, she parked her car, and knocked on the door. Sango answered it, with a smile. She dragged her bestfriend inside. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango didn't answer. She kept her fake-smile, on her face, and kept dragging. Once she was in her room, she sat Kagome on the bed, and screamed. Kagome listened to her bestfriend yell about how-much of an ass Miroku is. _"Pregnancy hormones." _She said to herself with a smile. Sango noticed the smile. Kagome felt a hot hand on her cheek. "That's what you get! You and Miroku can be twins now!" Sango yelled. Kagome stood, and opened the bedroom door. She silently walked down the stairs, Sango following. By that time, Kagome had stopped listening to what her bestfriend was yelling about. She was pissed. Sango did something that she knew she'd regret. She picked-up her house-phone, with the reciever, and chunked it at her bestfriends head. Kagome felt the first tear fall. She held her hand to the back of her head. She pressed down on her head, and pulled her hand back to her face. It was covered with blood. She opened the front-door, to see her boyfriend and friend, sitting on the porch. Kagome ignored them both, and walked to her car. She got-in, and drove-off, without a word. InuYasha was confused, and worried. _"Why is it that I can smell Kagome's blood? Her scent says that she's mad, and hurt." _He said to himself as he followed his bestfriend into the house. Sango was sitting on the couch, clutching the remote. "Unless you wanna end-up like Kagome, GET-OUT." She said in an emotionless tone. InuYasha felt his heart stop. Miroku shoved his bestfriend out of the house. "I think it's best that we go see how Kagome-sama's doing." He said with a small smile, to calm his bestfriend down. As Miroku drove, he noticed that his bestfriend looked life-less.

"She'll be fine."

He said.

InuYasha took his head off the window.

"You really think so?"

He asked in a whisper.

Miroku nodded, reassureingly.

InuYasha didn't believe his bestfriend.

He could smell his girlfriends scent.

She had already lost alot of blood.

Once InuYasha was at his girlfriends house, he put his key in the lock. He slowly walked-in, and followed to where the blood was the strongest. It was in her room. InuYasha knocked on the door. No answer. He slowly walked-in, and gasped. His girlfriend was laid on her bed. Towards her head, there was a puddle of ... blood. InuYasha lifted the girl into his embrace. Kagome's eyes were closed. The Hanyou wasn't sure if his girlfriend was passed-out, or sleeping. All he could think about, was if his Miget would be alright.

**A Few Hours Later : Silence : Hurt : Stress : Protection**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was confused as-to where she was. All she knew, was that she was in a warm embrace. She smiled at that, and nudged her boyfriend to get him awake. Kagome couldn't help but stare at his tear-stained, face. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, and smiled to his girlfriend. Kagome returned the smile, and sat-up, in the tight embrace she was in. She put a hand tothe back of her head. InuYasha tugged it away. "Don't touch your head. You had to get stitches." He said in a whisper, while pointing to the sleeping Miroku. Kagome slowly nodded. She took-in her surroundings. She knew that she was in her boyfriends living room. And, she also knew that Sango hadn't let Miroku go-home, yet. That's why he was sleeping in the chair five-feet away. "You okay?" InuYasha asked with concern. Kagome turned to her boyfriend, and kissed him. She simply nodded, and rested her head to the side in his chest. InuYasha felt himself blush. _"She always gets things out of me."_

A few hours later, InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. It was about two in the morning. He could feel his phone vibrating on his hip. He laid his girlfriend to the side, and answered it. "How is she?" Kouga asked, in a yell. When Miroku flinched in his sleep, InuYasha took his conversation to his kitchen. "She's fine." The Hanyou said to his friend. Kouga gave a sigh of relief. "She's not in shock or anything, is she?" He asked. InuYasha was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. "I just read in a magazine that after something terrible happens in a persons life, they start to cling to a certain thing. Demanding protection." Kouga said, hoping to get his point. InuYasha didn't say anything. He slowly walked-back to where his girlfriend was laid. He gasped. Kagome was trembling. InuYasha laced his claw with the girls hand. She slowly stopped. InuYasha was offically worried. When he raised his phone to talk to his friend, he heard the phone beep. _"He hung-up on me." _He said to himself, as he closed his phone. He set-it on a nearby table.

InuYasha knelt-down beside his girlfriend, and watched as she slept. Whenever he removed his claw from her hand, he noticed that she'd start trembling. _"What's wrong with Miget? She's acting weird. It's like if I let-go of her hand, she'll die. I don't know what to tell her." _He said to himself, as he released the girls hand. Kagome, started trembling. InuYasha laced his claw back with her hand. He was scared to let-go.

(BRi Note :here we are! things get better soon! and sango's not crazy! it's just hormones! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	23. Gone crazy

**You're Crazy :**

InuYasha was driving his girlfriend house, in silence. It was difficult for him to even get into his car, while still holding his girlfriends hand. He was driving when he heard, "I love you." InuYasha gasped, and turned to his blushing girlfriend. He squeezed her hand, and said, "I love you, too." Kagome sat-up strait, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. _"I just told InuYasha my feelings, for the second time. It's wasn't as hard this time. I've become so acustomed to InuYasha being around me. I like that." _Kagome said to herself, with a smile.

It wasn't long before Kagome was home, and in her living room. When she walked upstairs to her room, she could have sworn that she saw someone following her. She shook it off, and opened her bedroom door. The person snuck-in, and locked the door. "Kagome-chan. We need to talk." Sango said, while holding her hands-up in defence. Kagome flinched at the words. "Leave me alone." She managed to say. Sango reached for the first thing that was in her reach. A phone. When she looked-up, weapon in hand, she noticed that the window was open, and there was no Kagome. Sango looked-out the window, her eyes red. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" She yelled after her running bestfriend. Kagome didn't care what her bestfriend said. She saw the phone, and panicked. She hopped-out her window, about twenty-feet from the ground. She had landed on her feet. Kagome hopped-over her backyard fence. Her arm got caught in the wood. She tried to yank it away. It finally did, with big and little pieces of wood in her arm. Kagome ignored the pain, and ran down the street.

Shippo was walking down the street, when he spotted his bloody friend. "Kagome! What happened!" The kitsune said in a worried tone. Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth. "You CAN'T tell InuYasha." She said with a glare. Shippo removed the hand, and nodded. "But why? InuYasha should know." He said with a, "Why should I not tell InuYasha," tone. Kagome sighed. "He's already worried about me. I don't wanna kill him." She said in a whisper. "But Kagome, isn't that what love's about? I know that I'm only a kid, but I see mom and dad all the time. They're in love." Shippo said with a smile. Kagome bent-down, and squeezed the kitsune, with her left arm. She could no-longer feel her right-arm. She broke the hug, and smiled at the kitsune. Just as she smiled, a car that she didn't expect to see, passed-her. The car spun back. "KAGOME HIGURASHI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!"

**Oh No :**

Sango stormed-out of the room, throwing the phone on the ground. Miroku was in the living room, waiting to see two girls walk downstairs, hand-in-hand. He sighed, when he only saw his girlfriend. "We've gotta go find her." Sango said with a sigh. Miroku jumped. His face turned pale. "Wait. I was hiding in the closet, I watched her walk upstairs. Where the hell could she have gone?" He asked in a shaky tone. Sango told her boyfriend everything. Miroku was wide-eyed. "She's gone crazy." He said as he stood, and grabbed his keys. "Come on. We've gotta find her, before InuYasha does." He said as he opened the front-door. The two began their search.

**Hospital : TOO Many Times**

Shippo was sitting next to Ms Higurashi, in the hospital. He was trying to look mad, but he found that he could never be mad at the girl that had become like a sister to him. Ms Higurashi was mumbling to herself, thinking of a way to yell at her daughter. "Shippo. Do you know what happened?" She asked the kitsune. Shippo shrugged. "All I know, is that there was alot of wood in her arm. I think she fell." He said, trying to calm the trouble-some woman down. His information, only made the situation worse. "Don't worry. Kagome'll be fine." Shippo said with a smile. Ms Higurashi, returned the smile, just as her daughter came out of a brown door. Kagome was expecting to get yelled-at. She was suprised, when her mother hugged her. "Lulu? You're not mad?" She asked. Lulu broke the hug, and shook her head. Without saying anything. She walked down the hall. Shippo tried to hold-back his laughter. "You're gonna get it!" He said with a pointed finger. Kagome already knew. She could tell from her mother's fake smile.

**Finding You :**

Miroku and Sango continued their search. "How far do you think she could have gone?" Miroku asked with concern. Sango shrugged. "I'm not sure how far she can get with a bleeding arm." She said with a sigh. Miroku stopped the car, and slowly glared at his girlfriend. "What? It's not like I hurt her. She jumped out of the window, and hopped over the fence. Her arm got caught in the wood." Sango said in defence. Miroku didn't have a responce. He simply continued driving, hoping that a certain two demons wouldn't call. _"Sango never told me about the blood. InuYasha or Kouga should be calling soon, saying that they can smell Kagome-sama's blood. Kouga's going to kick my ass. And InuYasha, I'm not that sure. He's gotten soft over these past few years. Just a knock-out, is all I should get from him." _Miroku said to himself, as his phone started ringing. The monk felt like he was going to die. Slowly, he reached for his phone.

"Hello?"

He said in a shaky tone.

"Where the hell is she!"

Kouga yelled into the phone.

Miroku gave-up, and decided to tell the truth.

"We're not sure."

"What the hell do you mean that you don't know where she is! Did you try calling her?"

"She doesn't have her phone."

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

"Kouga? You there?"

Miroku wasn't shocked that his friend had hung-up on him.

He set his phone to the side.

He continued driving.

"Hun. You okay?"

Sango asked, after noticing that her boyfriend was speeding.

Miroku slowed his pace, and smiled.

He reached-over, and laced his hand with his girlfriends.

"I'm fine."

He simply said.

Sango didn't believe her boyfriend, but she forced herself to nod.

She was too busy, thinking about how bad she'd hurt her bestfriend.

_"Kagome-chan. I don't think you'll ever forgive me. You're my bestfriend, and I still love you. When we were in the 8th grade, we swore that we'd always be bestfriends, forever. I don't think you'll ever talk to me again. It's this kid inside me! And, these stupid hormones that make me do stupid things!"_

**Watchfull Eyes : Confrontations : Claiming**

About five hours later, InuYasha was following Ms Higurashi, up the stairs of her house. "Are you sure she's okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. Lulu turned, and smiled at the Hanyou. "Kagome's fine. She just fell asleep here alittle while ago." She said, while pushing her daughter's old bedroom door open. InuYasha smiled, and walked into the room that he still remembered. Lulu closed the door, and waited in the hall. InuYasha knelt-down beside his girlfriends bed. He lifted her into his embrace. He tried his best, to not cause any harm to the sleeping beauty's bandaged a. He opened the door, and stepped-out. "InuYasha. Might I have a word with you?" Lulu asked in a shaky tone. InuYasha turned, and nodded. "Sure. What is it?" He asked wiht a smile. Lulu hesitated. "I need you to look-after Kagome. Since she doesn't live her anymore, I can't always know what going-on in her life. I ... worry about her. Alot more than most people. Right-now, I'm at the impression that she's crazy." She said with a sigh. InuYasha looked down at the girl in his arms. "I'll do my best."

A few hours later, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she wasn't in her room at her mom's house, but that she was in her room in her house. And, that she was in an embrace. She sat-up strait, staring strait-out into the darkness of her room. The only light, was from the cracks of the blindes. Kagome turned in her boyfriends embrace, and laced her hand with his claw. InuYasha smiled, and slowly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I wake-you?" Kagome asked in a shaky tone. InuYasha simply shook his head, and kissed his girlfriends hand. Kagome was confused. "Aren't you gonna yell at me?" She asked. "Why would I yell at you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome was wide-eyed. "DON'T YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! I EXPECTED MY MOM TO YELL AT ME, AND SHE DIDN'T! AREN'T YOU GOING TO CALL ME STUPID? AN IDIOT? OR EVEN CRAZY!" She yelled. Now, InuYasha was confused. "Look. As long as you're okay, and you are. I'm not mad." He said with a smile. Kagome blushed. She knew that her boyfriend couldn't see her blushing threw the darkness, so she felt alittle better. She smiled, and laid her shoulder to the side on his chest. "I love you." She mumbled. InuYasha felt his cheeks redden. "I love you, too." He said as he lifted his girlfriends head, and kissed her. He claimed the girl as his that night.

(BRi Note :here we are! you gotta find-out what happens! sry if this chapter is alittle shorter than others! it's supposed to be! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	24. Impossibility: forming an alliance

**Next Day :**

It was the next morning. Sango was awake, thinking about her bestfriend. Her stomach was killing her. She nudged her boyfriend. Miroku slowly opened his eyes. "Something troubling you?" He asked with concern, as he sat-up. Sango nodded. "Do you think Kagome's alright?" She asked in a whisper. Miroku reached-over, and laced his hand with his girlfriends. He squeezed it. "I'm not all that sure. She should be fine." He managed to say. Sango lifted her head, and nodded. _"Kagome-chan."_

**Later That Day :**

Miroku rushed to The Grand, after making-sure that Sango had gone to work. He knew for a fact, that his female bestfriend, was supposed to be working EARLY. He walked into the restaurant, and smiled. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She was thinking about how strange her boyfriend had been that night. _"I don't understand. After me and InuYasha kissed, his eyes were red. I started to get worried. He dug his fangs into my neck. All I remember, is pain. Then I fell asleep." _She said to herself, as there was a tap on her shoulder. Kagome turned, and smiled at her friend. Miroku decided to put his plan to work. "YOU'RE JUST MAKING SANGO WORSE! SHE'S TRYING TO SAY SORRY TO YOU, BUT THINGS TURN-OUT WRONG! HAVE SOME DAMN COURTESY!" He yelled, as he stormed-off. He tried to hold his laughter. Kagome felt guilty. Once Miroku was outside, he started laughing. _"My plan to make Kagome-sama guilty, is working!" _

**Bestfriends : Or ... Not?**

Kagome was standing outside her bestfriends house. She hesitated, as she put her key into the lock. She slowly walked-in. Sango lifted her head from a thick book, and gasped. "Kagome-chan! Are you alright? How's your arm?" The demon-slayer asked, with concern. Kagome smiled. "I'm fine. I needed to ask you something." She said, as she took a seat next to her bestfriend. Sango nodded. Kagome began. "Do you know alot about demons?" She asked. Sango was confused. "Yes, why? I am a demon-slayer." She said with a smile. Kagome lifted her right-hand, and pulled her tuxedo shirt down. Sango gasped, and put her hand up to the hickey-like bruise. "Oh my gosh. I never knew InuYasha felt this way about you." She said in shock. She continued. "It's a mate mark. It's about time that he put one on you. This mark will keep other demons away from you. He claimed you as his." She said with a squeal. Kagome was confused. Sango could tell. "All this mark means, is that InuYasha cares about you. He must have gone full-demon when he did it, since he's a Hanyou." She said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile, and thanked the demon-slayer. Sango blushed. "Kagome-chan. Can we be bestfriends, again?"

**Stupid Idiot :**

Miroku was walking threw the mall, when he gasped. His girlfriend and female-bestfriend, were walking towards him, arm-in-arm. Actually, they walked right past him, and didn't say anything. "What the hell! Why are you two talking!" Miroku yelled. Sango and Kagome turned. Sango glared at her boyfriend. "I'll see-you at home." She simply said, as she tugged her bestfriend to start walking.

InuYasha was at Kouga's house, just talking. He lifted his head, when he smelt his bestfriends scent. "You smell him, too?" Kouga asked. InuYasha nodded. Soon enough, Miroku came threw the door. He sat on the couch, and didn't say anything. "You wanna tell-us what you want?" Kouga asked. Miroku sighed. "They're FRIENDS again." He simply said. InuYasha's face turned pale. "You left her ALONE with Sango?" He asked in a shaky tone. Kouga was worried himself, but didn't show it. Thoughts were going threw his mind as-to what else Sango could do to his lover. Miroku slowly nodded. He closed his eyes, since he was expecting a knock-out. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes. His bestfriend ... was smiling.

**Thinking Of You :**

Sango and Kagome spent the whole day together. They were also, on the phone the whole night. Kagome woke-up at about eight, the next morning. She quickly got dressed, and fled before Sango had a chance to call. She drove to her boyfriends house. _"I didn't get a chance to see InuYasha yesterday. I hope he's okay." _Kagome said to herself, as she pulled-up to her boyfriends house. She slowly stepped-into the house. She walked upstairs to where her boyfriend would probally be. She smiled, when she stepped into her boyfriends bedroom. Her boyfriend was laid on his back, sleeping. Kagome quietly crept-up on him, and watched him sleep. _"He's beautiful." _She said to herself, as she sat ontop of her boyfriend. "InuYasha. I know you're awake." She said with a giggle. InuYasha blushed, and opened his eyes. Kagome bent-down, and captured her boyfriend in a kiss. InuYasha could tell that there was something on his girlfriends mind. "InuYasha. Are you mad?" Kagome asked. InuYasha was confused. "No, why?" He asked with a smile. Kagome returned the smile. "I just thought that you'd be mad, since I didn't get to come see you." She said. InuYasha laid his head back, and smiled.

"Miroku says that you two are friends again?"

Kagome nodded.

"And guess what? I **DIDN'T **get hurt. Hey, can you start to see that she's pregnant?"

She asked.

InuYasha nodded.

"It's starting to show."

The two talked for what seemed like hours.

Neither wanting their conversation, to end.

Kagome wanted to ask about her mate-mark, but she kept quiet on the subject.

**Return Of The Devil :**

InuYasha was waiting for Miroku to choose a shirt at a store, in the mall. He needed his Miget's company. "Wow. You're smiling. Must be thinking about Kagome-sama." Miroku said under his breath, as he continued his search. He dropped a shirt to the ground, and gasped. "What is it, Miroku?" InuYasha asked with confusion; snapping-out of his Kagome trance. Miroku silently pointed to a glass window. In the mall aisles, was Nami. She was with a demon. InuYasha felt his heart break. That was it. He needed his girlfriend to be by his side. He slowly started walking, following to where his Miget's scent was. Miroku followed. He tried to talk to his bestfriend. "You shouldn't care that Nami is dating. So are you." He said with a smile. InuYasha simply glared at his bestfriend. He didn't say anything. He knew that what his wise bestfriend had said, was right. He just didn't want to believe it. _"She says that she doesn't want to date a Hanyou. But, it's okay to date a demon?" _He kept saying to himself, as his girlfriend came into view. He walked behind her, and grabbed her hoodie. he started dragging. Sango was going to follow, when there was a tap on her shoulder. "What happened?" She asked her boyfriend, as she laced her hand with his. Miroku slowly told of what he had witnessed.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern. InuYasha released his girlfriend, and turned to face her. He was going to say something, when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He turned, and gasped. "InuYasha, hi! I've been looking for you everywhere. Let's talk sometime!" Nami said in a cheerfull tone, while glaring at Kagome. "Toodles. Oh, and tell Sango I said congratulations." She said while pecking her ex on the cheek, and leaving. Kagome was pale. She simply laced her hand with her boyfriends, and tugged him to start walking. She didn't dare say anything. InuYasha squeezed his girlfriends hand. Kagome lifted her head, and put-on a fake smile. "You know, I don't mind." She said. InuYasha was confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked with curiousity. Kagome sighed. "Nami said that she wanted to talk to you. I don't mind." She said in a whisper. "Miget, you should care. And, you do." InuYasha said with a pointed finger. Kagome blushed. InuYasha laced his claw back with his girlfriends hand. The two walked to the mall exit. Hoping to catch-up on lost togetherness.

**ConFusion : A Nami Story : **

Nami inhaled the air, and walked to where she'd find her bestfriend. "Sango, we need to talk." She said with a sigh. Sango was shocked as-to whose voice she had heard. "About what?" She asked in a shaky tone. "It's obvious. I'm starting to feel bad about dumping InuYasha." Nami said. Sango felt like she was going to explode, but she kept calm. "You do know that he's back-together with Kagome, right?" She asked. Nami nodded. "That's what makes it fun." She said while rubbing her hands together. Sango was about to say something, when her boyfriend stepped-in. "Nami, have you seen InuYasha?" He asked. Nami nodded. "I think he left with his **GIRLFRIEND**." She said with a smile, as she left. She had to start thinking of a plan to win the love of her life back. Once she had an idea, she inhaled the air for a certain someone's scent. "Got it." Nami said, as she followed to where her demonic nose was taking her.

Nami was walking back to her bestfriend. She had to think of a new plan. _"Since when has Kouga gotten over his Kagome-obsession? I thought that I could use him, to make InuYasha jealous. But, he's dating some chick named Ayame. Typical." _She said to herself, as new thoughts came to her. But, none of them were evil enough.

**Little Talk About Feelings :**

It was the next day. InuYasha was board out of his mind. He didn't work for atleast four hours, and his girlfriend had the early shift at her job. Someone that was calling his name, caught his attention. "InuYasha. I've been dying to talk to you." Sango said with a smile. InuYasha was confused. "About what?" He asked. Sango punched her friend, playfully. "You DOG!" She said with a giggle. "What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked as he rubbed his arm. He had started to think that his friend was insane. "Don't act stupid. You marked Kagome!" Sango said with a squeal. "I say that it's about time! You DID mark her, right? It could just be a hickey. But, it hasn't gone-away yet. I've been watching it. It's sweet! I knew that things would get big between you two!" She said with a smile. Miroku was confused as-to why his bestfriends face was red. He was also confused as-to what the hell his girlfriend was talking about. "Someone care to explain?" He asked. When he turned to face his bestfriend, he noticed that he was gone. "Must have been big." Miroku said under his breath, as he tugged his girlfriend on the arm. Sango looked-up at her boyfriend, her cheeks flushed. "Something wrong?" She asked. Miroku shook his head. He knew from his girlfriends strange smile, that she wasn't going to tell him what he had just seen. _"I'll have to ask Kouga." _About an hour later, he was doing that such thing. "What'd you wanna talk to me about?" Kouga asked with curiousity. "What do you know about a mark?" Miroku asked. Kouga thought for a minute. "You talking about a hickey?" He asked. Miroku nodded. "Sango was talking to InuYasha about it." He said, hoping to get his answers. Kouga started growling. "Who did he put it on?" He asked, eyes red. "I think it was Kagome-sama." Miroku said, trying to jog his memory. Kouga snarled. "Not until I see." he said as he stood, and left his house. Miroku followed.

"Just where are we going?"

Miroku asked once the two were driving.

"Idiot. To find Kagome. I have to see if it's just a hickey."

Kouga said, as he stopped at a red-light.

He started thinking of the impossibility of what he had just heard.

_"It's gotta be a hickey. The mutt's only a Hanyou. He shouldn't be able to give Kagome a mate-mark. That was my advantage all these years. How the hell is this possible-"_

"You okay?"

Miroku asked, knocking his friend out of his thoughts.

Kouga smiled at his friend.

"Just thinking."

He said, as he continued driving.

He even started thinking that the world had gone insane.

_"Since when did the mutt get so strong?"_

He said to himself, as he pulled-up to a white house.

He had to do something.

(BRi Note :here we are! what's up? READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	25. Sesshomaru Saves The Day

**Alliance : OutSide The White House**

Kouga stepped-out of his car, leaving his dazed friend. He knocked on the door of the house. Miroku gasped at who answered the door. He rubbed his eyes in dis-belief, since he was in the car. "Can I help you?" Hojo asked. Kouga nodded. "Kagome." He simply said. In a milli-second, Hojo had his shoes and jacket on. "Anything for her." He said with a smile, as he got into the car. "Miroku. Call Kagome and tell her to meet us at IHOP in an hour." Kouga said to his friend. Miroku nodded, and reached for his phone. He hung-up, about two minutes later. "Done. Now what?" He asked. Kouga laughed. "InuYasha's working, right?" He asked. Miroku nodded. "Perfect." Kouga said, as he continued laughing. Miroku had a deep feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

**Alliance Put To Use :**

"She's late."

Hojo said with a sigh.

Kouga just smiled.

"She'll be here."

He simply said.

Miroku sat in silence. He gathered all his thoughts together as-to what was going to happen.

"You two aren't going to rape her, are you?"

He asked.

That thought was one of the first thoughts that had come to him.

Kouga knocked his friend out.

"Shut-up."

He said as he sat.

Kagome didn't walk into the resturant, until about five minutes later.

"I'm sorry I'm late-"

She gasped when she saw her ex at the table.

Hojo blew a kiss.

Kouga nudged Miroku under the table.

That was a cue to use his, "Try and get the girl to sit," tone.

"Don't mind Hojo. We wish to speak with you."

Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome eyed her friend, before slowly taking a seat.

"Yes?"

She asked.

"Yes, what?"

Hojo asked with a smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You guys wanted me, right?"

She asked.

Miroku pointed to Kouga and Hojo.

Kagome understood, and turned to face them.

"We need to see something."

Kouga said with a smile; trying to hide his fury.

Kagome started thinking strange thoughts. _"Just WHAT do they wanna see? It shouldn't be that bad, since we're at IHOP."_

"See what?"

She asked with curiousity, trying to hide her fear.

"Your neck."

Kouga said.

Hojo was confused.

"I don't remember you telling me anything about seeing her neck. You just said to-"

Kouga kicked the monk under the table.

Hojo tried not to scream.

He let-out a slow cry between his teeth.

Miroku thought that it was best to keep his mouth shut.

Kouga stood, and walked over to the blushing girl.

He moved the collar to her uniform, and gasped.

_"It's true ... it's damn true."_

He said to himself, as he rolled his claw into a fist.

"Miroku, entertain her for awhile. I'll be back. And Hojo, respect Kagome's wishes."

He said, as he walked out of the diner.

"What was that-"

"Don't ask me, Kagome-sama. I'm just as confused as you are."

Hojo tried blowing kisses, again.

"You heard Kouga. Respect Kagome-sama's wishes."

Miroku said with a pointed finger, and a perverted smile.

He was happy when the food came.

He wouldn't have to start a conversation.

He could already sense the tension going-on inside his female-bestfriend.

**Sesshomaru Saves The Day : Super Man**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his house, with his brother, when he caught a farmillar scent. The scent, was mixed with anger. Sesshomaru looked outside his living-room window. He watched as Kouga sped by. "Come-on, Shippo." He said, while putting his brother on his shoulder. "Where are we going?" Shippo asked. Sesshomaru smirked. He didn't even think that his brother would bother asking such a question. "To save InuYasha's ass." He simply said. With that, they were off. Sesshomaru followed in his car, about a block away. He didn't want to blow his cover. Kouga kept driving. The first tear fell. "Why!" He yelled as he banged his fist into his seat. He was glad, when his friends job, came into view. And just so coinsidently, InuYasha happened to walk out of the door. Kouga quickly parked his car, and stepped-out. InuYasha was walking to his car, when he caught-sight of his friend. "Hey. You okay? You seem pissed?" He asked with concern. By then, both of Kouga's claws were rolled into fists. "You ... marked her!" He said in a yell. InuYasha took a step-back. That was Sesshomaru's cue to get-out of his car. Ready to defend his brother. InuYasha didn't know what to say to his friends fact. Yes, he had marked his Miget. And yes, he could tell that his friend wasn't happy about it. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a punch in his stomach. Sesshomaru set Shippo on the hood of his car, and rushed to stop the two demons. Shippo silenty watched. "Sesshomaru's Super Man." He said with awe.

"Geez InuYasha. I never knew that you and Kouga could fight that way." Shippo said with amazement, as his brother got into the passengers seat. InuYasha didn't say anything. He was depressed. Sesshomaru tried to think of the right words to say. "Look. You did the right-thing by marking Kagome." He said with a smile. InuYasha didn't respond at first. "Yeah. By marking Kagome, I lost one of my bestfriends. Why is my life so shitty?" He said in a whisper.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Sesshomaru said with a glare.

"What are you talking about?"

InuYasha asked.

Even Shippo was confused.

Sesshomaru shook it off.

"Never mind. You just think about Kagome's reaction when she sees your face."

He simply said, as he pulled-up to his brothers house.

InuYasha gulped.

He had never taken that thought into consideration.

"Damn."

He said under his breath, as he stepped-out of the car.

He walked into his house, and rushed to his bathroom.

"FUCK IT!"

He yelled, probally scaring some birds out of their trees.

InuYasha looked at himself in the mirror.

AGAIN, he had three strips on his cheek, and black eye, and many marks on his face.

As well as the rest of his body.

He laid on his bed, closing his eyes.

Thinking about two things : Revenge ... and his Miget.

InuYasha's eyes shot-open.

He stared at his phone.

_"Should I call her? She shouldn't know ... yet. But she will."_

He said to himself, as he finally fell asleep.

**Phone ConverSation :**

Kagome was sitting at home, worried. She had called her boyfriend atleast ten times, and he hadn't answered to any so-far. "I hope he's okay." She said under her breath, as she dialed the number that she had memorized. Again, no answer. Kagome set her phone aside. She focused on the book she was reading. Reading, didn't seem to help. Kagome stood, and walked around her living room, pacing. She nearly fell on her ass, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You called?"

InuYasha asked.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

InuYasha asked with confusion.

"Just asking. Kouga seemed mad this morning."

"Wait. You saw him this morning."

"Yeah. Miroku called me and told me to meet him at IHOP. He didn't say anything about Kouga and Hojo being there."

"**HOJO **was there, too?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"No. They just asked me to see my neck."

InuYasha dropped his phone.

"InuYasha? You there?"

Kagome asked.

No answer.

InuYasha started thinking.

_"So that's how he found-out!"_

He said to himself, as he reached to the ground, picking-up his cell-phone.

"Miget?"

He said in a whiny tone.

"What is it?"

"Can you come over?"

Kagome smiled over the phone.

"Sure. I'm coming. I love you."

"I love you, too."

(HANG UP)

Thirty minutes later, InuYasha was holding his girlfriend while she slept. He didn't want to risk Kouga going to her house to see her. _"What's with this girl? There's just something that guys fall for. I just don't know what they see. I already know what it is. Her everything. I kinda don't need a reason, because she's my girlfriend. But ... I wish I knew what other people thought." _

(BRi Note :hahaha! things heat-up in this next chapter and for the next few chapters! i made-up the whole super man thing! thought it was funny! READ ON!)

**  
xXBRiXx**


	26. Vacation for two

**Taking Pitty On Our Son And His Girlfriend :**

InuYasha was driving to his parents house, at about 7, the next morning. He had been told to meet them. The question was, WHY so early? InuYasha asked himself all those questions, as his mothers car, came into view. He smiled, and parked his car. He put his key into the lock, to be greeted by his parents. "InuYasha, have a seat. We want to give you something." InuTashio said with a smile. InuYasha gulped, and sat. He was ready to say, "I didn't do it," for whatever he was going to get blamed for. He was suprised, when his mother gave him an envelope. "What's this?" He asked with curiousity. InuTashio smiled at his son. "Open it, and see. Your mother and I think that yourself and Kagome need them the most." He said as he stood, and left. Jackie kissed her son on the cheek, before leaving. InuYasha stared down at the envelope. _"Just what the hell's inside this thing?" _He asked himself, as he opened the flap to the envelope, in slow motion; making-sure that nothing was going to splatter in his face. InuYasha was shocked at what was inside. He stood, and ran upstairs to his parents room. "Are you two serious!" He asked. Jackie laughed. "Don't you even try giving them back." She said with a pointed finger. InuYasha smiled. "But, they're to two different places?" He said with confusion. InuTashio nodded. "That's the point. You two need some SPACE. We did the same with Sesshomaru and Hoshi." He simply said. InuYasha bent-down, and captured his parents in a hug.

**Spain And Italy :**

Kagome was being shaken awake. "What is it, InuYasha?" She asked, as she sat-up. InuYasha smiled, and gave his girlfriend the envelope. Kagome gave her boyfriend a confused face, as she opened the envelope. She was shocked at the contents that were inside. "InuYasha. These are to two different places?" She said with a smile. InuYasha nodded. "Which one do you want?" He asked with a smile. Kagome stared at her boyfriend. "Are you crazy! I can't be away from you for two weeks!" She said in a shaky tone. "Then how'd you do it for two years?" InuYasha shot-back. Kagome didn't have anything to say. "You pick first." She said, while dangling the two plane tickets. One was to Spain, the other, Italy. "Ladies first." InuYasha said, while shoving the tickets in his girlfriends face. Kagome had to think. "Italy." She managed to say. InuYasha nodded. There was steady silence. They both knew that their plane's took-off in about two hours, and there was alot to do. But ... neither wanted their time together to end.

**GoodBye My Lover :**

InuYasha walked his girlfriend to GATE 11. Once she was there, he embraced her in a hug. "I'll see-you in two weeks." He said with a smile, as he lifted his Miget's head. Kagome nodded, and pressed her lips against her boyfriends. "I love you." She said with a smile, as she broke-away. "I love you, too." InuYasha said, returning the smile, as he released his girlfriends hand. Kagome gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, before walking threw her gate. InuYasha waited until he was certain that Kagome had made it threw okay, before walking to GATE 17. He already missed his girlfriend. _"How the hell did she do it? Not be near me for two years? She said that she was always watching me from a distance. That doesn't help in my situation. She's going to be thousands of miles from me. Atleast I brought her diary. It'll give me a chance to catch-up on her life." _He said to himself, as he walked threw his gate.

**YOU DID WHAT : HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!**

Sango had just left her bestfriends', moms house. "What the hell does Ms Higurashi mean when she says that Kagome's in a better place? She's not dead, is she!" She said, as she pulled-up to InuYasha's parents house. She stepped-out of her car, to see her boyfriends car, already in the drive-way. "He's looking for InuYasha." Sango said under her breath, as she knocked on the door. Shippo answered it. "You're looking for Kagome?" He asked. Sango nodded. Shippo smiled, and moved to let his friend in. "Have a seat, Sango." Jackie said with a smile. Sango could sense the tension in the room. She slowly sat. She was alittle happy, when her boyfriend sat next to her. "Yes?" They both said to InuYasha's parents. "Nothing. We just wanted to tell you that InuYasha and Kagome won't be here for the next few weeks." InuTashio said in a calm tone. "WHAT!" The trouble-some couple, said at the same time. InuTashio held his ears together. Since he was a demon, his hearing was more afficant than a regular humans. He started whining as he listened to the couple yell. "Don't make my husband go deaf." Jackie said with a sigh, while pointing to her husband. Miroku and Sango were still yelling, just in a quieter way. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs, holding his ears. Without a word, he left. He couldn't stand the harsh yelling on his delicate demonic ears. "HAVE YOU GONE INSANE! WE NEED THOSE TWO!" Miroku and Sango yelled at the same time. "They need some time to relax. Two weeks will go-by fast." Jackie said in a soothing tone. "I'm pregnant. I need someone to dump my bitter-sweet emotions on." Sango said with a glare. Jackie's face turned pale. Once the whole conversation was over, Miroku and Sango left. They weren't one-bit satisfied with the news that they had learned. "Miroku. Do you think we can call them?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head. "Unless you want to be paying $20 a minute to talk." He said with a sigh.

**Plane To Spain :**

InuYasha was happy. He had the window seat. Once flying for about an hour, he didn't want the window seat. It didn't make him sick ... it was that the color of the sky reminded him on his Miget's eyes. They were the same light-blue. He reached under his shirt, and retrieved her diary. He flipped to his previous page. He gapsed at what it said. He would have to kick his bestfriends ass when he would see him. InuYasha didn't have a clue that his Miget felt so many feelings. They were confusing to him. He had never had someone care for him as much. Even ... when he didn't even know that his girlfriend existed in the 8th grade. He started feeling bad. A girl that was obviousily gorgous, and he didn't notice her until Buff gave him her diary. She was anonymous then. Now she was Kagome. Flesh and all. And he loved her. InuYasha had even started having dreams. In all of them, there was a ring on Kagome's finger. And, Hojo was always at her side. Something in his mind couldn't break the thoughts out of his head. He had even had a dream, of the two having sex. It was one of the worst dreams of InuYasha's life.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three weeks since the** "BREAK-UP." **I miss InuYasha ... alot. I need him to hold me when there's something bothering me, and tell me that everything's gonna be okay. But ... I can't face him. I'm too sad. I think he's still mad at me for digging my nails into his arms. Did I scar him? I hope not. That's one of the many reasons for him to not talk to me. I feel sorta better. Sango's been telling me how InuYasha's been doing whenever she sees him. I can't help but wish that it was me. Well DUH, I've been watching. But ... from a distance. Of course I get jealous at the groups of girls that follow him. But, why doesn't InuYasha pay attention to them? That question keeps bothering me. Think about it. TONS of girls that would give body-parts to be with InuYasha, and he doesn't seem to care. I'm ... glad at that. Does he still care about me? There was this one time when Miroku put me on 3-way, while he was talking to InuYasha. Miroku got alittle out of him. But, I hung-up when I couldn't take the pressure of knowing that my ex-boyfriend still cared for me. There was more. The part when he said that his arms hurt from when I hurt him. I still love him ... more than anything._

_-Kagome_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

InuYasha felt like crying. He closed the diary, and sat-it to the side. All of those years, and he was feeling the same way. That also means, that the two could have gotten back together. And, neither would-have had to go threw the torture that they had gone-threw. "That's what love's all about." InuYasha said in a mumble, as he slowly closed his eyes. He needed to gather his thoughts together. He slowly inhaled, and exhaled. His girlfriends scent was on the jacket that he was wearing. InuYasha was glad at that.

**Back In Tokyo :**

Sango was at the hospital, staring at her first baby pictures. "It's sooo cute!" She said with a smile. Miroku took his turn at staring at the pictures. "It'd better look just like its mom." He said with a perverted smile. "How sweet." Sango said, while kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "You ready to go?" Miroku asked as he stood. Sango nodded, and laced her hand with her boyfriends. Miroku pulled his girlfriend to her feet. Even though that Sango was only about two monthes pregnant, you could TELL. Over half of her clothes didn't fit-her. The two walked down the hospital halls, hand-in-hand. While they were walking, Ayame ran towards them. "Kouga needs you." She said, while dragging Miroku away. Sango followed. The three walked up two flights of stairs, and stopped infront of a room, 341. Ayame walked in and said, "I found them for you." Kouga lifted his head from the bed. Miroku and Sango were shocked at how pale their friends complection was. "What the hell happened!" Sango asked, as she went to her friends side. "He can't speak for atleast another few hours, the doctor said." Ayame said, as a tear fell. "You did something stupid!" Miroku said with a pointed finger. "Drug over-duce." Ayame said with a sigh.

"I need to have a word with Kouga."

Miroku said, while eyeing the two women.

Sango and Ayame left.

Miroku gave his attention to his friend.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD-HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!"

He yelled.

He knew that he was being harsh, but he needed to knock some sense into his friend.

Kouga struggled to say something.

"Not until ... she's mine."

He said in a whisper.

He was shocked that saying four words, took so-much of his energy.

"Kouga. You know that Kagome-sama isn't single."

Miroku said with a sigh.

Kouga sat-up, the best he could.

"W-What does she see in him?"

He asked.

Miroku didn't know what to tell his friend.

"That's something that you should be asking her, not me."

"But after all the stupid things that InuYasha does, she keeps going-back to him. WHY?"

"That's another thing that you should ask her. My guess is that she loves him. I've never seen a couple argue as-much as them. But, love's what keeps them together."

Miroku said with a smile.

Kouga nodded.

He was too tired, to say anything else.

He didn't believe one thing that his friend had said.

_"Bull."_

He said to himself, as he ran a claw threw his hair.

"So HOW was the fight?"

Miroku asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Fine. If only Sesshomaru hadn't shown-up."

Kouga said under his breath.

_"And ... Kagome would-have been mine, too. And, when did InuYasha get so strong. I have to admit it, he was a challenge."_

**Evil Doings :**

It was about 11 that night. Kouga was laid in his hospital room, asleep. He opened his eyes, when the door opened. "What is it?" He asked in a mumble. The woman laughed. "I could use your assistance." She said. Kouga remembered the voice. "Look. I said that I wouldn't help you." He said with a glare. Nami glared at the demon. "So. You DO want Kagome to be yours, and I want InuYasha to be mine. Problem solved. Do we have a deal?" She asked. Kouga shook his head. "Don't you get it? If you help me, I'll help you." Nami said in an understanding tone. Kouga shook his head. "COME-ON! WE'RE BOTH IN THE SAME DELEMA! YOU KNOW THAT I'M RIGHT!" Nami yelled, with a pointed finger. Kouga hesitated. _"Kagome ..." _

(BRi Note :here we are! whats gonna happen?! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	27. Day one: living in paradise

**Two Days Later : Italy**

Kagome looked outside the plane window. She had been flying for two days. And, she was exausted. "What am I gonna do here?" She asked herself, as the plane hit the ground. "Thank you for flying Plane Excalibur." The announcer on the speaker said. People unlatched their seat-belts, and stood. Kagome sat, and took-in her surroundings. All she knew, was that it was raining. "Italy's still gorgous." She said with a smile, as she stood. Kagome left the plane, with a smile. She was going to enjoy herself.

"Is that little Kagome?!" A voice said in the lobby. Kagome turned, and gasped. "Hoshi! What are you doing here?!" She asked, as she ran-into the waiting arms. "I've been designing here for the past month. As soon as I heard that you were coming here, I pratically rushed here to see you! You're staying in my suite, and not another word of it." Hoshi said with a smile. Kagome didn't reject her boyfriends' sisters offer. "So what are you doing here?" Hoshi asked, once the two were driving. "Your parents." Kagome said with a smile. Hoshi stopped the car. "They did it to you and InuYasha? But ... mom and dad always send the couple TOGETHER. Why didn't they do the same for you?" She asked with curiousity. Other cars were honking at her to start driving. "I'm not sure. All I know, is that I miss him." Kagome said with a small smile. "Aww! You're in love." Hoshi said with a pointed finger. She started driving. When cars kept honking at her, and stuck her head out of the window. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled. The cars ... continued driving. Kagome started laughing. "So where did mom and dad send InuYasha?" Hoshi asked. "He's should be in Spain by now." Kagome said with a sigh. Just thinking about her boyfriend, hurt. Hoshi tried to get her brother out of the conversation. "I talked to mom last night. She said that you and InuYasha got back together?" She asked. Kagome blushed and nodded. "Aww!" Hoshi said with a smile. Kagome blushed even more.

"Here you are hun." Hoshi said, as she opened a huge door. Inside, was a beautiful blue room. "It's gorgous!" Kagome said with a squeal. "Enjoy yourself. Dinner at seven." Hoshi said with a smile, as she closed the door. Kagome nodded, and plopped onto the bed. "InuYasha. I wonder what he's doing?" She said in a whisper, as she faced a old-fashioned phone. She picked-up the phone. "Don't you even think about calling InuYasha on my phone. I bet you didn't know that it's $20 a minute, to talk!" Hoshi yelled from the living room. Kagome sighed, and put the phone down. She looked at the clock. It was already seven.

"So ... how have you been? I heard that you dissappeared after you and InuYasha split." Hoshi said in a curious tone, as she ate her steak. Kagome smiled. "I'm okay. Um, I went to school. That's it. What about you? What kinds of fashions have you been inventing?" She asked, hoping to change the subject. Hoshi's red eyes, sparkled. She wiped her mouth, and swallowed her food. "Stay here. I'll be RIGHT back." She said as she stood, and ran out of the dining room. She returned about two minutes later, with a life-size doll. It was wearing a sweater. "Here we are. It's just something that I've been working on. It's a reversable sweater. But, it's REAL material. Guess what? It's in **YOUR **size!" Hoshi said with a smile. Kagome stared at the sweater in awe. "It's beautiful. And, it's light-blue and white." She said with a smile. "Great! Just what I wanted to hear! It's yours now!" Hoshi said, while returning the smile. She removed the sweater from the doll. Kagome opened her mouth to reject. "Oh NO you don't. This is my gift to you, for taking-care of my little brother." Hoshi said, as she held-out the sweater. Kagome squealed, and took it. She ran to her room. "Just like a child." Hoshi said under her breath. "Let me see how it looks!" She yelled, as she walked down the hall to the room where Kagome was occupied.

**Same Day : In Spain : Kyo : The Cat Demon**

InuYasha was walking down the streets of Spain. It was beautiful. "InuYasha?" He heard someone call. He turned, and gasped. There ... was his cousin. They weren't even cousins. More like close friends. "What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha asked, as the two hugged. Kyo shrugged. "Spain **IS **the perfect place to find the ladies." He said with a perverted smile. InuYasha laughed at his cousin. He was the only person on the planet, that was as perverted as Miroku. "You found a girl, yet?" InuYasha asked. Kyo blushed. He was as red as a tomato. InuYasha laughed even harder. The two walked down the streets of Spain, with Kyo pointing-out all the girls that he'd tried to kiss, or got slapped by. "Sooo ... I hear that you've got a girl?" Kyo asked, trying to be the topic starter. InuYasha blushed and nodded. Kyo turned serious. He reached into his pocket, revealing a notebook. He reached in his carrot-orange hair, and retrieved a pen. "I want a name, age, and where and when you met this chick." He said with a glare. InuYasha sighed. "Kagome, 20, Tokyo, and High School." He said with a smile. Kyo was shocked. "YOU MET A GIRL AT SCHOOL?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled with a pointed finger, he wrote-down the information. "Complain all you want. That's where I met her." InuYasha said with a glare. He had gone into a Kagome trance. "Earth to InuYasha? This is your cousin Kyo!" Kyo yelled. InuYasha gasped. "Huh?" He said. Kyo laughed. "Jesus, he's hooked on this girl." He said under his breath.

"What's this girl like?"

He asked.

InuYasha didn't know where to start.

"Okay. I can tell that there are too many things from your facial expression. What's she look like?"

InuYasha reached into his pocket, pulling-out his phone.

He gave it to his cousin.

Kyo opened the phone.

His eyes fell-out of his sockets.

"DAMN!"

He yelled.

People stared at the demon that had just said damn.

Kyo put his claw to his face.

He slowly gave the phone back.

"One word, **DAMN**. Where'd you get that chick?!"

"Home."

InuYasha simply said.

Kyo's red eyes, were filled with discovery.

"Good. I'm going-back with you."

InuYasha laughed.

"Just what's so funny? I want a look at this girl. AND, I want a girl of my own."

Kyo said, while rubbing his claws together.

"Claws-off Kagome."

InuYasha said with a glare.

Kyo sighed.

He wrapped his orange tail, around his cousins shoulders.

"How about letting me rent her?"

He asked with a perverted smile.

"DON'T PLAY THAT KIND OF SHIT WITH ME!"

Kyo burst-out laughing.

**Later That Night : Still In Spain**

InuYasha and Kyo were eating at an Italian Restaurant. "Hey InuYasha. You marked this girl?" Kyo asked. InuYasha's face turned pale. "Who the hell told you?" He asked. Kyo laughed. "Just asking. There's a scent on your jacket. The scent says that this girl is claimed." He said, hoping to jog his cousins memory. InuYasha blushed. "I don't get it, InuYasha. I thought that Hanyou's couldn't mark their mates? Did you go full-demon?" Kyo asked with curiousity. InuYasha couldn't answer, because he didn't know himself. "Until I get an answer, you're staying in my house." Kyo said with a smile. InuYasha didn't reject.

"How the hell do you manage to live here, ALONE?!" InuYasha asked. He inspected his cousins house. It was huge. The house was white, and three stories. There was a pool in the back, and a balcony. There was also a great view of the beach. "Yeah. I love this place. I'd be even more happy, if I had a woman living here." Kyo said with a sigh, as he sat on his couch. "Your room is upstairs, last door to the left." He said. InuYasha nodded, and walked up the stairs. He looked at the floor. There wasn't one trace of carpet. It was all marble, in all kinds of different colors. Once he was upstairs, InuYasha opened the last door to the left of the hall, and gasped. The WHOLE room, was red and black. "Your dad called and told me that you were coming. I got a room, decorated the way you'd like it." Kyo said, from the hall. InuYasha walked threw the room. He loved it. The first thing he did, was plop on his bed, falling asleep. Kyo walked-in, about ten minutes later. "I got you a king sized bed, JUST incase you bring a girl-" Kyo was knocked upside the head with a pillow. He laughed, and threw the pillow back. "Just a joke." He said as he turned-out the light.

**Morning : Sight Seeing : Italy**

"Kagome. Get up." Hoshi said. It was about eight the next morning. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, to have rice shoved down her throat. She quickly sat-up. She looked at Hoshi. She was wearing a pink suit, and a white skirt. Her hair was in a tight-bun. Hoshi smiled, and shoved more rice down the girls throat. "Sorry that I can't (shove's rice) spend alot of time with you. I've got (shove's rice) three meetings today. We can go sight-seeing (shove's rice) when I get back. That should be (shove's rice) at about ..." Hoshi stopped, and looked at her watch. "At about (shove's rice) five. Is that okay with you?" She asked. Kagome thought that she was going to die. She slowly swallowed, and snatched the chop sticks from her friend. She nodded. "Great!" Hoshi said, while setting the bowl of rice to the side. Kagome smiled, and put the bowl of rice in her lap. "I'll see-ya later, Kagome!" Hoshi said with a huff, as she stood. She left the room with a smile. Kagome waved, and slowly ate. _"I'm in a huge suite, with nothing to do. I wonder what I can do?" _She said to herself, as she finished the rice. She laid on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. She shot-up. "What the hell am I doing?! I'm in Italy!" She yelled, as she ran to the shower. She had alot to do.

**In Spain :**

InuYasha was already up and dressed. It was after-noon, in Spain. Kyo walked-in, in his pajama's, and gasped. "You're READING? That's a miracle." He said in amazment, as he took a seat on his cousins bed. InuYasha closed his girlfriends diary. "Why would you be reading out of a pink book? Is there shit about sex in it?" Kyo asked in amusement. InuYasha blushed. "Shit you." He said under his breath. Kyo laughed. "Come-on. I'll give you a tour of the 2nd most romantic place on earth." He said with a smile. InuYasha was confused. "What's the number one?" He asked. Kyo's face turned pale. "My bed." He said between laughs. "You're worse than Miroku." InuYasha said with a glare. Kyo, laughed even harder.

Kyo took his cousin to all his best spots to find girls. "Have you EVER tried the mall?" InuYasha asked. Kyo's face turned white. He reached into his pocket, and wrote the information down. "I could use that. TO THE MALL!" He said in a Spider Man tone, as he walked to his car. InuYasha laughed, and slowly followed. "Why do you carry that book around?" He asked with curiousity, as the two drove. "To keep information. All the things that it takes to get a girl. So far, I've gotten the best advice from yourself." Kyo said, as he ran a red-light. Soon, he was counting the amount of women that weren't wearing bras. "You're right. The mall is the best place to find the ladies." He said with a perverted smile.

(BRi Note :here we are! thank ALL of you people for giving me my 100th review for this story! you guys are the best! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**

**(this story switches back to tokyo in the next chapter!)**


	28. Day two: lost without you

**Sango's Depression :**

Sango woke-up, took a shower, and stared at her big ass belly in the mirror. "I'm fat." She said under her breath, as she buttoned her shirt. There was a knock on the door. Sango sighed, and slowly walked down the stairs. She opened the door, and watched as a delivery boy, about 17, ran onto his bike and rode-off. She looked down, and gasped. There was a white vase, with beautiful pink flowers. There was also, a tag attatched. Sango bent-down, and ripped it off.

_"Sorry that I left you! Do you forgive me?!"_

_-Kagome_

Sango smiled, and put the flowers on her dining room table. "She knows me, too well." She said under her breath, as she stared at an apple. She was drawn to it. She ate-it in a flash. "Now ... what else can I do without Kagome-chan?" She asked herself. Sango got an idea. "SHOPPING!" She said with a squeal, as she reached for her purse.

**Kouga's Depression :**

Miroku was sitting in the hospital, with his friend. "Your doctor said that you can't go-home for atleast another week. What the hell was wrong with you that would cause you to take so many drugs?" He said with concern. Kouga didn't say anything. He wished that his love was with him. "InuYasha called this morning. He said that he hopes you get better." Miroku said with another smile. Kouga didn't answer. "I see. You miss Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a pointed finger. For the first time that day, Kouga smiled. "Nami came to see me last night." He said in a whisper. That information, caught Miroku's attention. "What are her intentions?" He asked. Kouga's face turned pale.

"She wants InuYasha. And ... she wants my help."

He said in a whisper.

"Are you serious? Why would she want him back? She sure seemed happy with that demon at the mall. Why does she want your help? AND, are you going to help her?"

"No, I'm not. I rejected her twice."

Kouga said with a smile.

Miroku returned the smile.

"You do realize that we've got to tell him this."

"Yeah."

**Spain :**

InuYasha walked into Kyo's room, and sighed. There were pictures of women, all over his walls. "You're REALLY lonely for a guy that's only 21." InuYasha said with a laugh. Kyo lifted his head from his pillow, and smiled. "Look in the mirror." He simply said, as he stared at his ceiling. InuYasha slowly left the room.

InuYasha walked down the streets of Spain. He was alittle irritated, when he was getting strange looks from girls. He couldn't tell if they were revolting, or flattering. He's only used to getting so much attention from one person. After a few minutes, InuYasha rubbed his eyes. Every person in his sight, had a Kagome resemblence. Same light-brown, long hair. Same light-blue eyes. "What the hell is happening to me?!" InuYasha asked himself, as he punched himself. His vision returned normal. There was a hand on his shoulder. InuYasha turned, and smiled. "You okay?" Kyo asked in concern. InuYasha simply nodded. "I see what you're going threw. Just try to get her out of your mind." Kyo said in a soothing tone. _"And into my bed." _The cat-demon chuckled at his thoughts.

The two went sight-seeing. They were in a museum. "Kyo, why am I here?" InuYasha asked. Kyo gave his cousin a perverted smile. "It a museum ... of models." He said in a, "You should be as excited as I am," tone. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and watched his cousin go crazy. Kyo started at the dolls and portraits, of women. "All the right sizes." He said under his breath, as he blew a kiss to a pretty blonde. The woman walked towards him, and slapped him. InuYasha laughed. Kyo simply reached into his pocket, pulling-out his book, and reached for a pen.

_Note to self, NEVER blow kisses! (But kisses in the mind is okay)_

**Italy :**

Kagome was walking down the streets of Italy. There were alot of posters ... with Hoshi's name. "Hoshi must be really popular here." Kagome said under her breath, with a smile. She looked at one of the posters. It was about 20 feet tall, and it had a picture of Hoshi in the middle, with a picture of her clothes line, to the side. Kagome compared the demon to her Hanyou boyfriend. "InuYasha and Hoshi don't look anything alike. All they have in common, is that they have the same dad." She said with a sigh, as she continued her search. She was dying to go sight-seeing. But, she decided to wait for Hoshi. Her phone started ringing. Kagome looked at the caller ID. She had a new text message. She opened her phone, and smiled at what it said.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear Kagome,_

_Hope you're having fun! I forgive you!_

_Let me know how the shopping is there! The baby_

_is doing fine! It's just growing like fuck! Thanks so_

_much for the flowers! They match me! I feel sorry_

_for you ... not being near InuYasha. Well, you know_

_who loves ya!_

_-Sango_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kagome pressed REPLY, on her phone.

_"Luv ya, too!"_

_-Kagome_

**That Night : Dinner : Italy**

"Has InuYasha popped the question?" Hoshi asked. Kagome chocked on her food. "Are you okay!" Hoshi yelled, as she stood and went to her friend. She punched the girl in the stomach. Kagome threw-up on her shirt. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Hoshi laughed. "You know what I'm talking about. Has InuYasha asked you to marry him, yet?!" She asked with anexity. Kagome's face turned pale. "Have you two atleast talked about it?" Hoshi asked. Kagome's face was as white as snow. "Well ... I just don't think that it's good to be in such a deep relationship, if you're going to eventually split. No hard feelings." Hoshi said with a smile. Kagome forced a smile on her face. The table was silent. "You know, I never thought about marrying InuYasha. Only in my dreams. In my dreams, it's wonderfull." Kagome said with a blush. Hoshi squealed. "That's a sign! I saw-it on discovery channel!" She said. Kagome was confused. "You really think that you're brother wants to marry ME?" She asked with a sigh. Hoshi picked-up a fork, and clunked-it at her friends head. "Don't talk like that! It's obvious! You're just being hard-headed!" She yelled, hoping to knock some sense into the girl before her.

Kagome laid in her bed. She was wearing a big, white shirt; with blue pajama pants. The girl was deep in thought. An idea suddenly got her attention. Kagome slowly sat-up, and walked to her door. She cursed hell, when her door squeaked. Hoshi, who was in her room, didn't seem to notice. Kagome was glad at that. She crept down the hall, coming to the kitchen. Suddenly, the hall light turned-on. Kagome made a suiside attempt for the floor of the kitchen. She crawled to a door where pots and pans were, and silently slipped-in. Her slipper fell-off. Kagome panicked, when the kitchen light turned-on. Hoshi took a bottle of wine from her fridge. She noticed, that there was a pink slipper on the floor. "It's gotta be Kaogme's." She said under her breath, as she retrieved it. Kagome didn't dare breathe. The woman that she was trying to avoid, was knelt infront of her. A small steal door, was the only thing seperating the young miko, and the dog-demon. Hoshi stood, and left the kitched, turning-off the light. Kagome gave a sigh of relief, as she opened the door. She slipped-out, and continued down the hall. She stopped, infront of a computer. Kagome logged-on. She was suprised ... at WHO was on.

Silver Ninja : how are you doing?

SugarPlumFairy : fine ... i miss you

Silver Ninja : same here. mom and dad say that youre with hoshi?

SugarPlumFairy : yeah! everythings great. i wanna hear your voice, but im not paying $20 a minute to hear it

Silver Ninja : HAHA! same here

SugarPlumFairy : where are you?

Silver Ninja : with my cousin kyo

Kagome gasped at what her boyfriend had just told her.

SugarPlumFairy : isnt he the perverted cousin that you told me about?

Silver Ninja : maybe ... y?

SugarPlumFairy : no reason

Kagome knew that InuYasha knew that she was lying.

_"People say that Spain IS the perfect place to meet someone ... WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! InuYasha wouldn't."_

Silver Ninja : shouldnt you be sleeping? its what ... midnight where you are?!

SugarPlumFairy : NO! i wanted to get a chance to talk to you

Silver Ninja : thx ... i love you

InuYasha blushed at what he had just put into his IM.

Kagome smiled at what her boyfriend had just said to her.

SugarPlumFairy : i love you, too

Kagome didn't notice, that she had started to fall asleep at the computer.

She laid her head on the keyboard.

Silver Ninja : miget? you there?

Silver Ninja : KAGOME!

InuYasha sighed to the computer.

"She fell asleep on me."

He said under his breath, as he heard Kyo calling his name.

"Come eat you dog!"

The cat-demon yelled from downstairs.

"Stupid cat."

InuYasha said with a sigh, as he sighed-off.

"Just who was taking-up so much or your time? Don't tell me that you've got a girl-" Kyo was knocked upside the head. "I was just on the computer." InuYasha said with a sigh, as he sat. The two ate in silence. Kyo knew that if he even tried saying anything wrong or atleast funny, he would get knocked-out. "You wanna tell me who you were talking to?" He asked. InuYasha blushed a deep, tomato red. Kyo laughed. "Must have been Kagome." He said with a smile. InuYasha nodded, and returned the smile. Kyo turned serious, again. "No offence but I need you OUT of here tomorrow at five." He said with clapped hands. InuYasha was confused. "What for?" He asked with interest. He wasn't planning to be at the house the next day, anyways. "While we were at the mall I managed to get someone's number and-" Kyo felt a hand slap over his mouth. "Alright alright! Just keep that shit to yourself!" InuYasha said, as he removed his had. Kyo started laughing.

(BRi Note :story gets more into kouga and his FEELINGS in the next chapter! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	29. Day three: Kouga's feelings

**Kouga's Feelings : Thoughtful AdVice**

Kouga slowly opened his eyes. He was annoyed of his nurse begging him to get-up. "What is it?" He asked in a moan. "Your doctor wishes for you to start walking today." The nurse said, as she opened the curtains. Kouga dipped his head into his pillow; attempting to escape the light. "The light isn't that bad." The nurse said with a smile, as she grabbed the blanket. She pulled on it, and Kouga used his tail to retreive it. When he failed, he sat-up. The nurse and demon were eye-to-eye. Kouga was shocked. This wasn't his usual nurse that irritated him. It was a MUCH younger nurse. She had long, red hair. Also, she had green eyes. The woman pulled-away, blushing. "Do you need some help standing?" She asked in a whisper, while looking down. Kouga shook his head. He couldn't keep his eyes off the woman's features. He liked everything about her. "Hey. You got a name?" Kouga asked, as he slowly stood. The woman ... blushed even more. "It's Suki. Your old nurse said that she couldn't stand you, so she quit." Suki said, while looking strait into the blue-green eyes that she liked. Kouga smiled at her.

"Okay, WHY am I using these?" Kouga asked, as he walked down the hospital halls, with Suki. "Doctor's orders. He doesn't want to risk you falling while trying to walk." Suki said with a smile. "I don't see what the problem is. They're only crutches." She said under her breath. Kouga liked her attitude. "Sooo ... why are you here?" Suki asked with curiousity. Kouga was confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Suki laughed. Kouga blushed. He watched as the woman's chest inhaled and exhaled as she laughed. "I mean, WHY are you in the hospital?" Suki asked, as she stopped laughing. "Shouldn't you already know?" Kouga asked, while nudging the nurse in the arm. "I was only told to take-care of you. They never told me anything."Suki said, as she nudged him back. Kouga sighed. "Overdose." He said in a whisper. Suki's face turned pale. "Are you crazy! Do you know how bad that is for you!" She yelled. Kouga didn't really care how-much she yelled. He had already gotten yelled-at well enough.

"You're gonna stop ... RIGHT?"

Suki asked.

The two were sitting in the waiting room.

Kouga didn't know what to say.

He was depressed, and felt the urge to go-on doing drugs.

But ... he took pitty on the woman sitting next to him.

Who SO-HAPPENED, to be leaning on his shoulder.

"I'll try."

He said in a whisper.

Suki lifted her head, and planted a kiss on the wolf-demon's lips.

She blushed, when she realized what she had just done.

Kouga smiled, and pulled the woman back into another kiss.

**DEEP Depression :**

Sango was driving to Ayame's house. She had been told to get there as soon as possible. She opened the door, to see about 10 other women, occupied in the living room. "Have a seat Sango." Ayame said, while scooting over in her couch. Sango took a seat. All the women, were staring at her. "She must be pregnant." One whispered to the other. "That's enough! I've called you all here for a reason!" Ayame yelled. Everyone paid attention to the demon with glassy eyes. Once the first tear fell, all the women held-out a tissue. Everyone except Sango. Ayame took the first-one in her grasp. She gave a BIG blow. With a few sniffles, she was ready to talk. "I've called my ten closest friends here to tell you ... THAT KOUGA DUMPED ME!" She yelled. Everyone gasped. "That ass!" "How could he do this!" "NOBODY dumps Ayame!" Were only some of the things that the women were yelling. Sango was confused. "Ayame. What happened that would want to make Kouga dump you?" She asked. Ayame sniffled some-more. "He said that I'm special to him, and that he cares about me. THEN, he pops-out that it's over!" She yelled, as more tears fell. Sango was happy, but didn't show it. She wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders. "Don't touch me, you're pregnant." Ayame said with a glare, as she pushed her friend away.

**SomeOne New : Spain **

InuYasha and Kouga were walking threw the mall of Spain. InuYasha sensed that someone was following him. "So you sense it, too? Someone's on-to me!" Kyo said with a chuckle. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and turned. He gasped. It was a beautiful woman. She had jet-black hair, and dark-blue eyes. She had two ears, drooping at the top of her head. InuYasha knew one thing, she was nothing like his Miget. And, that she was a rabbit-demon. The woman quickened her pace. "Hi. I'm Rini." She said with a smile. When InuYasha looked to Kyo, he noticed that his cousin had fled. He realized that the demon was talking to him. "Hi. I'm InuYasha." He said, while slowly returning the smile. Rini smiled at him.

InuYasha didn't know HOW, but Rini ended-up following him. "Um, do you live around here? Or, are you just a tourist?" Rini asked, hoping to start a conversation. InuYasha shook his head. "I'm just a tourist. What about you?" He asked. "I live on the other side of Spain with my mother. I come here because the mall in the northern part of Spain, is always crowded. It's crowded here, too." Rini said with a smile. A demon appeared before her. "Hey there! I'm InuYasha's cousin, Kyo. Um, he has to go somewhere with me!" Kyo said, while pushing his cousin down the aisle, so he was far-enough away. He ran-back to the confused demon. He reached into his pocket, and pulled-out his notebook. He reached into his hair, retreiving his pen. "I need your name and number." He said, while eyeing the woman. Rini smiled. "Rini, and 555-1287. Give my number to InuYasha." She said, while blowing a kiss to the man that was about twenty feet away. She turned, and walked away. Kyo stared at the way her hips moved. He walked-back to his cousin. "I've got two questions for you. WHAT do you do, and HOW do you do it?!" He asked. InuYasha was confused. "What're you talking about?" He asked. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Why are all these chicks turned-on to you? Do you wear Axe of something?" He asked, while smelling the Hanyou. InuYasha shook it off. "Oh, I got her number." Kyo said with a smile.

"You gonna ask her out?"

InuYasha asked with curiousity.

Kyo shook his head, and opened his notebook to his most recent page.

He gave it to his cousin.

"It's for you."

He said with a perverted smile.

"HELL NO AM I KEEPING THIS!"

InuYasha yelled, as he closed the notebook.

Kyo laughed.

**Italy : PhoneCall**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. It was about eleven that morning. The girl was suprised, when she found a note, and sushi, sitting at her bedside. Kagome sat-up, and read the note. _"I'll be home early today! At around three. Be ready so we can go sight-seeing!"_ It said. Kagome smiled, and set-it aside. She ate the sushi, in silence. She felt-like talking to her boyfriend, but something deep inside her told her to stay still. "I don't feel well." Kagome said under her breath, as she ate the last bit of sushi. She got-out of bed, when she heard a rustle. She walked down the hall, to be startled. "And YOU must be Ms Higurashi." An elderly woman in a short, white dress, said. Kagome slowly nodded. "I'm the housekeeper. There was a telephone call for you. Someone by the name of InuYasha." The strange woman said. Kagome gasped. "Don't worry. He said to let you sleep. He said that you two were talking last night. And, I'm Shika." Shika said with a smile. Kagome lifted her head, and returned the smile. "What are you still doing here? It's a gorgous day, and you're a tourist. You should go see the sights." Shika said. Kagome nodded. As she got-dressed, she couldn't help but worry.

"So you're saying that InuYasha called? He's too cheap to call when it's $20 a minute." Hoshi said in dis-belief. The two were at a fancy restaurant for lunch. Kagome nodded. "He must have wanted to talk to you about something. Did you call back?" Hoshi asked. "I did but the area-code was wrong when I called. He's too far." Kagome said with a sigh. "What's on your mind?" Hoshi asked with concern. "It's nothing. I'm just scared that he might have met someone else." Kagome said in a whisper. Hoshi dropped her fork. "Idiot, stop talking like that. My brother loves you, I can tell since you have a mate mark." She said with a pointed finger. Kagome smiled.

**Tribute To Ayame :**

Ayame was laid in her bed, crying. She couldn't go-on without the love of her life. She had to face-it. Kouga didn't love her ... he loved Kagome. That made Ayame angry. She sat-up, and grabbed her purse. She had to let her EX know just how she felt about all of this.

(BRi Note :here we are! the next chapter! SOME of kouga's feelings but not all of them! it gets more into that in the next chapter! rini will get more INTO the story later! thx 4 all the reviews! READ ON!)

**  
xXBRiXx**


	30. Day four: the challenge

**That Night : Tokyo**

Kouga was sitting in bed, reading a magazine, when his door opened. He smiled, at who it was. "Feeling any better?" Suki asked, returning the smile. Kouga didn't answer, because he didn't know himself. "You're head should still be hurting." Suki said, as she sat near the edge of the bed, fiddling with the demons tail. Kouga smiled and nodded. He liked having the woman's company. She had visited him about ten times that day. Kouga slowly closed his eyes. That was what Suki was waiting for. When she was positive that the demon was asleep, she leaned-up, and kissed him. She pulled-away, and gasped, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Kouga opened his eyes, with a smirk on his face. He pulled Suki back for another kiss.

**Morning : Spain : Stolen **

InuYasha was hiding inside his room. Kyo couldn't help but laugh. "Come on. This chick **LIKES **you. I don't think she's gonna leave till you talk to her." He said, hoping to knock some sense into his cousin. InuYasha didn't even bother listening. He knew that Rini was sitting outside the house on the porch. He didn't really care. He was waiting for his girlfriend to get online. "You need to talk to Kagome? Why not just call her? I don't think she can call you, since she doesn't have to area code." Kyo said, as he left the room. InuYasha reached for his phone. He dropped-it, when there was a knock at the door. He inhaled the scent of who it was, and opened his window. He hopped-out. He climbed down the vine, and fled. Rini smiled, as she entered the room. "Kyo, I thought you said that InuYasha was home?" She asked, as she checked to see if the man she liked was hiding. Kyo looked-out of the window, to see his cousin, hiding behind a tree. He had a, "Get rid of the chick," look on his face. Kyo understood. "Um, InuYasha just left. Try again later." He said to Rini, with shrugged shoulders. Rini was staring at a pink journal. "What's this?" She asked, as she picked it up. Kyo did a suiside attempt to get it back, but Rini shoved it up her shirt. "Tell him that if he wants his journal back, to come find me." She said with a grin, as she left the room. Kyo knew that he was going to get his ass kicked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE TOOK IT!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Tears had already started to form. "Geez, I didn't know that loosing a journal would make you flip. All I know is that Rini said that if you want it back, you have to find her." Kyo said in a calming tone. The calmness didn't work. InuYasha was heart-broken. "Dammit." He said under his breath, as he burried his face into his pillow. Kyo took that gesture as his cue to leave.

**Italy : Phone ConVersations**

Kagome was sitting in the suite, watching Shika. "You need anything, miss?" Shika asked. Kagome shook her head. She was alittle curious as-to how Shika made money. The suite was always spotless. Kagome lifted her head, when the front-door opened. "I'm home early. I thought that we could see the sights." Hoshi said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile, and nodded. "Great! Just let me change out of these clothes." Hoshi said, as she broke into a short jog to her room. "My services are done for the day. See-you tomorrow, Ms Higurashi." Shika said with a wave, as she left.

Kagome was getting alittle tired of waiting for Hoshi to finish getting dressed. "Ready." Hoshi said in a cheerful tone. Kagome turned, and gasped. This wasn't the Hoshi that she was used to seeing. Hoshi was wearing a blonde wig, and jet-black sunglasses. She had her tail tucked-away. The demon ... looked human. "What? I don't wanna have to sigh autographs all day." Hoshi said, as she reached for her purse. "Let's get going."

The two were sight-seeing. They were in a muesum. "Hoshi. Has InuYasha called?" Kagome asked, as they walked into a bright-pink room. Hoshi shook her head. "I can't imagine why he wouldn't call. There must be something bothering him, or something on his mind. But, I can tell that you already knew that." She said with a smile. Kagome forced a smile on her face. She could tell that something was up. As soon as the two got home, Kagome went strait to the answering maching. "You have zero messages." The machine said. Kagome cursed herself, as she sat on the couch. "That's very strange. InuYasha still hasn't called." Hoshi said with a sigh, as she sat across from her brothers girlfriend. "Don't worry. You should get some sleep. I'll wake you if he calls." She said in a soothing tone. Kagome slowly nodded, and stood; not taking her eyes off the phone.

**The Challenge :**

InuYasha was suprised when he opened the front-door that afternoon. There was Rini, sitting on the porch. "Have a seat InuYasha." She said, while patting the spot next to her. InuYasha moved towards her, but he wasn't stupid, so he chose to stand. He leaned on a pole. "I see that you don't like me very-much. BUT, you're going to have to like me if you want this back." Rini said, while dangling the journal in her crush's face. She ended-up standing, staring strait into two, amber orbs. "I'll make you a deal. Kiss me, and I'll give you what you want. I know deep-down that you could care less about this journal. You want me, and it's obvious." She said, while brushing-up to plant her lips on the demons. When InuYasha scooted away, Rini shoved him into the ground, and toppled on-top of him. She thought she was going to die. "You've got a muscular chest. I like that." She said, while pecking the demon on the cheek. She stood, and left. It wasn't until hours later, that Kyo opened the door. There, was his cousin, laid on the porch. "What'd she say to you? Did she give the book back?" He asked, as he took a seat. InuYasha stared at his cousin with emotionless eyes. He slowly told his tale.

Kyo didn't know what to say, after recieving the information. "You're gonna have to kiss her, sooner or later." He said with a small smile. InuYasha sighed. "You gonna get-up anytime soon?" Kyo asked with concern. InuYasha didn't answer. He stood, and walked down the porch steps. "Just where are you going?!" Kyo asked. InuYasha turned, and smiled. "You said that you wanted me out of the house tonight. I'll be back later." He said, as he caught the car-keys that his cousin chunked at him. With a wave, InuYasha was off. He inhaled the air as he drove. He knew what he'd have to do. He'd have to romance the demon into giving him back the journal. BEFORE, he had to go home.

**Harder Than I Thought :**

InuYasha walked into the house at about one that morning. He laughed, when his cousin had a red mark on his cheek. "What'd you say to upset her?" He asked, as he took a seat. Kyo lifted his head, and tossed his cousin a bottle of whine. "Nevermind about my night. I wanna know about yours." He said with interest. InuYasha sighed, and took a gulp of whine. "It's gonna be harder than I thought to get the journal back. Rini's a hard-one to romance." He said under his breath. "Well, it's a good thing that she thinks you've got a muscular chest." Kyo said with a laugh. InuYasha blushed, and chunked the cork to the whine at his perverted cousin. "It's not my fault! I hid behind the curtains and listened. It seems that she really likes you. AND, she's a hot one." Kyo said with a smile. InuYasha closed his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. He didn't bother saying anything, because the whine had already started to get to him.

"Did Kagome call?"

He asked.

Kyo had to recall if anyone had even called that day.

"Your dad's that only one that called today."

He said with a smile, as he threw the phone to his cousin.

InuYasha caught-it, and dialed the phonenumber that he had memorized.

"Strange, I thought you were too cheap to pay $20 a minute JUST to talk to a girl."

Kyo said under his breath.

**Italy :**

Hoshi was sitting at home, reading a magazine. She had started to get alittle worried. After lunch, she and Kagome had split, and Kagome wasn't back yet. Hoshi was about to call, when there was a knock at the door. She stood, and answered it. It was Shika. "Anymore services before I retire for the day?" She asked. Hoshi shook her head. "Could you come-in for awhile? I need someone to talk to." She said with puppy-dog eyes. Shika nodded, and took a seat on the couch. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?" Hoshi asked, as she walked towards the kitchen. Shika nodded. "A cup of tea would be nice."

The two were sitting, drinking their tea. "So you're saying that you don't have a clue where Ms Higurashi is?" Shika asked with concern. Hoshi nodded. "I worry about her. She's still a kid." She said with a sigh. "Don't worry. Ms Higurashi seems like a smart person. She'll be here. It's only 8:30." Shika said in a soothing tone. As-if on cue, the phone rang. Shika, who was right next to the phone and was going to answer it; but she was tackled by a panicking demon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hoshi. Where's Kagome?"

InuYasha asked.

Hoshi didn't know what to say.

_"Kagome is my friend, but InuYasha's my brother."_

She did the first thing that she could think-of.

She lied.

"She's sleeping. Call in the morning."

It wasn't until 9, that Kagome walked threw the door. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Hoshi yelled. Kagome checked her watch. "You SAID be home by 9, and it's 9 right now." She said, as she took a seat. Hoshi had to jog her memory. She'd been so busy with trying to sell her designs, that she forgot about the girl that she was partly responsible for. "Anyways, InuYasha should be calling in the morning." She said. Kagome felt her heart stop. She screamed, and ran to her room, cursing herself. Hoshi and Shika stared at the girl in confusion. "Should I be worried?" Hoshi asked with concern. Shika shook her head. "She's just a child." She said with a smile.

**Later That Night :**

Kagome was laid on her bed, clutching her boyfriends jacket that she had forgotten to give back. Hoshi walked into the room. "Awww! You miss my little brother." She said, as she took a seat. Kagome blushed, and clutched the jacket tighter. "That's InuYasha's. His scent's on it." Hoshi said with a smile. Kagome stopped blushing, and returned the smile. "OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SO PRETTY! WHERE'D YOU GET IT!" Hoshi asked, with a squeal. Kagome was confused. Hoshi pointed to her friends left hand. "Oh. It's a Christmas Present." Kagome said. Hoshi nodded. "SURE it's not a wedding ring?" She asked. The ring was on her friends left, RING finger.

(BRi Note :here we are! happy two days until halloween! CHAPTER 30! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	31. Day five: cruel intentions

**Day Five : Cruel InTentions : Spain**

InuYasha awoke bright and early the next day. Since it was about two in the morning in Italy, he decided to call his girlfriend later. His first stop, was Rini's house. He drove, listening to music, and trying to keep the smile on his face that he forced. "This is gonna be a shitty day." He said under his breath, as he took a turn. InuYasha thought he was in Beverly Hills. There were people everywhere, from the beaches, to the malls. InuYasha tried to keep his mind focused. In keeping his mind focused, he thought of Kagome. He knocked out of his trance, when Rini's scent caught his nose. InuYasha's smiled faded, as he turned into the mall.

The Hanyou walked down the aisles, following his nose. When he got a lock on the scent, he followed it into a Purfume Store. It was hard to trace the scent, but once he got it, he forced the smile that he'd been practicing in his cousin's car. InuYasha tapped the woman on the shoulder. Rini turned, and smiled. She turned to her friends. "I'll catch you later, girls!" She said with a smile, as she laced her arm, with InuYasha's. She started dragging him. "He's a cute one." One of Rini's friends said. The other, nodded in agreement.

InuYasha was pretty-much having a shitty time. He had been out with Rini, alot longer than he'd antisipated. The two were eating lunch. "I knew that you'd come around. All I had to do was be paitent." Rini said with a smile. InuYasha gave the woman a small smile. He ate in silence. "Hunnie. What's so important in this journal anyways? It's not like I'm gonna read it or anything." The rabbit-demon questioned, as she pulled the journal out of her purse. "OH! IT'S A DIARY!" She said, as she flipped to the front page. "But ... this is a girl's handwritting." She said, with a glare. InuYasha had to think of a lie. "It was my girlfriends. She died about a month ago." He said in a sad tone. Rini gasped. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry. But, I'm not giving it back, until you kiss me." She said. InuYasha mentally kicked himself in the dick. _"It was a good lie, too." _He said to himself.

**Italy : Paitence Running-Out**

Kagome awoke, and went into the living room. There, was Shika. "Hoshi wishes for me to watch you." She said with a smile. Kagome nodded, and sat infront of the phone. _"I wonder what he wanted to talk about." _She said to herself, as she gave her attention to the woman across from her. "What do you wanna do today?" She asked with a smile. "Child, please. I'm old. I'm simply here to watch you." Shika said, returning the smile. She started thinking of things to do with a child. "What do you wish to do?" She asked, after she found nothing. Kagome took her eyes off the phone. "Let's watch a movie!" She said with a small smile, as she walked into her room. She returned about five minutes later, with three movies. "Pick one." She said, while holding them-out infront of the elderly woman. "I haven't seen STEATH." Shika said with a smile. Kagome nodded, and put the movie in.

After the movie, Kagome took Shika out to lunch. "You realize that you didn't have to do this?" Shika said, as she took a sip of her soup. Kagome smiled. "It's the least I can do for having you watch me." She said. Shika nodded. The table was full of conversation. Kagome was dying to ask a question. "Hey, do you like you're job?" She asked. Shika sighed. "It puts bread on the table. Working for celeberties is a drag, though. Sometimes they demand that they wake-up with a cup of tea at their sides. Now that I think of it, Ms Tashio is the only one that's never asked me to do so. What about yourself?" She asked. Kagome blushed. "I'm just a waitress at a restaurant in Tokyo. The pay is good, and lots of people I know come all the time. I'm never board." She said. The two continued talking.

**Phone Calls : Sango : Tokyo**

Sango was sitting at home, drinking coffee. "You need anything?" Miroku asked, as he entered the room. "Unless you can get Kagome here, then I don't need anything." Sango said with a smile. She was dying to tell her bestfriend the exciting news. "Miroku. When can we do it? I don't wanna do it, with people staring at my stomach. I'm starting to get fat." She said. Miroku blushed. "Whenever you want to." He said, with a smile. The two sat in silence. Sango was trying to re-play what had happened the night before, in her head. "Miroku. Have you thought of a name, yet?" She asked, hoping to start a subject. Miroku nodded. "When we know the sex, I'll tell you what names I picked." He said. Sango sulked. She reached for her phone, and dialed a phonenumber. RING. RING. RING. RING. "Hey, it's Kagome-" Sango hung-up. "Damn, just where the hell is she?"

**Hospital :**

Suki walked into Kouga's room, and gasped. There was no Kouga. "Kouga. Where are you? Your doctor's gonna kill me when he finds-out that I lost you!" Suki said in a loud whisper, as she searched the room. "I'll kill 'em the minute he touches you." A voice from behind said. Suki turned, and glared at the demon. "Don't scare me like that!" She said, with a pointed finger. Kouga laughed, and sat on his bed; setting his crutches to the side. He patted the spot next to him. Suki smiled, and took a seat. The two sat in silence. Suki was going to say something, when Kouga laced his claw with her hand. He squeezed it. "I'll promise to do my best." He said in a whisper. Suki was amazed at someone that she'd met less than a week ago, had promised to not do drugs. She leaned on his shoulder. "I don't ever wanna see you in the hospital again."

"So you're saying that you don't wanna see me?!"

"No. I only said that I don't ever wanna see you in the HOSPITAL again. Of course I wanna see you once you get out of the hospital."

Kouga felt like his face of fire.

"Same here."

He said, as he pulled the woman into a kiss.

The two pulled-away just in time, when the door opened.

"Ms Wu, we need to have a word with you."

The doctor said.

There were three doctors, and Kouga's old nurse.

The nurse glared at the demon.

Kouga felt his tail tremble.

Suki stood, and followed the doctors.

She gave Kouga once last glance.

**Ayame Gets Ugly :**

Ayame stormed into her ex's hospital room. For the past two days, she'd been thinking of a way to get revenge on the sick demon. "I need to speak with Kouga." She said to the elderly nurse. The nurse glared at Kouga, before leaving. If Kouga's arms weren't numb, he would have pulled the nurse back. He was scared to be near the angry demon ... ALONE. "LET'S TALK." Ayame said, as she sat at the edge of the bed. "I can tell that you don't have anymore feelings for me. All I have to say ... IS THAT YOU'RE THE BIGGEST DICK I'VE EVER DATED!" She yelled, as she reached for her ex's tail. She twisted it ALL the way around. Once she heard a loud crack, she stopped. Ayame stood, and left without another word. Kouga looked-down at his tail. There was blood seeping threw the sheets.

**Time To MySelf : Back In Spain**

InuYasha silently drove home. He was in a bad mood. Spending the day with Rini, was not his idea of fun. His little lie, made things better. Now, he had to live with the lie that Kagome was dead. Of course it wasn't true, though. InuYasha pulled-up to the house. It was about four. The sunset was beautiful. "Just WHERE have you been youngman?!" Kyo asked. "Rini." Was all InuYasha said, as he tossed his cousin the keys. "Don't stay-up too late. I'll be home later." Kyo said with a smile, as he got into his car, and drove-off. InuYasha waved, and ran to his room.

One thing that no-body outside InuYasha's immediate family knew, was that InuYasha surfed. He didn't knew why, but he kept-it a secret. That was one of the things that he looked for in Kagome's first journal. It wasn't in it. That was proff that she didn't know EVERYTHING about him. InuYasha stole his cousins board, and surfed until about 6. He went home, smelling like salt, and ate beef ramen. During all the time, the Hanyou coudn't stop thinking about his girlfriend. He missed her, and he was positive that she missed him. InuYasha looked on the bright-side. "Atleast I'm not listening to her babble all the time." He said, as he sat on the couch. "But ... I like it when she babbles." He said under his breath, as he reached for a bottle of whine. In just a an hour, that Hanyou was already drunk.

**Waiting : Italy**

Kagome was sitting by the phone, waiting. She had taken all the phones in the suite. The phone in the living room, the phone in her room, the phone in Hoshi's room, the phone in the kitchen, and the phone in the hall bathroom. She was staring at all of the phones. "Come on. One of you phones ring!" She yelled at the inadimate objects. "Talking to yourself, again?" Hoshi asked, as she took a seat. She knew what was bothering her friend. "He didn't call this morning, and he didn't call now. I wonder what's up in Spain?" Kagome said with a sigh. Hoshi patted the girl on the back. She stood, and lifted the girl bridal-style. "YOU'RE going to bed young-lady! I can tell that you're tired! It's after midnight!" She said, in a reasoning tone. Kagome tried to grab a phone, but failed. She folded her arms in the embrace, and pouted. "That won't work. And, I'LL be sleeping with the phone's tonight." Hoshi said in a motherly tone. Kagome nodded. She wasn't going to argue.

(BRi Note :here we are! what the heck is rini's problem? well ... you'll find-out in later chapters! happy almost halloween, again! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	32. Day six & seven: coming to an end

**Day Six : The Hospital : Tokyo**

It was the next day. Suki slowly popped her head in the door. "Can I talk to him for a few minutes?" She asked the elderly nurse, whose name she still didn't know. The elderly nurse glared at the sleeping demon, she nodded. Once Suki was positive that the elderly nurse was gone, she sat at the demon's bedside. Kouga slowly opened his eyes, when he smelt a farmillar scent. He smiled at the woman. Suki returned the smile, and laced her hand with his claw. "I got fired." She said, while looking at the ground. Kouga was wide-eyed. "SO that means you're not gonna come see me?" He asked. Suki lifted her head, and shook it. "Idiot, that means I can come see you, more!" She said with a smile. She butterfly kissed the demon, and stood. "Your doctor says that I can't have a relationship with my paitent." She said, as she pulled-up a chair, and sat; just as the elderly nurse returned.

"Make SURE he falls back asleep."

She said with a glare, as she turned to leave.

Suki nodded, and gave her attention back to the sick demon.

His eyes were already droopy.

Suki's eyes drifted down to his wrapped tail.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

She asked in a shapy tone.

"What are you talking about?"

Kouga asked in confusion.

Suki pointed to his tail.

Kouga slowly nodded.

Later, the two were sleeping, hand-in-hand. Kouga chose to awaken, when he couldn't stand the loudness on his demonic ears. He stared at the girl next to him. She was beautiful, and she was ... perfect. He liked everything about her. And, he wanted to start a relationship with her. Little did he know, that Suki was thinking the same thing ... as well. "I know you're awake." Kouga said, after listening to the woman's heartbeats. It was fast. Suki blushed, and opened her eyes.

**Spain : The LIGHT**

Kyo opened the living room blindes; letting all the light soak into the room. InuYasha rustled in his sleep. "You were saying Kagome's name in your sleep." Kyo said with a sigh, as he took a seat across from his cousin that had a hang-over. InuYasha chose not-to open his eyes. He wasn't even sleeping. He was in deep thought. Kyo stood, and opened the blindes fully. InuYasha moaned at the sunlight on his head. He slowly opened his eyes, and glared at his demon. Yes, his vision was bad. And, he didn't feel well. "Get-up. You've got another date with Rini." Kyo said with a smile. InuYasha didn't say anything. He simply stood, and walked up the stairs to his room. He took a hot shower, to wash the salt off of himself from surfing. Once InuYasha was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, towel around his waist. His vision wasn't completly bad, just blurred. He fell into a deep-sleep on his bed. Kyo holding the phone-out to him, caught his attention. It was his sister, yelling. InuYasha sat-up, and took the phone. Kyo took a seat next to his still drunk cousin, and reached for a towel. Drying the long, silver hair, before the Hanyou got sick.

"Just where the hell were you last night?!"

Hoshi barked at her brother.

"And, don't you say that you were drunk!"

Since InuYasha knew that Hoshi knew that he was drunk, he chose not to say anything.

"Oh my god, InuYasha, don't tell me that's it's another woman!"

Hoshi said with a snarl.

Kyo snatched the phone.

"It's not entirely his fault."

He said in a shaky tone.

His cousins eyes were red, and he had purple strips on his cheeks.

Kyo dropped the phone.

"CALM DOWN."

He decided to wait and see if the situation would get better.

**Next Day : Last Day In ParaDise**

"Okay. The situation DIDN'T get better." Kyo said under his breath, as he shoved the last picture of a woman, in his suitcase. "You ready?" InuYasha asked with a smile, as he popped his head threw the door. Kyo nodded. "You seem cheerful this morning." He said, returning the smile. InuYasha blushed, and took a seat. His features had-not gone back to the features of a Hanyou, and he had no-control over it. "Stop stressing. You'll change-back." Kyo said in a soothing tone. InuYasha forced himself to nod. He thought of the positives. He'd be holding his Miget in his arms, in two days. But ... he hadn't gotten the journal back. "You still feel bad about the journal thing?" Kyo asked. InuYasha nodded. He had one more chance, since their plane wasn't leaving until late at night. It was only sunrise.

**Italy : Hoshi's Letter**

Kagome was packing. She was excited. She was also curious. Her boyfriend hadn't called, or been online, in what seemed to her ... forever. Kagome had started to wonder if anything was wrong. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the sweater-jacket, that Hoshi had given her. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Kagome said with a smile. Hoshi ran-in, and hugged the girl. "I'm gonna miss you!" She said as she stroked Kagome's long hair. Kagome smiled at the demon. "Oh, I almost forgot." Hoshi said, as she dug into her pocket. "Give this letter to InuYasha when you see him." She said, while dangling a pink envelope. Kagome forced herself to nod. "And, DON'T open it." Hoshi said with a glare. Kagome took the letter, and shoved it into her pocket. "I should be home by next month." Hoshi said, with a smile. Kagome returned the smile. The two hugged. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. Your plane will be leaving soon." Hoshi said in a motherly tone, as she left the room. Kagome nodded, and plopped onto her bed. She slowly closed her eyes.

**Hospital : Leaving : Tokyo**

Kouga was looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing normal clothes. He was **FINALLY **aloud to leave the hospital. Suki walked in the room. "You ready?" She asked, with a smile. Kouga walked up to the woman, and captured her in a kiss. He nodded. "Great! Let's go." Suki said with a squeal, as she laced her hand, with his claw. As the two walked down the hospital halls, Kouga couldn't help but smile. Sure, the place smelled like sick people. And yes, he hated it. But ... he had gotten used to the sick smell, and being in a hospital. Atleast he had Suki. He nudged her, playfully. Suki nudged him back.

**Day Six : Later That Night : Spain : Dirty Dancing : Last Chance : Failure ... or Success?**

InuYasha was out to dinner with Rini. Something that she said, caught his attention. "Cheers to us. Since we'll never meet, again." Rini said with a sigh. InuYasha was wide-eyed. "Where are you going?" He asked. Rini laughed. "I'm going to my summer home. I go there every year. I feel sorry that I have to leave you." She said with a smile. InuYasha was having a party inside his head. He was happy that he'd never have to see the strange woman, again. "Come on! Let's dance!" Rini said, as she stood. She grabbed InuYasha's arm, and pulled him to stand. "Fine." InuYasha said with a sigh. _"Kagome's worth it." _He said to himself, as he danced with the demon. Rini was feeing curious.

"Hey. I read the first page to the journal thing. This girls name's Kagome, right?"

She asked.

InuYasha nodded.

"Was it like a LOVE thing? Seems from what I read that she really cares about you."

"Well ... I did love her."

InuYasha said with a small smile.

_"Damn. Just shut-up!"_

He said to himself, as a farmillar scent, filled his nose.

InuYasha looked around the restaurant, and saw his cousin.

Kyo was hiding behind a tree, near the window.

He was writing-down all the details.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_1. InuYasha SAYS that Kagome's dead._

_2. Rini is completly OBSESSED with my cousin/bestfriend._

_3. InuYasha SAYS that Kagome's alive?_

_4. Just WHO the hell is Kagome?!_

_5. Is Kagome DEAD or ALIVE?!?!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

(BRi Note :the vacation is over! gets into more details in the story later! thx 4 all the reviews! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	33. Welcome back!

**Plane : Angel To You, Devil To Me :**

**It **was morning. InuYasha watched as his cousin slept in his plane-seat, across from him. It was about eight. InuYasha found-it funny, that his cousin slept with a red ball-of-yarn. Kyo sat, cuddled with it. He opened his eyes, when the sun hit his face. "You're up, early." He said with a yawn. InuYasha nodded. He was tired. He hadn't slept at all that night. He slowly closed his eyes. Kyo sat, and watched. He gasped, when someone that he didn't expect to see, came into his eye-sight. "Kyo! What are you doing here?!" Rini asked, as she took a seat next to him. Kyo was wide-eyed. "Just what are YOU doing here?" He asked. Rini laughed. "I told InuYasha that I was going to my summer house. My summer house ... is in Tokyo! Wait, InuYasha lives in Tokyo?" She asked. Kyo nodded. "That's great! Now we can keep hanging-out!" Rini said with a squeal. Kyo sank into his seat. _"Atleast he's sleeping." _He said to himself, as flight-attendant offered him a orange-juice. Kyo took-it, and gulped-it, as-if it was rum.

InuYasha opened his eyes, a few hours later. He gasped, at the sleeping woman, sitting next to him. "What the hell is she doing here?!" He asked, in a loud whisper. Kyo put his hands-up in defence. "Wasn't me. She says that her summer home is in Tokyo." He said, with shrugged shoulders. Again, InuYasha mentally kicked himself in the dick. But ... he stayed calm. "You think you can handle her?" Kyo asked with curiousity. InuYasha sighed.

**Tokyo : Sango**

Sango was sitting, with an open notebook. She was writing-down all the things that she'd have to do with her bestfriend. "Get ready to spend time with ME!" She said with a squeal, as she wrote-down more things to do. Once she was done, she stared at the flowers that her bestfriend gave her. "Kagome-chan is my bestfriend. She's done so many things for me. I wanna get her something." Sango said with a smile as she stood. She grabbed Miroku's credit-card, and fled. There was something that she had to do for her bestfriend.

**New To The Group : Miroku And Kouga**

Miroku put his key into Kouga's house. He walked-in, and gasped. There was a woman, under his friends arm. Kouga opened his eyes, and signaled for him to have a seat. Miroku sat, and pointed to the woman. "Don't wake her. Her name's Suki." Kouga said in a whisper. Miroku was wide-eyed. "Praise the lord." He said under his breath. "You've finally found a woman for you. So THAT'S why you dumped Ayame. It's about time." He said with crossed arms. Kouga blushed. "I'm sure that Sango and Kagome-sama will be glad to have another woman around." Miroku said with a perverted smile.

**Italy :**

"Call me as soon as you get home." Hoshi said with a smile, as she hugged her friend. "Promise." Kagome said, returning the smile. "Here. I wanted to get you something." Hoshi said, as she dug into her pocket. She pulled-out a small, white box. "Open it, once you're on your plane." She said, as she handed it over. Kagome was wide-eyed. "Don't forget to give InuYasha the letter." Hoshi said, while kissing the girl on the cheek. Kagome nodded, and stared at the box. She wondered what was inside. "Thanks, for everything." She said, while embracing her friend in another hug. "Flight 12, is now abording." The lady infront of GATE 2, said. "Take care!" Hoshi said with a wave, as Kagome walked threw the gate.

Kagome took a seat. Her seat, was a window seat. The amber tint that the sky had, reminded the girl of her boyfriend. She dug into her jacket pocket, pulling-out the box. Kagome hesitated, as she put her shaky hand, on the lid. She lifted-it, and gasped. "It's gorgous!" She yelled. People stared at the excited girl. It was a pink ring. Kagome slipped-it on her right index-finger.

**That Night : Almost There**

"The plane will be landing at seven-thirty." The flight attendant said. It was about midnight. InuYasha was awake, looking out the window. Stars filled with sky, with few clouds. InuYasha had to admit, he was tired. He had tried many attemtps to get his journal back, and failed. He would be home tomorrow ... with or without his girlfriends property. "You okay?" Kyo asked, as he turned his side-light on. He set his yarn-ball aside. InuYasha nodded. Kyo knew that his cousin was lying. "Look. Don't worry. You'll get it back." He said with confidence. InuYasha nodded, and closed his eyes.

Kyo watched as his cousin slept. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. _"I'd even date Rini. Shaking a girl off of someone is harder than I thought. Even romancing this chick didn't work. She's hooked on InuYasha. And ... I think she always will be." _He said to himself, as sunrise, caught his eye. It was about five in the morning. Kyo almost passed-out from exaustion.

**It's Good To Be Home :**

"It's good to have you back!" Miroku said with a smile, as he hugged his bestfriend. They were at the airport. "And, it's good to see you, too." Miroku said, as he held his arms-out to Kyo. "Haven't seen you since the 7th grade." He was alittle confused. Why did his bestfriend have to features of a full-demon? Miroku asked himself this, as he drove to his bestfriends house. "You'll NEVER guess what happened while you were gone." He said with a chuckle. InuYasha took pitty on his bestfriend. "What happened?"

"Kouga's ... dating!"

Miroku pratically shouted.

InuYasha gasped.

"Are you serious? He DUMPED Ayame?"

"Yeah. He's dating a wolf-demon named Suki."

Miroku said with a smile.

InuYasha was too shocked, to say anything.

"So it's TRUE that you find the ladies here!"

Kyo said, as he blew a woman a kiss.

InuYasha and Miroku laughed.

"So where's Kagome?" Kyo asked, as he entered his cousin's room. InuYasha lifted his head from his bed. "She's not back until tomorrow." He said with a small smile. "I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO MEET THIS CHICK, AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT SHE'S NOT GETTING HERE UNTIL TOMORROW!" Kyo yelled, with a pointed finger. InuYasha nodded. "You came here to get a chick for yourself." He said with a glare. Kyo blushed. "I wanna start tomorrow." He said as he stood, and left. "YOU'RE coming with me." He said, as he walked down the hall to his now, room.

**Race To Kagome :**

Mirokua and Kyo watched as the Hanyou and Demon-Slayer, fought. "I TOLD YOU, I'M GETTING HER!" Sango yelled with a pointed finger. InuYasha was about to say something, when Miroku put a hand on his mouth. "We'll settle this like 'CIVILIZED' adults. Whoever gets to her, gets her." He said, as he moved out of the way. In a flash, Sango was gone. Everyone was shocked the a pregnant woman, could disappear like that.

**Gotcha :**

Sango was running threw the airport. The smell of leather, had started to get to her. "Kagome!" She yelled, once she saw the back of her bestfriends head. Kagome turned, to see a fat woman, running towards her. Sango wrapped her arms around her bestfriend, and hugged her. "I missed you SOOO much!" She said with a smile. "I missed you, too! Look at you!" Kagome said, with a pointed finger. Sango twirled. "I'm no sugar-plum-fairy. I'm starting to show." She said with a sigh. "Come on. I wanna get out of here, BEFORE InuYasha comes." She said, as she laced her arm with her bestfriends. She started dragging. Kagome was confused. "Are you two fighting?" She asked with curiousity. Sango shook her head.

"HE wanted to come get you."

She said with a huff.

"I'VE got things to talk to you about. HE can wait."

She said, as she drove.

Kagome knew that her bestfriend wasn't driving her to her house.

She was taking her to the mall.

_"InuYasha ..." _

She said to herself, with a sigh.

"Hey Kagome. Something must have happened to InuYasha, he's looking full-demon again."

Sango said with concern.

"Is he okay?"

Kagome asked in a skaky tone.

Sango nodded.

"No injuries. Something must have just happened to him to make him change."

Kagome forced herself to nod.

"How's Kouga? I heard he was in the hospital."

She asked, hoping to change the subject.

Sango smiled.

She told her bestfriend everything that had happened over the two weeks of her absence.

(BRi Note :here we are! this is only part I! i stopped it here because this chapter was starting to get too long! part II should be posted soon! this is my halloween chapter so HAPPY HALLOWEEN! no-updates tomorrow since ill be out getting my candy! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	34. Good to be home: Kyo's search

**ReUnited Couple :**

Kagome was standing outside her boyfriends house. She looked at the moon. _"It's the new moon. I always stay with InuYasha when he turns human." _She said to herself, as she put her key into the lock. Kagome walked-in, to be knocked-out.

"InuYasha! Get down here!" Kyo yelled from upstairs. InuYasha slowly walked downstairs. Kyo was some-what shocked. His cousin had black hair, and violet eyes. _"Oh yeah. It's the new moon." _Kyo was one of the only family members that knew about what happens to his friend on the new moon. "What the hell did you do to Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled, as he went to his girlfriends side. He lifted her bridal-style. "So THAT'S Kagome? Thought someone was trying to break-in." Kyo said with shrugged shoulders. InuYasha sighed, and carried his girlfriend to his couch. He sat, and put her in his lap. Kyo sat across from his cousin. He gave the girl in his cousin's lap, a check. "She's ... YOUNG." He said, hoping to give the unconhus girl a compliment. But, when Kyo had said, was true. He thought that Kagome looked younger than most women her age.

**Back ToGether :**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked out the window. It was almost sunrise. Pink light, filled the room. Kagome lifted her head, when black hair draped over her. She turned in the embrace, and smiled at her boyfriends sleeping form. _"He looks just like a real human." _She said to herself, as she snuggled into the strong chest. As the sun rose, Kagome watched her boyfriends features turn Hanyou. Silver hair, tail, fangs, claws, and ears. Now ... this was the InuYasha that Kagome was used to seeing. She flinched, when two amber orbs, were staring at her. She didn't know how, but she was captured in a kiss.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

**Speaking Of The Devil :**

"So you're saying that you practically cheated on Kagome-sama?!" Miroku almost yelled. InuYasha shook his head. "I'm just trying to get the journal back. Rini's somewhere in Tokyo." He said with a sigh. Miroku couldn't help but take pitty on his bestfriend. "Just don't expect me to go to your funeral." He said under his breath. The two walked down the mall aisles. InuYasha stopped, when he felt an arm wrap around him. "InuYasha! I've been looking for you, everywhere! You're face is back to normal!" Rini said with a smile. Miroku was trying to hide his laughter. The three walked, in silence. InuYasha opened his mouth to say something. "Don't you even ask for the journal. You know the routine. No journal, until I get my kiss." Rini said with a smile. Miroku's face was red, from holding-in all his laughter. He let-it all out. InuYasha and Rini stared at the laughing man. "InuYasha, get a better choice in friends. See-ya!" Rini said, as she pecked the demon on the cheek. She blew a kiss, and walked down the aisle. "I'll try and find you later!" She said, as she disappeared into the crowd.

"So THAT'S Rini? She's ... charming."

"Bull."

"Oh InuYasha. Be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. Why don't YOU spend a day with her."

InuYasha said with a glare.

Miroku had to think for a minute.

"Are you crazy! And get my ass kicked by a pregnant woman!"

He yelled with a laugh.

**IntroDuced :**

Sango, Suki, and Kagome, were all walking threw the mall. Talking about anything that came to them. Mostly, about Sango's baby. "Has Miroku thought of a name, yet?" Suki asked. Sango shook her head. "He won't tell me. It must be big." She said with a sigh. She was thinking of a way to give her bestfriend the present she'd gotten her. _"I got Kagome a present. When should I give it to her?" _Sango said to herself, as the three walked into Macy's. They all shopped, until there was a ringing sound in the store. The clock was signaling that it was noon. Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry! I've gotta go somewhere!" She said with a wave, as she ran-out of the store. She was late. Sango and Suki were confused.

**Finding The PerFect Woman :**

InuYasha was driving to his house. He was asked to meet his cousin there. He opened his front-door, to have a pillow thrown at him. "What the hell was that for?" InuYasha asked with confusion, as he took a seat. Kyo glared at his cousin. "YOU'RE LATE." He said with a sigh. InuYasha was even more confused. "Late for what?" He asked. Kyo didn't respond. He looked at his watch, and sat in a nearby chair. He tapped his foot with impaitence. "Care to explain why we're here?" Miroku asked. He was the first to arrive. Kyo lifted his head. "I can't start, until ALL of you are here." He said with a glare. Miroku and InuYasha scanned the room. Besides eight-year-old Shippo, there was no-one else in the room.

Kyo inhaled the air, when he smelt the scent that was always on his cousin. He stood, and went to the door; just as it opened. "You're the dead girlfriend, right?" He asked. Kagome was confused. Kyo dragged the girl inside, and sat her on the couch. "Kagome! I missed you!" Shippo yelled, as he got into the waiting arms. "Ahem." Kyo said with a cough noise. Everyone gave the demon their attention. "I've asked you all here for help. Miroku, you're here because you're a pervert. InuYasha, you're here because you're my bestfriend. And the chick that people keep saying's dead, is here ... because she's a chick." Kyo said with a smile. "But why are we here?" Miroku asked. Kyo laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I need help getting a chick." He said as he stood, and left. Everyone followed; Kagome carrying Shippo in her arms. Kagome waited for her boyfriend to walked out of the house. She tugged on his shirt. "Something wrong?" InuYasha asked with curiousity. "When did I die?" Kagome asked with confusion. InuYasha blushed. _"She knows that I'm hiding something." _He said to himself. "Never mind." Kagome said under her breath.

**FAILURE :**

InuYasha watched as his girlfriend slept. Kagome had her head against the cold window, of the car. "I can't believe that EVERY chick rejected me." Kyo said under his breath, as looked-out the window. "It would help to NOT call women, chicks." Miroku said with a smile. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Alright InuYasha, take Kagome-sama home." Miroku said, as he stopped the car in-front of the girls house. InuYasha nodded, and carried his girlfriend into her house. He took her to her room, and gently laid her on her bed. Before leaving, he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. InuYasha left the house, with a smile on his face.

"Why does InuYasha care so much about Kagome? I noticed the way he was holding her last night." Kyo asked with curiousity. Miroku turned in the passengers seat, making-sure that Shippo wasn't awake to hear what he was about to say. "Simple. He loves her. You wouldn't believe how much time the two spent together in High School. Always doing something. Going to the movies, rollar coasters, the works. They have the most in common; but chew eachother's heads-off whenever they get the chance." He said with a smile. Miroku looked-over to his friend, to see him writing_. "Whenever ... they ... get the ... chance." _When Kyo was done writing, he lifted his head. "Anything else you'd like to add to that?" He asked, while waving his pen. Miroku sighed. He was about to say something, but didn't when his bestfriend got into the car. InuYasha lifted his brother into his embrace. "What?" He asked Miroku, who was staring at him. Miroku shook his head. _"InuYasha's gotten soft over these years. And ... for the better. People that were scared of him during school, actually talk to him now."_

**Romancing/Pleasure : Set Free?**

It was the next day. Kagome was driving to her bestfriends house. There was something wrong with her mate-mark. Actually, Kagome didn't know if there was even anything wrong. It was glowing red, and itchy. Kagome got-out of her car, and put her hand-up to knock on the door. She never got to knock. "Come in!" Someone said from the backyard. Kagome hopped the wodden-fence, and walked-up to her bestfriend. Sango was sitting infront of her pool, in a bathing-suit, and black sunglasses. She had a Play Boy magazine, on her big belly. "Something you wanted to talk to me about?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, and took a seat. The smell of chlorine had started to get to her. She opened her mouth to say something. "Is it about yourself and InuYasha?" Sango asked, not lifting her head from her magazine. Again, Kagome nodded. "I think there's something wrong with my mate-mark." She said in a shaky tone. Sango gasped, and moved her magazine aside. "Come here. Let me see." She said with concern. _"Is it possible for a mate-mark to get infected?" _She said to herself, as her bestfriend pulled-down her collar. "Kagome-chan. I don't know what's wrong with your mate-mark." She said in amazment. Now, black had started to appear on the mark. "You need to talk to InuYasha about it."

"Shippo. Get the door." Jackie said from the kitchen. Shippo set his video-game controller aside, and answered the door. "Hey! InuYasha's not here." The kitsune said in confusion. "Oh. I'm not looking for him. Where's your mom?" Kagome asked with a smile. Shippo let his friend inside, and pointed to the kitchen. Kagome nodded, and walked in that direction. Shippo silently followed. He crept infront of the door that seperated the dining room, from the kitchen. Carefully ... he listened. "What did my son do to you?" Jackie asked with concern, as she sat a dry dish aside. Kagome shook her head. "He didn't do anything. I just wanted to ask you something."

"You know that you can tell me anything."

Jackie said with a smile.

Kagome didn't have to say anything.

She scooted her collar down.

Jackie dropped the glass she was drying.

She put a hand on Kagome's cheek.

"A mate-mark can't get infected?! The Yokai's saliva always heals the wound. My guess is that because InuYasha is a Hanyou, that the mark will fade. You're now free to other demons. When did he originally make you?"

"One month ago."

"Have InuYasha mark you atleast once a month, then. If the mark gets any worse, let me know."

**Finding Out : At The Mall**

InuYasha was watching Kyo try to hit on a girl, when his Miget's scent, came into his nose. He started growling. His scent ... wasn't on her. "Something wrong, InuYasha?" Miroku asked with concern. InuYasha snapped-out of his trance. He took-off in a fast walk. "Kyo, come-on or we're leaving you!" Miroku shouted, as he chased after his bestfriend. Kyo kissed the woman on the cheek, got slapped, and chased after his friends.

The four were walking threw the mall. Whenever Kagome sensed a demon watching her, InuYasha would pull her close to him. Everytime Kagome tried to un-lace her hand with her boyfriends, InuYasha would lace it back. He was scared of letting his girlfriend out of his sight. Her mate-mark was disappearing. InuYasha could see-it since his girlfriends neck wasn't covered.

(BRi Note :rini is coming back into the story! get ready for a **BIG **twist! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	35. What's in the hand?

**Kagome's Dream : That Night : FLASHBACK : (this is from chapter 32.)**

_Kagome was packing. She was excited. She was also curious. Her boyfriend hadn't called, or been online, in what seemed to her ... forever. Kagome had started to wonder if anything was wrong. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the sweater-jacket, that Hoshi had given her. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Kagome said with a smile. Hoshi ran-in, and hugged the girl. "I'm gonna miss you!" She said as she stroked Kagome's long hair. Kagome smiled at the demon. "Oh, I almost forgot." Hoshi said, as she dug into her pocket. "Give this letter to InuYasha when you see him." She said, while dangling a pink envelope. Kagome forced herself to nod. "And, DON'T open it." Hoshi said with a glare. Kagome took the letter, and shoved it into her pocket. "I should be home by next month." Hoshi said, with a smile. Kagome returned the smile. The two hugged. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. Your plane will be leaving soon." Hoshi said in a motherly tone, as she left the room. Kagome nodded, and plopped onto her bed. She slowly closed her eyes._

(END FLASHBACK)

**Morning :**

Kagome opened her eyes, and jumped out of bed. She ran downstairs to where her jacket was, and dug into the pocket. There ... was the letter, right where Kagome had left it. "I almost forgot!" She said with a sigh, as she stared at the pink envelope. _"Hoshi said for me to not open it. It's tempting." _She said to herself, as she walked upstairs to her room. Kagome took a hot shower, and looked at her neck in the mirror. Her mate-mark was almost gone. The only trace of it, was a tannish spot. Her mate-mark resembled a hickey. Kagome flinched, when she heard a honk from outside.

Kagome stepped-out of her house; wet hair, draping down her neck. She got into the car, to see all eyes on her. Miroku and Kyo turned-around, and drove down the street. Kagome looked to the left, and smiled. Her boyfriend was sleeping, with his head against the window. She reached over, and laced her hand with his claw. She started thinking about why her mate-mark was disappearing. _"Is it that there's someone else in InuYasha's life? That's a good reason for the mate-mark to disappear. I wonder how many mates demons can have?"_

"You okay?" Kagome asked, as she nudged her boyfriend playfully. The two were walking down the mall aisles; waiting for Kyo. InuYasha smiled, and nudged his girlfriend back. "I'm okay. Just tired." He said as he pulled his girlfriend close; resting his chin on her head. He had been up all night, thinking of a way to get his Miget's journal back from Rini. Kagome forced herself to nod. She broke the embrace, when something hit her. "I almost forgot, again!" She said, as she dug into her pocket. InuYasha was confused. Kagome held the envelope infront of her boyfriend. "Hoshi said to give this to you." She said with a smile. InuYasha nodded, and took the note. He was curious at-to what was in it. He laughed, at what the envelope said. _"To InuYasha : DON'T let Kagome get to this!" _It said. "You sure that you didn't open it?" InuYasha asked, while eyeing his girlfriend. Kagome sighed. "I've been trying to find-out what's inside there for the past three days!" She almost yelled. InuYasha smiled, and opened the note. When he was done, he tried not to do what he was trying to do. His body failed him. He passed-out. The last thing the Hanyou heard, was his Miget screaming his name.

**This Can't Be Happening :**

"You SURE you didn't do anything?" Kyo asked from the passengers seat of the car. Kagome nodded. "He read a note, then he passed-out." She said while looking at the head in her lap. Miroku was thinking, while he drove. "Kagome-sama. Just what note did InuYasha read?" He asked. Kagome pointed to her boyfriends claw. It had the note in it. "I can't give it to you, since I'm not supposed to read it." She said with a sigh. Kyo reached-back, and took the letter from his cousins claw. He was about to read it, when Miroku snatched it. "DON'T." He said with a glare, as he sat on piece of paper. He continued driving. He softened, when he saw the look of worry, on his female bestfriend's face. "Kagome-sama, don't worry. InuYasha will be fine." He said with a smile. Kagome lifted her head, and returned the smile. She nodded. She didn't know how, but her hands wound-up on her boyfriends ears. She started rubbing them.

Miroku watched as his bestfriend laid down on his bed. He had forced Kagome to leave. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, about twenty minutes later. "What happened?" He asked as he sat-up, and held his head in his claws. Miroku laughed. He held-out the note. "I never had the chance to read it. Thought that you'd kick my ass if I did." He said with shrugged shoulders. InuYasha took the note, and read it three times. Why would his OWN sister ... ask him something that'd take him off-guard? InuYasha handed the note back to Miroku. "It's okay. Go ahead." He said with a sigh, as he plopped onto his back, closing his eyes. He had to think. Miroku watched his bestfriend carefully. He opened the note, and began reading. He was shocked at how short it was.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear InuYasha,_

_Do I hear wedding bells?_

_-Hoshi._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Morning : Hidden Talent**

InuYasha awoke early the next morning. Actually, he awoke to smelling his girlfriends scent. It had depression in it. InuYasha took a shower, and tried to block-out the things that had happened the pervious day. He drove to his Miget's house. Since he thought that she wouldn't be awake, he crept into her house. InuYasha walked up the stairs, and paused, when he heard a tune being sung. It was like nothing he'd ever heard. It was ... beautiful. Immediatly, InuYasha reconized the voice as his girlfriends. He silently walked down the hall to her room, to see the door open, about an inch. He closed his right-eye, so that he could watch. His girlfriend had just put a green tank-top on, and she was combing her long, wet, hair. She was humming a tune. InuYasha quietly watched. Kagome set her comb aside, and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She started humming again. She didn't even know what it was that she was humming. It was a song that was sung to her when she was a child. Kagome slowly closed her eyes. InuYasha flinched, when he didn't hear the humming anymore. He looked threw the gap, to see his girlfriend's eyes closed. _"Don't tell me that she fell asleep!" _He said to himself, as he reached for his car keys. He jingled them. Kagome didn't move. InuYasha knew that his girlfriend had fallen asleep. He opened the door, and watched as his girlfriend slept. He laid himself on-top of her. Her warm skin, against his. InuYasha clutched the girls' cotton shirt, and drifted-off into a deep sleep.

(3o Minutes Later ...)

Kagome opened her eyes, to a purring sound. She gasped, and sat-up the best she could. She smiled, and calmed. _"He came to see me." _She said to herself, as she laid back down, not taking her hands off her boyfriends ears. Kagome laid there, not moving; scared to wake the man laid on-top of her.

**Fighting :**

A few hours later, the couple was driving, hand-in-hand. "InuYasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she used her free hand to rub her eyes. InuYasha smiled. "Miroku just said to get to his house. He didn't tell me." He said with a sigh. Kagome nodded, and squeezed her boyfriends claw. They rest of the drive was silent. As InuYasha parked his car infront of his bestfriends house, he could hear yelling. "They're fighting." The couple said at the same time. Kagome knocked on the door. Miroku opened it, with a red tint, on his face. "What the hell happened?!" The couple again, said at the same time. Miroku sighed, and dragged the girl away from the demon. InuYasha followed. Miroku dragged the girl up the stairs, and stopped infront of his room; releasing Kagome. Kagome fell to the floor. "Talk to her." Miroku said in an emotionless tone, as he left. He dragged his bestfriend downstairs, just as he got to the second floor of the house. InuYasha was scared to let his Miget be alone with the pregnant woman.

Kagome hesitated, as she knocked on the door. "Go away, Kagome-chan." A voice said with a mumble. "What happened?" Kagome asked, as she turned her back to the door; falling to the floor. There was no answer. Kagome sat paitently, and waited. She knew that it would atleast take an hour for her bestfriend to show herself. When Kagome fell strait on her back, she realized that Sango had opened the door. "YOU'RE the only one that I can tell." She said in a whisper. Kagome nodded, and stood. She followed her bestfriend into the room. Sango sat Kagome on her bed. "Well?" The girl asked.

Sango sighed.

"You wouldn't understand."

She said in a whisper.

Kagome was confused.

"Just tell me."

She said in a motherly tone.

Sango tried to return the smile, but her mouth rejected her.

She stared down at her LARGE belly.

"Miroku ... he ..."

"He what?"

Sango straitened, and walked to her dresser.

She returned, with a fist.

Kagome thought that her bestfriend was going to hurt her.

Sango opened her hand.

(BRi Note :part I of the twist! what was in sango's hand? what's gonna happen to kagome?! and WHO'S gonna ruin the perfect moment? READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	36. Curiousity killed the Kyo: yes or no?

**Solving The Mystery : Living Room : Detective Tashio**

InuYasha watched his bestfriend that was sitting across from him. He didn't know what to say. "What'd you do to Sango?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. Miroku sighed. He opened his mouth to say something. But, he didn't get to say anything. There was a knock at the door. Miroku stood, and opened the door. It was a woman, that he'd never seen before. She had two, floppy ears, at the top of her head. Miroku suddenly reconized her. "Rini ... hi." He said with fake amusement. Rini nodded, and ran to her crush. InuYasha was shocked as-to how the woman had found him. As-if on cue, Kyo walked into the house. Miroku stepped infront of Rini, just when she was about to get into her crush's arms. "Um, Rini we need to talk to InuYasha for a moment." He said with a smile. Rini nodded, and moved out of the way. InuYasha stood, and followed his bestfriend to his kitchen. Kyo, slowly behind.

"You do realize that your girlfriend's right upstairs?" Miroku asked with crossed arms. InuYasha nodded. "I say to just take Rini now, and leave before Kagome walks downstairs." Kyo said with a smile. Miroku nodded in agreement. InuYasha stood, and left the house ... with Rini. "I wonder how the chick feels about this?" Kyo said under his breath. "Remember that she doesn't have a clue as-to what's going on." Miroku said. Kyo nodded. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl that he hardly knew. "But ... what if she ever found-out?" He asked out of no-where. Miroku didn't answer. Because he didn't know. _"She'd probally kick InuYasha's ass." _Miroku said to himself, as he sat down. He needed to think about what he had just talked to Sango about less than an hour ago. "She must hate me." He said under his breath. That statement, caught Kyo's attention. "You gonna tell me?" He asked. Miroku sighed, and began his short tale. Kyo paid close attention. Trying not to give-away that he wasn't even listening. He was thinking about his next move on a woman.

**Sango and Kagome : What's In The Hand?**

Sango opened her hand, revealing a ... ring. It was beautiful. "Miroku ... asked me to marry him." Sango said in a whisper. Kagome was wide-eyed. "What'd you say?!" She asked with excitement. "I just started screaming at him. That was my way of saying yes." Sango said with a small smile. Kagome screamed. "I can't believe that you're getting married!" She said with a squeal. Sango nodded. "I know. I'm only twenty, and pregnant." She said with a smile. "Come on. I wanna go tell Miroku." She said, as she left the room. Kagome stood, and followed.

"Kyo. I need to talk to Miroku." Sango said, as she made her way downstairs. Kyo nodded, and stood. "Come on." He said as he laced his arm with Kagome's. He dragged her out of the house. Kagome was confused. Where was her boyfriend? Had he left? "Kyo, where's-"

"Don't ask me. I can't tell you, because I don't know."

Kyo said, while staring at a nearby tree.

Kagome could tell that the demon was lying.

Kyo drove Kagome home.

As-soon as Kagome was home, she reached for her car keys.

She had to go somewhere.

Actually ... she had to see someone.

**Noon : SupRise Visit :**

Seshsomaru was sitting in his company office, when his assistant, entered. "Sir, there's a woman named Oprah Winfrey here to see you." She said. Sesshomaru sighed, and nodded. A few minutes later, a young girl walked into the office. "Why'd you use a fake name?" Sesshomaru asked. "I thought that you wouldn't see me if I used my real name." Kagome said, as she took a seat. Sesshomaru knew that there was something bothering the girl. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked. Kagome lifted her head. "There's nothing wrong." She said while trying to focus on something besides the demon before her. "You're a bad liar." Sesshomaru said with a glare. "Do ... you know if there's someone else in InuYasha's life?" Kagome asked in the quietest whisper. Even Sesshomaru's keen sence of hearing didn't understand what the girl had said. "What'd you say?" He asked in confusion. Kagome exploded. "DO YOU KNOW IF INUYASHA'S DAMN CHEATING ON ME!" She yelled, tears starting to form. For the first time in Sesshomaru's twenty-seven years of living ... he was scared. Not scared, but terrified. "What makes you think I'd know?" He asked in his same emotionless tone. Tears started to fall. "That's the only other explaination I can think of as-to why my mate-mark would disappear." Kagome said, as she wiped her tears with her sleve. Sesshomaru stood, and knelt beside the girl. He moved her collar, and gasped. Indeed, her mate-mark was almost gone. _"InuYasha wouldn't. If he was anyother Hanyou, he wouldn't be able to mark Kagome. Some of our dad's strength, rubbed-off on InuYasha. He should be able to mark anyone he chooses. Then ... why is the mark disappearing?" _Sesshomaru said to himself, as he stood. "Don't take this personal, but I need you to leave. I need to have a talk with my brother." He said. Kagome finished wiping her tears, and nodded. She left. _"Don't hurt him." _

**Answers :**

"Just HOW DID Rini find me?!" InuYasha asked his cousin, as they walked down the, "Computers : They're Our Jobs," halls. Kyo tried to aviod eye-contact. "Look. She came-over saying that she was driving, when she smelt your scent." He said in defence. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and knocked on his brothers office door. "Come in." Sesshomaru said from inside. The two walked-in, and sat. "Why'd you want me?" InuYasha asked, as he inhaled the scent in the room. He gasped. _"Why's Kagome's scent in here?" _He asked himself, as he gave his brother his attention. Sesshomaru gave his brother a serious look. "Answer this. Are you having an affair?" He asked. Kyo was wide-eyed. InuYasha choked on air. "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT!" He yelled. Sesshomaru chose to keep Kagome's name out of the conversation. "Answer the question." He said with a glare. InuYasha shook his head. "Why is-it that I don't believe you?" Sesshomaru said in almost a yell.

"Nobody said that you had to believe me."

"Then why is Kagome's mate-mark disappearing?"

InuYasha didn't know what to say.

_"I'm not cheating on her."_

Should he tell his brother about Rini?

"You're stalling."

Sesshomaru said, after the long silence.

InuYasha still didn't say anything.

Kyo nudged his cousin in the arm.

"Is he talking about Rini?"

He asked in a whisper.

InuYasha knew that his brother had heard what his cousin had just said.

"You might as-well tell me."

Sesshomaru said, as he leaned into his chair.

InuYasha sighed, and began.

(1o Minutes Later ...)

"You're an idiot."

Was all Sesshomaru had to say.

Suddenly, Kyo switched whose side he was on.

He slapped his cousin in the arm.

"Just what the hell pocessed you to do something that'd hurt Kagome!"

He yelled with a pointed finger.

"Some FRIEND."

InuYasha said under his breath.

**Curiousity Killed The Cat :**

Rini was sitting in her summer home. It was beautiful, and close to the beach. It had wide view of the ocean. _"This KAGOME must have meant a great deal to InuYasha. I wonder how she died? Probally a car accident. I want to be the thing to take her place." _Rini said to herself, as she stood. She walked upstairs to her room, and reached under her pillow. There ... was where she kept the diary. "To : InuYasha." The front-cover said. Rini was feeling curious. She snuggled into her bed, and opened the first page. She began reading.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I still love you! But ... I can tell that you hate me after what had happened!_

_Kagome._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"This girl was obsessed with InuYasha. She reminds me of myself."

Rini said with a smile, as she continued reading.

When she finally closed the diary, it was eight at night.

She was suprised at how-much useful information she had read.

_"I know from reading this diary that InuYasha's favorite color is red, he likes fish, and he's smart. I can work with those things."_

**Next Morning :**

"Kagome. Are ye going to get-up anytime soon?" Kaede asked, as she wacked her grand-child with a pillow. Kagome mumbled a curse to herself, as she opened her eyes. She had slept at her parent's house that night. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to be left alone the previous day after her conversation with Sesshomaru. "What's that THING still doing here?" Kikyo asked, as she walked downstairs. Yes, she still lived with her parents. Kagome sat-up, and glared at her step-sister. "Don't ye two start ye bickering. Be happy that the whole family's together." Kaede said, while glaring at the sisters. Kikyo rolled her eyes, and walked towards the kitchen. Kagome forced herself to nod. Kaede smiled at the girl, and took a seat not to far away. "Ye want to explain why ye are depressed?" She asked. Kagome blushed. "What gave you that?" She asked; just as Lulu walked downstairs. "Kagome. Why are you depressed?" Lulu asked, as she took a seat. "There's NOTHING wrong!" Kagome yelled as she stood, and stormed out of the house. Kaede and Lulu looked at eachother with confusion.

**ConFrontations : Misery**

Kagome was waiting for Sango to show-up. The two had agreed to meet at Macy's. Kagome smiled, when she saw a fat figure, walking towards her. "Hey Kagome. InuYasha keeps calling me telling me to tell you to turn your phone on." Sango said. Kagome sighed. Sango knew that there was something wrong. "I also tried calling your house phone last night. Where were you?" She asked. "I was just at my parent's house." Kagome said, as she tried to avoid eye-contact. It didn't work. "Are you and InuYasha fighting?" Sango asked. It was nothing new to her. After all, the couple fought mostly threw High School. Kagome didn't answer the question. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. Kagome turned, to come face-to-face, with a person that she'd never seen before. "Can we help you?" Sango asked. The person didn't respond. She glared at Kagome, and left.

(BRi Note :just who was that?! wait and see! the twist is getting more twisted! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	37. Everything changed: hallucination

**ConTinued :**

Kagome watched as the strange woman continued walking. Something caught her attention. In the woman's right-hand ... was a pink book. Wait. It was her diary! Kagome could tell that it was hers. She felt her insides sink to her feet. _"So it's true! No ... InuYasha! He wouldn't! He said that he loved me!" _She said to herself, as Sango put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome lifted her head, glassey eyed. "Kagome. It was just a strange woman. Why would she make you so upset?" Sango asked with concern. Kagome didn't answer. She watched where the woman was going. _"Payless." _She said to herself, as she took-off into a run. Sango stayed behind. Her feet were killing her. _"Kagome-chan. Please be safe. InuYasha would kill me if I let anything happen to you."_

**Realization :**

Kagome crept into Payless, carefully. She wandered the aisles, and stopped when she saw the woman. Kagome thought that she was beautiful. _"Is it a demon thing?" _She asked herself, as she swung to the right; just as Rini lifted her head. Rini shook it off, and continued talking to herself, as she was trying-on a pair of shoes. "I could have sworn that that girl I tapped was Kagome. The scent on this book is the same as hers. Is she even dead?!" She said out-loud, as there was a sharp feeling on her head. She had been knocked-out. Rini opened her eyes a few minutes later, confused. She sat-up, to see the diary ... gone. "Damn!" She yelled as she put her shoes. She inhaled the air, and took-off. _"InuYasha WILL be mine!"_

"Hey!" A voice behind Kagome said. Kagome turned, and glared at the demon running towards her. "That's my property!" Rini yelled with a pointed finger. Kagome flipped threw the pages, to the last page. There was a plaque that was simular to the one that was in her first diary. It said, "PROPERTY OF KAGOME HIGURASHI." Rini was thinking of a way to steal the diary. Kagome simply turned, and started walking. Sango was watching ... from a distance. _"Don't do it ... Don't do it ... DON'T do it!" _She said to herself, hoping that her bestfriend wouldn't suddenly go crazy. "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you get away." Rini said, making her claws appear. Kagome turned. She didn't say anything. Her face was emotionless. "NO. You're the crazy one." She said in an emotionless tone. Rini was trying to hide her fear. The girl before her, was only a human. No demonic powers, no demonic aura. So ... why was she scared? Rini snapped-out of her trance, and made the first move. She grabbed a chunk of Kagome's hair, and ripped it out. Kagome fell to the floor. "What's your connection with InuYasha!" Rini yelled. Her eyes were red. Sango rushed to help her bestfriend. She was too late. Kagome ... had already gone crazy. "Kagome-chan!"

(2o Mintes Later ...)

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DO KNOW THAT INUYASHA'S NOT GONNA LET ME BE ALONE WITH YOU ... EVER!" Sango yelled, as she continued driving. Kagome didn't seem to care. She was looking at herself in the car mirror. She was depressed. Not because she had a bald chunk missing in her hair. Not because she had three strips on her face. And not because she had a black-eye, and bruises almost all-over her body. It was because she had lost the diary. Rini had taken it. Sango could sense her bestfriends tension. "Don't worry. I'll take you to InuYasha." She said with a small smile, as she made a left-turn. InuYasha was the LAST person Kagome wanted to talk to at the moment. But ... she had a gift for him. She just hoped that he was ready for it.

Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kyo, and Miroku, were all surrounded around their friend. "It'll be okay, InuYasha." Shippo said with a smile. InuYasha was going to respond, when an ANGRY girl, burst threw the door. "InuYasha ... RUN!" Sango yelled from outside. InuYasha was confused. Sango rushed into the house, and wrapped an arm around her bestfriends shoulders, and waist. "RUN YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She yelled. InuYasha didn't hear a thing. He was too busy ... eyeing the torn girl in his friends arms. Kagome pulled, dragging Sango with her. Once she was close enough to her boyfriend, she slapped him. Blood dripped down his face. "Get out." Kagome said in the quietest whisper. Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kyo, and Miroku, fled. Miroku had to drag Kyo, since he wanted to stay and see the fight. Sango released her bestfriend, and fled. It was only InuYasha ... and Kagome. "Kagome ... what's wrong?!" InuYasha asked in a calm tone, as he stood. Kagome didn't move. She had her hands in fists, and silent tears dripped down her face. Sango watched from the kitchen door. She hadn't left. She knew that her bestfriend was going to go crazy, again. It finally happened. "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST DICK I'VE EVER MET! YOU'RE AN ASS AND I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Kagome yelled; she knew deep-down that she didn't mean any of what she'd just said. Kagome was going to slap her boyfriend again, but there was a grip on her wrist. Sango had saved the day ... just in time. InuYasha stared at his girlfriend. He chose to stay silent. "InuYasha. Work things-out later. Right now, I'm taking Kagome-chan home." Sango said, as she laced her arms with her bestfriends. The two were back-to-back. Sango started dragging. Kagome looked like a rag-doll. She didn't bother moving. When she realized that she was moving AWAY from her startled boyfriend, she gave him a good kick in the leg. "Kagome STOP." Sango said in a strict tone, as she continued dragging outside. She opened the door, to see four boys, sitting on the porch. "I never knew that she was crazy." Kyo whispered to Miroku. They had all watched the whole thing threw the window. Kagome had heard, but she stayed quiet.

**ConFusion : Depression :**

InuYasha stood there. He didn't feel like moving. Shippo walked-up to his brother, and tugged on his pants. InuYasha didn't move. Shippo was scared. "InuYasha. You and Kagome are gonna get back together ... right?" He asked. InuYasha couldn't answer, because he didn't know. Sesshomaru dragged his brother to the bathroom. He sat the demon on the toilet seat. He reached under the sink, retreiving a cotton-ball. He also pulled-out rubbing alcohol. "Talk." Sesshomaru said, as he cleaned his brother's face. InuYasha didn't respond. He was deep in thought. "She hates me." He managed to say in a cracked voice. Sesshomaru nodded. "You need anything?" He asked with concern. InuYasha simply stood. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, as he watched his brother leave the bathroom. InuYasha reached for his car keys. "I'm gonna go take Shippo home." He said in an emotionless tone, as he signaled his brother on the couch, to follow him. Shippo waved to Kyo and Miroku, and chased after his brother.

"Hey InuYasha. What do you think happened to Kagome?"

Shippo asked, trying to start a conversation.

InuYasha didn't answer.

He continued driving.

He looked like a child that had just been scared out of his mind.

Big, wide eyes.

Emotionless voice.

Emotionless face.

Shippo thought that InuYasha reminded him of Sesshomaru.

He leaned over in his seat, and scroked his brother's arm.

"Don't worry."

"Mom! I'm home!" Shippo yelled, as he opened his front-door. Jackie stuck her head threw the kitchen door, and smiled. "Hello hun. Did you bring InuYasha?" She asked. Shippo nodded, and stuck his hand outside; pulling his brother inside. "InuYasha. I need to talk with you." Jackie said. InuYasha didn't answer. He nodded, and walked towards his mother who was sitting at the dining room table. "Shippo. LEAVE." Jackie said with a glare. Shippo nodded, and went upstairs to find his father. Jackie stared at her son. _"InuYasha's doesn't look like the type of person that'd cheat on his girlfriend." _She said to herself, as she stared into her son's eyes. His face was emotionless. "Are you sick?!" Jackie asked with concern. InuYasha shook his head. "I don't believe you. You look ill. You're staying here tonight." Jackie said as she stood, and laced her hand with her son's. She started dragging him to his old room.

**Tale Of Two Idiots :**

After Sango cleaned Kagome's wounds, she put her to bed. "You realize that you're an idiot?" She asked, as she reached for a magazine. Kagome didn't answer. She used her right-hand, to reach for her left thumb. She took her ring off, and stared at it. It was just as beautiful as it was two years earlier. _"InuYasha ..." _She said to herself, as tears started to fall. "You're an even bigger idiot if you think the relationship's over." Sango said, as she wiped the tears. Kagome didn't answer. She would have said "You're right," but ... she didn't believe it. She was mad at her boyfriend. And, she was positive that he was mad at her as well. "Kagome. You mind if I get something to eat?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her bestfriend, and nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." She said, as she slowly closed her eyes. "I'll be RIGHT back. Don't die or anything." Sango said, as she took one last look at her bestfriend. She left towards the kitchen. She wasn't even hungry. She had to go get her bestfriend something that'd she'd been waiting to give her. It was at her house.

**FLASHBACK : (from chapter 33)**

Sango was sitting, with an open notebook. She was writing-down all the things that she'd have to do with her bestfriend. "Get ready to spend time with ME!" She said with a squeal, as she wrote-down more things to do. Once she was done, she stared at the flowers that her bestfriend gave her. "Kagome-chan is my bestfriend. She's done so many things for me. I wanna get her something." Sango said with a smile as she stood. She grabbed Miroku's credit-card, and fled. There was something that she had to get for her bestfriend.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**ConVersation :**

"Are you sure that he'll be okay?" InuTashio asked his wife. Jackie shrugged, and put a blanket over her sleeping son. "I think that he should stay here for tonight. I don't trust him in a house ... alone. I don't know what I'd do if my son killed himself." She said in a shaky tone. "Kagome would kill him first." Shippo said from the door. InuTashio and Jackie turned, shocked. "Why would you say something like that?" InuTashio asked. Shippo shrugged. "It just seemed that she was mad at him today."

**Morning : InuYasha's Mind Gone Wild :**

InuYasha opened his eyes, to see a farmillar face, staring at him. _"Kagome?" _He said to himself, as he laced his claw with her hand. Wait. Why was she sweating? InuYasha didn't really care. As long as she was with him. He stared into her gorgous green eyes, and smiled. Wait. When did his Miget have green eyes? Kagome slowly returned the smile. InuYasha sat-up, and pulled her into his lap. He started cradling her. He turned the girl, so that she was facing him. He leaned-in to kiss her when ... "INUYASHA! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Shippo yelled. InuYasha snapped-out of his trance. The first thing he noticed, was that it was morning. And, that he was holding his brother. "YOU'RE GROSS!" Shippo yelled, as he got-out of the embrace. He fell to the floor. "I only came to see if you were awake! You've been sleeping almost all morning!" He yelled, putting his hands on his hips. InuYasha finally realized that he was hallucinating. "Good. He's finally awake." Miroku said, as he entered the room. InuYasha didn't say anything. "Get dressed or we're leaving you." Miroku simply said, as he closed the door. InuYasha sat-up fully, and untangled his hair from his rosery. For the first time since he got the necklace that he'd become attatched to ... he took it off. InuYasha stood, and got dressed. When he was done, he stared at himself in the mirror. He immediatly ran to his bed, and put the rosery back-on. _"I won't ever do that again ..." _He said to himself, as he left his room.

Kagome opened her eyes, to see her bestfriend, sleeping next to her. Sango slowly opened her eyes, about five minutes later. She sat-up, and yawned. "Good. You're awake. While you were sleeping last-night, I went and got you something." She said, as she reached under the bed, retreiving a bag. Kagome stared at the bad with confusion. "Go on. Don't be scared." She said with a smile. Kagome hesitated, as she took the bag. She sat it in her lap. _"Here goes." _She said to herself, as she opened the bag. Kagome gasped. It was a ... diary. It was a hard-cover one, too. It had a light-blue cover, with a slit where you could slide a picture. As a matter of fact, HER picture was in the slit. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes. "Thank you ... so much!" She said in a whisper, as she hugged her bestfriend. "There there. It's okay. Get dressed. I'm taking you out to breakfast." Sango said as she stood, and left. Kagome nodded.

(BRi Note :things have gotten bad! they only get worse! READ ON, to see what happens next!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	38. missing: infection: dedication: news

**Gone :**

It was about eight that night. Kagome was reading a magazine, when there was a knock at the door. _"Who's that?" _She asked herself, as she went to answer the door. Kagome opened the door, to see a man with sunglasses, staring at her. "You must be Ms Higurashi?" The man asked. Kagome gulped and nodded. There was something about the man that she didn't like. The man took his sunglasses off, revealing blue eyes. He laughed, and knocked the girl out. Kagome fell to the floor. There was blood seeping threw her head, from where she had been hit. "Hojo. I know you want revenge, but go easy on the girl." A voice from behind said. "It's the bosses' job to make her life miserable." The voice said, with a laugh. Hojo nodded, and put the girl on his shoulder. He shoved her into his black truck, and drove off.

"What if InuYasha doesn't dump the girl?"

Hojo asked.

"Oh he will. He seems to CARE about this girl more than others."

The man said, while turning to the backseat.

"Hmph. She's not even that good-looking. She looks like she was just in a battle."

"The boss said that she was."

Hojo said, as he passed a stop sign.

**Next Day : Missing : Heart-Broken**

The next day, Sango had called all her friends to her living room. She was alittle shocked, that her Hanyou friend, had agreed to come. "What's this all about?" Suki asked. A tear fell down Sango's face. "Where's Kagome?" She said in a whisper. InuYasha felt his heart skip-a-beat. "What the hell are you talking?!" He yelled. Sango wiped her tear. "Her boss from work called her mother saying why she hadn't been at work, then Kagome's mother called me." She said, while eyeing all her friends. "Now, has ANYONE seen her?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads. InuYasha stood, and stormed out-of the room. _"This had better-not be a joke!" _He said to himself, as he opened the front-door. As he opened the door, a warm feeling struck his cheek. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!" Lulu yelled. Her face was red, and tear-stained. InuYasha put a claw to his face, and walked towards his car. "I can't find my little girl." Lulu said in a whisper, as she broke-down to tears. InuYasha turned, and walked-back to the woman. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. He didn't notice ... that he had started to cry, as well. _"Where the hell could she have gone?! I don't smell her scent."_

**Hell on Earth :**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. It was her second day of hell. She was hung by chains, about a foot from the ground. She hadn't eaten, or dranken anything. Kagome glared at the woman who had just entered the room. "Kagome. Nice to see you, again." Rini said with a laugh. Kagome didn't respond. She turned her head to the side. "Cheer up. Atleast with YOU here, InuYasha will be happy." Rini said with a smile. Kagome tried not to cry. "I bet that you're wondering why I care about InuYasha so much?" Rini said. Still ... no answer. "I care about him ... because I love him. Nothing's gonna get in my way to make him mine. Not even YOU." Rini said with a glare. Kagome closed her eyes. "Alright. You can stay silent, or you can die." Rini said, as she pulled-out a knife. "You or InuYasha?" She said, as she held-up the knife to the girls right-arm. When Kagome didn't answer, Rini chunked the knife into her arm. When she was done ... she laughed and left. Kagome stared at her bleeding arm. _"I'll do anything for InuYasha." _

**InVestigation :**

The first place InuYasha checked, was his Miget's house. It was strange. Her scent was faded. InuYasha gasped, when he saw drop-lets of blood ... on the floor. What could have happened that would make Kagome bleed? InuYasha didn't bother finding-out the answer. He was gone in a flash. _"You had better be alright so I can yell at you!"_

**Three Days Later : News Report**

_"This is Yuka Akai, channel 8, eye-witness news. We're here with investigator, "X" Buff, to talk about the Kagome Higurashi disappearence."_

_Yuka turned to Buff._

_"So you say that you had a connection with the girl?"_

_Buff nodded._

_"I was the janitor at Shikon High School."_

_"How did you manage to become a detective?"_

_Buff shrugged._

_"Never mind about me. I'm only concerned about finding the girl."_

_"So how did she disappear?"_

_Yuka asked with interest._

_"No-one's sure. We have no eye-witnesses, no clues, no ... nothing."_

_"How do you plan to crack this case?"_

_"Nobody knows. We're just hoping that nothing happened."_

_Yuka turned to the audience._

_She was hoping that there'd be more about the Kagome Higurashi case._

_"And that concludes the Kagome Higur-" _Click.

InuYasha turned the TV off, tears in his eyes. He was tired, and depressed. He had hardly slept for the past two days. The only time he'd slept, was when he'd dozed-off, thinking about his Miget. All InuYasha wanted, was to hold the girl in his arms, and never let-go. "I see you saw the news." Miroku said with a sigh, as he took a seat next to his bestfriend. The first tear fell from InuYasha's face. "You're my bestfriend ... right?" He asked. Miroku was wide-eyed. "Yes. Why? What's on your mind?" He asked. More tears fell. InuYasha hid his eyes under his bangs. "Do you think she's ... alive?" He asked in a whisper. Miroku didn't know what to say. "Is that what's been bothering you? She SHOULD be fine." He said with a small smile. InuYasha broke-out into tears like a newborn child. "WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. Miroku's face turned pale. He wrapped his arms around his bestfriend, and hugged him. "Shhh ... stop talking like that!" He yelled. InuYasha closed his eyes, and cried silent tears. _"You can't be dead! You can't ... you just can't. I don't know what I'd do without you!"_

**Torture :**

"You still don't wanna talk?!" Rini yelled, as she swipped her knife against Kagome's now infected skin. Kagome didn't answer. She just hung her head. She had DEEP cuts almost all-over her body. Kagome could tell that they were infected. She didn't care. She wanted her life to end. Silent tears fell from her face. "Kagome. It was either you ... or InuYasha. And you chose InuYasha. You're VERY lucky that you didn't choose your-own freedom. Or else, InuYasha would be DEAD right now." Rini said with a smile, as she left. "Make-sure she stays awake. I don't wanna risk her dying. Fill her cuts." She said to Hojo, as she left. Hojo nodded, and reached to his right. There, was a bucket of a green substance. Kagome watched the man that she'd come to hate. "Hojo ... why?" She managed to ask, using most of the energy that she'd been saving. Hojo glared at the girl. "Isn't it obvious? I work for Rini now because my heart is sober, ruined, broken. Call it whatever you want. And, it's ALL your fault." He said with a sigh, as he lifted the bucket. There was a plastic spoon in it. "All I ever wanted ... was you. And, you wouldn't have me. Do you know how-much it hurt? Now, you're going to know what it feels like." Hojo said with a perverted smile, as he approached the girl. He dipped the spoon into the bucket, and held it-up to a deep cut on Kagome's right-arm. He shoved the substance into the wound. Kagome cried in pain. She promised herself that she wasn't going to loose control. Not **THIS **time.

(1o Mintes Later ...)

"Feeling any better?" Hojo asked, as he put the spoon back into the bucket. It was nearly emtpy. "This chemical should make you delerious. You'll start seeing things." Hojo said, as he threw the bucket against the brick wall. Kagome opened her droopy eyes. Her couldn't feel one part of her body. She could only feel her wrists, that were red, from being tied to chains. "Bastard ..." Kagome said in a mumble, as she dozed-off. Hojo laughed. "I'm supposed to do this once every day. Get used to it." He said, as he left the room. He decided to ignore Rini's orders, and let the girl sleep. It seemed like she needed it.

**Dreaming Of You : A Kagome Dedication**

_"Kagome?! Are you okay?"_

_"What the hell was that for?!"_

_"You've got serious problems ..."_

_"Come on! You know that I love you!"_

_"Shhh ... it's okay."_

_"I promise that I'll catch you!"_

_"I'll see-ya in two weeks!"_

_"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"_

_"Aren't you gonna yell at me? Call me stupid?"_

_"Miroku says that you two are friends again?" _

_"I don't even know who this girl is, and I think that I like her. She must have known me since the 8th grade. I've got alot of thinking to do."_

_"I'll see-ya tomorrow!"_

_"Kagome ... I love you."_

Kagome woke-up in a sweat. She started crying. She had drempt about her boyfriends voice. "Something the matter?" Hojo asked from the shadows. Kagome didn't answer. She just cried. "Stop it!" Hojo yelled. "Jesus, since when did you get so annoying?" He shouted. Kagome didn't care. She continued crying silent tears. Her tears fell onto the cuts on her face; making her face itchy and sting. Kagome wished that she had access to her hands. "Leave her alone. This is just what I wanted to happen to her." Rini said, as she showed herself. Kagome lifted her head, and glared at the woman. "You should be crying. I bet that you just had a dream about InuYasha." Rini said. "And, by the look on your face I can tell that it was a good dream." She said. She stepped-forward, knife in hand. "Are you ready?"

(BRi Note :sooo sorry! i bet that you people hate me for leaving it another cliffhanger! go ahead and be mad! check tomorrow for the next chapter! READ ON!)

****

xXBRiXx


	39. Sticks and stones: torture goes on

**One Week Later :**

_"There is still no information on the girl that's captured everyone's attention. Why did she disappear? Did she attempt to commit suiside? Or ... is she even alive? Find out all these questions-" _Click.

"See, people are worried about you." Hojo said, as he turned the television off. A television had been moved into the room for Kagome's own torture. Kagome lifted her head, and stared at the floor. There ... was her hair. It was a punishment a few days earlier. Kagome now had her hair cut to her shoulders. Suddenly, Rini entered the room. "Get over it." She said, as she turned to Hojo. "Let her down. She's barely eaten, and she might die soon." She said, as she left. Hojo nodded, and reached into his pocket, retreiving a key. He stood, and went-over to the lifeless girl. He put the key into the chains key-hole. Kagome fell to the floor. She didn't move, because she couldn't. She didn't have any energy. "I don't know why Rini bothers keeping you alive." Hojo said under his breath, as he sat the girl in a chair; close to a pole. He nailed her shoes to the floor, and tied her chains to the steal pole. "That should keep you. Stay, while I go see what Rini says to feed you." He said, as he left the room. For the first time, Kagome looked at her surroundings. She was in a room with no windows, one door, and one light-bulb glowing in the center on the room. There were paint buckets, and paint brushes, everywhere. Kagome thought that she was in a paint factory. "Taking-in surroundings. You should have noticed that you're in a paint factory. FAR from home." Rini said, as she entered the room, with a carton of milk. On the milk-carton, was a picture ... of her. "KAGOME HIGURASHI. IF FOUND PLEASE CALL 555-1908." It said. Rini opened the milk, and stuck-in a straw. "Drink or die." She said. Kagome knew what the woman was talking about. She tried to say an insult, but her throat was so dry, that she couldn't even form her lips into the form of words. Kagome stared at the carton, before giving-in. She slowly drank the milk. When she was done, Rini threw the carton to the side. "I won't be here to watch you tonight. I have a DATE." She said, as she laughed. Kagome was wide-eyed. "NO!" She yelled. "Oh yes." Rini said with a glare, as she left. "Oh, by the way. Did you know that InuYasha likes girls that wear red?" She said with a smile.

**That Night :**

"KYO! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS!" Sango yelled, as she stood. The cat-demon had set-up a date between Rini and InuYasha. "What! It seems like a date is what he needs!" Kyo yelled. "Would you two stop-it!" Miroku yelled. Sango and Kyo turned the the monk, and sighed. "I just don't think it's right. You're lucky that Kagome-chan's not here." The pregnant woman said. Kyo sunk into the couch. "What are you yelling at me for? The two were pratically dating behind that girls' back!" He yelled. "No they weren't." Miroku simply said. He was tired of the arguement.

**(With Kagome)**

Kagome watched as Hojo played with his feet. "Why don't you just care about yourself, and not other people?" Hojo asked. Kagome glared at the man, and said nothing. She sat-up strait in her chair. "You know. Rini said that I'm supposed to let you walk five minutes a day." Hojo said, as he put his key into the chains. There was a snapping noise, before they fell to the floor. Kagome eyed the man with curiousity. "The clock is ticking." Hojo said, as he sat. He watched the girl stand the best she could. He wasn't suprised that she could barely stand, she had hardly eaten anything. Kagome stood, and slowly walked to a corner, that contained four cans of paint. She smiled, and opened an amber can. She stood with the can, and splattered it against the wall. Now, whenever she would look at the wall, she'd see InuYasha. "Hmph. Very clever. That's very clever." Hojo said, as he looked at his watch. "Alright. Come here so I can tie you again." He said. Kagome took one last glance at the wall, before returning to be tied.

**Next Day :**

_"We're really starting to get worried reguarding the girls safety. She could be chained in some factory right now, for all we know."_

_"Have you checked all the factories?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes. All the factories in the border line."_

_Yuka again, turned to face the audience._

_"And that concludes today's segment of the Kagome Higur-" _Click.

"You miss your family, don't you?" Hojo asked, as he turned the television off. Kagome didn't feel like answering. She stared at the wall with the amber painting. Her vision was blurry, and she could hardly see anything. But, the sight of amber soothed her. Suddenly, Hojo jumped infront of the girl, and captured her in a kiss. Kagome figettied in her chair. She had no-way to fight-back. All she could do, was spit at the man. Hojo pulled-away, and wiped the spit. "Aww, I know that you don't hate me as-much as you think and dream." He said with a smile, as he pulled-up a chair. "No. You're right. It's MUCH worse." Kagome said, as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want anyways?" She asked. Hojo sighed, and dug into his pocket. There ... was a picture of her boyfriend. "You're gonna have to be alot nicer to me, unless you want your little boyfriend; to end-up like THIS." Hojo said, as he set a lit lighter, under the photo. It burned to pieces.

**One Month Later : August 13th : Special Day**

_"Have you found any clues?"_

_Yuka asked._

_She was getting tired of waiting for Kagome to show-up._

_  
"Again, NO. Our demons with the strongest noses, can't even pick-up a scent."_

_Buff said with a sigh._

_"People are starting to question of she's even alive."_

_"Oh my godness! Are you serious? Couldn't she just be at a relatives?"_

_"Checked with them all."_

_"Are you SURE?"_

_"Yes."_

_AGAIN, Yuka turned to the audience._

_"And that concludes the Kagome Higur-"_

"You should be happy." Miroku said, as he turned the television off. InuYasha didn't answer. It was almost August 13th; his birthday. "Should I get a stripper?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile. InuYasha turned to his bestfriend, and glared at him, with lifeless eyes. "Just a joke." Miroku said, as he sunk into his chair. "You miss her?" He asked. InuYasha's face turned red. "DUH. I loved that girl more than anything! And, now she's gone!" He yelled. Miroku was shocked. His bestfriend had hardly spoken in a month. He was going to say something, but InuYasha went-on. "I just wanna hold her, and kiss her, and never let-go! I wanna yell at her for being an idiot! And, tell her that I'm sorry!" The Hanyou yelled, as tears started to fall. Miroku was confused. "Aren't you dating Rini?" He asked. InuYasha rolled his hands into fists. "NO!" He yelled. "The only one I want to be dating, is Kagome! And, she's **MINE **until she opens her big mouth and dumps me!" He yelled, as he buried his face in his claws. He drew his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. "InuYasha. She'll turn-up, promise." Miroku said with a smile. Just as he said his words, the door opened. There ... was Rini. "Um, InuYasha's not in the mood to see anyone." Miroku said, hoping to get the woman to leave. Rini took one look at the Hanyou, and sighed. _"He's thinking about the girl." _She said to herself, as she nodded. "I'll come-back when I can." She said with a smile, as she slammed the door.

**Oh Baby :**

Sango was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light-pink dress, since she couldn't fit into any of her normal pants. "You look fine." Suki said with a smile. Sango glared at her friend. "Don't try to impersonate my bestfriend." She said with a sigh, as she stared at the ceiling. She was in her bestfriends house. "Hey Suki. Will she ever turn-up?" She asked. Suki nodded. "Of course she will. They always find a body. I think she's alive." She said. Sango nodded. "So many people have given-up hope on her; even her mother. They're all idiots. I know that she'll turn-up ... soon. **BEFORE **August 13th. That would mean the world to InuYasha."

(BRi Note :here we are! next chapter! things STILL get worse! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	40. Hidden emotions: discovered or not?

**August 3rd : Kikyo's Words**

_"Hello, and welcome to another edition of the Kagome Higurashi case. I'm here with "X" Buff."_

_The audience clapped._

_Yuka turned to Buff._

_"Any news?"_

_Buff sighed, and shook his head._

_"This is the hardest case I've ever dealt with. The people that have her, must be experts."_

_The audience gasped._

_Yuka looked-out into the audience, when she saw a hand go in the air._

_She pointed to a woman._

_The woman nodded, and pulled her infant daughter, into her lap._

_"How can we keep our children safe?"_

_She asked in a shaky tone._

_"Well, just lock you doors-" _Click.

InuYasha turned-off the television, and sighed. "InuYasha, you wanna go to the park now?" Shippo asked. InuYasha looked-down, and nodded. His parents hardly let him out of his sight. Always someone watching him to make-sure that he wouldn't do something he'd regret. The two walked down the vacant street towards the park. Once Shippo caught sight of the playground, he ran towards it. InuYasha watched from a distance. He sat on a bench. He looked to his left. There were two couples. They looked very-much in love. Arms wrapped around eachother, and leaning into oneother. _"Kagome ..." _InuYasha said to himself, as he stood. He walked over to a hill, not too far from the playground. He laid-down, and stared at the light-blue sky. It was a beautiful day. InuYasha couldn't help but smile. The clouds reminded him of his girlfriends eyes. The Hanyou was so interested in the sky, that he didn't notice someone sit next to him. The woman coughed, to get attention. InuYasha turned to the left, and gasped. "What." He said in an emotionless tone. Kikyo smiled at the demon. "I know what you're going threw. Not having Kagome by your side. Not having anyone to cuddle with. Not having anyone to hold, kiss, or feel. You've become lonely. You're nothing without my sister." She said with a hiss. "Just what the hell are you getting at?! I know that everything you said's true." InuYasha said with a glare. Kikyo laughed. "Now you see how it feels to be me. We had a great thing going, until-" "Until YOU cheated on me!" InuYasha interupted. Kikyo nodded. "That was my own fault. I was wrong. And ... I need you, alot. We're both broken-hearted, so it makes the best sense. Kagome's a free-spirited person, she doesn't know what misery's about. We can have a future together. I've been in love with you since we started dating in the 8th grade. Things happen ..." She said with anticipation. She thought that she had the Hanyou wrapped around her finger. InuYasha stared at the sky. He had heard everything his ex had said. And, he couldn't help but agree with her. But, not with EVERYTHING. _"Kikyo's right. Kagome is a free-spirited person. She's too cheerful for her own good. But ... that's the good quality that she has. She's almost NEVER angry. If she wasn't angry 1 1/2 monthes ago, she'd still be here. And, that's all my fault. Kikyo was also wrong. I'm NOT miserable. I just miss holding my girlfriend in my arms." _InuYasha said to himself with confidence. He could have sworn that a cloud looked just like his Miget, as he thought his thoughts. When he turned to the woman next to him, he smiled. Kikyo's face was red with anger. "WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!" She stood, and twirled. "LOOK! A GREAT BODY, AND A GREAT FACE! I'M GORGOUS! BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, IS IT!" She yelled, as she kicked the Hanyou in the stomach. She ran.

**Tower Of Terror :**

Kagome watched as Hojo watched the television. It was another segment, about her. "Since when did you get so damn popular?!" Hojo yelled, as he stood. Kagome could tell that the man was drunk. Hojo slowly walked-over to her. When he was about to kiss her, Rini entered. "REMEMBER. I'm the one that tortures her." She said with a glare. Hojo nodded, and backed-away. He enjoyed watching the girl that was held hostage, get tortured. Rini smiled, and stepped-forward. "Hello. I must say that I'm a tad depressed. I haven't seen InuYasha since our DATE." She said. Kagome hung her head. She didn't want to listen. Just listening was enough torture for her. "How ... is he?" Kagome managed to ask. She used almost all her strength, saying one sentence. Rini raised an eyebrow. "Uh, fine I guess." She said. Kagome nodded. That was all she needed to know. As long as her boyfriend was alive, and healthy. Rini was confused. Why did the girl before her, care SO much, about ONE guy? Rini snapped-out of her trance, and started her torture of the day. She slashed her knife over the girls infected body. She opened closed cuts, and made new cuts. Kagome had become so used to getting hurt, that she didn't feel the pain. She just watched as her blood hit the already bloody floor. She was alittle shocked. Rini was doing more torture than usually. Was it something she said?

"Fill her." Rini said, as she put her knife in its sheath. Hojo nodded, and reached for the bucket that was always located close to the television. Rini glared at the bleeding girl, and left. Hojo looked into the bucket, and gasped. Instead of the normal green chemical that he was supposed to fill the girls wounds with, there was a yellow chemical. Or whatever it was. "Guess this is a suprise for you." Hojo said, as he reached for his plastic spoon. Kagome eyed the bucket with curiousity. Why was it yellow? She would soon find-out. Hojo filled the first big cut. Kagome screamed in pain. This chemical, HURT. 100 times worse than the first. Hojo tried to block the screams out of his ears, as he continued filling. Kagome felt like the chemical was eating her from the inside-out. When Hojo was done with the body fillings, he went to the face fillings. Kagome flinched. She knew to get prepared for what was about to happen. Hojo filled the first cut. Kagome screamed, and squirmed in her chair. She had no control of her arms or legs. When Hojo was done, he thought that he had gone deaf. "Woopde doo. It's time to let you go." He said with fake amusement, as he reached for his key in his jacket. He put it into the girls chains. They fell to the floor. Kagome brung her hands to her face, and tried her best not to scratch. "The clocks ticking." Hojo said, as he took a seat. Kagome stood, and fell to the floor. She couldn't feel her legs, and ... she couldn't see. Over the past month, her vision had constantly been fading. Kagome dragged herself to where she had splattered the amber paint. She laid infront of the brick wall, and stared at the amber. Tears fell down her eyes. Kagome slowly fell asleep. She ... **didn't** get-up.

**It's A (BEEP) :**

Miroku was sitting in the doctors office, holding his fiance's hand. They were waiting for the news as-to what the sex of their baby would be. The infant was finally large enough to tell. The doctor walked-into the office, with a folder behind his back. He smiled at the couple. "Congratulations! It's a-" "Don't tell me! I wanna see for myself!" Sango yelled, as she tried to get the folder. The doctor took a step-back in fear, and tossed the folder to the woman. He had dealt with MANY pregnant woman in his lifetime, and he knew about their **HORMONES**. He left the room; hopeful that the couple would be happy with their baby. Sango ripped the folder open. She gasped. "Miroku! It's a (BEEP)!" She yelled with a squeal. Miroku smiled. He was going to be the proud father of a (BEEP). "I'm so happy." Sango said with a smile, as the couple walked-down the hospital halls, hand-in-hand. "I can't wait to tell Kagome-chan that we're having a (BEEP)!" She said. Miroku's face turned pale. "You think she's alive?" He asked. Sango slapped her boyfriend. It wasn't hormones. It was the real thing. "Don't talk like that! She's my bestfriend! I don't know what I'd do without her!" Sango rubbed her stomach after her statement. "You okay?" Miroku asked with concern. Sango lifted her head, and nodded. "(BEEP'S) kicking me."

**Busted : Rini's Mistake**

Rini was getting dressed in her summer home. She was wearing a blue dress. But ... something was missing. She had nothing on her chest. Perhaps a necklace. Something suddenly hit Rini. "That ring that Kagome always wears. It'll go perfectly with this!" She said with a squeal, as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hojo. What are you doing?"

Hojo took his phone away from his ear, and eyed the girl that hadn't moved since she closed her eyes.

"Um, watching the girl."

"Good. I need you to bring me the ring that's always on her finger."

"Sure?"

Hojo said with confusion.

"Good. Meet me at The Grand in an hour."

(HANG UP)

Hojo eyed the girl.

He reached over her, and grabbed her left hand.

He was going to slip the ring-off, when Kagome's eyes snapped-open.

"_Hidden Emotions_!"

**Part II : Hojo's Dark Move**

Hojo was driving back, from giving Rini the ring. "Why am I the one doing these stupid things?! It's a two hour drive!" He yelled, as he drove in darkness. He ... began thinking about what he'd done before he'd left. "Rini's gonna kill me. But, the girl wouldn't stop shouting _Hidden Emotions_. I wonder?"

Rini was eating, enjoying herself. She noticed, that InuYasha kept staring at her chest. "You're such a pervert." She said with a wink. InuYasha snapped-out of his trance. He wasn't interested in this woman at all. But ... she was wearing a ring attatched to a chain. It looked simular to the one that he'd given Kagome for Christmas two years before. "Hey Rini. Where'd you get that ring?"

(BRi Note :muhahaha! here we are! another chapter! what do you think happened?! i LOVE making chiffhangers! all the pieces are coming together! what did hojo do to kagome?! this is my most intence chapter ever! will rini get caught?! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	41. Pumpkin patches: coming clean

**Busted : Part II**

"Huh?" Rini asked with confusion, as she took off the necklace. She held-it in her hand. "Where'd you get that-" InuYasha stopped in his mid-sentence. He started growling. Why could he smell his girlfriends scent? He looked down at Rini's hand, and gasped. He knew the truth. Rini was the reason for his Miget's abduction. But, he wasn't sure. It was almost the new moon, and his Hanyou senses were fading; turning human. "Where the hell is she!" InuYasha yelled, as he stood. There were tears in his eyes. Rini was confused. "Shut-up and sit before you make a seen!" She said in a LOUD whisper. People were already staring. "Not until you tell me where the hell you're keeping her!" InuYasha yelled. He didn't care about all the faces watching him. Rini stood, and left. "Just where are you going!" InuYasha yelled, as the first tears started to fall. "I don't have to take this! I'm LEAVING!" Rini yelled as she left the restaurant. _"HELL NO!" _InuYasha said to himself, as he chased after the woman. Rini turned, when she felt a strong grip on her arm. She smiled. "I see that you came back to apoli-" "Fuck you! Where the hell is she!" InuYasha yelled. Rini was shocked at what the man who she'd fallen in love with, had just said. "Who say's I'VE got her?! You're over exagerating!" She said with a glare. "Bull! Her scent's on the ring that you've got!" InuYasha said, while looking at Rini's closed hand. Rini didn't know what to say. Her ears started twitching. _"Come on! Think of something!" _

**Confidental :**

Miroku lifted his head, when his front-door opened. He could hear screaming. "InuYasha! Put me down!" Rini yelled, as she kicked at the Hanyou's legs. InuYasha didn't care. "What the hell has pocessed you!" Miroku yelled. InuYasha glared at his bestfriend. "She's got Kagome." He said in a whisper. Five minutes later, Rini was tied to a chair. The ropes were hurting her arms. "Where's Kagome?!" InuYasha asked. Rini spat on the floor. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell YOU?" She said with a glare. Miroku simply watched. "InuYasha. How do you know that Rini has Kagome-sama?" He asked. InuYasha reached into his pocket, and pulled-out the ring that he'd given his girlfriend; with the chain that belonged to Rini. Miroku gasped, and glared at Rini. "Where is she!" He yelled. As he said his words, Sango walked-in fron spending the day with Suki. "What's wrong with you two! Let her go!" She said, as she started untangling the woman. "She's got Kagome." InuYasha said in an emotionless tone. Sango backed-away. "Where's my bestfriend!"

**Next Day : August 4th : Pumpkin Patches & A Well Deserved Nap**

Kagome opened her eyes, to see darkness. All she could see, was that she was in something brown, and she could see the sunlight threw it. Kagome smiled, when she heard birds chirping. Wait. Why was she hearing birds chirping? Why could she see sunlight? And ... why could she hear water? Kagome forced her legs to push on whatever it was that was at the bottom of what she was in. The girl suddenly realized, that she was in a sack. Kagome stretched her arms. They made holes in the obviously weak sack. It broke apart. Kagome climbed-out, and took a few minutes to catch her breath. Since she couldn't see clearly, she listened to her surroundings. "Alright. Birds chirping, water running, and the wind blowing my short hair. I'm outside!" She said in amazement. "Hojo? Rini? Oh my gosh, am I ... free?" Kagome said, as she stood. She immediatly fell to the ground; getting dirt all over her. She forced herself to stand, and walked to where the sound of water, was coming from. Kagome got on her knees, when she was close to something blue, according to her eyesight. She looked into the stream/river, and gasped. There were cuts, bruises, and marks all over her, and she had a pink eye. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, and tangled. Also, she had a gash in her right-arm.

After having enough of looking at herself, Kagome stood. She walked threw the what seemed like, forest. She stopped, when she saw something orange. Kagome decided to investigate. She kept walking, until she tripped. "Huh?" She said in confusion, as she turned. Kagome sat infront of the orange substance. She touched it, and felt something smooth and cool. Kagome realized, that she was touching a pumpkin. "Am I in a pumpkin patch?" She asked, as she stood. She looked out into the field she was in, with her terrible vision. Kagome was right. She was in a pumpkin patch. There was a HUGE pumpkin, in the middle of the rest. Kagome smiled, and used the last of her strength, to walk over to the pumpkin. She climbed-it, and laid on-top of it. She slowly closed her eyes. The lack-of-food had started to get the better of her.

**Coming Clean : Confessions**

In order for Rini to get-free, she had to take InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango, to their friend. Rini was leading the three down the paint-factory halls. "Why would you keep Kagome in a place like this?" Sango asked, as she looked at the splattered paint on the walls. Rini glared at the pregnant woman. "That's right. When I kidnap someone, I just LOVE to give them the luxuary life." She said with sarcasim. Sango rolled her eyes. The four walked-up a flight of stairs. Rini stopped infront of a steal door. "What's the matter?" Miroku asked. "Hello! Someone has to open the god-damn door! I'm tied-up remember!" Rini yelled. Miroku sighed, and opened the door. There was Hojo ... watching the television. Rini looked to where Kagome was always kept. She gasped. The girl ... wasn't there. "What the fuck? Hojo, where's the girl?" She asked with confusion. "Got rid of her." Was all Hojo said. Rini walked-up to the man, and glared at him. "You've got five seconds to tell me WHAT you did with her." She said in an emotionless tone. Hojo gulped and nodded. "After she wouldn't stop screaming, I ... uhh ... knocked her out and got rid of her." He said, while looking at the ground. When he lifted his head to look at InuYasha ... he was gone. "Miroku. Where's InuYasha?" Sango asked. Miroku looked all around the room. He left in a flash, hoping to catch his bestfriend.

"InuYasha! STOP!" Miroku yelled, as he caught silver swaying in the air. InuYasha stopped running, and turned. His eyes were red from crying. When he went into the room where his girlfriend was occupied, he could smell her blood ... all over the floor. Whatever had been going-on in the past 1 1/2 monthes, it was bad. Miroku wrapped his arms around his bestfriend, and hugged him. "Don't worry. I saw the blood, too. We'll find her." He said, as a tear fell fell from his eye. Miroku lifted his head, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

Sango asked.

"We've got to find Kagome-sama."

"Right! InuYasha?"

Sango said, as she turned to her friend.

"What is it?"

He asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Can't you sniff the air, and find Kagome's scent?"

InuYasha shook his head.

Sango was confused.

"It's almost the new moon. InuYasha's senses are turning human. He can only smell faint things, like the blood on the floor of the room we were just in."

Miroku said, as he started dragging his bestfriend.

Sango nodded, and followed.

_"Kagome-chan. We're coming to get you."_

**Kagome Higurashi ... In PERSON :**

Kagome opened her eyes, with a moan. There was a sharp pain in her back, and, she had trouble breathing. She sat-up, and held her stomach. Kagome realized that she had fallen-off the big pumpkin, and had landed on a smaller one; on her stomach. She looked-down at the pumpkin that she'd landed on. Her blood was all over it. Kagome lifted her hands to her face, and gasped. There was blood all over them, too. "Look! I told you! That's Kagome Higurashi! The girl on the news!" A woman said from a distance. Kagome looked-over to the woman, and passed-out. Her body couldn't take the harm that it already had. Kagome thought that it was the end. _"InuYasha ..." _

BRi Note :here we are. alittle shorter than most chapters ... sry that i didn't post this chapter earlier its just that i was thinking about a review that i got (MAD). here we are. READ ON ... i guess.)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	42. Living the hospital life: new moon

**Found : Critical Condition**

InuYasha was waiting in the hospital, in his human form. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Suki, Kouga, Lulu, and Kaede, all showed-up to see Kagome. Even Yuka Akai had showed-up; with the other news recruits. "This is going to be my big break! Reporting LIVE from Shika hospital!" She said with a squeal. The camera-man rolled his eyes, as he set his camera on his right thigh. InuYasha eyed all the people in the room.

Kagome's doctor left her room, and walked to the waiting room. He walked-up to Lulu. "You must be Ms Higurashi?" He asked. Lulu nodded. "Please don't tell me that she's dead!" She said in a shaky tone, as she stood. The doctor shook his head. "She's in critical condition. Her heart-beat trembles, just from touching her." He said. Lulu gasped. "If I let you see your daughter, it's very important that you DON'T touch her." The doctor said. Lulu grabbed InuYasha's arm, and pulled him to stand. "He goes with me." She said in an emotionless tone. The doctor sighed, and gave-in to the offer. The three walked-down the hospital hallways. The doctor stopped infront of room 403. "Go on. But be aware that visiting hours are over in twenty minutes. Remember what I said about touching her." He said with a smile, as he left to check with another-one of his patients. Lulu turned to InuYasha. "Do you mind if I go see Kagome first?" She asked. InuYasha nodded. "Sure." He said, as he forced a smile on his face. He leaned against a nearby wall; twirling a lock of black hair with his finger.

Lulu put a smile on her face, and walked into the room. She turned to close the door. When she turned to look at her daughter, and screamed. "NO!" She yelled, as she went to her daughters side. There was an oxygen tank around Kagome's mouth, and her skin had a green tint to it; from infections. Tears fell from Lulu's face. She had the urge to hold her daughter, and tell her that everything would be okay ... but, she remembered the doctors words. Lulu gave one quick glare at her daughter, and smiled. "Just be happy that you're alive." She said in a whisper, as she wiped her tears. She left the room. "Go ahead. I'm ... um ... going home." She said to the Hanyou, as she tried to hold-back her tears.

**My Little Girl :**

InuYasha stood infront of room 403, for about two minutes. He hesitated, as he entered. He took a good look at his girlfriend, before sitting in the chair next to her. He buried his face in his now HANDS, and cried. All InuYasha could do ... was cry. He'd never felt so weak in his life. Just look what this girl was doing to him. He had to admit it, he had gotten soft over these past few years. It was all thanks to the girl who was sleeping next to him. InuYasha smiled, and lifted his head. "Kagome. You awake?" He asked, as he held his hand-out to touch the girl. He immediatly drew his hand back. Kagome didn't answer. InuYasha took that as a no, and sighed. "Mr Tashio, visiting hours are over." A nurse said. InuYasha nodded, and watched as the woman left. She had been staring at him. The Hanyou reached around his neck, and took his rosery off. He gently put-it around his girlfriends neck; to let her know that he'd come to see her.

**Next Morning : Bestfriends**

Sango awoke early the next day. Since she didn't get to see her bestfriend the previous day, she had planned to go, when everyone was still sleeping, so that she could have her bestfriend all to herself. Sango walked into the hospital, and rocked back and forth infront of the nurses desk, trying to get the nurses attention. "Can I help you?" The nurse said, lifting her head from the computer screen. "Um, yes. Do you know what room Kagome Higurashi's in?" Sango asked with a smile. The nurse glared at the pregnant woman. "That's Higurashi with an H?" She asked, as she flipped threw the files of paitents. Sango rolled her eyes, and nodded. Her good mood was ruined; thanks to a CERTAIN nurse. "Room 403." The nurse said. Sango nodded, and took-off into a short jog. She took the elevator to the third story, and walked down the hall. The smell of sick people, had started to get the better of her. Sango opened the door, to see her bestfriend; with her eyes open. "Kagome-chan!" She said with a squeal, as she took a seat. Kagome stared-off into space. She couldn't see a thing. "Sango? Is that you?" She asked with a smile. Sango nodded. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see me?" She asked with concern. Kagome shook her head. Sango gasped. "Are you serious!" SHe said, as she waved her hands like a crazy person. Kagome shook her head. "Whatever you just did, I didn't see it." There was a deep silence between the two. "Kagome-chan. What was it like?" Sango asked, breaking the silence. When she didn't get an answer, she looked to her bestfriend, and sighed. Kagome was panting hard. She had already used-up all the energy she had. Her monitor started beeping. A doctor rushed-in. "You didn't touch her, did you?" She asked, as she typed a code into Kagome's monitor. Sango shook her head. "What was that all about?" She asked, once the doctor left. Kagome had fallen asleep.

**News Report :**

_"An amazing story! Kagome Higurashi was found yesterday in a pumpkin patch, about 100 miles from the border!"_

_Yuka said._

_Her audience clapped._

_"But ... Kagome isn't aloud visitors after her heart-beat got extremally low this morning."_

_The audience gasped._

_"But she'll be fine!"_

_Yuka said, hoping to ease the tension in the studio._

_She watched, as the frowns, turned to smiles._

_"The suspects have been caught."_

_"SUSPECTS?"_

_The audience said._

_Yuka nodded._

_"Yes, there were two. Rini Gruia, and Hojo Junji. The two were arrested at the crime seen, while trying to run for it."_

_A person in the audience raised his hand._

_Yuka pointed to him._

_"Just how did Kagome get in a pumpkin patch?"_

_"The witness said that she was picking her pumpkins, when she stopped. She says that she saw a figure on-top of a small pumpkin. She reconized the girl as Kagome Higurashi."_

_The man nodded._

_Yuka continued._

_"I hope to get an interview on the girl as soon-" _Click.

"Bullshit!" InuYasha yelled to the television. "You gonna go see her?" Kyo asked, as he lifted his head from a porn magazine. InuYasha stood, and reached for his keys. "I'll be back later." He said, as he slammed the door shut. In twenty minutes, InuYasha was standing outside the hospital. He wasn't suprised when he saw Yuka Akia, sitting on one of the steps. "Go ahead and protest all you want. They won't let you see her." She said with a sigh, as she stood. She motioned her camera-man to follow.

**Living The Hospital Life :**

Kagome opened her eyes, about four hours later. She noticed that she had a sharp pain in her arm. "You had to get an IV. Your body's failing." The nurse said. Kagome just stared-out to the right. She didn't have the energy to turn and face the nurse. She couldn't even see the nurse. "I'll go tell your doctor that you're awake." The nurse said, as she left. Kagome started at the wall. Her thoughts kept drifting-back to her boyfriend. Even her thoughts made her pant for air. _"The nurse said that Lulu and InuYasha came to see me last night. And, Sango came to see me this morning. Even though I couldn't see her correctly, I could see that her stomach was HUGE." _Kagome stopped her thoughts, when she heard footsteps in the room. "How are you feeling today? You should be too weak to answer." Her doctor said. To answer his question, Kagome said nothing. The doctor laughed, and put a pair of glasses on her face. "These should do you good until you can get to an eye-doctor." He said, as he walked to the girls monitor. Kagome could actually see! Her room was peach, and she had tubes almost all over her. "What's wrong with me?" She asked. As a result, and started panting for breath. And, the monitor started beeping.

"Simple. You were poisioned with chemicals. Too many chemicals. You're in the hospital for atleast a month or two. And ..."

The doctor trailed-off.

"..."

(BRi Note :sorry for another chiffhanger! i like them ... alot! here we are! what will happen next?! it will ALL make sense! just ... READ! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**

(**201 **reviews! thank you people!)


	43. Birthday hanyou: drastic measures

**On The Last Segment Of Hidden Emotions ...**

_Kagome opened her eyes, about four hours later. She noticed that she had a sharp pain in her arm. "You had to get an IV. Your body's failing." The nurse said. Kagome just stared-out to the right. She didn't have the energy to turn and face the nurse. She couldn't even see the nurse. "I'll go tell your doctor that you're awake." The nurse said, as she left. Kagome started at the wall. Her thoughts kept drifting-back to her boyfriend. Even her thoughts made her pant for air. "The nurse said that Lulu and InuYasha came to see me last night. And, Sango came to see me this morning. Even though I couldn't see her correctly, I could see that her stomach was HUGE." Kagome stopped her thoughts, when she heard footsteps in the room. "How are you feeling today? You should be too weak to answer." Her doctor said. To answer his question, Kagome said nothing. The doctor laughed, and put a pair of glasses on her face. "These should do you good until you can get to an eye-doctor." He said, as he walked to the girls monitor. Kagome could actually see! Her room was peach, and she had tubes almost all over her. "What's wrong with me?" She asked. As a result, and started panting for breath. And, the monitor started beeping._

_"Simple. You were poisioned with chemicals. Too many chemicals. You're in the hospital for atleast a month or two. And ..."_

_The doctor trailed-off._

_"..."_

**How Long I'll Last :**

The doctor tried to form the right words for the girl before him.

"You're ... body's ... failing you. We're not sure how long you'll last."

He said.

He was suprised, when he saw that Kagome's facial expression didn't change.

Kagome just stared at the doctor.

"You should just get some sleep."

The doctor said, as he patted her on the leg.

He added a smile to his statement, and left.

Kagome was thinking of a way to sue that man for sexual harassment, once she was out of the hospital.

She looked down, when she felt something heavy on her chest.

She gasped.

"Why am I wearing the rosery?"

She said in a whisper.

That was the loudest she could talk.

Just as she said her words, her monitor started beeping.

And, a female doctor ran into the room.

"Didn't your doctor tell you to sleep?!"

She said in a harsh tone, while putting her hands on her hips.

Kagome ignored the woman.

_"He REALLY was here!"_

She cursed herself, when her monitor started beeping ... again.

**Seven Days Later : InuYasha's Call **

"What a shame that the hospital won't let anyone see Kagome. And, not even on InuYasha's birthday." Sango said, as she put a shirt on. Miroku nodded. "I think that's the only thing he wants for his birthday. To have Kagome-sama. I feel so sorry for him." He said with a sigh, as he turned in his bed. "Is she aloud phonecalls?" He asked threw his pillow. Sango shook her head. "I think the hospital's got a restraining order on me from calling so much. They always say that Kagome's not aloud phonecalls. What does she do?" She asked, as she slipped into a pair of pants. Miroku shrugged. "Probally sleep." He said, as he flipped his blanket off his body. "All we can do is pray that she'll be okay." He said with a smile. Sango nodded, and took a seat next to her fiance; letting her head rest on his bare shoulder.

"Happy 21st!" Kyo said with a smile, as he entered his cousin's room. When he got no-reply, he opened the blindes. InuYasha groaned, and covered his head with his blanket. Kyo laughed. "Going to get-up today? Or, are you going to do something that'll get you arrested?" He asked, as he took a seat. InuYasha didn't answer. He felt ... old. Here he was, 21 and without a woman. Well yes he had one, but he couldn't even see her. What kind of birthday was that? Kyo watched his cousin's movements. "Awww! You feel old!" He said, while poking the Hanyou in the ribs. "Look on the brightside. Atleast you've got a young girlfriend." He said with a smile. InuYasha lifted his head, and glared at his cousin. "She's only 20. How old did you think she was?!" He asked. Kyo's face turned pale. "I'm not entitled to answer that." Was all he had to say. InuYasha ignored that, and tried to go back to sleep. But, the phone wasn't going to let him. "Oh, let ME get that!" Kyo said, after the third ring. He ran downstairs, and answered the phone just in time.

"Hello?"

"Kyo? Where's InuYasha?"

Kyo sighed, and walked upstairs.

He threw the phone on his cousin's bed.

InuYasha mouthed a, "Who is it?"

Kyo shrugged, and left.

InuYasha hesitated, as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday!"

InuYasha gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE?!"

"What? I thought that you'd be happy to hear from me?"

"Don't start. I am happy to hear from you."

InuYasha sighed.

He wasn't going to fight with his almost-dead girlfriend ... over the phone.

It was only fun when they fought, in person.

An idea struck the Hanyou.

"Hey, try to stay awake."

Kagome was confused.

"Don't get arrested."

"Why is everyone saying that to me today!"

Kagome gave a small laugh.

"Alright. I'll try."

InuYasha smiled.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you, too."

(HANG UP)

Kagome put the hospital phone on its reciever, just as the door opened.

She hadn't noticed, that her monitor had been beeping through-out her whole conversation.

She closed her eyes, and didn't open them.

She was extremally weak.

"Oh my gosh! Someone get help!"

The nurse yelled.

**Finally Getting To Be With You : Drastic Measures **

InuYasha quickly got dressed, and was heading for the door. "Don't get arrested." Kyo said, not lifting his head from his magazine. InuYasha sighed, and left. What would getting arrested for the 7th time have any effect on him? The Hanyou drove to the hospital. As usual, Yuka was sitting on one of the steps; with her camera-man. InuYasha walked into the hospital doors, and walked-up the flight of stairs. He stopped on the second floor, infront of the laundary room. InuYasha smiled, and went threw the white jackets, and found one in his size. And just for the heck of it, he added a pair of jet-black goggles; that doctors use for x-rays. InuYasha walked down the halls, in disguise. Sure he got a few stares, but what did he care. Finally, InuYasha stopped infront of room 403. There was a sign on the door. "Moved to room 531." InuYasha continued his search. He had begun to worry. He wasn't that stupid. He knew that the 500's and up rooms, were where the most critical patients were. He stopped, when he heard whispers the next turn away. He heard the name Kagome, so he listened. "She's not doing well. We had to move her to the 500's because her heart finally failed her. She's on 24 hour monitoring." A nurse said to another nurse. InuYasha gasped.

InuYasha stopped infront of room 531. He opened the door, and gasped. "Kagome! Are you okay?!' He asked, as he took a seat. Kagome eyed the man, and finally reconized the voice. "How'd you sneak in here?" She asked. InuYasha forced a smile on his face. Kagome used all her strength, to turn her head so that she was facing the demon. A tear fell down his cheek. "You gonna be okay?" The girl asked with concern. InuYasha lifted his head, and smiled. Kagome returned the smile, and used her thumb to wipe her boyfriend's tear. InuYasha flinched away. "You're not supposed to touch me!" He said with a pointed finger. Kagome rolled her eyes, and huffed. The two sat in silence. "What are you gonna do for your birthday?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence. InuYasha scooted closer to his girlfriend, and stroked her short hair with his claw. "I'm staying with you." He said with a smile. Kagome glared at her boyfriend. "No you're not." She said in a damanding tone. This was what InuYasha had been waiting for. The chance to fight with his girlfriend. He had missed-it dearly for the past 1 1/2 monthes. "Hell YEAH I'm staying right here! I'm not leaving you!" He yelled. Kagome stared at her boyfriend. His face was filled with seriousness. "Fine." She said, as she leaned into her pillow. InuYasha was shocked that their fight had ended with a, "Fine." He shrugged his shoulders, and sat. He looked at his girlfriends arm, and gasped. There was a scar on her arm that said, "Death." Kagome noticed her boyfriend staring, and sighed. "It was after Rini told me that Kyo set-up a date between you and her. She said that it was revenge." She said in an emotionless tone. InuYasha took his hand out of his girlfriends hair, and cried. "Hun, I'm fine." Kagome said, as she rested a hand on the demon's back. "No you're not! You're a shitty liar! If I knew I would have-" InuYasha stopped, when a hand met his mouth. "I already know. what you would have done." Kagome said, as silent tears fell from her face. The salt was hurting the cuts on her face, but she didn't care.

**6:00 That Night : Make A Wish **

InuYasha closed his phone. He'd just had a conversation with his bestfriend; telling him to get his ass home. "Kagome." He said in a whisper. Kagome flinched in her sleep, before opening her eyes. "Go have fun. And, DON'T get arrested." She said with a smile. She'd heard the conversation. InuYasha's face was red. "What makes you think I'll get arrested!" He yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha's face returned its normal shade. He looked at the ground. "InuYasha. Promise that you'll come see me." Kagome said with a blush. InuYasha smirked, and gently pressed his lips against hers. When her monitor started beeping, he quickly pulled away. "You've got 30 seconds before a doctor comes." Kagome said with a smile. InuYasha slipped-on the white doctor's jacket that he'd stolen, and fled. "LOVE YA!" Kagome could hear threw the halls, just as a nurse entered. "Take it easy. You're safe here. The more you stress, the more your monitor beeps." She said, as she typed-in the code to make the monitor stop beeping. Kagome forced herself to nod.

InuYasha walked into his house, with a smile on his face. "You do know that you're an hour late." Kyo said with a glare. InuYasha's smile didn't fade. "Jesus. Why are you so happy?" Kyo asked. InuYasha didn't answer. He walked upstairs to his room to get ready. As he walked-in, there was a beautiful woman laid on his bed. "By looking at you, I can tell that you could use some lovin'." She said with a smile. She was only in her bra and thong. InuYasha slammed the door shut, and chugged down the stairs. "Alright! Where are you!" He yelled. As he looked around the room, the only person he saw was Kyo. He used his Inu hearing, and ran to the closet. He opened-it, and dragged his bestfriend by the ponytail. "What the hell made you get a stripper!" InuYasha yelled. Miroku tried to hide his laughter. Kyo was already rolling on the floor. Of course, Sango didn't want anything to do with the whole stripper thing. She was in the kitchen, putting 21 candles on a red and black cake. "Make a wish, InuYasha!" She said about 20 minutes later. InuYasha didn't even have to think about what he wanted to wish for. He smiled, and blew-out his candles.

(BRi Note :inuyashalover411299 its not your fault! (they should know what im talking about!) it was someone else ... promise! theres no preview in this next chapter! thx 4 the reviews! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	44. When a man loves a woman: I've got it!

**Morning :**

InuYasha groaned, as he opened his eyes. He was drunk and tired. Kyo had the stripper in his lap. Sango was leaning on Miroku's shoulder. And, Kouga was cradling Suki. "You're up." The wolf-demon said with a smile. InuYasha nodded, and leaned into the chair he was sitting in. He reached for his pocket, and retrieved his phone. He stared at it; waiting for a certain someone to call. "How does it feel to be old?" Sango asked, as she fluttered his eyes open. Miroku put his hand on his fiances mouth, to prevent anything else from spilling. He was shocked, when his bestfriend didn't loose his temper. "Okay, I guess." InuYasha said with a small smile. Miroku glared at the demon. "You're either lying, or hiding something." He said with a pointed finger. InuYasha was going to protest, but flinched when the phone rang. He sprung to his feet, and answered it; just as Sango was about to.

"Hello?"

"Did you get arrested?"

"Kagome! Would you stop asking that!"

"Alright. I'm sorry. How was your birthday?"

"Fine."

"You're drunk, AREN'T you?"

"Maybe ..."

"InuYasha! Why'd you just say Kagome!"

A voice in the background said.

Kagome listened as she heard tackling, and huffs.

"Give me the god-damn phone!"

Sango yelled.

InuYasha watched as Sango chatted with Kagome. "I thought that she wasn't aloud phonecalls?" Sango mouthed to InuYasha. "She isn't." InuYasha mouthed back, as he sighed. "How is she?" Miroku asked. InuYasha blushed. "What makes you think I've seen her!" He yelled. Miroku just pointed to his bestfriends blushing face. InuYasha huffed at his defeat. "She's not getting better. I'm starting to get worried." He said in a whisper. Miroku sighed. "She's a strong one. She'll be fine." He said with a smile. InuYasha stared at his bestfriend with disbelief.

**Getting Better : Or Not?**

Kagome hesitated, as her doctor entered the room. He was holding her X-Ray photos. "You're getting better. Just slow it down. You're not taking it easy." He said with concern. Kagome rolled her eyes. Her monitor started beeping. The doctor glared at Kagome with a, "I told you so," look. He put-in the code to make the monitor stop beeping. "Get some rest." He said with a smile, as he left. The doctor turned, mid-way to the door. "You can call me Garra." He said. Kagome nodded. She watched as he left, with a blush on his face. "There's no way I'm calling him Garra." She said with a sigh, as she stared at the phone. She had just had a conversation with her bestfriend. "I hope Sango can bring it." Kagome said with a smile, as she closed her eyes.

**Diary :**

Sango had snuck-out of the party, and gone to her bestfriends house. She was walking up the stairs. "Wow. I haven't been in this house in forever." She said with a smile, as she entered the room that she'd never forgotten. "I know it's in here somewhere." Sango said, as she bent under the bed. She found it. The diary that she'd gotten her bestfriend as a present. "Now, to get this to the hospital."

Kagome was sleeping, when she felt someone tapping her. She opened her eyes, to see something shoved in her face. "Someone by the name of Sango just dropped this off for you." The nurse said. Kagome nodded, and took the diary. She had something to put all her feelings in that she was feeling while being in the hospital. It was torture. Kagome knew that InuYasha wasn't going to be able to come and see her as often, ever since there was a newsbreak about a man **IMPERSONATING** a doctor. She laughed at that. She was going to start writing, but then her doctor had to show-up. "Hello. How are we feeling today?" He asked with a smile. Kagome didn't respond. The doctor blushed, and took a seat. Kagome examined him. He looked to be in his early 30's. Short brown hair, and blue-green eyes. Kagome flinched, when she felt him put a hand on her leg. She chunked her diary at his head.

**Getting What I Want :**

InuYasha was standing outside Rini's summer home. "You sure that I can go get it?" He asked Buff. Buff nodded. "If anything's yours in there, today's the last day to get it before we put this place under investigation." He said with a smile. InuYasha nodded, and entered the house. It was HUGE, and PINK. The Hanyou walked-up the stairs, when Kagome's scent caught his nose. He walked into a pink and white room, and looked under the pillow. There it was. His Miget's diary. InuYasha thought that there was a party going-on in his head. He couldn't wait to finish reading. He walked downstairs, to see Buff on the phone. "Yes, that's great news! I'm sure he'll be happy!" Buff said with a smile, as he hung-up the phone. "You'll never guess?" He said. InuYasha took a seat. "Guess what?" He asked. "Someone's **FINALLY** aloud visitors!" Buff said with amusement. When he looked at his Hanyou friend, he wasn't there. "That was fast!" He said with a sigh, as he saw a glass vase. It looked expensive. "What the heck." Buff said with shrugged shoulders. He shoved the vase under his shirt.

InuYasha walked into room 531 with a smile. "Feeling better?" He asked, as he took a seat. He was the first to arive. Kagome lifted her head from writing, and nodded. She leaned-over, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Kagome flinched, when she heard her names being screamed from the halls. "There you are!" Sango said with a smile, as she took a seat. She glared at the Hanyou across from her. InuYasha scooted away. He was terrified of the woman. When she wanted something, like the phone, she'll go psyco to get it. InuYasha looked-out the window, when he heard shouting. There was a limo parked outside. A woman in a red coat, and black pants stepped-out. InuYasha knew immediatly who it was. "There she is! And doing better!" Hoshi said with a smile, as she took a seat on the bed. Kagome smiled at the demon. "Alright little brother, OUT." Hoshi said with a glare. InuYasha stared at all the women, before giving-in. He bent-down, and quickly kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before leaving. As-much as Kagome didn't want her boyfriend to go, she forced herself to listen to her friends.

**A Rini Story : Why?**

"Yes, she's aloud visitors. Walk this way." The prison guard said, as he led InuYasha threw the cells. He was getting eyed by some women. He didn't even want to know what they were in jail for. "Here we are." The prison guard said, as he left. Rini lifted her head, and smiled. "I knew that you'd come and get me!" She said with a squeal. InuYasha took a step-back. But he remembered that he had to keep focused. "Why?" He asked. Rini had to think for a minute. "Why what?" She asked, not having a clue as to what the Hanyou meant. "You know damn right! Why'd you kidnap my girlfriend and put her on the urge of death!" InuYasha yelled, getting the attention of even MORE women. "Ohhh ... that. I thought it was obvious. I love-" "Don't you say that you love me! You don't know shit about me!" InuYasha yelled. Rini shook her head in disappointment. "Oh yes I do. InuYasha Ten-Ten Tashio. Born on August 13, 1985. Likes long walks on the beach, and skateboarding. In love with that wench named Kagome Higurashi. Used to date Kikyo Shikon. Went to Shikon High. Favorite color is red. Siblings are Sesshomaru, Hoshi, and Shippo. Met Kagome when you were in the 12th grade. Knew her since the 8th grade but didn't bother talking to her. AND, you've always liked her since the 8th grade but were too embarassed to tell your friends." She said with a smile. When she turned to look at the man that had stolen her heart, he was gone.

**When A Man Loves A Woman :**

InuYasha walked into room 531 and gasped. His girlfriend wasn't in the room. "I'm right here." A voice from behind said. InuYasha turned, and smiled. There was his girlfriend, with crutches under her arms. "You okay? You seem tense." Kagome asked, as she took a seat on her bed. InuYasha shook his head, and took a seat next to her. The two sat in silence, enjoying eachothers company. "InuYasha. Why'd you give me this rosery?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence. InuYasha looked down at his girlfriend, and smirked. "It's for when days that I don't see you, that you've got something to remind you of me." He said, as he reached into his pocket. He retrieved ... Kagome's ring. "Where'd you get that?!" Kagome almost screamed. She had missed-it since Rini took it from her. "I'm not giving it back until you're out of the hospital, and in my arms."

(BRi Note :here we are! alittle mushy i know! this isnt a cliffhanger! things are starting to get better! keep reading! READ ON!)

(over **20** reviews in one day! thx!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	45. Going HOME: purple or pink dilema

**One Month Later ...**

Kagome was sitting in bed. She felt completly normal. She was just waiting for her doctor to let her go home. She was alittle depressed. She'd had to spend her birthday ... in the hospital. "Miss Higurashi, you're free to go after one more X-Ray. I want to make-sure that all the poison is out of you." Garra said with a smile, as he entered the room. Kagome nodded, and stood. She could walk just like anyother human. "You know that I don't want to risk you falling." Garra said, as he shoved crutches under Kagome's arms. Kagome sighed, and followed the man to the X-Ray room. An hour later, she was getting dressed. "Miss Higurashi, you SURE that you're well-enough to leave?" Garra asked with puppy-dog eyes. Kagome glared at the man. She nodded, and reached for her diary. As she put her hand on the hard-cover, Garra put his hand on hers. He pulled her up into a kiss. Kagome kicked him in the groan. "Miss, I'd like to get to know you ... better." Garra said threw breaths. When he looked at Kagome, she was gone.

Kagome stormed-out of the hospital. She had a purpleish bruise on her lip from kissing Garra. She didn't want to call anyone to get her, so she chose to walk. "InuYasha's going to start THINKING when he sees this." Kagome said with a sigh, as she crossed the street. It was about 7:30 a.m. People were just starting to get-up. Kagome squinted her eyes, when the morning light hit her face. She smiled, when her destination came into view. Kagome put her key in the lock, and crept into the house. She silently walked-up the stairs, and stopped infront of a door. She could hear steady breathing, and knew that he was sleeping. Kagome opened the door, and smiled. Her boyfriend was laid on his bed, sleeping. She sat at the edge of the bed. Staring strait at his face. Kagome climbed in bed with him. She closed her own eyes, and set her glasses aside.

InuYasha groaned, when he heard his phone ringing. He didn't answer it the first time. They kept calling. By the fifth call, InuYasha was pissed. He reached for his phone, and looked at the called ID. He sighed at who is was.

"Yes?"

"Where's Kagome?! I went to see her, and her nurse said that she checked out!"

InuYasha gasped.

He didn't notice the warm body next to him.

He turned, when he heard a mumble.

"I'm not here."

Kagome said with a yawn.

InuYasha nodded.

"She's not here."

"Bullshit! Tell her that I'm coming to get her! We've got things to catch-up on!"

(HANG UP)

InuYasha thought that he'd gone deaf in his ear. "Sango's coming." He said in a moan, as he closed his eyes. Kagome nodded. InuYasha laid down, and closed his eyes. He opened them, when he realized just WHO he was talking to. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled in confusion. Kagome sat-up, and put her glasses on. "I just got-out an hour ago." She said with a smile, as she held her hand out. InuYasha nodded, and reached for where he kept her ring. He put-it on her finger, and took his rosery back. The two sighed with relief. They had both missed their treasures. In a few short minutes, the two were lip-locked. "InuYasha. Get you lazy-ass up." Kyo said, while banging on the door. "Ignore him." InuYasha mumbled into Kagome's mouth, as the two continued kissing. Kyo left the door, when he heard someone knock.

"She's here." Sango said with a glare. Kyo shrugged. "All I know is that InuYasha's not coming-out of his room." He said. Sango's face was red. "She's up there." She said with a smile, as she walked up the stairs. Miroku was going to chase after her, when there was a tug on his shirt. "I wanna see what happens." Kyo said, while rubbing his hands together. Miroku gulped, and sat on the couch. He watched as Kyo read a porn magazine. "Hey Kyo, toss that here." He said. Kyo took one last look at a naked old woman, and tossed the monk his magazine. Miroku's mouth watered. "You've had enough time with Kagome!" Sango yelled from upstairs. Kyo started laughing. Miroku stood, and exhaled. "InuYasha! Unless you want to end-up like you did after the phone incident, give Kagome to Sango!" He yelled. There was a long silence. Sango walked downstairs, with a smile on her face; dragging Kagome. "Bye, hun." She said in a happy tone, before slamming the door shut. A grumpy InuYasha came downstairs, about two minutes later. "Get over it. Atleast you're alive." Miroku said with a smile. InuYasha didn't say anything to that comment.

**McDonald's Conversation : Wedding Bells**

Sango had taken Kagome to McDonald's. "Kagome. I gotta tell you something." She said with a squeal. Kagome lifted her head, and smiled. "What?" She asked. "Miroku and me are getting married!" Sango said, while pratically jumping out of her seat. Kagome choked on her food. "Are you serious?! When?!" She asked in amazment. Sango smiled. "It was after you disappeared. We stalled the wedding until you showed-up." She said. Kagome nodded. "Have you gotten a dress yet?" She asked. Sango nodded. "We've got everything! All we have to do is wait for the right moment." She said with a sigh. "I was thinking about some-time in November." Kagome nodded.

It was late before Kagome was finally done hanging-out with Sango. All she wanted to do is go home, and kick-up her feet on a table. "You sure that you want me to drop you off here?" Sango asked as she stopped the car. Kagome nodded. "It IS my house." She said with a smile. Sango sighed. "I know, it's just that I don't like you being alone. Being alone is how you got kidnapped." She said in a reasoning tone. When she turned to look at her bestfriend, she noticed that Kagome was already in her house, and waving. Sango returned the wave, and left. Kagome waited for Sango to drive-off, before slamming the door, and screaming. She was glad to be home. "I haven't been home in almost three monthes!" She said with a squeal, as she ran to her room. Kagome plopped on the bed, and closed her eyes. Her room didn't smell like hair spray or lavender perfume. It smelled just like anyother room. Kagome was sad at that. She stood, and sprayed her lavender perfume, and hair spray. NOW, she was home. And ... tired. Kagome passed-out on her bed; dreaming of her favorite Hanyou.

InuYasha woke-up in a sweat. He'd just had a bad dream. He looked at the clock. It was 3:30 a.m. InuYasha reached for his car keys, and fled. He drove to his girlfriends house, and checked the air to make-sure that she was home. When she was, he got-out of his car, and put his key in the lock. InuYasha followed the scent, and stopped infront of her room. He opened the door, and climbed-in with his sleeping girlfriend. He turned her so that she was facing him, and planted a kiss on her. "I love you." Were his last words, before pulling the girl close, so that her head rested in her chest. InuYasha fell into a deep sleep.

**Next Day : Morning**

InuYasha's eyes snapped-open, when he didn't feel a warm body next to him. He was about to go crazy, but froze, and gave a sigh of relief. His girlfriend was combing her wet hair. Kagome turned, and smiled. "You okay?" She asked, as she took a seat next to her trembling boyfriend. InuYasha forced himself to nod. "No you're not." Kagome said with a glare. InuYasha wasn't in the mood to fight. "I'm FINE." He said in an emotionless tone. Kagome could see right threw the demon. He was lying. "Fine." She said as she stood, and walked-back to her mirror to finish combing her hair. She was pulled-back into an embrace. Kagome lifted her head to look her boyfriend in the eye. She gasped. He was trembling, again. "There's something wrong. Tell me what it is." She said, as she gently kissed the demon on the cheek. The first tear fell from his face. InuYasha squeezed his girlfriend tight against his chest.

"I DON'T WANNA LOOSE YOU, AGAIN! I'M SCARED TO LEAVE YOU ALONE! IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU AGAIN, I'LL KILL MYSELF!"

He yelled, as he squeezed his girlfriend tighter.

Kagome had started gasping for air.

InuYasha noticed, and released her.

Kagome fell to the floor.

She wasn't going to yell.

She wasn't going to protest.

She was going to comfort her boyfriend when he was in need.

Kagome lifted her head, to see her boyfriend laid on his back.

She climbed on the bed, and lifted his head in her lap.

"Don't leave me."

InuYasha whispered, before falling asleep.

Kagome wiped his tears with her thumbs, and smiled.

"I won't."

**A Few Hours Later : Pink Or White?**

Kagome looked at the clock. It was after 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and she was still watching her boyfriend sleep. She didn't mind at-all. He needed her, and she needed him. Kagome lifted her head, when her door opened. "Hey, Kagome. I was thinking about-" Sango stopped mid-sentence. She sat on the bed and mouthed a, "What's wrong with him?" Kagome tried to act like she couldn't make the words out. "What'd you wanna talk about?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking about changing the wedding color to pink. It used to be white. What do you think?" She asked with a smile. "Both." A low voice said. Kagome looked-down at the head in her lap, and smiled. "You really think so?" Sango asked. InuYasha opened his eyes, and nodded. "Miroku doesn't even want the wedding to be pink. He wants-it to be purple." He said as he sat-up; lifting his girlfriend into his lap. Sango nodded. _"Pink AND purple." _She said to herself, as she stood. "Thanks. I'll just leave you two alone, now." She said, as she left in a flash. Kagome turned in her boyfriends embrace. "Feeling any better?" She asked with a smile. InuYasha smirked at his girlfriend, and kissed her. He lifted her bridal style, still in the kiss, and twirled her in the air. "You DO know that I love you, right?" He asked with a smile. The two were extremally close. So close, that InuYasha's lips brushed against Kagome's, as he said his words. Kagome hissed her boyfriend ... lovingy.

(BRi Note :here we are! read my profile and SEE something new that i added! you might like it, or you could hate it! going to skip a few monthes! just to let you know that it's september in this chapter! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	46. Wedding jitters: WATCH OUT!

**Two Monthes Later : Bachelor Party**

It was Miroku's last day of being single. His last day as a free man. The next day, he was declared property of Sango. And ... he couldn't wait. He, and 50 of his closest MALE friends, were all at The Grand Hotel. Miroku was digging threw the strippers, in search of his bestfriend. He finally found him, with Kyo. "InuYasha. We need to talk." He said with a glare. InuYasha nodded, and stood. He followed his bestfriend to the balcony. They stood, in silence. "I'm-" "You're nervous." InuYasha said, reading the monk's mind. "How'd you know?" Miroku asked with shrugged shoulders. InuYasha rolled his eyes. "It's obvious. What's on your mind?" He asked. Miroku looked down at the cars passing. He was on the 23rd floor. "What if things don't work-out? What if she decides to leave me?!" He asked. He was desprite to get answers. InuYasha sighed. "You love her, right?" He asked. "Like in a way that you love Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. InuYasha nodded. "More than anything." Miroku said with glittering eyes. InuYasha laughed. He patted his bestfriend on the shoulder. "Then STOP worrying."

**Bachelorette Party :**

Sango didn't know why she let Suki hire strippers. She was lonely, and desprite to find her bestfriend. "Kagome-chan!" She yelled. All the women stared at her. "Right here!" A farmillar figure shouted back. All the woman gave their attention back to the strippers. "Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern. A tear fell from Sango's face. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. Kagome nodded. Sango smiled, and dragged her bestfriend out of the party. The two were standing outside the hotel. Kagome was going to question, but Sango started walking in a fast pace. She jogged after her bestfriend. "Kagome-chan. Do you think that it'll last?" Sango asked, breaking the silence of the night streets. Kagome smiled, and nodded. "If you love him, and you do. You're carrying his kid!" She said. Sango turned to the girl next to her. She held her arms to her sides. "Look at me. I'm 21, and getting married! I'm having a baby BOY, and don't know what to name him! I had such a nice life when I was YOUNG, now I'm old!" She yelled. Kagome wrapped her arms around her bestfriend, and hugged her. "It's alright! Thinks will go FINE. Not fine, but GREAT." She said, as she broke the hug. Sango smiled, and wiped her tears. "Let's get back." She said, as she started walking. "Hey Kagome, do you think there's lap dancing at Miroku's party?" She asked. Kagome's face turned pale.

**CAUGHT :**

"You wanna tell me why I'm here?" Kagome asked, as she looked threw the window of suite 345. That was the suite of where Miroku's party was. "Simple. We're here to find-out just WHAT goes-on at these so-called parties." Sango said with a smile, as she rubbed her shoulders. It was freezing outside. She was lucky that her bestfriend worked at the hotel, or she'd be arrested already. "Why don't you just ask InuYasha or Kouga?" Kagome asked. Sango glared at her bestfriend. "That's JUST what they want me to ask! Miroku's probally told them a bunch of LIES to tell me!" She shouted, as she glued her eyes to the window. Miroku was already in for 10 beatings. Kagome turned her head to the night sky. She wasn't interested in seeing what things MEN do without women around. "You know that you wanna know what InuYasha's doing, just as much as I wanna know what Miroku's doing." Sango said with a pointed finger. That was it, it was time for Kagome to make her escape. "I'll meet you when you're done." She said without looking at her bestfriend. She climbed down the fire-escape; deep in thought. _"I don't care what InuYasha does at a bachelor party! Wait. That's a lie. Even I know it. I can't emagine InuYasha with someone else. Without me. I can't emagine myself without him. I thought that it was Rini that InuYasha was seeing secretly since she was thrown in jail. The very day she was thrown in jail, was the day that my mate-mark came back." _Kagome said to herself, as her feet hit the ground. "You wanna tell me what you're doing?" A voice from behind said. Kagome turned, and gasped. "Nothing!" She said, while crossing her arms. InuYasha laughed. "Sango wants to know what goes-on at bachelor parties." He said with a smile. Kagome's face was red.

"Miroku Kazzana!"

The two heard in the night sky.

InuYasha and Kagome looked-up, to see an angry, pregnant woman, coming towards them.

InuYasha was lucky to catch the woman just in time.

Sango stared at him.

"Men! They're everywhere!"

She yelled, as she slapped him.

InuYasha released her, and put a claw on his cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome asked, as she hugged her boyfriend.

Sango pulled her away.

"Stay away from those THINGS! They're **MEN**!"

She yelled, as she started dragging.

InuYasha forced himself to wave.

Kagome lifted her head, and smiled.

"I'll call you!"

We're her last words, as she disappeared behind a corner.

InuYasha walked back into the party, and bumped into Kouga. "Where's Miroku?" He asked. Kouga pointed to a couch. Miroku was surrounded by almost naked women. "That's why Sango got upset." InuYasha said under his breath, as he took a gulp of beer. Kouga was wide-eyed. "Sango ... HERE?!" He almost yelled. InuYasha nodded. "She wanted to know what goes on at a bachelor's party." He said with a sigh. "What the hell! I would have told her." Kouga said, as he sunk into his chair. InuYasha laughed. He stopped, when he saw his cousin walk-by, with a woman under him. "You guys remember Hika, right?" He asked. InuYasha couldn't speak. His cousin had **FINALLY **found a woman. "You mean the stripper that Miroku hired for the mutt's-" Kouga trailed-off, and nodded. "Yep! That's her!" Kyo said, while nudging his new girlfriend. Hika giggled, and eyed InuYasha. "Um, let's go." She said, as she dragged her boyfriend away. InuYasha knew that that wasn't going to be the end of her.

When the party was over, it was about 1:00 a.m. "Come on." Miroku said, as he shook his bestfriend. InuYasha groaned, and stood. "Kyo's already in the car." Miroku said, as he tried not to wake fifty men. InuYasha nodded, and silently followed. Walking down to the first story, he was getting looks from women. It wasn't a big shocker for him or anything. He was used to it. "InuYasha! Alittle faster!" Miroku yelled. He was already at the bottom of the stairs. InuYasha snapped-out of his trance, and nodded. He was drunk, and he knew it. It was a good thing that alcohol didn't effect demons as-much as it affected humans.

**Wedding Jitters : WATCH OUT!**

"Just what the hell are we doing?" InuYasha asked, as he rubbed his eyes. Kyo turned in the car. "We're getting Kagome so that we can find-out what Sango thinks about Miroku!" He shouted. InuYasha's ears were ringing. "Did you call her?" Kyo asked. InuYasha was wide-eyed. He reached for his phone. He hoped that his girlfriend would answer. It was 1:39 a.m. "Hello?" A tired voice said. "Hey Miget, it's InuYasha. We're coming to get you." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded to the phone. "Alright. I love you." She said with a smile. InuYasha blushed. "Love ya, too." (HANG UP)

Kagome hung-up the phone, and put-on a pair of shoes. She flinched, when she heard a honk outside. Some of the women in her house rustled in their sleep. Kagome made sure that everyone was settled, before slipping outside. "Why am I here?" She asked, once she was in the car. Miroku turned in the driver's seat. He didn't answer. He turned, and drove-off. Kagome took-it as common sense not to say anything after that glare she just got. In a few short minutes, the four were at the park; walking in the freezing cold. "What did she say?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with confusion. Miroku walked-up to the girl, and looked DOWN at her. "She hates me, doesn't she?!" He yelled. Kagome shook her head. "She's only mad at you. She feels just as bad because Suki hired strippers, too." She said with a smile. By that time, her boyfriend was already growling. Miroku sighed. "No. We're even worse. We hired strippers for InuYasha's birthday." He said under his breath. Kagome's face was red. She stormed-off. InuYasha glared at his bestfriend, before chasing after his girlfriend. "It slipped!" Was all Miroku had to say, before following. Kyo was rubbing his hands together. "This is gonna be good." He said with a laugh, as he followed.

"Don't talk to me!" Kagome yelled, as she continued running. InuYasha grabbed her shirt, while she was in the middle of the street. "Let me go!" Kagome yelled, as she started kicking. Miroku's attention was focused on a car a block away. "You two need a new location for your fight!" He yelled, while pointing to the car. The couple didn't seem to notice. They were too busy, screaming at eachother. The car quickened its pace. It was obvious that the driver was drunk. "InuYasha and Kagome! Get your asses out of the street!" Kyo yelled. AGAIN, the couple didn't hear. InuYasha was screaming at Kagome, when he stopped mid-sentence. He felt the car coming under his feet. The last thing he saw, was a bright light. The last thing he heard, was someone screaming his name.

"InuYasha!"

(BRi Note :i leave it here! what do you think happened? will the wedding go GREAT?! or will it go wrong?! will inuyasha and kagome stop fighting?! or will they make-up?! i like to put you people on the edge of your seats! muhahaha! sry that this chapters alittle shorter than most ones! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	47. Wedding day: he's back: broken parts

**3:00 a.m. :**

InuYasha opened his eyes, dazed. "Where the hell am I?" He asked, as he put a claw on his head. "In the hospital." A farmillar voice said. InuYasha's memory went-back to what had happened less than two hours ago. "Where's Kagome!" He yelled. Kyo took a seat next to his cousin. "Miroku took her home." He said in a, "CALM DOWN," tone. Thoughts woundn't stop going threw the Hanyou's mind. "You did a great job of breaking your leg." Kyo said with sarcasim. InuYasha gulped, as he looked at his leg. He had a cast on it. Kyo stood, and held-out crutches. "Here." He said, as he tossed them to his cousin. InuYasha took them, and stood. "What happened?" He asked, as the two walked down the hospital halls. He tried to look away from the WANTED IMPERSONATOR fliers all-over the walls. "Easy. A car came, and you pushed Kagome out of the way, just in time. That's what you two get for being idiots." Kyo said with a glare. InuYasha's face was red. "Why do you say you TWO?" He asked. Kyo rolled his eyes. "When she hit the ground, she scraped her right-arm and face." He said, as he put his keys into Miroku's car.

**Wedding Day :**

Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long, white dress. The banadges on her arm, were visible. And, she had a scrape on the bottom right-half of her face. Kagome sighed, and finished curling her hair. It had grown-back to its regular length. When she was done, she added lipstick; just for the fun of it. "I bet InuYasha hates me." Kagome said under her breath, as she looked at a picture of him. It was when the two were at Six Flags. She smiled at the picture, and set it aside. She looked at the clock. It was almost noon. Kagome took one last look at herself, before leaving.

"Get over it. You know that I hate tuxedo's just as much as you." Kyo said, as he entered his cousin's room. "You ready?" InuYasha nodded, and stood. He put his crutches under his arms, and started walking. "Have you and Kagome made-up, yet?" Kyo asked. InuYasha stopped, and glared at his cousin. "I see." Kyo said under his breath, as he pulled-out of the curb. InuYasha didn't feel like saying anything. He knew what was on his girlfriends mind. He could smell her scent in the air. She was mad, and depressed. "I guess it's true about what everyone says. You two DO fight more than fuck." Kyo said with a smile, as he pulled-into the church. InuYasha blushed. _"I hope she gets it." _He said to himself with a smile. "Look who's smiling!" Kyo said with a pointed finger. InuYasha blushed even more. They walked into the church. It was, as expected, pink AND purple. "It's sooo ... Miroku and Sangoish." Kyo said, as he took a seat. InuYasha nodded, and sat. Indeed, he thought that pink and purple were a strange combination.

**The Love Roses :**

All the women were behind the church wall, making sure that the bride was ready. "Kagome!" Sango yelled. All the women fell silent. "Coming!" A voice said. Sango smiled, as her bestfriend came towards her. "I'm-" "You're Nervous." Kagome said, returning the smile. Sango nodded. "Miroku should be feeling the same way." Kagome said in a soothing tone. The two turned, when they heard a gasp, and the word, "MAN." The man walked-up to Kagome. "You're Kagome Higurashi, right?" He asked. Kagome slowly nodded. The man smiled, and reached into his brown-bag, pulling-out two roses, with a card attatched. Kagome gasped, and took-it. "Have a nice day!" That man said with a wave, before leaving. All the women watched as he left. They all gathered around Kagome. Kagome read the front-cover, and smiled. It said, "I Love You," In cursive writing. She opened the card, to find-it blank. Not even a signature. "That's got InuYasha's name written all over it! That's so him to not put anything in the card!" Sango said with a pointed finger. Kagome looked at the roses. One was a silverish white, and the other was an amber color. That was her proof of who it was from.

InuYasha was talking to Kyo, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He turned, and smiled. Kagome returned the smile, and sat. "What happened to your leg!" She yelled with a gasp. InuYasha couldn't hear out of his right ear. "He got hit by a car." Kyo said, to the left of the Hanyou. "Are you-" "I'm fine." InuYasha said with a smile, while putting a finger on his girlfriends lips. Kagome forced herself to nod. InuYasha removed the finger, and replaced it with his lips. "Why would you forgive him?" A woman next to Kyo said. She was his girlfriend, Hika. "Because she obviously loves him." Kyo said, while nudging her to keep her quiet. Hika shrugged. "I wouldn't have forgaven him." She said under her breath. InuYasha and Kagome parted, and glared at the woman. Kagome was going to protest, but she saw the look in her boyfriends eyes. "Fine." She said with a sigh, as she sulked in her seat.

**After Party :**

Miroku and Sango tried their best not to fight, since they were offically a couple. "Kagome!" Sango yelled. All the people gave their attention to the bride. Kagome didn't notice that she was calling her. She was talking with her boyfriend. Sango sighed, when she found her bestfriend. "I need to BORROW her for a minute." She said, as she dragged the girl away. Kagome gave her boyfriend a quick smile, before leaving. "You two seem happy." Miroku said, as he took a seat next to his bestfriend. InuYasha blushed. "I guess." He said, as he suddenly had a great attraction to the floor. Miroku laughed. "Are you going to pop the question to Kagome-sama anytime SOON?" He asked. InuYasha felt his vision go blurry. "What are you talking about?" He asked, as he put a claw to his head. Miroku laughed even harder. People were starting to stare. "Nothing. It's just that you and Kagome-sama are pratically married already. You don't realize what THINGS go-on inside people's minds. In my eyes, you two are married and have a girl." He said with a smile. InuYasha felt like he was going to pass-out. "Not that I'm saying that you HAVE to marry her. I'm just saying that it'd be a good thing." Miroku said, as he patted his bestfriend on the shoulder.

Sango continued dragging, and stopped when she came to a tall woman. "Kagome, this is my Aunt Voe." She said with a smile, as she released her bestfriend. Kagome smiled at the woman. Voe smiled back. "Hello dear. May I ask you a question?" She asked. Kagome nodded in confusion. Voe pulled her close, and pointed to her boyfriend. "Is that your grandfather?" She asked. Sango broke-out in laughter. Kagome's face turned red from blushing. "He looks good for a man his age." Voe said. Kagome wanted all the torture to stop. Sango was down on her knees, laughing. When she saw the look on her bestfriends face, she stopped. "Um, no that's not her grandfather." She said, as she pulled Kagome away from the woman. "I'll be back in a few!" She said with a wave, as she headed in the direction of her husband. "Take her." Sango said, as she sat Kagome in a chair. InuYasha eyed his girlfriend with curiousity. Sango was trying not to laugh. It finally slipped. "Grandpa." She slapped her hand over her mouth, over what she'd just said. Too late. She had started laughing again. "You okay?" InuYasha asked, as he waved a claw in his girlfriends face. A woman in a purple coat walked-up to Kagome. "If he's not your grandfather, then I don't know what he is." Voe said with shrugged shoulders, as she continued walking. By then, InuYasha's face was red. In a few short minutes, Kagome was being dragged again, to see more of Sango's family members. "This is my cousin who says that he knows you. He wanted to get a chance to see you." Sango said with a smile, as she stopped dragging. Kagome looked-up, and gasped. "Kagome. This is my cousin ... Garra." Sango said with a smile. Garra smirked, and kissed Kagome's hand. "I was her doctor." He said with a smile. Sango was wide-eyed. "So THIS is the patient?" She asked. Garra nodded. Kagome was frozen solid. "May I have this dance?" Garra asked. Kagome was going to protest, when Sango gave her a glare that said, "Be nice." She forced herself to nod. It was either dance, or die.

"Don't you feel offended?" Miroku asked. InuYasha shook his head. "Are you talking about the grandpa thing?" He asked. Miroku sighed, and pointed to Garra and Kagome. A low growl formed in InuYasha's throat. Sango smiled, and took a seat. "It's okay to be jealous." She said, while nudging the Hanyou. InuYasha was going to say something that he knew he shouldn't, when Miroku gave him a glare. It said, "Say something mean and I'll kill you." The Hanyou sighed in defeat. He was jealous, and Miroku and Sango knew it. "I think that someone's got a crush on Kagome." Sango said with a squeal. InuYasha's face turned white. "Don't say that." He said in a whisper, as Kouga appeared. "Hey, does that guy have a crush on Kagome or something?" He asked, as he took a seat. Miroku kicked the demon in the knee, hoping to shut him-up. Kouga sat in silence. He smiled, when Suki appeared. "Hey, does that guy-" "NO!" Everyone yelled at the demon.

**Hidden Emotions : Garra And Kagome**

"What do you say to a date this Saturday?"

Garra asked with a perverted smile.

Kagome was trying to fight the urge to spit in the man's face.

"No thanks."

She said between her teeth.

Garra rolled his eyes.

"Is this about the Hanyou?"

Kagome's eyes turned fierce.

"Look. He doesn't have to know, it can be our little secret."

Kagome looked to the side.

Garra turned her so that she was facing him.

"We can be together."

He said with a smile.

Right now would be a good time for Kagome to throw-up on the man.

Instead, she broke-free from the embrace.

"I love him."

She said with a glare.

Garra nodded.

"I know that you do. It's obvious. But ... you could love me, too. Your emotions are hidden, trapped, and you're waiting for someone to open them."

He said, as he moved closer to the girl.

Kagome scooted away.

Even as far away as InuYasha was, he could sense the tension beneath his girlfriend.

"S-Someone already has opened my emotions."

She said with a glare.

Garra shook his head.

"Let me guess. InuYasha's the one, isn't he? You're willing to risk your life, to raise half-demon children?! You're going to ruin your-"

The man didn't get to finish.

He felt a sharp pain in his eye.

He fell to the ground.

Kagome twisted her arm, and walked away.

There were tears in her eyes.

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Suki, all stared at the girl in amazment.

"We need to TALK."

Sango said, as she dragged her bestfriend outside of the church.

InuYasha stood, and followed from a distance.

**Little Talk :**

"What the hell's your problem! Jesus just watched you kick a guy's ass!" Sango yelled, hoping to knock some sense into her bestfriend. Kagome didn't care. She was humming a tune called _Hidden Emotions_, that her mother would always sing to her when she was a girl. "If you're expecting me to apoligize, I won't." She said with a glare. Sango took a step-back. "What'd he do to you? He's always been like a big-brother throughout my life. I could never imagine him doing something that would make someone punch him." She said in a reasoning tone. Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not that. He wants me to date him, and to leave InuYasha." She said in a whisper. Sango gasped, and took a seat. "You sure?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "But, you wouldn't leave InuYasha." Sango said. She was starting to get the idea. Kagome smiled, and nodded. There was also a blush to her cheeks. "Do you ever wanna leave him?" Sango asked. "No." Kagome said, immediatly after Sango finished the question. "Have you two ever talked about marriage?"

(BRi Note :i leave it at here! there will be a part II to this but it got too long so i cut it short! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	48. The perfect moment: las vegas

**This Can't Be Happening : Oops**

InuYasha walked-back into the church, with a smile on his face. "She's never gonna leave me." He said with a smile, as he caught the beer that his cousin threw him. Kyo couldn't help but laugh. "Look at all the stares you're getting." He said, while pointing to a group of ten women. They were all wide-eyed at the Hanyou. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and took a seat. He wasn't going to let fan-girls ruin his good mood. Hika smiled, and held-out a mirror that she always carried in her purse. InuYasha looked at himself, and gasped. He looked outside, and gasped again. "Shit, it's the new moon." He said under his breath, as he sulked. Miroku walked-up to him, with about ten pieces of paper with him. "Don't let Kagome-sama see these, or you're in for an ass-kicking." He said, as he threw them at his bestfriend. As InuYasha went threw them, the women had started blowing kisses at him. Of course, Kyo was jealous. "Here." InuYasha said, as he tossed them to his cousin. Kyo smiled, and shoved them in his pockets. He was getting a threatening glare from his girlfriend.

Sango and Kagome walked into the church, to hear gossip. "Wonder what idiot guy they're talking about?" Sango asked, as she nudged her bestfriend playfully. Kagome nodded. She flinched, when she heard her boyfriends name. She turned to where the voices were coming-from. "I just saw him! I don't know whose side of the family he's from! He's hot!" A woman about 25 said. All the other women nodded in agreement. "InuYasha?" Kagome questioned, as she took-off to find her boyfriend. She screamed, when she felt an arm wrap around her. Kagome was lucky that the music was loud. "I'm not threw with you, yet." Garra said with a smile, as he pulled Kagome into a hard kiss. The kiss was so long, that Kagome had started feeling dizzy. Garra moaned in the kiss, and lifted her in the air; twirling her. Kagome gathered her strength, and kicked the man in the groan. Garra dropped her, and rolled on the ground; as-if he were a child. Kagome stood, and put her hand to her now bruised lip. She continued her search to find her boyfriend. "Kagome!" She heard a voice from behind say. Kagome turned, to see a man with black hair, walking towards her. "InuYasha?" She questioned. InuYasha smiled, and pointed to the window; seeing the moon. Kagome nodded. InuYasha looked at his girlfriend, and gasped. "Are you okay?" He asked, as he put a hand on his girlfriends cheek; gently brushing his fingers against her bruised lips. "I'm fine." Kagome said, as she pulled away. InuYasha forced himself to nod, and stared at a man rolling on the floor, about ten feet away. "Please tell me that you didn't do it." He said, while pointed to the man. Kagome blushed. "That's what he gets for kissing me." She said under her breath. In a few minutes, the two were walking threw the night air. The only sound, was the clicking of InuYasha's crutches against the concrete. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she followed her boyfriend to the parking-lot. InuYasha stopped, and looked at his clock. "Miroku's and Sango's plane takes-off in two hours." He said with a smile, as he pointed to his car. Kyo was waiting in the drivers seat.

**GoodByes :**

"I'll call you as soon as Miroku and I get to Vegas." Sango said, as she shoved a sweater in her suitcase. Kagome nodded, and rocked her feet, while sitting on the bed. "And, don't forget to put some ice on that bruise. It'll only get worse." Sango said with a smile. Again, Kagome nodded. "And, don't forget to BEHAVE yourself." Sango said with a pointed finger. "Alright, MOM." Kagome said with sarcasim. Sango laughed. "You're right. I'm over-reacting." She said, as she held her arms-out. Kagome smiled, and stood. She accepted the embrace. Sango was trying to think of anything she'd forgotten. "Oh, and don't forget to STAY-AWAY from Garra. It's obvious that he has feelings for you." She said with a glare. "Alright!" Kagome said with an annoyed tone. Sango broke the hug, and went-over the checklist she imagined in her head. "I'm ready! I can't wait!"

"Don't forget to keep Garra away from Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a pointed finger. InuYasha nodded. He felt-like a little kid. Being reminded too many things. It's not like he'd bother remembering them. "Ready!" Sango said with a squeal, as she came downstairs.

"BEHAVE." Miroku and Sango said with glared, as they hugged their friends. "Bye Kagome-chan!" Sango said with a wave, as she walked threw her gate at the airport. Kagome waved back, and ran to the window. She watched as her bestfriend boarded her plane. InuYasha smiled, and stood next to the girl. "You ready?" He asked while nudging her. Kagome lifted her head, and smiled. "Come on you lazy idiots!" Kyo yelled, as he walked outside to the car. InuYasha and Kagome followed. "InuYasha, do you think that they'll come-back?" Kagome asked. InuYasha laughed, and nodded. "Only if they get in a fight."

**A Romantic Moment :**

InuYasha listened to his girlfriends steady breathing. It was 4:41 a.m. InuYasha didn't want to be alone on the new moon, so he had Kagome stay the night. They were laid on the couch, with InuYasha's jacket draped over his Miget. And, Kyo STILL wasn't home. InuYasha smiled, when Kagome gripped his shirt in her sleep. The demon could tell that she was tense. The door swung-open, to see two people, in a lip-lock. They were lost in eachother, and they were drunk. InuYasha pointed to the sleeping figure on his chest. Kyo nodded, and silently led his girlfriend up the stairs. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and sighed when he felt Kagome flinch under him. It was the sunlight hitting her face. Wait. Sunlight? InuYasha reached for a lock of hair. It was silver. He drifted-off into a deep sleep. Using his thumbs to rub circles in his girlfriends back, while trying to ignore the moans coming from upstairs.

**Morning :**

Kagome opened her eyes, and untangled her hand from her boyfriends hair. She smiled. He was back to normal. She looked at the clock. It was about nine. Kagome eyed her boyfriend. He looked like a dead person. "He must have been-up all night." She said with a sigh, as she rested her head on his chest; listening to his steady breathing. She didn't realize, but she'd started to fall asleep, again. Kyo walked downstairs at ten. He was only in his boxers. He walked-over to his cousin's leg, and sharpened his claws on his cast. "Go away, Kyo." InuYasha said with a groan, as he opened his eyes. "What? I am a cat. You're leg should be healed by now." Kyo said, as he sliced the cast apart. He put it over his shoulder, and left before the demon had a chance to get him. InuYasha wiggled his leg. He had full feeling. He moved his girlfriend aside, and stood. He laid her back down, and kissed her cheek before walking to his room to take a shower.

Kagome's eyes snapped-open, when she didn't feel anything warm next to her. She sat-up, and held her head in her hand_. "Where is he?"_ She asked herself, as she walked up the stairs. She tried to ignore the screaming and banging that was going-on. She opened her boyfriends door, and plopped on his bed; closing her eyes. InuYasha turned, and smiled. He walked to his girlfriend, and stroaked her cheek. Droplets fell on her face from his wet hair. Kagome tried not to laugh, and opened her eyes. She was captured in a kiss. Her bruise was hurting her, but she didn't care. InuYasha moaned in the kiss, and lifted his girlfriend bridal-style. He twirled her in the air. He loved to see her expression when he would twirl her. He threw her high, and caught her just in time. The two were face-to-face. "I love you." Kagome said, as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. InuYasha blushed, and pulled the girl close. "I love you, too."

"Kyo! More ... MORE ... **MORE**!" A female voice yelled. InuYasha covered Kagome's ears, and dragged her down the stairs. He had to get-out of the house. It was filled with the scent of arousal, and he couldn't take-it. "You okay?" Kagome asked, as she got into the passengers seat. InuYasha nodded, and drove-off. "Fine. Just thinking." He said with a smile. Kagome nodded, and looked-out the window. As-much as she didn't want to ask, she wanted to know what thoughts her boyfriend was thinking. InuYasha stopped his car infront of his girlfriends house. Kagome turned, and smiled at her boyfriend. He had a perverted smile on his face. "What are you thinking?" Kagome asked, as she scooted closer. InuYasha chuckled, and lifted the girl into his lap. His hands wouldn't stop exploring her body. He caught her in a kiss, and refused to let-go.

**Vegas :**

Miroku and Sango had just checked into their hotel. "Miroku! It's beautiful." Sango said with a squeal, as she examined her surroundings. Of course, the room was purple. Miroku laughed, and wrapped his arms around his wife's body. The two sat in silence, enjoying eachothers company. They were both wondering what their friends were doing. "I've gotta call Kagome!" Sango said, as she broke the embrace. She ran to the phone. Miroku nodded, and stared at his phone. He stared at-it somemore, and shoved it in his pocket. He left the suite, and dialed his bestfriends phonenumber. InuYasha and Kagome were making-out in the car, when BOTH of their phone started ringing. They both broke the kiss, and blushed. InuYasha felt lucky. He'd gotten Kagome's bra off of her. "Come on." Kagome said with a smile, as she opened the car-door. InuYasha nodded, and followed. He'd never been so attracted to the girl before him in his entire life. He watched her every-move. The way her hair blew, the way her hips swayed. He sat on the couch, and answered his phone. Kagome sat in his lap, and answered her phone.

"H-Hello?"

Kagome said in a moan.

Her tone rised.

She glared at her boyfriend, and sighed.

He was kissing her neck.

"Kagome? Is this a bad time?"

Sango asked.

"Um, no. Is there something wrong?"

Kagome asked, as she lifted her boyfriends head.

She captured him in a lip-lock.

It was hard listening to a conversation on the phone, and making-out.

"No. I said that I'd call you, remember? How are you and InuYasha doing?"

Kagome broke the kiss.

She was panting.

"F-Fine. What are you?"

She asked, as she went back to lip-locking.

Sango smiled to the phone.

She flinched, when she heard a LOUD moan.

"Um, everything's great! Miroku Jr is doing great, too! I felt him kicking this morning."

No answer.

"Kagome-chan?"

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

"She hung-up on me."

Once InuYasha had Kagome's dress off, he was in heaven. Her plump breasts, well-toned legs, gorgous arms. Now he knew why he was in love with her. To him, it was amazing that she had already gotten all his clothes off, as well. She was a virgin. It was obvious in her scent. InuYasha was glad that he was his girlfriends first. He had planned to have a pup in her sometime in the next few years. When he looked at the clock, he gasped. It was nine that night. The two had gone for over eight hours. He fell asleep under his love; stroaking her hair with his claw.

**Nightmare : Stay With Me**

InuYasha awoke in a sweat that night. He'd had a nightmare about the drunk-driver that almost killed him. Kagome had married Garra, and had a baby boy with him. InuYasha looked down at the sleeping form on his chest, and smiled. "Kagome would never." He said, as he kissed her temple. He laid back down, and stared at the ceiling. As-much as he wanted had happened less than twelve hours ago, he knew that he had to wait. His Miget was tired, and he was, too. He went to work, kissing every piece of what looked like flesh on his girlfriends beautiful body.

The morning light hit Kagome's face, and she opened her eyes. Two, amber orbs, were staring at her. Kagome smiled, and tried to sit-up. InuYasha smirked, and pulled her back towards him. He caught her in a kiss. The sound of a cell phone ringing, made them both flinch. InuYasha broke the kiss, and looked at his cell phone caller ID. It was Kyo. InuYasha sat his phone down on the floor, and went-back to his love. They stopped, when Kagome's phone started ringing. Kagome reached for her phone, and turned it off. She collapsed on her boyfriends chest, rubbing circles with her thumbs. In a few hours, the two were watching television. DRESSED; hand-in-hand.

(BRi Note : "...")

****

**xXBRiXx**


	49. Mommy and daddy: rainbow roses

**Two Weeks Later : Quote, **"Oh ... My ... **GOD**!"

It was a normal thing to InuYasha and Kagome when they'd sleep together. They both refused to be alone, throughout the night. InuYasha opened his eyes, and smiled at the DRESSED, sleeping form on-top of him. "It's about time!" A voice next to him said. When InuYasha's eyes focused, he sighed. "What do you want?" He asked, as he laid his head down. Kyo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not the only one that's thinking this, but you and Kagome HAVE been spending every damn minute together." He said, while watching the sleeping girl. InuYasha shot-up, and caught his girlfriend in his arms. "What are you talking about?" He asked, as he pulled Kagome close to him; wrapping his arms around her. Kyo shook his head. "Nothing. I've gotta go. Remember to be at the airport at noon to see Miroku and Sango." He said, as he left in a flash.

(Later That Day ...)

Kagome was running threw the airport. She smiled, when she saw two doggy ears not too far away. She stopped running, and snuck-up behind him. When she was about to scare him, InuYasha turned and wrapped his arms around her. "Nice try." He said with a smile, as he kissed her on the lips. Kagome leaned into the kiss. "Ahem. You're in public you know." Kyo said, while poking his cousin in the arm. InuYasha ignored him. If people weren't around, he would have claimed his girlfriend right then. The two had done it six times. InuYasha broke the kiss, when he felt a huge pain in his stomach. His girlfriend was gone. Ahead, he saw Sango dragging her away. "You can make-out with InuYasha, later. I've got so many things to tell you!" She said with a smile to her bestfriend. Kagome nodded, and started chewing the gum that she'd stolen from her boyfriends mouth while she was kissing him. "So what have you done for the past two weeks?" Miroku asked with a smile. InuYasha blushed. Miroku's mouth was formed in an "O" shape. His face turned pale. "Oh ... My ... **GOD**!"

**Questions : Answers**

Miroku was shouting at his bestfriend. "I don't get it! Didn't I tell you to BEHAVE before I left?!" He said with a sigh, as he stopped. He knew that that Hanyou wasn't listening anymore. The two walked down the airport halls, in silence. "Miroku! I'm taking Kagome with me to the gift shop!" Sango said with a wave, as she grabbed her bestfriends shirt. Miroku nodded. "What I mean is, is that I should be pissed at you." He said with a glare. InuYasha didn't answer. He was looking at the floor. Kyo had left to flirt with a woman. It was just the two of them. He took-off into a fast walk. "Come back here InuYasha Ten-Ten Tashio!" Miroku yelled, as he chased after his bestfriend.

**Thoughts :**

It was later that night. InuYasha watched as Kagome listened to Sango talk. He knew that she wasn't listening. Her scent told him all that he needed to know. She was in heat, and so was he. What was unique about their relationship, was that the two had developed sexual eye contact. He gave her a look that said, "I want you." Kagome's responce, was shifting in the chair that she was in. She smiled at him, lovingly. Her legs glowed against the light. InuYasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head. A blush had started to form on his cheeks.

"Miroku, can I talk to you?" Sango asked, as she stood. Miroku glared at the blushing couple, and nodded. He followed his wife up his stairs. InuYasha used his keen sense of hearing to tell him that their door had closed. In just the blink of an eye, he was standing infront of his girlfriend. Kagome smiled at the demon. "Can I help you?" She asked with sarcasim. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and captured his girlfriend in a kiss. He broke-it, and put a finger on her lips. He laced his hand with hers, and pulled her to stand. He led the way to the door. In a few short seconds, the two were gone.

"Miroku, do you notice something weird about Kagome and InuYasha?" Sango asked, as she un-packed her suitcase. Miroku tried to avoid the subject. "Maybe they just got used to eachother since we've been gone." He said with a fake smile. He was hoping that that would end the subject. He was wrong. "I know, they've always been close. But never THIS close." Sango said, as she sat on the bed. Miroku was trying to think of something to say. He didn't think that it was right to tell on his friends' actions. All he had to say, was that it was about time. "His pup could be inside her by now." He said under his breath. "What'd you say?" Sango asked. Miroku's eyes shot-open. "Nothing sweetheart." He said with a grin, as he kissed her on the cheek.

**Next Day :**

Kagome was listening to Sango babble about ditching her and what-not. Kagome wasn't even listening. She simply stayed silent. "Kagome-chan? You okay?" Sango asked, as she waved a hand in her bestfriends face. Kagome nodded, and went-back to shopping. "Oh yeah. Miroku told me to tell you that he took InuYasha with him to visit his parents." Sango said, while picking a white skirt off the shelf. Kagome felt her heart stop. "But ... didn't his parents move out-of Tokyo?" She asked. Sango nodded. "He said that he'll be gone for atleast a day." She said with a smile. Kagome didn't think that it was a time to smile. A day alone. A day without InuYasha. A day with Garra watching her every move. Speaking of Garra, Kagome turned towards a window in the store. There ... was Garra. He smiled, and blew a kiss to her. "Try and fight the urge to kick his ass." Sango said in a demanding tone. Kagome rolled her eyes.

**Mommy And Daddy :**

"You wanna tell me WHY I'm with you?" InuYasha asked, as he shifted in the passengers seat. "Easy. WE'RE going to see my parents because they want to see me." Miroku said with a smile. "You didn't answer MY question. Why am **I** with you?" InuYasha asked. Miroku rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Sango doesn't trust my ALONE." He said in a whisper. InuYasha tried to hold-back his laughter. His thoughts went to another topic. Kagome. The least Miroku could have done was let him say goodbye to her. "How long are we gonna be gone for?" The Hanyou asked. Miroku's face turned red. "A ... day." He said with a smile. "Looks like I forgot to tell you to say goodbye to Kagome-sama." He said with a friendly chuckle. InuYasha's face was emotionless. His head leaned on the cold car window. "Come on." Miroku said in a cheerful tone, as a fast-food restaurant came into view. "I'll buy you McDonald's." A small smile crept on InuYasha's face.

(3o Minutes Later ...)

InuYasha had switched driving with Miroku; as an attempt to get Kagome off his mind. Thank God that he'd had sex with her the night before, or he would have cracked by then. "InuYasha, you okay? There seems to be something troubling you." Miroku said, as he watched them pass a cactus. InuYasha shook his head. "What makes you think that?" He asked in a shaky tone. He was trying to resist. Miroku rolled his eyes. He was going to say something, when a HUGE white house, caught his attention. It was at the top of a mountain. "That's it!" He said as-if her were a child. InuYasha nodded, and drove-up a swirly path. In about ten minutes, he was standing outside a HUGE mansion, that resembled Hoshi's. "I always knew that you were rich, but not THIS rich." He said, with extremally wide eyes. Miroku ignored the comment, and held his arms out. A woman who looked to be 45, was running towards him. "My little Miroki!" She said, as she embraced her son in a hug. InuYasha tried not to laugh. Ever since Mrs Kazzana had gotten breasts emplants when the two were in the 8th grade, everyone tried **NOT **to hug her. Her breasts were as hard as rock, and crushed against your chest. "Don't let me forget InuYasha!" Mrs Kazzana said, as she embraced the demon in a hug. Her breasts crushed against him. InuYasha started gasping for air. "Mom! Don't kill him!" Miroku said, as he broke the hug. Mrs Kazzana blushed. "Sorry about that, sweetie. Miroki, your father's lifting weights on the second floor. I'll be in the kitchen!" She said, while quickly kissing the two on the cheeks. She left in a flash.

"Why do Mom and Sango insist on calling me **MIROKI**?" Miroku asked, as the two took the elevator. InuYasha laughed. "It's a pet-name ... Miroki!" He said, as he laughed even more. Miroku sighed, and watched as the doors opened. "Stop your yaking and move-it." He said, as he pushed his bestfriend out of the elevator. The two walked, and stopped infront of a room that said, "A MAN'S SANCUARY." Miroku laughed. "My 'SANCUARY' is my bed!" He said, as he knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said from inside. Miroku and InuYasha walked-in, to see a man about 47, lifting weights. "Well, if it isn't my 'SON WHO'S ABOUT TO BE A FATHER AND FINALLY COMES AND PAYS HIS OLD-MAN SOME RESPECT,' son." Mr Kazzana said, as he set his weight aside. He embraced his son in a hug. "And it looks like you brought InuYasha with you. Where's my daughter-in-law?" He asked. "She's at home. You know how Mom and Sango get when they're alone." Miroku said under his breath. Mr Kazzana thought of all the fights that the two had gotten-in in the past. "You're right." He said. His face was pale.

**Rainbow Roses : Tokyo**

Kagome sat and watched as her bestfriend slept. Who would have known that Sango doesn't go to bed without two bags of marshmallows at her side? _"Must be a pregnancy thing." _Kagome said to herself. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kagome made-sure that Sango was sleeping, before answering it. There ... was a bouqet of roses. In every color. From yellow, to pink, to peachish-pink, to red, to blue, to gray, to green, to white, to purple, to orange, and to the most expensive ... black. There was a card attatched. _"To My DEAREST Kagome : Love, Garra." _Kagome rolled her eyes at the card. "Kagome! Who gave you those! You could sell the black rose on eBAY! The black rose is like $20 in the stores! You have to cross-breed to get those!" Suki said with a squeal. Kagome smiled, and handed her friend an orange rose. Her smiled faded, when she noticed that there wasn't an **AMBER **rose. She set the roses on her table, and laid on her couch; staring at the ceiling. The one person who she'd been trying to block out of her thoughts, came back into them in the matter of seconds. "Kagome, you okay?" Suki asked, as she took her eyes off her rose. Kagome shook her head, and set her cell phone to her ear in-case a certain **SOMEONE **wanted to call her.

**I Can't Keep Them : Ouch**

"Dr Garra, there's a delivery for you." A nurse said, as she entered her boss's office. Garra lifted his head from his computer in the hospital, and nodded. The nurse smiled, and left. She returned a few minutes with a bouqet of roses. "Here you are." She said as she left. Garra was wide-eyed. He smiled, when there was a card attatched. _"NO." _Was all it said. Garra stood, and ran out of his office in a flash. When he saw a farmillar head, he sighed with relief. He grabbed Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome turned, and socked him in the face. "I can't keep them." Was all she said, as she continued walking in a normal pace. She ignored all the glares that she was getting. Garra was laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. "Dr Garra, should I call someone to come get you?" A nurse asked. Garra didn't answer. He closed his eyes, and tried to think of another way to win his love's heart.

**Marriage Talk, AGAIN :**

In a few hours, the four were driving back to Tokyo. Mrs Kazzana was trying to think of a conversation to talk about to the three men. "InuYasha, are you still dating Kagome from High School?" She asked the demon. InuYasha turned in the passengers seat, smiled, and nodded. "You know, it's just like the movies. Two people stay together threw their school days, and later end-up getting married! Simular to Miroku and Sango." Mrs Kazzana said, returning the smile. She never really liked her daughter-in-law that much. It was obvious that everyone knew. "You must trust her alot to leave her alone with thousands of other men and demons around, huh?" She asked. InuYasha face turned blank ... and red. "I think that's enough questions for now." Mr Kazzana said, as he put a hand on his wife's mouth.

It was three hours later, when everyone was in Tokyo. Miroku opened the door to his house, to find it emtpy; and wifeless. "She's at Kagome's or Suki's." He said under his breath, as he led his parents up the stairs. He walked down about five minutes later, with a smile on his face. "They're sleeping." He said as he turned towards the door. "Come on." InuYasha stood, with a confused look on his face. "Where?" He asked. Miroku rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen my **WIFE **in over twelve hours. It's only ..." He stopped, and looked at his watch. "11:30." He said with a cracked smile, as he drove-out into the night.

"So why are your parents here?"

InuYasha asked, breaking the silence.

"The baby's coming ... any day now."

InuYasha nodded, and looked out the window.

There was something that he needed to do.

But ... he didn't know when.

(BRi Note : **Hi. Just wanna say THX for all the nice rewiews! The rejection ones were nice, too! The rejection ones made me try to improve my writing! Sorry to say this ... but Hidden Emotions is coming to an END! Thank all you people very much, again! Check for my new story ... whenever I make-it up! PROMISE! **READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	50. Aang: Mom vs Sango

**Next Morning : Mom vs. Mom-To-Be**

Sango walked downstairs at about eight the next morning. There ... was her mother-in-law. Mrs Kazzana turned, and glared at the woman. "Hello, dear. How's my grandson doing?" She said, as she took a seat. Sango sat across from her. "Just FINE, Sutiluck." She said with a glare. The two stared at eachother. Sango stood, and made herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee, Sutiluck?" She asked. Mrs Kazzana nodded, and stood to make herself her OWN cup of coffee. She didn't want to risk her daughter-in-law slipping rat-poision or something in it. She sat, and tried to start a conversation. She put-on a fake-smile, when there was a knock at the door. It opened, and in came a tired doctor. He had a red mark on his cheek. He sighed, and took a seat. "What happened to you?!" Sutiluck asked with concern. Garra rolled his eyes, and chewed on his gum. Sango laughed. "Why don't you just leave her alone? She doesn't like you." She said in a reasoning tone. Garra didn't answer.

(With Kagome ...)

Kagome silently crept into her boyfriends house. She thanked the lord, when Kyo wasn't in sight. Kagome smiled, when she opened her boyfriends door. She laid next-to the sleeping form, and snuggled against him. She kissed him on the lips, before closing her eyes. InuYasha awoke about an hour later. He sensed someone watching him. "Can I help you?" InuYasha asked, as he sat-up. He stared at the sleeping form next to him. He smiled, and stroaked her hair. "I can come-back later." Miroku said, as he relaxed in the chair he was sitting in. InuYasha shook his head, and gave his bestfriend his attention. "What's up?" He asked with curiousity. Miroku sighed. "Things aren't going well between my Mom and Sango. That's why I left them. And, Sango told me to look **HERE **for Kagome-sama." He said with a smile. InuYasha lifted the sleeping form next to him, and lifted her into his lap; wrapping his arms around her. "HELL no." Was all he had to say. Miroku rolled his eyes. "The phone incident." He said in a serious tone. "Remember that you're dealing with a pregnant woman." InuYasha shivered at the thought of the phone incident. Being tackled by a pregnant woman, TWICE, didn't sound all that exciting. "Give me a minute." He said with a small smile. Miroku nodded, and left.

**Proposal : Or Not?**

Kagome walked into her house, with a smile. Her smile faded, when she saw a pink box, on her table. Kagome sat, and stared at-it. There was a card attatched. _"Your boyfriend doesn't care about you enough to buy you this." _It said. Kagome opened the box, and gasped. It was a silver chain, and a pair of matching diamond earrings. And ... a diamond ring. Kagome slammed the box shut, and shoved it into her purse. She needed advice; and she was late meeting her bestfriend at the mall.

"When you see Kagome, tell her that I'm at Macy's." Sango said with a smile, as she left the two men. Miroku nodded, and watched as his wife disappeared. "Just where is she?" Miroku asked. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. All he wanted, was her to be standing next to him. She had become an obsession. A low growl formed in his throat, as someone he **DIDN'T **want to see, stepped infront of him. "Where's Kagome?" Garra asked with a smile. InuYasha didn't answer. "We're not sure, ourselves." Miroku said with a smile to his in-law. Garra nodded, and glared at the Hanyou. "I'll talk to you later." He said, as he left for Macy's. He knew that his cousin would be there.

Kagome was walking threw the mall. Her eyes kept drifting-back to the pink box in her purse. "Why would he go threw all the trouble of getting me something?" She said out-loud, as she walked into Macy's. Sango lifted her head from shopping, and pointed to her cousin next to her. Kagome sighed, and put-on a fake smile. "Garra, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked in a fake, sweet tone. Sango's mouth dropped. Garra returned the smile, and nodded. _"It's about time." _He said to himself, as he led the way out-of the store. Kagome followed. The two walked in silence. "What did you want-" Garra was shocked at the pink box being shoved in his face. "I can't keep them." Kagome said, as she folded her arms. Garra rolled his eyes. "I want you to keep them." He said in a reasoning tone. Now ... Kagome was mad. "I said I'm NOT keeping them." She said between her teeth. She turned to walk away. Garra pulled her back into a kiss. Kagome kicked him in the groan, and watched as he rolled on the ground. She left him there; ignoring all the eyes watching her.

InuYasha and Miroku were walking down the mall aisles, when they stopped at a man; rolled in a ball on the ground. "Kagome was here." Miroku said under his breath, as he helped his in-law stand. InuYasha chose not to say anything. He could tell by the scent that his girlfriend was mad about something. "You'd better go find-her." Miroku said with a smile, as he got Garra on his feet. InuYasha nodded, and took-off into a fast run. What would make his girlfriend so upset? Her scent had never been so strong, except for when she was in heat; which she wasn't.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sango asked, after noticing the tension in her bestfriend. Kagome didn't answer. "Alright, what did Garra do to you? Besides give you another bruise on the lip?" Sango asked. Those questions, caught Kagome attention. "He gave me jewerly." She said in a whisper. Sango rolled her eyes. "Why care? I already told Garra that you're not interested in him, and he keeps going back to you. He's hard-headed. Reminds me of someone ..." She said with a small smile. "Don't compare InuYasha to Garra." Kagome said with a glare. Sango took a step-back. "Does InuYasha know about the flowers or jewerly? I thought that he would have kicked Garra's ass by now." She asked with curiousity. "No, because then he'd sulk-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence. She rolled her eyes at who was standing next to her, with a microphone; and a clipboard_. "Then ... he'd ... sulk."_ Yuka Akio finished writing the sentence on her clipboard. "Anything you'd like to add?" She asked, as she held-out her microphone. Sango took the clipboard, and tore-out the pages. "Some of these are lies." She said with a glare. "What? I've been trying to get an interview with Kagome for monthes! There are still so many questions to her kidnapping!" Yuka yelled. When she turned to the girl, she was gone. "Damn, got away again."

(Later That Night ...)

It was about eight that night. Kagome was driving to her boyfriends house. She needed his company. She was mad, and sad, at the same time. She'd been trying to shake Yuka off her tail all day. Kagome put her key in the lock, and walked into the house. Kyo's girlfriend, was on the couch. "He's upstairs." She said, without taking her eyes off the television. Kagome nodded, and walked towards her destination. She had promised him that she'd come see him that night. She walked into her boyfriends room, and leaned on the door frame. InuYasha smiled, and walked over to his troubled girlftiend; wet haired. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and used the other to pull her close to him. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern. Kagome broke the embrace, and stared at him. "What makes you say that?" She asked in a shaky tone. She tried looking away. She could feel InuYasha's amber orbs piercing threw her. She did her best to resist the eyes that she loved so much. Suddenly, the couple could hear footsteps, and a conversation, coming up the stairs. One voice was identified as Miroku. While the other was ... Garra. When InuYasha turned to his girlfriend, he saw that she was gone; and his window was open. He looked outside, and saw his girlfriend, on the ground. Kagome blew him a quick kiss, before leaving. In a few short minutes, InuYasha was listening to his bestfriend talk about being nervous. He should be. His kid's about to be born in the matter of days. As for Garra, InuYasha didn't have a clue as-to why he had come with Miroku. Garra stayed silent. It seemed as-if he was in deep thought. You could hear someone running-up the stairs. "InuYasha! You've got one **CRAZY **girlfriend! Did you see her jump out of that window just now?!" Kyo asked with amazment.

**Baby Shopping :**

It was the next day. Sango was shopping for her baby boy. "Sango, what about pink as the color for the baby's nursury?" Sutiluck asked. Sango sighed. "It's a BOY." She said with a glare. Sutiluck rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope that the baby doesn't get his mother's temper." She said under her breath, as she looked at a pretty, PINK, dress. Sango had a stomach ache. Nobody knew about-it. Not even her husband knew. It was only the beginning of January. The baby wasn't due until mid-month. Sango clutched her stomach, when she felt a sharp pain. She gave a loud scream. Sutiluck ran towards her daughter-in-law, to have slipped on water. InuYasha was sitting at-home with Kyo, when his phone rang.

"Get to the hospital ... NOW."

(HANG UP)

The two were gone in a flash.

**It's A Boy : What To Name It?**

"Sango, sweetheart. Just one more push." Garra said in an emotionless tone. He wasn't in the mood to deliver a baby. But ... it was his job. Sango gave one more push, before passing-out. "Congratulations. It's a boy." Garra said, as he handed the infant to the father. "What are you gonna name him?" Miroku smiled. "Aang." He said with a small blush. Garra nodded, and wrote-down the name. "I need to take Aang to the infirmary. We need to see if he has any complications, since he was born two weeks early." He said with a small smile. Miroku nodded, and handed his son to the doctor. "You can see him threw the infirmary window." Were Garra's last words, as he left. Miroku reached for his wife's hand, and kissed-it.

"You're friends of Miroku?" A nurse asked. InuYasha, Kyo, and Kagome, all nodded. "You can go to the infirmary window to see the baby." The nurse said with a smile, as she left. Kagome stood, and yanked her boyfriend to stand. "Come on, Kyo." She said with a smile, as she dragged him to stand, as well. "Jesus, never in my day have I seen a girl so obsessed about a baby that's not even hers." Kyo said with a smile. He was socked in the shoulder by his cousin. "It's so cute!" Kagome said with a squeal, as she watched the infant open his eyes. She read the tag on his right-hand. "Aang? That's his name?" She asked. InuYasha smiled, and nodded. "Looks just like his dad." Kyo laughed. "Let's just hope that he's not as perverted as Miroku." He said under her breath. InuYasha and Kagome laughed. "So ... you two popping a kid-out anytime soon?" Kyo asked with curiousity.

**One Week Later :**

It's been a week since Aang was born. It was like he was a celeberty. Everytime he cries, he gets cradled. Everytime he spits-up, his mouth gets wiped. "Hey sweetie." Sango said with a smile, as she entered his son's room. She opened his blindes, and watched as he tried to sit-up. Sango giggled, and went to get her son his bottle. She returned five minutes later, with a warm bottle. She lifted her son into her embrace, and fed-him. Aang looked just like his father, with Sango's hair color. All he needed, were three holes in both of his ears. Sango rolled her eyes, when she saw her son's feet. Aang was wearing PINK socks. "Sutiluck!"

A fence had formed between InuYasha and Kagome; eversince Kyo asked his **QUESTION**. The two only bumped into eachother, and then they walked away. "Hey InuYasha, what's up with you and Kagome?" Kyo asked, as he sipped his coffee. The two were at McDonald's. "Nothing, why?" InuYasha asked, as he looked at the ground. He was trying to avoid the subject. "Just curious. It seems like you two are trying to stay-away from eachother." Kyo said with concern. InuYasha didn't say anything to that comment. He knew that it was true. It was weird being together with her. Think about it. The two WEREN'T married, but refused to be without the other throughout the night; sex or not. The two didn't live together, but one stayed the night at the other's house throughout the night; sex or not. He was intimated; but not intimated enough to get Kagome pregnant. He wasn't ready to be a dad. "Ello? Earth to InuYasha?" Kyo said, as he waved a hand in his cousin's face. InuYasha snapped-out of his trance. It was time to put his plan to work. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Something."

InuYasha said with a smile, as he told his cousin of his plan.

Kyo smiled a perverted smile.

(BRi Note :here we are! i lied! there's one more chapter! sry that i didn't update the story yesterday! i wasn't feeling well! this chapter was getting too long, so i ended-it here! the next chapter continues as the same day! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	51. Flagged Airplanes: Yuka’s Decision

**Later That Day : Spreading The Plan : Secrets**

Miroku was holding his son, while sitting on the couch. The front-door opened, and in-came InuYasha. "I need to talk to you." He said with a smile. Miroku nodded, and patted the seat next to him. "Talk." He said, while returning the smile. He tried his best to listen to what his bestfriend was saying. It was hard, taking-it that you could hear Sango's yells coming from upstairs.

(15 Minutes Later ...)

"I'll see what I can do." Miroku said with a perverted grin. "And, WHY should I not tell Sango about this?" He asked. InuYasha put a claw on his bestfriends mouth. "Because she'll go tell Kagome." He said with a glare. Miroku nodded. "As you wish." He said under his breath, as Sango walked downstairs. "What's up?" She asked, as she sat. InuYasha and Miroku looked at the ground. "Awww! InuYasha, how sweet of you!" Mrs Kazzana said, as she entered the room. She had been listening to the whole conversation. Even though she was 45, she had perfect hearing. Sango was confused. InuYasha's face was red. Miroku laughed. Sango eyed her friends blushing. She knew that he was trying to hide something. It was OBVIOUS.

**Home :**

Kagome put her key into her old home. As usual, Del was laid on the couch. "What are you doing here? Remember, you don't live here." He said with a glare. Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Grandma." She said, as she held her arms-out. Kaede turned from chopping potatoes, and smiled. "How have ye been?" She asked, as she hugged the girl. "Help an old woman with this." She said, as she held-out a knife. Kagome took the knife, and started chopping carrots. "I've been okay. What about you?" She asked. Kaede eyed her granddaughter. "I can sense that there's something on ye mind." She said with a glare. Kagome ignored the comment. She just chopped. "There's my little girl!" A voice said from behind them. Kagome turned, to have her mother running towards her.

**ConVersation :**

Kagome went-home after visiting her family. As usual, Kikyo was a jerk to her. Kagome sat on her couch with a cup of coffee. She didn't feel like eating anything. She didn't know why she had even made herself a cup of coffee. She started humming a song called, "Hidden Emotions," that her mother would sing to her when she was a child. It wasn't even a real song; it was a song that Kaede's mother taught her. Then it was passed to Lulu. It was always tradition that the Higurashi women learn-it. A smile crept on Kagome's face. She turned-on the television.

_"Learn now to make Italian Macaroni-"_

_"My dearest June, kiss me-"_

_"Teen Titans, GO-"_

_"You get the best of both worlds-"_

_"That's so Raven-"_

_"One year old murdered by four pitt pulls-"_

_"Having a bad day? Want to win a-"_

_"Welcome to another edition of Yuka Akio. Now here's Yuka!"_

The announcer said.

Since Kagome was board out of her mind, she decided to watch Yuka.

_"Hello. Today's topic is ... couples."_

The topic caught Kagome's attention.

_"Couples that date for OVER two years, are bound to get married. My example is ... InuYasha Tashio and Kagome Higurashi; good friends of mine."_

Kagome rolled her eyes.

_"The two happen to have been dating for almost TWO years. They've gotten extremally close over this past month. I predict a ring coming in the future!"_

_The audience "Awwwed."_

"How do you even know that InuYasha wants to marry me?!"

Kagome yelled to the television.

_"How do I know that InuYasha wants to marry Kagome, you ask? Well, to be honest, I wouldn't have a clue if-it hit me in the rear."_

_The audience laughed._

_"BUT, I do know love when I see it."_

_A woman in the audience raised her hand._

_"How do you know if InuYasha and Kagome feel the same way? For all we know, they could be watching this right now."_

_Yuka's face turned pale._

_"Trust me ... I know these things-"_ Click.

Kagome turned-off the television.

She was desprite to know how InuYasha felt about her.

The girl gave a good look at the clock.

It was 3:30 pm.

She fell into a deep sleep; gathering all her thoughts together.

**Operation Kagome : This Is It**

InuYasha crept into his girlfriends house. He walked past the living room, and walked back, when he smelt her scent inside it. InuYasha looked on the couch, and smiled. He sat on the floor next to her, and reached for the note that he'd written in his pocket. He got tape, and taped the note to her forehead. When he stood, he felt a grip on his shirt. InuYasha turned, and sighed. Kagome had a hold on him, in her sleep. "Damn!" InuYasha said in a LOUD whisper, as he tried to get-free. When he gave-up, he captured his sleeping girlfriend in a kiss. Kagome's hand released from its grip on him. InuYasha broke the kiss, and backed-away in time before Kagome would try and get at his shirt, again. He gave Kagome a small smile, before leaving. He could hear that the girls heartbeat was quickening. She would be waking-up soon. InuYasha had alot to do ... in a short amount of time.

InuYasha got into the passengers seat of Miroku's car, with a smile on his face. Kyo eyed his cousin from the backseat. "By that smile I'm guessing that you did-it?" Miroku asked, as he drove-off. InuYasha nodded. "She should be waking-up soon." He said, as he looked-out the window. "I can't believe what you're doing." Kyo said under his breath. InuYasha turned, and glared at his cousin. "Not that I'm saying it WON'T work." The cat-demon said in a defensive tone. InuYasha's face brightened. He turned-around. The three approached Miroku's house. His gaze was stolen by Sango. She was standing outside her house; arms crossed. "You three have got five seconds to tell me what you're up-to." She said, while tapping her foot. "Nothing." The three said at the same time. They said it in a tone as-if they'd stoled a cookie from their mothers before dinner. Sango grabbed Kyo's ear, and twisted-it. "TELL!" She said with a glare. "Alright! Just don't kill me!" Kyo yelled. Sango released him, and he fell to the ground. Miroku and InuYasha were already long-gone.

About five minutes later, Sango was screaming. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" She asked. Kyo nodded. "It should be starting ... now." He said while looking at his watch. Sango already had her jacket-on. "Sutiluck! Watch Aang! I'll be back!" She yelled. "Come-on!" She said with a smile, as she dragged him outside to her car. On the drive to the peir, Sango couldn't help but bounce. She was excited, and curious to know what her bestfriends reaction would be. Sango happened to know that Kagome wasn't very FOND of suprises.

"You told Sango!" Miroku yelled. He was trying to get his wife's eyes off of his hand. He had taken her cell phone from her, to prevent her from calling anyone; spreading the news. "It was either tell her, or DIE." Kyo said with a glare. He looked at his cousin for support. He rolled his eyes. His cousin had a dumb, and curious, look on his face. To add to that, he had a small smile to go with the strange facial movements.

**My Miracle :**

Kagome opened her eyes, to have a piece of paper, taped to her forehead. She ripped it-off, and read-it. _"Meet me at the peir." _It said. Kagome reconized the handwritting as InuYasha's. She sat-up, and reached for her purse. She checked her hair and put-on lipgloss. She fled. On the drive to the peir, Kagome lost confidence in herself. "What if he doesn't want to make-up? I wonder what he has to tell me ..." She said under her breath, as she parked her car. The peir was quiet. The only sound, was the sound of an airplane about a mile away. Kagome slowly walked-down the peir. She could hear whispers in the distance. There was a tap on her shoulder. Kagome turned, to come face-to-face, with an old man. He was in a tuxedo, and had a rose in his hand. "For you, Miss." He said with a smile, as he gave-it to her. Kagome smiled at the rose. When she turned to the old man, he was gone. There was a note attatched to the rose. And ... it was AMBER.

_"Look-up."_

Was all it said.

Kagome turned, when she heard the airplane get closer.

As the airplane passed-her, there was a flag attatched to the end of-it.

_"I Love You! Will You Marry Me?"_

Kagome dropped the rose.

She was shocked at what the flag said.

She turned, when she heard footsteps behind her.

InuYasha smiled, and picked-up the rose.

He put-it in her hand.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

_"He must really love me ..."_

"Marry the damn idiot!"

A person said, as she revealed herself.

It was Sango.

Someone was watching the WHOLE thing.

"Kagome ..."

Garra said in a whisper, as he left.

He had lost the love of his life.

And ... he was tired of trying.

He now knew that she didn't want-him.

As Garra walked down the peir to his car, he got a sudden attraction for his new nurse.

There was also someone ELSE, watching the whole thing.

**News Edition : Next Day : Lies**

"You wish to speak to me, Miss Akio?" A security guard said, as he entered the make-up room. "Yes." Yuka said, not lifting her face was looking at her nails. "I want you to triple security today." The security guard had a confused look on his face. "As you wish. But why?" He asked with interest. Yuka looked strait-at the man. "I'm trying not to get my ass kicked! I'm sure that InuYasha smelt my scent yesterday while I was snooping! Look-out for these two." She said, while giving him a picture of the couple. "Done." The security guard said, as he put the picture in his pocket. "Miss Akio, you're on in twenty minutes." Her assistant said, as she entered the room. Yuka didn't seem to be listening. Her attention went-back to her nails.

"You sure?" Kagome asked in a mumble, as the morning light hit her face. She covered her head with her blanket. "Yeah. Now get-up." InuYasha said with a smile, as he ripped the covers off his ... fiance.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she looked at her watch. It was 7:00 am. "Yuka's show starts at 7:30." Was all InuYasha had to say, as he turned onto the freeway. "What makes you so interested? I thought that Yuka's show was just an Oprah inpersanation." Kagome said in a reasoning tone. InuYasha glared at his fiance. "I know it is. I know that her NEW topic's us." Kagome stared at her almost husband with a confused look. "How do you-" "I smelt her scent yesterday." InuYasha said with a sigh, as he reached over the drivers seat. He picked-up Kagome's hand, and kissed-it.

"Where the hell are they?!" Kyo said under his breath, as he tapped his foot outside the, "Yuka Akio," studio. "You're late." Kyo said with a pointed finger, as he cousin came into view. The truth was, was that Kyo had dumped his prostitute girlfriend after she told him that she enjoyed other men's sex ... more than his. He was going to ask Yuka out on a date. The three walked down the PINK halls. "Did you bring me here to get Kyo a date with Yuka?" Kagome asked, after noticing the long silence. When she looked-up, her fiance and friend were gone. And it just-so-happend, that she was standing outside a door with a star on it. Inside the star, was Yuka's name. Kagome hesitated, as she knocked on the door. To her suprise, Yuka answered-it. "Kagome! Hi! I was just going threw some of my material for today's show. Come on in." She said with a smile, as she opened her door. Kagome was going to question why there were seven security guards in her room. "They just don't have anything to do." Yuka whispered in her ear; fingers crossed behind her back. "So what did you want to talk to me for?" She asked as she sat. "My friend-" "Your friend Kyo wants to ask me on a date." Yuka said, while crossing her arms. "How'd you know?" Kagome asked in amazment. Yuka smiled, and pointed to a wall that had about twenty television screens. Two of them recorded the conversation that InuYasha and Kyo had had less that ten minutes ago. "I got them put-in last week." Yuka said, as she sipped her coffee. "Miss Akio! You're on in two minutes!" Her assistant yelled. "Make-sure to get to your seat!" Yuka said with a wave, as she fled out of her room.

"Do you think she did it?" Kyo asked, as he started trembling. InuYasha didn't know what to say. Actually, he didn't want to say anything. He wasn't about to get in the way of his fiance and cousin. He flinched, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Kagome smiled, and took a seat next to her fiance. She stayed quiet, after she noticed her trembling friend. She pulled on InuYasha's mane. "Yuka knows that Kyo wants to ask her out." She said, as the lights went-out. A red light flashed that said, "SILENCE." The stage lit, and you could see Yuka's pink stage. Kyo noticed the red light flash, again. It said, "YES KYO, I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" The cat-demon was going to shout with joy, but thought that it would be a good time to keep quiet; for **ONCE **in his 22 years of living.

"Welcome to another edition of Yuka Akio! Now ... here's Yuka!"

The announcer said.

The audience clapped.

Yuka took a deep breath, before stepping out onto her set.

She sat in her chair, and smiled at her audience.

She noticed Kyo smiling at her.

"Hello, today is the continued topic of COUPLES."

The audience nodded.

"The 411 is that there's going to be a wedding soon! It just-so happens that InuYasha proposed to Kagome yesterday!"

InuYasha and Kagome tried their best to hide their anger.

But ... the two had noticed the red light; and what it said.

"Are you serious?!"

A woman in the audience almost yelled.

"What did she say?"

"Is she pregnant?"

Kyo looked at Kagome's stomach after that comment.

"What if she rejected him?!"

Those were only some of this things that the audience were shouting at the talk-show host.

Yuka nodded.

"Of course I was undercover. It was the romanticest thing I've seen since Titanic-"

"Hey!"

An angry couple shouted.

Yuka was wide-eyed.

"We can talk LATER. I'm LIVE."

She said in a loud whisper.

The audience turned, and reconized the man as InuYasha.

Yuka gave her audience a cracked-smile.

"Moving on ..."

**THE**

**END.**


End file.
